


Warcraft: The Hammer's Fall

by CIIX



Series: Tectonic Divergence [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIIX/pseuds/CIIX
Summary: Neltharion once called Deathwing and his companion Calia Hastings attempt to stop the Twilight Cult from completing a project Deathwing left in their care before Thrall cured him. This project could very well bring out the Hour of Twilight.





	1. The Twilight Cult

**The Twilight Cult**

There was one simple rule that all had to follow...

You serve or you die.

Serve well, and you will die last.

Your death will be painless.

Simplicity at its best when it came to the enigmatic Twilight's Hammer. The cult itself held a prophecy of doom since its formation and all members were steadfast to bring about this prophecy. They wanted it, they desired it. They believed that Gul'dan's Horde would bring about the destruction of the world of Azeroth and they were his best supporters. When he did not, they looked to other sources who would work for their needs. The Hammers continued to hold their beliefs strong. Destruction of life is what they desired, the world thrown into chaos and madness, for in the beginning, that is what ruled, not order. Hope came to them when they heard the sinister voices of the Old Gods, twisted, elderich monsters, trapped in the deep and dark places of the planet by the Titans. The Old Gods let loose their tentacles upon the twin-minds of their leader Cho'Gall, the first ogre mage and leader of the Hammers, and he answered them with fervor. He became a servant of them.

However, as it must be, good triumphs over evil and his master, the sinister C'thun was thwarted and slain, but this did not stop the Hammer's strike. They found no end of support from the other Old Gods. And their numbers grew. Cho'Gall welcomed anyone into the cult itself, anyone who he could use for his means, for to the Old Gods, it did not matter what race they were, only that they were here to serve.

And serve they did.

They served, their faith in the true masters of Azeroth was strong.

If they died, their death was only a victorious one to the might of the Hammer. True blind devotion.

The madness of the Old Gods spread through the ranks. Those who once held allegiance to the forces of good now did not even know their own family's faces. All that mattered was the coming of Armageddon. The end of Azeroth and the beginning of the Hour of Twilight.

The Hour of Twilight, the end of the Titan-created plague upon Azeroth, and all will return to what it once was before they came. All would be madness. The chaotic elements will once more rule, the dead will walk the earth, in service to the Old Gods, and order will be destroyed.

This is what they wanted. They knew their deaths will come, it was inevitable. But it was necessary. They will bring about the means of the end itself, and then rest for eternity, sleeping in chaos. Perhaps they will rise as new undead denizens of the world for their service to the Old Gods.

Their faith was strong.

Their numbers were growing.

They called out to the lost, to the confused, to those who heard the Old Gods and were shunned by those who did not. They belonged together. And together, they will unmake the world.

Through the whispers of the Old Gods, they were lead to Deepholm. There, they found the one thing that they knew would be the ultimate weapon against those who clinged to their pathetic lives and faith in the order the Titans created.

They found the fallen Aspect of Earth.

Deathwing, once called Neltharion, the Earth-Warder, created and empowered by Khaz'Goroth to guard the planet itself and watch over the prison of the Old Gods. The immense Black Dragon Aspect had fallen into Deepholm, one of the places he had called his home, in order to heal from his last battle. He had been defeated by the four other Aspects, who destroyed his precious Dragon Soul and released their powers upon him. The ancient adamantine armor goblin servants fashioned him was shattered, pulled apart from his body. His jaw was broken. His fiery blood bled from the splitting fissures along his body. He had retreated to the deep-most part of the Temple of Earth, the temple the Titans created for him to guard the World Pillar, and there he rested. They found him in a pool of his magma-like blood, his body expanding enormously from the incredible power he was given from the Dragon Soul. The Old Gods told the Hammers his story that he was the first of their servants.

Ten thousand years ago, the Three saw the flaw that Khaz'Goroth made his "son" with when he created the mighty and noble Black Dragon from the flesh of Galakrond. Neltharion, though created with great wisdom and a strong mind, was not fashioned with the mental fortitude to fight against the Whispers. They exploited it. Because he was the closest to them, and also because he was created with the Heart of Azeroth inside of him, taking him down would spell out doom for the world. He wielded the very fabric of the planet, calling it to his needs. He shaped the land, made the air, and seeded the water. If Neltharion fell, then the very planet that is Azeroth without its Earth-Warder will slowly go into chaos. Without the planet remaining stable, life will be plunged into chaos as well.

He was perfect for their needs.

They broke him, they showed him horrors beyond his imagination. Twisted and vile, they tore his mind apart until two beings split off. One was good, the other evil. The evil personality, they nourished with their powers and he grew beyond the control of the good personality. However, one could not live without the other, and so the good personality was locked up, forced to watch as his other self acted out horrible atrocities with the powers bestowed upon him. With the planet at his command, Deathwing slaughtered all who would stand against him, including the flight of his once best friend Malygos. He demanded worship from the mortals, claiming to be their new god. He demanded that both his sisters Alexstrasza and Ysera be nothing more than slaves to him for him to use as he saw fit, including sexual pleasures. He raped and killed his consorts, all but one, only to drive her to madness. His flight were also plunged into the same madness.

He lowered the mountains, raised the seas, and through him, Azeroth knew its first wars. The Old Gods had found a powerful pawn. All the good personality of the Black Aspect could do was watch in horror as if he was living an unending nightmare.

The Old Gods led the Twilight Hammers to Deathwing and they spoke to him as well, telling him that they would be the means for his recovery. The Hammers set their best right to work on fashioning a new set of armor plates, made from elementium. Elementium was stronger than the old Adamantine armor that Deathwing previously wore. They cast the plates in molds and began to hammer them onto his back and sides. They fashioned a jaw brace and drilled it into his lower jaw. They even fashioned a blade for his tail and blade-like spines for his wings. As he moved in almost joyous agony from the work done, the world itself began to heave around him. The earth split, walls of water rose up and crashed upon the land, swallowing coastline towns. Volcanos irrupted. Then, when they were through, Deathwing bellowed, spreading his wings wide and launched into the air, destroying the World Pillar as he blasted out of Deepholm. With his rise came the Second Sundering of the world.

He was the Aspect of Death now, bringing about chaos and destruction as he flew.

The world broke as Deathwing set fire to the ground, unleashing the chaotic elementals.

At last, the Twilight's Hammer would have their doomsday. They would obey Deathwing as they did the Old Gods. They believed that basking in his flames would be the glory they sought when the world finally ended.

And it would end when all five Aspects were dead.

Deathwing had created a new flight, known as the Twilight Dragonflight, vampiric purple-scaled dragons that fed upon the energies of the world. They were wielders of the power of shadow. Though he had his own flight, he prized the new flight he created above even them. The Twilight Dragons were superior to his own black dragons, and they served their father with endless loyalty. Though, underneath that loyalty to Deathwing was a greater loyalty to the Old Gods. They knew that for the Old Gods to fully return, their father had to die. And they were more than willing to carry out that act once Deathwing's usefulness had come to an end. Though, Deathwing's own madness clouded his mind to the truth. Deep down, the remaining good personality that was Neltharion knew it all too well his days were limited.

Death will come to him.

And he longed for that death. He cried out for it. It would end his torment.

The day came and Deathwing was finally ordered to make an assault upon Wyrmrest. He brought his twilight dragons there and Twilight cultists flocked to assist him. Alexstrasza and the other Aspects banned together to stop him. They had called upon their champion, Go'el, also known as Thrall, the former Warchief of the Horde, a powerful shaman to aid them in defeating Deathwing once and for all. Alexstrasza and the other dragons raced up to meet him while Thrall gave them his support with his power over the elements. Thrall had called upon the powers that still bound Neltharion as the Earth-Warder, and without knowing, had called upon the Earth-Warder himself to aid in defeating Deathwing. He had touched the personality of Neltharion and through the Earth Aspect, was able to bring down Deathwing. Neltharion reached out to Thrall, giving him the last of his strength and Deathwing fell upon the frozen wastes of Dragonblight. It seemed, Deathwing was finally dead.

However, Neltharion was not.

The Black Aspect awoke, opening his eyes for the first time in ten thousand years, asking for forgiveness from his siblings. He explained what had happened to him, that the Old Gods in breaking his mind, created that horrible personality who came into control. When Thrall freed Neltharion from his bonds, the Earth-Warder broke the ties he had with the Old Gods, and the great power they fed him was purged from his body. Neltharion had become the first uncorrupted black dragon in ten thousand years.

It was an irony.

Alexstrasza healed most of Neltharion's broken body, sealing the fissures that ran along his great flank. The broken elementium plates were tossed aside and goblins and dwarves, allies to Wyrmrest fashioned new elementium plates (since elementium had become quite a common ore during the Cataclysm), hammering them to his spine. His jaw was healed and the horrible mandible that was attached to it now tossed aside.

Earth-Warder had returned and he once more pledged his service to keeping the order of the world. Old allegiances were abandoned while new ones were formed. However, because his ties to the Old Gods were severed and the fact he had not used his powers in ten thousand years, Neltharion was weakened. He had to rest so that he may become strong again and once more return to his duties with renewed strength as the Guardian of Azeroth.

Neltharion found a kindred spirit in the form of the former princess of Lordaeron and sister of the Lich King Arthas, Calia Menethil, his wife by a political marriage during the Second War. Together, they stopped the remaining allies of Deathwing from activating a terrible device. Neltharion settled down with her in Theramore, resting to regain his strength.

However, news of his betrayal came swiftly to Twilight's Hammer. They were cheated by Deathwing, who promised them the destruction of Azeroth. Neltharion wanted nothing of that and turned his back on them.

There was one simple rule, serve or die.

For this betrayal, there can be only one punishment.

Neltharion had to die.

If in life, he will not bring about the Hour of Twilight, then Azeroth will crumble upon his death.


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion once called Deathwing and his companion Calia Hastings attempt to stop the Twilight Cult from completing a project Deathwing left in their care before Thrall cured him. This project could very well bring out the Hour of Twilight.

**The Flight**

They did not know how the cult found them. Neltharion thought he had covered his tracks well when he went to Theramore in order to rest. He forbade himself to leave his refuge, fearing that in his weakened state, any spy of Twilight's Hammer would discover him. He hated the fact he could not go outside, was not allowed to attempt to heal the world he shattered not so long ago as Deathwing. But that would draw them to him. And even Aspects could die.

Malygos was testimony of that.

In a weakened state, an Aspect could fall in battle just like any mortal. And right now, Neltharion was weakened. Calia and Jaina kept him hidden, made sure that only those they trusted knew he was there. The Earth-Warder was sealed up in a vast chamber under Proudmoore Manor. However, with his ears so close to the deep of Azeroth, he heard them coming. He could hear their footsteps, their marching, their calls for his blood. They could not hide their intentions from him. They were coming to Theramore. He had no choice, he had to leave. To save Theramore, Neltharion and Calia fled the last stronghold of the Alliance in a horse-drawn wagon and began to ride north through the night. They left no note to Jaina where they were going, preferring that no one should know. They kept their paths erratic to throw the Hammers off the trail.

Still, they found Calia and Neltharion

Twilight dragons. They could sense their father's power despite his attempts to hide it. They scoured Kalimdor, hearing reports of a massive black dragon flying towards Theramore. And they reported back their findings. The Hammers gathered their forces and swiftly made for Theramore Isle.

Neltharion, one claw upon a horse's flank, began to push the wagon through the Dustwallow Marsh. He heard the horrible roars in the sky and looked up. There they were, a whole wing of Twilight Drakes racing for him.

"Neltharion, get in!" Calia called.

Neltharion leapt upon the wagon and swatted the horses, forcing them into a gallop. The bumpy trail they followed vibrated the wagon. Their supplies spilled out from the sides. The twilight dragons bellowed out as their shadow breaths sprayed upon the fleeing couple. Horses reared back in the chaos as a cloud of darkness began to engulf them. The wagon toppled over as the horses began to kick, desperately trying to escape their bonds to it. Neltharion and Calia came falling out of the wagon. Neltharion hit hard upon the ground, rolling away from the wagon as all their supplies spilled out. Glass shattered and water was spilt upon the ground.

"Calia!" Neltharion shouted through the darkness. Even with his keen eyes so adapted to the dark, this unyielding blackness blinded him. "We have to get out of the cloud or..."

"Neltharion..." Calia began. "I...don't feel so well..."

When Deathwing made the Twilight Dragons, he gifted them with a vampiric breath that zapped the life out of creatures. Calia was human, only mortal. He knew she would be the first to succumb.

"Calia, stay awake!" Neltharion said as he moved toward the sound of her labored breathing. The Black Dragon dragged himself to his wife, reaching a scaly claw out to her. He felt his scales began to tingle as a sudden drunkenness swam through his head. Though he had not a single drink of alcohol. The darkness that surrounded him, it was beginning to work its dark powers upon him, stealing away his energy. Even he, the Earth-Warder, their creator, could not fight against their vampiric breath. Neltharion felt for Calia, his claw coming across her leather armor. He could no longer hear the horses whinnies. They had succumbed to the darkness.

"Neltharion..." Calia breathed as she felt him touch her side.

Neltharion gathered her up and held her close. He looked up through the blackness, hearing the sound of bat-like wings flap around him.

"Did you think you could escape us, father?" he heard a drake said in a sinister hiss.

"Did you think you could run?" another drake asked.

"Where ever you go," said a third drake. "We will find you."

"You have to answer for your failures to the Hammer," said another drake. "You went back on your promise."

"I don't want to destroy the world!" Neltharion bellowed out. "I exist to protect it. Take...that to your masters. Leave me be!" He looked around for any sign of the drakes that flew around him, but only heard the rustling of their wings. He could smell their putrid scales and he snorted in disgust. "You are no children of mine. You're all nothing more than bastardized, monstrous experiments created from a mad mind and a mad dream. I want nothing of you!"

"But we want you," said the drake. "Brought forth to our masters. You think what they did to your mind was bad? Just wait...you have yet to know real pain."

"I...will not suffer anymore because of those tentacled monsters in the deep," said Neltharion. His strength was failing him. He could hear Calia's breath becoming more and more shallow. Any longer in this darkness and she will soon be dead. "The...world will not suffer because of them. One...way or another, I will find a way to destroy them. Azeroth will be free of them! I will take down that accursed cult, I will destroy all memory of them and all memory of Deathwing as well. The world will know only me."

Neltharion let go of Calia, allowing her to fall gently to the ground. He rose up and pulled out a golden disk from under his drab, brown robe. The Earth-Warder gathered what strength he had left inside of him, his body shifting, growing larger. He tossed the robe to the ground as his body expanded to its full size. Neltharion's great size grew out beyond the darkness that engulfed him. He felt the fresh, night air upon his scales and he sniffed it, finally able to breathe again. Now free of the darkness, he felt his strength returning. A golden light began to glow brightly from the surface of the disk itself and the darkness shrank back in fear of it. The twilight drakes flying around the darkness paused to hover, their eyes upon the golden disk. Neltharion's green eyes flashed a strange fiery red color, reflecting the raging, burning, molten core deep inside of him. The twilight drakes roared out and dove for him, claws outstretched. Molten lava spewed forth from Neltharion's jaws as he parted them, burning the air around the smaller drakes.

"You are insects to me..." he said as his fiery, liquid, viscus breath spewed out upon half of the twilight dragons. They cried out for a short time only to be swiftly silenced, the lava burning away at their scales, melting their skeletons. Neltharion turned to the other advancing drakes and touched the surface of the golden disk. The light suddenly became blinding, as bright as the sun itself. The remaining drakes paused, screeching in agony as the light burned at their eyes. The disk floated above Neltharion's claw as its bright bream caused the drakes to suddenly burst into gray ash. The darkness they casted vanished the moment they did. The light of the disk faded away and it lowered back to Neltharion's chest, hanging from its golden necklace. He breathed heavily, still feeling the affects of the darkness. Neltharion felt a sharp upon his side and he reached back to touch it. Lifting his claw, he saw the glow of his blood drip down from it.

A fissure formed.

"Oh no..." he breathed. "Not again. No. Damn this thing...damn it. Not again."

Neltharion knew the consequence of using the Dragon Soul. The disk itself, though destroyed in this time line, had been lifted from ten thousand years ago by Nozdormu. He entrusted Neltharion to keep it, because only the Earth-Warder knew how to use it properly. This Dragon Soul did not suffer the affects the one that was destroyed did. He could wield it. But as it had before, each time he did use it, it would begin to split his body apart. It fed him with great power, power that his body could not contain. The fissure was a result of that.

Neltharion's eyes cooled to their sparkling emerald green color and he held the wound at his side, trying to pinch the fissure together.

_Alexstrasza can fix me...she...did it before, he thought._

Neltharion looked down upon the ground, seeing Calia lie there. He heard her breathe softly. She was still alive.

"Calia...my love..." he began. He felt a heaviness grow upon his brow and his eyes rolled back into their sockets. The world spun around him. Neltharion toppled over, his great, massive body crashing, sending a violent tremor through the ground.

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 

He heard the sounds of meat sizzling on a hotplate. He could smell the scent of spices cooking. Then, his nose picked up a strange scent, the smell of hot metal. His ears heard the sound of a hammer beating against metal and he felt his side being pierced. Neltharion awoke with a painful pinch to his side and the sounds of a female voice grunting as a hammer struck.

"Get...get in...there!"

The Earth-Warder turned his head slowly to the sounds of the hammer striking metal only to find Calia at his flank hammering away upon a piece of elementium. Small rivets of elementium were being heated up by his spilt, fiery blood...as well as breakfast.

"Calia?" he began, looking upon her as she hammered away. "Ow."

"I was hoping you were going to stay asleep while I did this," said Calia, lowering her hands from her work. She wiped her brow. "Thank goodness I took smithing or you would be in deep trouble."

"You...found elementium?" Neltharion asked.

"No, I took out one of the little ringlets here and moved it over to where the rip began," she said. "You shouldn't have used it."

Neltharion subconsciously reached with his claw to place it upon the golden disk that hung from a chain around his neck.

"It could not be helped," he rumbled deeply.

He watched as Calia dipped a plate into his molten blood, heating it up. Then, she began to hammer it on.

"I forgot how heavy this stuff is," she said, trying to hold it still while she struck the hammer against the rivet. "Wish I had one of those gnome jack-hammers. That would drive those spikes in quicker."

With one last, loud grunt, she slammed the spike in. Then, she gave it a tug with her gloved hand.

"That'll hold," she said. She turned to her drooping husband. Neltharion's eyelids were heavy. "You alright?"

"My head's swimmy," he replied. "The world won't stop spinning around me. It's..." Neltharion rolled over onto his back, sending a tremor through the ground. "...Making me dizzy. Would be fun if I was drinking. Like a hangover and I didn't even had my fix. They gave us a good dose last night." He looked up at the golden sky of dawn. Rays of sun began to pierce through the thin mist clinging to the trees. "You were using my blood to cook breakfast?"

"I'm surprised I didn't burn it," said Calia. "I was too lazy to build a fire. Cooking some of the food I managed to find scattered everywhere after the attack last night."

Neltharion let loose a snort: "How much did you save?"

"Only enough to fill my backpack," she replied. "And I've got a few flasks of water. Hopefully there may be a clean river, I can fill them up there." She walked over to the hotplate and took the food off. She was cooking some bacon. Calia got up and settled down right against Neltharion's gigantic chest. Neltharion lifted his forefoot up as she leaned against him, taking a bite of the bacon. "I can jerky some of this. It'll help make it last longer. How did they find us so quickly?"

"They sniffed me out," said Neltharion. "Like flying bloodhounds."

"I thought you were trying to hide your energies," said Calia.

"I was," said Neltharion. "I guess I can't hide it from them. I'm like a big beacon. They will know if I'm in the area. I never was the best at hiding. I mean...I was discovered trying to take over Alterac 30 years ago by Alexstrasza's favorite consort. I just can't hide."

"Any Night Elf or Blood Elf working for the Hammers can sniff you out too," said Calia. "No matter where we run, we can't hide."

"Maybe we shouldn't focus on hiding," said Neltharion. "Just running as fast as we can, or flying. They may have dragons, but none of them can fly as fast as an Aspect. I told you this back in Theramore, we should have just took flight. It would make this damned trip quicker." He paused, peering down upon her. "We ran off without a thought on where we were going."

"Anywhere they can't find us," said Calia. She scooted away to look up at her massive, black dragon husband. "Anywhere we can be safe so you could rest. Then, we'll strike at those bastards!"

Her tone shocked him. He could sense the building anger and frustration inside of her. Neltharion leaned down to nuzzle her gently with his huge snout. Calia felt his hot breath on her, sending a chill through her arms. She patted his snout, rubbing against the massive horn above his nostrils. She felt a moist tongue come out and graze her cheek.

"Cali, what's wrong?" Neltharion asked.

Calia pushed away from her husband, rising up so she could get a better look at him. She gazed into his emerald eyes, her blue-green eyes focusing upon them. Those eyes of hers, just like her brother's eyes. If she had blonde hair like her brother Arthas, she would have been a spitting image of him. Instead, Calia had her mother's hair instead of her father's. But that same look on her face, that was the determined, almost dangerous look Arthas gave prior to his betrayal.

"I never got a chance to give my brother the beating he deserved," she said. "To fight the Scourge. Instead, I hid. I ran and I hid. It was only when I joined Stormwind Intelligence that I trained hard to be given the chance to take down Arthas and his Scourge army once and for all. But I never got that chance. Arthas...his Scourge. It's like Cho'Gall and the Father and the Twilight's Hammers. They want the same things. Death, power, destruction. They look different, they're not undead like the Scourge are, but it's the same thing. I may have lost out on the chance to finally face my brother, but I will not loose out on this chance."

"So, you displace what you wanted to do to your brother upon the Cult?" asked Neltharion.

"Yes," said Calia. "It's...stupid. But, it is the same thing. Here I am again, running, hiding...from who? The Twilight Cult. It was like running and hiding from my brother and the Scourge. Like hiding from Sylvanas. But I have you know. Once you're all better, you and I, we are going to take the fight to them. We're gonna make them run and hide for once."

"Now that you have me?" Neltharion asked. He sighed. "Yes, now that you have me, you don't feel helpless anymore."

"I was never helpless to begin with, honey," said Calia. "I'm an assassin."

"But this isn't one guy you are going after," said Neltharion. "This is a whole army, with dragons I created allying with them. One assassin against those odds...very slim."

"One assassin with the Earth-Warder who knows how they think," Calia began. "The chances aren't as slim." She looked down. "Neltharion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I was going to use you as a weapon. I...I don't know what I'm saying right now, I'm just frustrated!"

Neltharion leaned in again and nuzzled her back gently.

"I'm not mad at you, Calia," he rumbled softly. "I know what is in your heart. One of my little perks is seeing what is inside people's hearts and minds...the deepest places inside oneself. Not just the deepest places in Azeroth." He pushed her slightly, causing her to look at him again. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" she asked.

"Never have that look on your face again," said Neltharion. "I see that look and I don't see my wife, I see Arthas staring back at me. Don't become like him. You'll only end up where he is."

"They say he's with father, but I don't know..." Calia said. She felt a single tear drip down her cheek. "But...I don't know. I suppose you and I are made for each other. We're outcasts. My family is dead mostly, my home stolen from me by leftover grunts of the Scourge and you...well, most of yours don't want you around them." She wiped her eyes. "And your home...well...I hear Therazane really does hate you. I don't think you can go back there. And the home we were trying to create for each other...finally a place we could live...we can't even go back there either. It's like we're cursed."

Neltharion brushed his cheek against hers, holding it there. He close his eyes and Calia could hear the sound of a deep thrum come from his throat.

"We are not cursed," he said, his voice a deep whisper. His breathing began to calm her down. "We're not cursed. I...deserve most of what is happening...but you...you are not cursed."

"You don't deserve any of it," said Calia. "You're sorry for what you did, even if it was done by your split personality. You should be given a chance to show Azeroth what the real Earth-Warder is like. Instead...we're running."

Neltharion leaned up, arching his neck proudly. Calia looked up at him, admiring his noble profile. He gave his shaggy beard and long mutton chops a shake as he shook his head, getting the loose dirt out from between his glistening black scales. He let loose a snort, looking upon his tiny, human wife.

"We are not running," he said. "We are making a speedy exit so that we can regroup and strike at our enemies at the opportune moment."

Calia suddenly started to laugh.

"Well, you did say yourself that I am not up to par yet," said Neltharion. "I am still having to readjust to being free of my madness and the corruption of the Old Gods. That has taken its toll on me. Even if we could attempt to take them down, it would be unadvisable. We...need help. We need friends to go to. We need allies who will help us..." He touched the Dragon Soul. "So, I wouldn't have to rely on this as a quick escape route." With a flash, Neltharion shrank down to a more humanoid size, though still retaining his draconic form. The one thing he still could not get to work since his freedom from the hold of the Old Gods was his ability to transform into a mortal form. He saw the brown, drab robe he wore last night lying on the ground and picked up to give it a shake. Neltharion threw on the robe and covered his head with the hood. "Probably best I would not be on display. Who knows who might have seen me already."

"First you were complaining about not flying, and now we're walking," said Calia. "Make up your mind, Nel!"

"Well, if we are to find allies," began Neltharion. "Would it be better if I was my true size, dropping in on them, or this?"

"That," said Calia. "I see your point." She looked upon the golden chain peaking out from his collar. "Did anyone see you use that thing last night?"

"Only the twilight drakes," said Neltharion, touching the disk under his cloak. "And they are dead."

"I can only hope that no one else saw it," said Calia. "I've heard stories about the Dragon Soul, how it draws people to its power, warps them. How it warped you..."

"I haven't heard them speak through it since Nozdormu gave it to me," said Neltharion. He placed a claw upon her shoulder. "I am not going to be swayed by their whispers. I have you to remind me of my duties. I have not heard the whispers of the Old Gods since Uldum."

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his thick waist: "Good."

Neltharion leaned in, resting his chin against her crown: "I have you to keep me from all of that, Cali. I am not going to dive into darkness again."

He leaned over to press his lips against hers, holding her firmly in his, huge, muscular arms. She loved how soft his scaly lips actually felt compared to the rest of his body. Calia began to brush down the grain of Neltharion's black, triangular scales on his neck and she heard him purr as she did so. Neltharion leaned her head back to gently kiss the underside of her chin. Calia took in a breath, finding herself suddenly lost in the moment. Her mind slowly began to drift away from what was important. All that mattered was Neltharion's love. But the rogue part of her knew she could not get lost forever. There was no time to stop, no time for passionate play between a husband and a wife. The more time they spent kissing, their enemies would get the upper hand. However, it seemed Neltharion wanted to get lost at this moment. He wanted to hold her, to caress her, to kiss her over and over. Of course there were other things he wanted to do as well. Calia caught herself in the middle of the passion and tried to pull him away.

"Neltharion," she said in between their lips meeting. "Enough...enough..."

Neltharion moved away, lifting a claw to her face, touching it gently.

"Don't tell me you're having...certain urges..." she began. "And I'm the only female around to satisfy them?

"You...might say that," said Neltharion, his deep voice vibrating inside of her chest. "You drive me crazy, Cali."

He pressed his lips against hers again.

"Maybe...in the next town over, we'll find an inn to settle down in and..." Calia began in between the kissing. "And I could relieve...you of some of those urges. The last thing I need is you going crazy." She felt his lips again. "It's just that here isn't the best place..."

Neltharion pulled away from her again and smiled: "You're right. Besides, my mate should never sleep on the rough ground."

"I slept on it last night."

"You know what I mean," he said with a chuckle.

"You are horrid!" Calia shouted slapping him on the shoulder. Neltharion let go of her and laughed. While she listened to him laughing, Calia walked over to the broken wagon and picked up a couple of the maps. She placed several of them except one into her pouch and opened that one map up.

"Damn it," she began. "The farther north we go, we run into more Horde outposts. It's a long walk to any Alliance outposts, let alone an inn. Maybe we should just fly and until we know we are getting close to one. We'll drop out of the air maybe 10 miles away from an outpost so we won't scare anyone." She looked closer. "The only place close enough that's neutral is Ratchet. It's the only place close enough we can get to without being hounded by the Horde."

"Pirates," said Neltharion.

"I don't know what's safer," said Calia. "The Horde or the pirates."

"Any Horde wanting to gut you or any pirate wanting to...well...do the same..." Neltharion began. "Will be burned before they even think about it."

Calia gave a sigh of relief: "So nice to have a big, nearly god-like dragon as a bodyguard...and husband." She walked over to reach up and pinch his scaly cheek. "And you look so cute for one as well."

Neltharion chuckled, leaning into her hand. Calia reached over and gave his back a slap.

"Get that cute fat butt of yours moving," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. Neltharion looked around the marshy forest. "Perhaps getting out of here is best for now. When we make the clearing to the Southern Barrens, I can shift and we'll fly the rest of the way."

"Sounds good," said Calia. "With the way we're going, there will be no time in finding a safe route over the Great Divide. Might as well just fly over it."

Neltharion took in a deep breath and hefted a sigh when she mentioned the Great Divide. Calia once more slapped him on the arm, knowing what that sigh meant.

"Oh, get over yourself already!" she said. "You're sorry for making it. Now it's just a part of the scenery. Just like that rock and those trees. People hardly notice it anymore."

"What's not to notice about a giant, fiery, lava-filled crack in the middle of the savannah?" Neltharion asked. "That I made!"

"Well, you made the Barrens look interesting," said Calia.

"How can you be so callous?"

"I'm not being callous," said Calia. "You did make the Barrens look interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure a lot of people who died while that crack opened up would say the same thing..." Neltharion growled, his voice holding a hint of sarcasm. He began to move faster, passing her by several paces. Calia ran up, trying to catch him.

"Hey!" she called. "Hey! Nel! Neltharion! Deathwing!"

Neltharion paused, turning around with a fiery gleam in his eyes: "Don't ever call me Deathwing."

"It got your attention didn't it?" Calia asked. "I'm sorry. Okay. But...they were Horde."

"Does that make a difference?" Neltharion asked. "It's okay for them to die in that fiery crack because they were Horde?" He shook his head. "Calia, I know you work for the Alliance, but as my consort..."

"What?" Calia began. "What?"

"As my Prime Consort..." Neltharion began, raising his voice louder. Calia felt the ground tremble slightly. Neltharion began to settle down, his tone lowering. "Maybe you should consider being neutral and indifferent to the conflict between the Alliance and the Horde. That is what I want to say."

"Indifferent..." Calia began. "And abandoning Stormwind? King Varian would think of me as a traitor...to my people, my heritage...I would be like Arthas."

"No," Neltharion began. "Not like Arthas. Remember, we dragons were created to protect Azeroth and the life that lives upon it." He approached her, cupping his hands around hers. "That means all life, not just the ones you favor. Arthas didn't want that."

"Then since we are so neutral, perhaps we can just walk into a Horde town and get an inn there..." began Calia. She took her hands from him and began to walk away. Neltharion followed her. "Who would touch two neutral people?"

"You are an assassin," said Neltharion. "I'm sure you've been to Horde towns before, pretending to be something you're not."

"Put on some pointy ears, long eyebrows and try to make my eyes glow green, and they'll think I'm a Blood Elf," said Calia. She paused, rethinking her idea. "Maybe finding a Horde town in the Barrens will be much safer than Ratchet. One look at you and those pirates will think something is up."

"You know I can make them look the other way if they see me," said Neltharion. "Another little trick of mine."

"Then, I hope you can do the same for the Horde," said Calia. She looked at the map. "Closest inn in the Barrens is the Crossroads."

"Calia," began Neltharion, finally drawing her close. "Though I express that you should consider neutrality over this silly conflict the mortals have...if any one, Horde or Alliance threatens you, it'll be the last thing they will do."

"I have no doubt about that," said Calia. "My hero."

"No," said Neltharion. "You are my hero. Always have been."

Calia leaned up against him: "I suppose I'm not exactly mortal now, am I? Considering what Nozdormu did."

"He took away your body's ability to age," said Neltharion. "In that, you might say you are more than a mere mortal. But, you are not quite immortal. Though...remember, even Aspects like me can die."

"When enough people beat you up," said Calia. "Guess you're not all that immortal either."

"More than you," said Neltharion.

Calia placed her arm around his waist and they began their speedy walk towards the Barrens. The wooded areas began to open up a little wider the moment they neared the Southern Barrens. The tall trees became more spars and spread out as brown, tall grass filled the rolling land. Neltharion lifted his head, smelling the familiar scent of brimstone. The Great Divide was not far off. The sun climbed higher into the sky, soon reaching its zenith. Off to the left was the Overgrowth. They were passing it. After Neltharion had told her of the stories of Emerald Nightmare leaking in through the druidic magic of the Overgrowth, Calia felt it best to skip it. Besides, she also recalled that was where Neltharion had his drug-induced hallucinations. The mushrooms that grew in the Overgrowth had narcotic qualities that Neltharion found rather enjoyable and he wanted to use them for a substitute for his alcohol while he was still hearing the Old Gods voices.

Calia forbade it.

Already, Neltharion was looking over at the Overgrowth, a gleam in his eyes.

"No!" said Calia. "No mushrooms."

"Aw..." he rumbled. "Please? Just one."

"No mushrooms," said Calia. "I don't want you seeing giant pink gnomes."

"I didn't see giant pink gnomes last time," began Neltharion. "I saw a giant butterfly with a hookah and I wanted him to give me a smoke."

"All the more reason why I shouldn't let you go in there," said Calia. She opened up the map again, eying the Crossroads once more. "There are tauren shamans in the Crossroads, right?"

"I believe so," said Neltharion. "Why?"

Calia looked back at him and then reached up to flip one of his braids. Dangling from a golden band on the braid were colorful feathers, a shimmering purple crystal and a stone ring.

"The Earthen Ring," said Calia. "Before all this mess started, you met Muln Earthfury and after a few tests of loyalty, he welcomed you as an honorable member. Maybe some of the tauren there will be more friendly to us when they see this symbol dangling from your braid."

"Thrall did say that perhaps because the druids have Ysera, the healers have Alexstrasza, and the magic users have Kalecgos," Neltharion began. "That the shamans should have me because we share a close relationship to the earth."

"What does Nozdormu have?" Calia asked.

"His head in the sand," said Neltharion. "Like always."

Calia giggled and Neltharion chuckled with her.

"So...maybe because you're the Earth-Warder," Calia began. "And shamans are now to show some respect for you...going to the Crossroads won't look all that bad, then."

"Can we trust them?" asked Neltharion.

"I have yet to see a Tauren joining up with the Twilight Cult," she replied. "Have you?"

"Such mindless and needless bloodshed is against their nature," said Neltharion. "But there are some members who are Tauren. Not many, though. Still. I suppose I will have to see into their hearts to know for sure. I can only do that when I am looking at them." He pulled the hood over his head. "I suppose we can give it a try."

"Not before you fly me over the crack," said Calia as they neared the burnt edges of the Great Divide.

Neltharion heard the bubbling sound of the river of lava at the bottom of the gorge itself. He stood before a severed road, the road that was called the Gold Road. The Black Aspect knelt before the ground, touching it with a claw. He winced suddenly, growling as he withdrew his claw quickly. He held it close to him, his digits suddenly frozen in a fit of agony. His eyes seemed to water for a moment, his intense expression squeezing upon his tear ducts. They were not tears of sorrow, but more like tears of wrenching pain.

"Honey?" Calia asked.

"My...connection with the Old Gods," he began, blinking away the tears. "Before I was finally cured of them. I could not feel the land like I can now. I...feel the pain the Divide has caused this land. It...throbs like an open cut."

"I never knew the world was in pain," said Calia.

"It always has been..." said Neltharion. "The Old Gods tried to make me believe it was the Titan's fault. Creating life on an infected world. In some ways they're right. But...the pain the Old Gods have inflicted upon this planet, it's far worse than what the Titans did. And I helped." He took in a deep breath, feeling the pain in his claw subside. He wiggled his fingers, the stiffness slowly passing. "I have a lot of work to do. I can heal this. I can heal the Divide. I can seal it up..."

Raising a claw out to the fiery crack, Neltharion stepped towards the edge. Calia walked towards him and raised a hand, lowering his arm.

"Wait," she said. "Leave it."

"What?" Neltharion asked. "But this world has shattered. It's my duty to heal it. Why should I not close the crack?"

"People will know you've been here when they see the Divide missing," said Calia. "We're trying to keep a low profile, remember?"

The Black Dragon shook his head. He pulled back the hood and raised his claw once more.

"Neltharion, don't!" said Calia. "Let's worry about the Twilight Cult first. Then, when we've taken care of them, you can go all over Azeroth, healing everything you've damaged."

"It'll only take a moment," said Neltharion. "I've spent too long in that cellar, not being able to do something like this. I am not letting my freedom go to waste."

"Nel..." Calia said, stamping her foot. She felt the earth beneath her feet quake. Her legs wobbled and she nearly lost her footing on the ground. The lava in the crack bubbled up, filling the Divide itself. Calia backed away, feeling the heat from the lava as it rose up closer to the edge of the crack. She stared, her eyes wide, watching the lava rise up. Once the lava was as high as the rim, Neltharion let loose a growl, waving his claw. The molten rock suddenly cooled into nothing more than a black, crystalline line where the Divide once was. The Divide was sealed. The ground quieted down. Neltharion lowered his claw. The world once more began to spin around him. The Black Aspect fell hard upon his knees, panting heavily. He toppled over to his side, his body tingling all over. He felt heavy. Calia blinked and then rushed over to him.

"Neltharion!" she said, kneeling down to him.

Neltharion reached over with a heavy claw to the black, healed scar that was now in place of the Great Divide.

"You see...I've...healed the land..." he said, gasping for air as he spoke. "It...doesn't hurt...anymore..."

Calia took in a deep breathed and grabbed his shoulder, heaving him up against her.

"Damn it," she said. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I...had to..." Neltharion said, his eyes drooping.

"Anyone who saw you do this would know who you are!" said Calia. "If the Twilight Cult asked, they would report you to them." She swallowed hard. "They would know we were here!"

"Would you want me...to open the crack up?" Neltharion asked, looking up at her.

"I didn't want you to close it in the first place!" said Calia. "Do it after we don't have the stupid cult after our hides!"

"I'm sorry..." said Neltharion, he leaned his head against her shoulder. "Really. But...this is my duty."

"To hell with your duty right now!" Calia shouted. She placed his arm around her and hefted him up to his feet. "I'm trying to think about our safety."

"Oh, and you don't...think me presenting myself to a bunch...of small-peas shamans who are probably not associated...with the Earthen Ring wouldn't attract some attention too?" Neltharion asked.

Calia began to move, keeping her husband close to her. Neltharion limped weakly beside her, bracing his weight against her shoulder. He coughed and his breathing became difficult.

"Maybe they'll show a little respect and keep their mouths shut when we leave," said Calia.

"Wishful...thinking," said Neltharion, pausing between gasps to speak.

"Better than 'I'm the Earth-Warder, I can change the damned landscape because it's my duty'," said Calia. "And then falling on your face afterwards!"

"It is my duty," said Neltharion. "The Divide isn't supposed to be there...and I won't open it back up again."

"No point in doing that now, is there?" Calia asked. She held him steady as they walked along. "Let's just get to the Crossroads."

Neltharion rumbled as he dragged his feet across the cobble stone road. He stumbled a few times and Calia felt his great weight nearly pulling her down. She grunted as she tried her best to hold him up. Neltharion slipped from her grasp and like a deadweight, fell hard. Calia sighed, kneeling down. She took hold of his paw again and slung his foreleg around her neck.

"Come on, get up," she said.

"I'm...just really tired..." he said, his voice barely audible.

"We have to keep moving," said Calia, lifting her husband up. She heard her knees pop at the joints as she rose him to his feet. Neltharion's tail dragged below the bottom of the robe. The elementium bladed tip scraped loudly on the stone road. She walked and he continued to stumble while they made their way slowly to the Crossroads.

"Neltharion..." she began. "Why do you have to be so damned difficult at times?"

"I'm sorry," said Neltharion. "I just want to heal this world. I want the people to know I'm not the Worldbreaker anymore. I'm not...him. If anyone saw what I did back there, then all the better. Let them see the Earth-Warder at work. Let them see what the real Aspect of Earth does. Everything that Deathwing has done, that is not what an Earth-Warder would do."

"Can't that all wait?" Calia asked. "Can't it wait until you're better. And not like this? Healing that crack took every bit of your energy. You're not well."

"No," said Neltharion. "It can't. I know, we have to look out for each other, but if I see anything on Azeroth that I had...destroyed through my horrible deeds...even just merely coming out of Deepholm, then I will stop and make it better. I want the healed Divide to be an example to the people of Kalimdor. Their guardian has returned. I...don't want people to see me as Deathwing."

"There's no convincing you otherwise, is there?" she asked. "You are stubborn. Like a giant, immovable boulder."

Neltharion let loose a weak chuckle.

"Calia," he said. "I love you. I won't let anything happen to you. But I can't allow this destruction to exist without...doing something about it as I see it. People would call me lazy."

"I just...want us to be safe," she said. "Think about that before altering things, alright?"

"Alright," he whispered. "Come on."

As they neared the guarded gate to the small village, Neltharion heard the screech of an eagle flying above. He turned to see the eagle fly over them and then land inside the town. Once more, he pulled the hood over his head, shielding his draconic face in shadow. The sun was starting to set, but it had a long way to go before it did. It was getting to be late afternoon. Neltharion and Calia stopped before the guards as they pointed their spears at the two.

"Halt!" called an orc guard. "What do you two think you are doing?"

"We...we've come here to rest," said Calia. "We are a little tired from traveling. There's an inn here, right? My husband needs to lie down. He's a little weak."

"A human!" called the other orc guard. "Alliance no doubt. If you want to leave with your heads attached, I suggest you turn back the way you came."

"We can't," said Neltharion. "My wife and I hold no allegiance to the Alliance or anyone."

"We say again," said the first orc guard. "Turn back or else."

"We do not mean any harm," said Neltharion. "But, we do need food, we do need shelter. You are the closest we have. We will come in, get our supplies, rest up, and then leave. We look for no trouble, but if you two continue your threats or even try to attack us, it will be the last thing you do."

Neltharion let go of Calia and with a shaky stance, tried to make himself look threatening. The first orc guard turned to his companion and nodded. The two began to advance upon the travelers.

"Very well, then," said Neltharion. "If it is a fight you want..."

"Stop!" called a gruff voice from behind the wall of Crossroads. The two guards paused and turned around to see a Tauren holding out his hand. "Stand aside."

The two guards placed their weapons at rest and parted, allowing the Tauren to pass. The Tauren approached Neltharion, staring up questionably at him.

"I saw you," the Tauren said, his voice low and quiet. He pointed at Neltharion. "Yes, I saw you. You were the one who healed the fissure."


	3. Worldmender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion once called Deathwing and his companion Calia Hastings attempt to stop the Twilight Cult from completing a project Deathwing left in their care before Thrall cured him. This project could very well bring out the Hour of Twilight.

**Worldmender**

The guards moved away allowing the travelers to pass into the small village with the Tauren. He led them inside the inn were another Tauren watched over as innkeeper. The Crossroads was rather small despite being practically the major town in the Northern Barrens. Crossroads reflected more of a tribal motif, with only a few war-like, sharp angles that the Horde desired from their buildings. The inn itself was made from dried mud. A fire at the center was low, but warm. Smoke billowed out into the opening at the top. The Tauren motioned for Neltharion and Calia to sit down. Calia helped Neltharion onto the ground. The Black Dragon breathed heavily as he settled down, leaning up against his elbows.

"Who are you?" Neltharion asked.

"I am Tonga," he replied. "Yes, I know you, Worldmender..."

"Worldmender?" Neltharion. He looked to Calia, smiling under his hood. "I've got a new name already. And I like this one."

"Perhaps it is something my people should call you after what I and my compatriot have witnessed today," said Tonga. "The horrible, fiery scar created by the one the orcs call Blood's Shadow...but you...you healed it."

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Calia asked. Neltharion raised a claw up before she could say anything else.

"Don't ruin it..." he whispered to her.

"I know who you were as well," said Tonga. "Blood's Shadow."

Neltharion sighed, pulling back the hood.

"Deathwing," said Tonga. "But no more."

He reached out to touch Neltharion in the face. He took hold of one of the braids, noticing the symbol of the Earthen Ring dangling from it.

"The Destroyer would not ally himself with the Earthen Ring," said Tonga. "You are not the Destroyer."

"Are you a shaman?" Neltharion asked as Tonga let go of the braid.

"No, Worldmender, I am not," said Tonga. "I am a druid. However, our goals are very much the same, to find a way to heal the shattered world."

"Then, you must know of Ysera," said Calia.

"I know of her and I do respect her, however, I have never met her," said Tonga. "But if her brother wishes to rest here tonight, then I will vouch for him to Thork. So long as your human companion does not make trouble."

"Make trouble..." Calia began, rising up off her seat. Neltharion took hold of her shoulder, pulling her back down.

"She...is my consort," he said to the Tauren. "And as such..." he turned his head to Calia. "She _knows_ that she cannot take sides between the conflicts the mortals of the Alliance and the Horde have."

Calia looked at Neltharion, her mouth once more working, but no sound coming out.

"I understand," said Tonga. "I will speak to Thork." He rose from his seat. "You may gather what supplies you need for tomorrow's journey and rest up as well."

"Thank you," said Neltharion.

"Yeah..." said Calia. She sighed as the Tauren left. Taking one sniff of the air, she snorted, waving her hands in front of her face. "This place smells like cow pie."

"Don't be so picky, it's a bed," said Neltharion. "You wanted a bed, remember..."

"Not a single bit of privacy in this hut," said Calia. She looked around. "Just furs on the floor. No bed, no room. So...no sex."

Neltharion looked down, his lip bottom lip sticking out in a feigned pout. Calia brushed off the fur mat and laid upon it, her husband settling down beside her. She tugged at his robe.

"Alright, let me see it," she said.

"What?" Neltharion asked.

"The tear in your hide," said Calia. "What did you think I meant?"

"Um..."

Calia slapped his shoulder: "Get that fat head outta the gutter."

Neltharion scooted to pull the robe off. The innkeeper looked behind him to see the now exposed Earth-Warder lying on his floor. His bottom lip trembled slightly as a touch of fear grabbed his throat. The Black Dragon nearly took up half the floor even in his smaller size. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard as Neltharion curled his tail in, leaning to his side to expose the newly formed, fiery rip in his flank. She touched the side, seeing it had grown a little wider.

"The plates I put on aren't closing it," she said. She stood up, looking over at the innkeeper. "Hey, does this place have a blacksmith?"

"Yes," said the innkeeper.

"Does the blacksmith have elementium handy?" she asked.

"Elementium is rather hard to find," said the innkeeper.

"No, it's not," said Calia. "Thanks to the elementals running amuck everywhere. They're bringing it here."

"We haven't really seen any elementals," said the innkeeper. "They've pretty much leave the Barrens alone."

"Wonderful," said Calia. She settled back down onto the fur mat where Neltharion had decided to make himself comfortable on. She watched the overly muscular, massively filled out Black Aspect roll against the fur. She shook her head as he wallowed on his back, his metallic spine plates clanking together. "I forget fur is like cat-nip to you."

"I just love how it feels," said Neltharion. He spread his wings wide, scraping the metallic plates against the stone floor. Calia laid her head upon his huge chest as Neltharion settled down from his rolling. He gathered her up into his huge forelegs and held her close to him. Calia threw her arms around him, giving the side of his thick neck a pat.

"You are like a big teddy bear," said Calia. She slid off of his chest and grabbed the brown robe. "Here, put that back on."

Neltharion took the robe and leaned up, slipping it on over his immense draconic form.

"If only you could transform into a human again," she said.

"I've tried," said Neltharion. "But still that one ability is beyond me. It's like my powers had a restart when I was freed from those monsters' influence. We never really transformed into mortal forms 10 thousand years ago. It was only in modern days did we use that ability."

"So, will it take you centuries to use that ability again?" she asked.

"Probably not," said Neltharion. "But in a way I don't want to have that power again even if it is useful."

"Why?"

"I know right now it would come in handy," said Neltharion. "But one look from a Night Elf or anyone who can sense my power, and it renders the disguise useless. Only the dimwitted are fooled. And if the Twilight Hammers can sniff me out regardless, then what's the point? Human...dragon...I'm just wasting energy."

"Well, it's not that I don't mind your dragon form," said Calia. "How is it that I found a dragon so handsome?"

"I've been told I was one of the handsomest dragons in the world," Neltharion said with a cheeky smile.

"Now you're boasting," said Calia. "But you are so cute."

Once more, she reached up to pinch his scaly cheek. Neltharion chuckled as he again gathered her up into his forelegs and held her close. He gently kissed her and she threw her arms around his neck. The innkeeper set some food and drink down before them in two old clay plates.

"Thank you," said Neltharion.

"You two are probably hungry from your trip," he said. "I don't know what dragons eat, though. Enjoy."

"This is fine," said Neltharion. He picked the plate up in his paws and leaned over to sniff them. "Spiced sausages."

"Tasty," said Calia. "Of course you'll eat anything, you fat pig."

Neltharion bit into one of the sausages, tearing it with his sharp teeth.

"Not fat, I'm big boned," said Neltharion.

"You are fat!" said Calia. "And in denial."

"Well, you must like tubby guys or else you wouldn't think I'm cute," said Neltharion.

"You're lucky I do like 'em tubby," said Calia. "You and that jiggly butt of yours."

Neltharion bit off another piece of sausage. He looked outside, seeing the sun now setting. The innkeeper built up the fire, putting more wood in it. Calia took out one of her daggers and started sharpening it with a wet stone. The Black Dragon leaned over to kiss his wife on the head and then rose upon his feet. He called forth his enormous, fiery mace and leaned upon it like a walking stick carried by an old man. Neltharion's draconic body was made to walk on all fours. However, though he could walk on his hind legs, it often proved difficult and awkward. Right now, he could not shake off the lingering weakness he felt. Healing the Divide did take a lot out of him. He cursed his weakness. At one time, he could move mountains with just a simple thought. Riverbeds could be changed with a motion of his claws. The continents moved at his command. Now, just healing a fiery gorge took too much out of him. Neltharion looked back upon his wife as she sharpened her daggers and checked her guns. Her eyes shifted around, keeping watch over the inn. He could sense the distrust in her for the Horde caretakers of this village. It was easy to spot. Neltharion shook his head in dismay for his wife's ill attitude. To him, such distrust did not make sense. Of course, being who he is, he could not take sides in the fight between the Alliance and the Horde regardless to who he was married to.

Neltharion leaned upon the mace, walking with a slight limp as he came outside. His head still felt heavy, his shoulders were low. His tail dragged the ground, the blade scraping a line as he walked. As soon as he made it outside, he saw Tonga at his post beside the inn. Neltharion limped towards him.

"Have you come out to watch the sun set behind the hills, Worldmender?" Tonga asked.

"One of the few pleasures I took for granted," said Neltharion. He looked over to see the sun making its way down, casting orange and golden rays across the savannah. The sky began to light up with fire as it sets.

"I suppose Blood's Shadow had no use for watching sunsets," said Tonga.

"No," said Neltharion. "He did not."

"A shame," said Tonga. "I would meditate while the sun sets, my eyes watching it lower to the ground and my mind pondering what deeds I have done during the day. A time of reflection. Then, when the sun disappeared, my reflection would be over and I knew when the sun rose again, I would go out with renewed vigor."

"Before he...corrupted my life," Neltharion began. "I took pleasure in simple things like the sunset. I was so different back then."

Tonga turned around, looking upon the ailing Earth-Warder: "The weight of Azeroth must be great if you have to use that for a cane to walk with."

"It's...not the weight of Azeroth that is holding me down," said Neltharion. "I'm not up to my standards like I used to be. The Old Gods did this. When they left me...when I was cured of their horrible voices, my body became weakened. It's like they took some of the life out of me. I tried to use my powers to heal the land here...in doing so...did this to me." He lowered his head. "How can I be the Earth-Warder when I can barely even stand up after sealing a fiery crack in the land? I used to move mountains...now...I can barely move a pebble."

"A pebble is still a part of the mountain," said Tonga. "You will find your strength, Worldmender. And when you do, this world will be healed. But do not strain yourself. Take baby steps. Move the pebble first, and then, the rock, and then the boulder, and then...the mountain. But you must move the pebble first."

"Right..." said Neltharion. "Move the pebble first."

"The avalanche starts with one pebble," said Tonga. "One simple, small pebble."

Neltharion settled down upon his rump and looked upon a single pebble on the ground. He reached out for it with his paw, but did not take it. The pebble rose up, floating in the air just an inch below his paw. Neltharion raised his paw up and the pebble followed. Tonga watched him, but his solemn, wizened expression did not change. Neltharion tilted his paw and the pebble floated just above it. Then, Neltharion blinked his eyes and the pebble shot out from his paw. Swiftly, it streaked forward, only to smack an orc behind his head. Neltharion gasped as the orc toppled over slightly from the force of the pebble hitting him in the head. He grabbed the back of his head and looked behind him at the Black Aspect wearing a guilty expression upon his scaly face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Neltharion cried. "Really!"

"Did you throw a rock at me, lizard?" he asked.

"It was an accident, I won't do it again," said Neltharion.

"See that you don't," said the orc.

"Hmmm..." rumbled Tonga. "Do not anger Thork again. It seems though that the pebble can be just as mighty as the mountain." He looked upon Neltharion again. "Perhaps it is best you practice that when you are in someplace less populated."

"Right," said Neltharion, lowering his head. "I don't want us kicked out before we are ready to leave."

"I have never heard of a dragon who ran from anything," said Tonga. "I can tell that is what you are doing. I have not told Thork that you and your human friend are running. If he knew, he would either turn you both over to whoever you are running from or order you to leave immediately. He does not want trouble here."

"I...I don't want to run," said Neltharion. His eyes focused upon the Tauren. "I don't want to hide. I want to face them. I want to take them down, every last one of them. If I cannot strike at the Old Gods, then I will strike at their minions. I will cut off their arms in this world." He sighed and deflated. "Only in my present state, I would get myself killed in the process. I can't die, or this world will know something worse than what the Cataclysm did. I was made to hold this world together. Even when I was evil, my continued existence held this world together. If I go, the very planet you walk upon will go afterwards. The Old Gods will have their means to escape their prisons and this world will be flung into chaos like it was before the Titans came. They knew what they were doing when they corrupted me. They wanted me dead, but they wanted to use my 'talents' to their means first. Then, have those who would fight against me take me down. Luckily Alexstrasza caught onto their plan and saved me instead." He slowly rose from the ground, leaning upon the fiery tipped, spiked, black mace. "Rest...that is what they tell me I need...rest. But I can't...I can't sit idly by, resting in some hole while I can feel my world in pain."

"Honey, come to bed," said Calia, peering from the doorway of the inn.

Neltharion leaned upon the mace, walking back into the inn. Calia took his arm, placing it around her shoulder and helped him towards the fur mat. She slowly eased him down onto the ground. Then, she followed, lying beside him. He set the mace down behind him and gathered his wife up into his arms. Calia leaned in, wrapping her arms around his thick neck.

"Don't worry, honey," said Calia. "Tomorrow if you're feeling better, we'll take to the air and fly..."

"Where?" Neltharion asked.

"Farther north," said Calia. "Ashenvale? Mt. Hyjal. Somewhere we can be safe."

"There's no safe place in Azeroth that will hide us," said Neltharion.

"Safer than this," said Calia. She leaned closer and whispered. "Alliance territory."

"Calia..." rumbled Neltharion.

"I don't feel safe here," said Calia. "Not with all these orcs around..."

"Calia, remember...indifference," said Neltharion.

"I can't," said Calia. "I can't do that. I can't be what you are." She leaned against his chest. "I can't be indifferent, not with members of the Horde occupying my homeland. The Forsaken...rejects of my brother's Scourge. To me, they're all the same. They spread that plague everywhere." She looked up into his green eyes. "You cannot deny your own hostility towards them as well. The Hour of Twilight, your demise. Those rotting, walking corpses will be the only people still roaming Azeroth when you and the other Aspects die. You don't think Sylvanas has a hand in that as well? You don't think she is secretly working for those monstrosities?"

"One group..." said Neltharion. "Not the whole Horde. One group I may show some hostility for. But not the whole Horde."

She sighed, turning around and pressing her back against his massive chest: "Be that way...sooner or later, you will see the evil that the Horde is."

"If it makes you feel better," Neltharion began. "Before you and I went to Uldum, while I was in Orgrimmar, I made a threat to Garrosh Hellscream. If he continued to insult me, I would create a volcano right in the center of his city. I told him that I saw many of his people as invading aliens upon my planet and if he continued his insults to me, I will make this world reject him like a virus in a host." He held her close. "How's that for threatening the Horde?"

"You actually said that to Garrosh?" she asked.

"Yes," said Neltharion. "Through his mind. Thrall was there, I didn't want him to hear what I was telling Garrosh. I respect Thrall and what he tried to do with the Horde. Garrosh is just a warmongering, hotheaded idiot who will start up the old wars that killed millions when Gul'dan first came here. Millions...including those of the Horde. At least Thrall had the sense to try and make some peace with his enemies."

"If Thrall was still warchief," Calia began. "I would have a slightly different attitude towards the Horde." She licked her lips. "Slightly. There would still be some hostility, but, knowing the kind of person Thrall is...it wouldn't be as much."

"There are those of the Horde who also do not like Garrosh," said Neltharion. "So, perhaps it's not hatred to the Horde in general with you, only a certain bit of hatred to Garrosh. In that you may find friends among the Horde."

"Now you're having wishful thinking," said Calia. She slapped his thick side. "Go to sleep, Nel. Sooner we get our rest, the sooner we can leave this place. I want you at least able to fly tomorrow."

Neltharion gave a heavy sigh and said in resignation: "Very well, my love."

He leaned over to kiss her head, holding her close to him. Neltharion purred deeply as he fell into slumber. His body was exhausted. Calia snuggled up against his warm chest. That purr of his could always lull her to sleep. It was the most comforting sound she ever heard him make. To her, he sounded like a massive cat, his sound soothing to her as she drifted off as well. He would keep her warm, he would keep her safe. Despite the fact he was weakened, he still was more than a match for any one who dared attack the two of them. Within his dreams, Neltharion subconsciously nuzzled against the back of her head with his snout. What brought him comfort was being able to hold the very thing that slowly began to awaken him when he was trapped in his own mind. If it had not been for Calia, then he suspected Alexstrasza would have never been able to break the bonds. The Old Gods would have consumed the last of what made Neltharion. All that would have been left was a mindless machine of destruction and fury. But he met Calia in Lordaeron, hearing her voice and seeing her face. Something about her voice, something about her face awoke the weary and battered Earth-Warder from inside of his mind and he began to fight against Deathwing's control. Neltharion was grateful that he had met her.

* * *

 

As the moon rose high, the guards changed their posts. Their eyes were droopy as they watched the roads. A hand came out from the shadows and a snap sounded.

An orc guard fell to the ground with a thud.

Another snap sounded and the second guard fell.

The shadows began to move swiftly towards the inn. The fire was growing low. The innkeeper had turned in for the night while the guests curled up in their sleep. The shadows passed across the floor, but paused silently.

There he was, curled up.

The Earth-Warder and his companion.

A flash of a dark blade rose up from one of the shadows. Forged of elementium and endowed by dark powers, the blade would pierce even the toughest part of the Black Aspect's hide. They were sent to do one thing, end his life. With Neltharion gone, the gates trapping their masters will no longer be barred.

The Hour of Twilight will begin.

They will rip open his scales and allow the Heart of Azeroth to spill upon the stone floor. A flash of elementium and a sharp blade swiftly sliced through the darkness. The shadow paused and became solid, its dark blood spilling out upon the floor. Another blur raced out and a neck cracked. A knife was flung and a startled grunt called out in the night. The Aspect of Earth was awake, his tail blade impaled upon one of his assassins. Calia was on her feet, alert as ever. Another shadow passed over her and she swung her dagger. Slicing upward, she cleaved a line through the chest of her assailant. Neltharion swung his tail, sending the assassin flying out the door of the in. A fireball ignited from his mouth crashing upon the wood pyre at the center of the inn. Calia had the other assassin, straddling him with her legs. She held onto her dagger and pulled her pistol. The last assassin stopped at the sound of a gunshot and fell over.

She was the best in her field, one of the few untouchable rogues working for Stormwind Intelligence. Neltharion rose to his feet looking upon his wife as she twisted the dagger in the chest of her captive. The assassin ignored the pain and tossed her from his body. He rose to his feet. Gripping the special dagger, he flung himself to the Earth-Warder.

"Make peace with your end, for the Hour of Twilight falls!" he roared as he attempted the drive the dagger into Neltharion's chest. Neltharion caught the assassin's arm in his strong claw. He squeezed upon the rogue's hand, bones breaking. The dagger dropped. The rogue coughed, blood splattering upon the Earth-Warder's robes.

"Is this what you seek?" Neltharion asked. He flung off the robe to expose his chest.

Calia grabbed the dagger and drove it into the assassin's back. Neltharion dropped him. The inn was filled with the smell of human blood, as well as something else. In all heroic tales of battles, never one of them told that upon death, they shat themselves. Death never had a pleasant smell. But Neltharion, being a predator, was not the least bit bothered by it. Calia, of course, as an assassin, had grown to become desensitized as well. Neltharion looked upon his wife, seeing the blood dripping from her hands. Her sea-green eyes darkened with cold determination.

"Calia?" he said, slowly approaching her.

Her eyes came to him, but her jaw was locked tightly. She remained silent.

"Calia?" Neltharion said again.

"They followed us," she said. "Like I knew they would."

She dropped the dagger and it rang with a clang upon the floor. Neltharion heard footsteps swiftly approach the inn. The other guards were aroused by the struggle, guns, axes, hammers, and maces ready. The big orc who Neltharion accidentally threw the rock at looked upon the bloodied mess in the inn. The bodies of the four assassins laid upon the floor in pools of their own filth.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "You two!"

One of his guards knelt down before a body and began to rummage for identification. He rose from the floor, holding a ring with a hammer inside of a sun upon its surface.

"The Twilight Cult," he said. "They were after those two."

Thork turned to Neltharion and Calia: "Get out of my town. Now!"

"We said we would leave when the sun rose," said Neltharion. "It is still night."

"I don't care," said Thork. "You are not welcomed here. Get out, now!" He turned to his guards. "Send a message to Garrosh Hellscream. Tell him that the Twilight Cult is after these two. They came here, and attacked my town because Deathwing tried to hide himself here." He looked back upon Neltharion and Calia. "Once word gets out about you, Deathwing, and who's after you...no Horde settlement will take you in."

"Don't _ever_ call me _Deathwing_ ," said Neltharion, his eyes flashed with fire. "Do you understand?"

Thork moved towards the Earth-Warder, looking up at him: "Get out of the Crossroads, Deathwing. Now!"

"Neltharion," said Calia. "Let's just go."

Neltharion locked his eyes upon Thork and then rumbled. His eyes narrowed. He huffed out a growl, a bit of black smoke escaping his nostrils. Then, he swung his head around and followed his wife. He took the bloodied robe and swung it around his neck. The citizens of the town watched on with silence as the two made their way towards the northern gate. Tonga slowly approached them, scratching his black mane.

"I am sorry that things did not work out as we had planned, Worldmender," he said.

"It's alright," said Neltharion, pausing. "We appreciate what you did for us."

"Yes," said Calia. "That was a bold move in welcoming us in."

"The least I could do," said Tonga. "I will spread the word among Thunder Bluff of the Worldmender's coming. Perhaps they will not look upon you with unkindness."

"And Blood's Shadow will disappear at least?" Neltharion asked.

"Once the druids and the shamans see what you have done, I have no doubt about it," said Tonga. He dipped his head and stepped away. Neltharion and Calia quietly exited under armed guards from the Crossroads. They turned around to hear the sound of the gates closing behind them. Neltharion sighed, his shoulders slumping. Calia sniffed and then began to walk up the northern road.

"Calia?" Neltharion asked, watching her walk passed him. He could smell the blood on her clothes and on her skin.

"Southfury River," said Calia. "Let's just get to it so we can wash off."

Neltharion lowering his head and followed her, keeping his head down. His mouth drew into a straight, tight frown, his eyes focused upon the ground. They walked towards the swollen river that divided Durotar from the Northern Barrens.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see Arthas," Neltharion rumbled deeply at his wife.

"Arthas wasn't in the inn," said Calia.

"His face was," said Neltharion.

Calia shook her head at him. She turned towards the sound of the river sloshing against the bank. The river was a short walk from the Crossroads. Calia walked towards the bank and began to pull off her clothes, completely disrobing down to her undergarments. She dipped into the cool river water, washing off the blood from her arms and face and hair. Neltharion moved into the river as well, washing his tail blade off. He scrubbed away at his brown robe. He turned to his wife, who splashed the water upon her skin, rinsing away the blood. She looked back at him, her face still set, still cold.

"As soon as we get washed off, I want to be in the air," said Calia. "I don't want to walk into Orgrimmar."

"Neither do I," said Neltharion.

"Right, you and Garrosh really don't like each other," said Calia. She raised her shirt and examined it in the moonlight. The stains were nearly gone from the cloth. Neltharion shook off the robe and it then vanished, disappearing to whatever pock dimension he put it when he did not need it. Calia saw his shadow grow out over her and she turned back towards him to find him now in his full size. Neltharion dripped with water, but he was clean. The Black Dragon lowered to the ground, settling on his side. He rumbled and looked to his wife as she cleaned the rest of the blood off of her clothes. She came out of the water and raised the clothes up to him.

"Could you dry these off?" she asked.

Neltharion leaned down, his lips parting slightly. He took in a deep breath and exhaled, his hot breath drying away the moister from her clothes. She slipped them back on. She walked over to Neltharion's forepaw and gave it a tap. Neltharion rumbled as he lowered his neck down. His paw came out and he helped his wife upon his back. Once he felt her settled down upon the elementium plates graphed to his back, the dragon rose up. He spread his wings wide and kicked off from the ground. She felt the wind upon her face as the Black Dragon swiftly gained altitude. Neltharion began his swift downbeats, the force of his mighty wings nearly knocked down a couple of the tall, sparse trees. He began his flight north. Calia laid upon his massive neck, draping her arms around his plates. Her eyes drooped slightly. Neltharion's eyes turned back when he felt Calia's hand pat his neck. The corners of his mouth curled slightly into a smile. She was resting.

"You can sleep if you want," he rumbled. "I'll try to keep flying straight."

Calia closed her eyes.

"I know...you won't let me fall," she said.

"Never."

Neltharion looked down, taking his flight over the river. Swiftly, the barren land turned to lush forests as he flew over the mountains. A strange, mystical purple mist covered the landscape as trees of various colored leaves blanketed the forest. He flew over Ashenvale. Below, he could see the machinations of the Horde cutting down trees and burning away lands to build roads and fortresses. Then there were the Night Elves sabotaging their efforts to protect their land. There were Alliance villages here and landing in one of them would make Calia happy, but Neltharion did not want to go to them. Ashenvale was on the way to Mt. Hyjal and the World Tree. That is where he wanted to go. If there was aid he could call upon, it would be there. His sister Ysera guarded the World Tree when she was not in the Dream. It would not take him long to fly over the tall ridges that surrounded the land. Neltharion looked down, seeing his massive shadow pass over the tall trees. Flying below him on patrol were windriders. If they saw him, they would know better than to pick a fight with him.

The rest he had earlier helped him regain his strength back from healing the Divide. As he angled his wings and began his steep climb over the mountain ranges, in the east, the sun had begun to rise. The sky lightened and the stars slowly faded away. Neltharion slowly began to lower himself upon a cliff. Calia, startled by his movements, awoke, wiping her eyes.

"Nel?" she asked. "What's going on? Are we in Alliance territory yet?"

"No," said Neltharion. "We are in Ashenvale, just southwest of Mt. Hyjal."

"Hyjal?" asked Calia. "Why would we go there?"

"Because my sister is there," said Neltharion. "And if we need help, then she should be the first we turn to."

"Ysera..." said Calia.

"Maybe she will be able to help me with my weakness," said Neltharion. "I never got a chance to ask her about that."

"I would think Alexstrasza would be best for that," said Calia. "But of course, you two have difficulties in being in the same room with each other." She looked down around the cliff they had settled upon. "We will be flying over Mt. Hyjal?"

"Yes."

"Is it still...burning?" she asked.

Neltharion laid a claw upon the surface of the cliff and close is eyes. He felt his mind, his soul, his entire being become one with the rock around him. He dove in, swimming swiftly through the veins of minerals. Each vein gave him renewed energy and a sense of oneness and calm. Then, there was a growing heat. The heat itself was not natural. He was used to heat, used to the flowing fiery blood of Azeroth's core, the heart in which he shared. This though was not a part of it. This was something else.

Ragnaros.

Though the Fire Lord had been dead for months, the effects of his presence still lingered within the ailing rock around Mt. Hyjal. The damage had been done with Deathwing's break through Deepholm, tearing through the Elemental Plane. Hyjal was another example. The doorway to the Firelands still remained despite the Elemental Lord's demise. Mt. Hyjal was still in flames. Neltharion withdrew from the rock and took in a deep breath, fighting back the pained expression upon his face as he touched troubled mountain.

"Yes," he said.

"I know what you want to do," said Calia. "But don't. Think about what happened in the Barrens. Do you really think you can take on the damage caused to Mt. Hyjal."

"I cannot," said Neltharion, his voice growing deep. "What kind of a Aspect am I if I cannot heal this land I shattered?"

"You will," said Calia. "But not right now. But you will. You're not sitting at home, lying on some bed and wallowing in self pity, are you?"

"No," said Neltharion. "I am not."

"You are doing something," said Calia. "You just can't do that right now. Doesn't make you any less of a failure."

"I promise, when I get my strength back, this world will be whole again," said Neltharion.

"Don't change everything," said Calia. "If you're thinking about putting the continents back together..."

"I could."

"Don't," said Calia. "We'd probably be worse off with the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor having easy access to each other. You would cause more harm than good."

"If it was like it used to be," said Neltharion. "With mountains separating everything, and everyone having what they needed, then there would be no need for this senseless bloodshed."

"What kind of Azeroth would that be, then?" Calia asked. "It would be like it was 10 thousand years ago? You are honestly saying it was better then?" She shook her head. "With the technology we have now, mountains probably wouldn't be able to stop people from climbing over to get to the other side." She patted his neck. "I know, you want everything to be back the way it was before you broke it, before you caused the misery. Well, that misery has made us tougher. It was both a good thing and a bad thing. Just don't think you failed in your duties and you have to make everything right again because of it. Azeroth is fine the way it is. I'm happy with it. Just protect the land, don't try to fix it."

Neltharion took in a deep breath and then gave a simple nod.

"Don't fix the land," he said. "Just protect it. I got it." He looked back at her. "Keep reminding me that whenever I feel areas like the Divide and Mt. Hyjal...when I feel the land aching, ailing, and in agony. It's like I feel a wound on my body that I know needs to be healed, if I don't, it'll keep hurting."

"Try to ignore the pain, then," said Calia. "Or learn to live with it." She looked away. "I've learned to live with mine..."

Neltharion dipped his head. He knew what she meant. He was the cause of a part of her pain. However, so was her brother and the death of her father. She could never go home, never see her homeland again. That was the pain she had to deal with and live with every day.

"I wonder how you are able to do it, Calia," said Neltharion. "How you are able to wake up every morning to see the face of someone who caused you a part of that pain you still feel."

"It's not the face I look at anymore," said Calia. "It's his eyes. His eyes tell me that he is not the one who caused it."

She heard a deep thrum from his neck and he fanned his wings. Neltharion hefted himself off of the cliff, and swiftly circled around, gaining speed to prepare his climb. Calia held on tightly with her legs as the dragon swooped upward, gliding along the currents going up the side of the mountain. He rose higher and higher, breaking the clouds above and then angling out. The deep purple sky suddenly turned an angry, fiery orange and red and the heat began to swell up around them. Calia looked over Neltharion's neck to see a pool of lava settling in a crater with a structure lined with strange, glowing runes sitting at the center. Neltharion looked back at the structure through the corner of his eye and his face drew a taunt frown. The structure itself seemed broken in a few places which indicated that a battle had gone on and the owner of this massive, fiery palace had lost. Lava boiled and churned around the blackened rock and elementals still roamed with fury through the land. The gate itself was blocked by stone, giving no means to enter the Firelands. However, the structure itself still stood as a reminder to all of the battle that went on and the lives that were lost. Neltharion only was sadden he, himself, did challenge Ragnaros. However, the Fire Lord died before Neltharion was cured of his madness. He was only pleased that he could take on Al'Akir instead. He would take on the other Elemental Lords, however, he heard news from both agents of the Horde and Alliance that Neptulon appeared to be friendly towards them and aided them against Azshara's forces. Therazane seemed friendly to those who proved their worth in Deepholm, but her general views of mortals was still one of hostility. She only wanted to be left in the peace and quiet solitude of her realm. And Neltharion was more than willing to give that to her. Despite the Temple of Earth originally being his home, the place in which he guarded the deep places of the world, he would no more return to it. He would not go where he was not wanted.

Neltharion turned away from the burning crater in the mountain and pushed forward towards the World Tree. A slight smile came to his face when he thought he could hear a rather child-like, cheerful giggle in the air.

His sister was calling him.


	4. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neltharion once called Deathwing and his companion Calia Hastings attempt to stop the Twilight Cult from completing a project Deathwing left in their care before Thrall cured him. This project could very well bring out the Hour of Twilight.

**Experiment**

His head felt heavy upon his neck. He could barely even hold it up. Energy streaked about him. His eyes drooped heavily. He felt his arms pulled out tightly and his legs pulled taunt. He could barely feel his body. Sounds were muffled, his sight was blurry. He felt something leach away from him, his life. Siderion breathed heavily. He raised his head slightly and his shoulders shivered. He tried to focus upon what it was that was draining him. Purple energy flowed out from his body, being concentrated upon a central point. He could not remember how he ended up here. The last thing he did remember was leaving Uldum after meeting his lord Neltharion, and not Deathwing. Siderion made his way to the other black dragons, tell them of how the Black Aspect has been redeemed, that he no longer sided with the Old Gods and that he wanted his flight to return to their duties as warders of the world. Siderion said that Neltharion has not abandoned them. But then, he remembered the other black dragons turned upon him. The hold upon them that the Old Gods had, it was greater than what they had upon Neltharion. Then, Siderion realized with horror why. They were the breeding grounds for new twilight dragons. Though the cult had stolen other dragon eggs, none came more plentiful for twilight dragons than black dragon eggs. The madness of the Old Gods had twisted Neltharion's flight beyond his control. Yet, Siderion managed to survive through it. When he touched the Heart of Azeroth and heard Neltharion's song ripple through the rock, he felt whatever hold that the Old Gods had upon him slowly drift away. The whispers became more faint each time he reached into the rock of Azeroth, touch its heart. Still, even with this new found freedom, the song could not save him from the cult.

Siderion lifted his huge, draconic head. He heard a crack from the central glow where his energy was flowing into. His fiery eyes narrowed as he tried to see passed the purple glow. He heard the chants of the cultists. Then, he heard a duo of mocking voices, one intelligent and contemplative, the other...madness itself. He swallowed hard, his throat aching and dry. The tough of hair upon his chin looked tangled, his body roughed up. Siderion blinked and focused upon the duo of voices.

"Ah, you are awake," said the deep, contemplative voice.

"Awake!" shrieked the shrill, maddened voice. "The little black lizard is awake!"

Siderion recognized the two voices and he let loose a deep, pained growl. His head trembled as he tried to lift it to the two voices. He felt his tail kicked by a large foot. He tried to blink away the blurred vision.

"C...Cho...Cho'Gall," said Siderion as his eyes cleared. They beheld an ogre, twisted and malformed and larger than any other ogre alive. Its two heads stared at the black dragon, one with two eyes, the other only with a single one. The ogre had eyes blinking from places upon his skin, a mutation he was granted from his Old God masters. The head that had two eyes was called Cho while the cyclops was called Gall.

"One black dragon out of hundreds siding with the Betrayer," said Cho.

"A big mistake!" chimed Gall. "A big mistake!"

"Betrayer?" Siderion asked.

"Deathwing!" said Cho.

"Unmaker of Worlds," said Gall.

"Or at least he was," said Cho. "Now, he has betrayed us instead. What does he want to do? Save this world? Stop the true masters of this world from reclaiming it? His end will come just the same as the others."

"A big bang!" shrieked Gall.

Siderion gasped when he heard the sound of cracking again. He knew that sound very well. It sounded like a large egg hatching. He fidgeted in his binds, but his failing strength did little to help him.

"What are you...doing to me?" he asked.

"You are giving of yourself," said Cho. "To fulfill Deathwing's promise he made us."

Gall laughed shrilly.

"Promise?" Siderion asked. "What promise?"

"Simple," said Cho. "Even if he refuses to finish what he started, we have enough of his notations to finish it for him."

"Deathwing or no Deathwing!" said Gall.

"What is it?" Siderion asked, his eyes now focused upon a gigantic, purple, spiked egg. His powers were being drained into it. Siderion looked around him to find the withering bodies of other dragons and drakes, all being drained. Though, he was the only black dragon there.

"To make this work, a member of Deathwing's flight must give of himself," said Cho.

"Whether he wants to or not!" said Gall.

"You were the perfect subject, Siderion," said Cho.

"Yes!" said Gall.

"No..." said Siderion. "Stop this!"

He looked around to find netherwing drakes tied up similar to him, their energy being drained by the egg as well. He shifted his head and saw a red dragon collapse into dust, its energy completely drained from its body. He pulled at his chains again.

"No..." he said.

"We should let this one drain for a little while longer," said Cho, looking back at one of the Blood Elf cultists. "The more he fights, the more his energy is drained."

"Drain him dry!" said Gall. "Until the little black dragon crumbles to dust."

"Yes, master," said the Blood Elf. She continued to channel her power into the spell that drained Siderion's life.

Cho'Gall turned away, slowly lumbering down the massive corridor, leaving Siderion to the egg's mercy. Siderion rumbled, his head drooping again. He turned slowly to the Blood Elf cultist who focused her energies upon the spell that drained him. The black dragon focused upon her, his face falling to sadness. The cult, in all of its power, was the last refuge for many who were afraid during the Cataclysm. Siderion could not tell if this cultist was one of those who joined out of fear of the coming apocalypse, or joined for power under the servitude of the Old Gods. Though he could sense she was not in the right mindset like the others.

Within the cult there were generally three types of people, those who joined because of madness, those who joined because of power, those who joined out of fear itself. Cho'Gall welcomed them all, promising them power, a means to an end, and of course telling them to embrace the coming darkness.

Find comfort in it.

Was this Blood Elf here because she was scared, or was she maddened like everyone one else? Or did she seek power?

Siderion felt his strength finally slip as he began to fall into unconsciousness. The world began to spin around him, churning and shifting. It was getting close. Then, the Blood Elf lowered her hands and the channeling of the purple energy stopped. She turned around and blasted the chains with a purple-white light from her hands. The chain fragments fell, clanging upon the floor. Siderion's huge body fell to the ground, causing a tremor to roll through. The elf swiftly came to his side and pushed against his scaly cheek.

"Come on, wake up!" she said. "Come on!"

Siderion's fiery eyes fluttered open and he raised his heavy head.

"What..." he began. "What...what happened?"

"I need to get you out of here, dragon," said the Blood Elf. "Can you transform into a human form?"

"I...don't know...if I have the strength," said Siderion.

"You have to before Cho'Gall returns," said the Blood Elf. "If he finds out I'm not channeling your energy into that egg, we're both dead."

"Who...who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who wants out," said the Blood Elf. "I'll tell you all about it later. Come on!"

Siderion gathered up what little strength he had left and began to shift his form. He felt it condense down, growing smaller and smaller. His wings disappeared, his tail vanished. His forelegs became muscular, human arms, his hindlegs reshaped into human legs. His long snout flattened out, becoming human as well. Siderion was bare-chested, wearing only black, long kilt that came down to his ankles. His skin was dark, his eyes still belied his true form, glowing from under heavy, black eyebrows. His hair was long, pulled back into a ponytail with fringe in the front. Upon his face was a mustache and beard. He was much taller and stalkier than the Blood Elf before him. The Blood Elf took him by his large arm and began to help him up.

"It's okay," she said. "Come on."

She swung his arm around her shoulder and they began to limp slowly out of the enormous chamber.

"What about the others?" Siderion asked.

"They're as good as dead now," she said. "You haven't been drained as long as they have. I can't save all of them. But if I save you, you can help me out."

"Why?" Siderion asked. "Why would I help a cultist...now? I...I am not...that way anymore. I do not want to...serve the Old Gods like others of my kind."

"I don't want to serve them either," said the Blood Elf.

She held onto his wrist as they made their way towards the long corridor.

"I need to give you a disguise," she said. "Dress you up like a cultist so that they won't suspect what we are doing.

"What...is your name, mortal?" Siderion asked.

"Nadina," said the Blood Elf. "And yours?"

"Si..Siderion," he said.

"Alright, now that we've got names out of the way, let's work on getting out of here," she said.

Nadina and Siderion continued down the hall. She paused just as a couple of Twilight Cultists began to walk down the corridor from the opposite door. The Blood Elf leaned Siderion up against the wall.

"Stay here," she said. "Just don't move."

Siderion's head bobbed up and down and his shoulders slumped. Nadina's form suddenly shifted into shadow, her body becoming a dark, translucent mass. She reached out through her shadowy form, bands of purple energy flowing out from her hands and striking the oncoming cultists before they had time to react. Siderion breathed heavily, watching as Nadina sapped the life out of the two cultists. The cultists fired bolts of shadow energy towards her. Siderion took in a deep breath and with what strength he had dove for Nadina. He took the brunt of the bolt of shadow energy. The shadowy energy began to sap his strength, stinging like needles upon his skin. He swung his hand and several balls of fire irrupted from his palms.

"No!" called Nadina. "Don't burn the uniforms!"

The cultists leapt out of the way as the fireball seared the ground at their feet. Siderion had not the strength to even aim. Nadina pushed the dragon in human form aside as she once more channeled upon the cultists. The purple energy sapped them and they fell upon the rocky floor. She swiftly got up and made for one of the cultist, quickly pealing off his robes. Siderion leaned up wearily upon his elbows as he watched her take the cultist's robe from him. She tossed the black dragon the robes.

"Put those on!" she said. "Hurry!"

Siderion fumbled through the robes, trying to pull them on over his head. He turned back, noticing the smell of another dragon finally dropping dead in the chamber behind him. It was not a smell he wanted to smell.

"Why me?" he asked. "Again? You could have saved them too."

"It would have done no good if I saved everyone," said Nadina. "At least one dragon could help me."

"Help you escape?" Siderion asked, as he rose to his shaking feet. He stumbled slightly over and Nadina caught him.

"A bit more than that," said Nadina. "You're a black dragon."

"And...why does that have any importance?" asked Siderion.

"You know Deathwing," said Nadina.

"Why would you want to meet him?"

"Because he is the one who created that thing that was sapping your life away," said Nadina.

"What is it?" he asked. "What is that egg? Is it a dragon?"

"More," said Nadina. "I...I can't tell you here. We have to get out of here." She tucked her arm under his, providing some support. "I need you to stand straight. They can't know you're fatigued, Siderion."

"I understand," said Siderion.

She braced him tightly against her. Siderion turned around to the dead cultists lying in the floor.

"What do we do about them?" he asked.

"Can you muster a fireball one more time?" she asked. "Hot enough to burn them completely?"

"I will try," said Siderion. Nadina turned him around, still holding onto him, keeping him from falling. The dragon concentrated upon his spells, forming the fireball in the palm of his hand. He raised his hand to the bodies and the ball of fire shot forth, igniting their forms. With one flash of the fire, the dead cultists burned away. Nadina's nose wrinkled, smelling the horrible oder of burning flesh as they slowly turned to as before Siderion. She heard the flesh crinkling, popping, hair sizzling away. Siderion lowered his hand and sighed, feeling heavy again. Nadina held him up, noticing his body becoming like a deadweight in her arms. She kicked the ash over, scattering it until it looked like it was a part of the ground itself.

"Come on," said Nadina. "And stay close. Try not to look so weakened."

They continued to walk, Nadina noticing how Siderion was fumbling over his feet. She tried to hold the dragon up as best as she could. She pulled the hood over his head, keeping his face veiled from view.

"Do you...do you know any...spells...healing spells?" he asked, his head bobbing up and down, his eyes growing heavy again. "Shadow priest?"

"Yes," she said. "But I want to conserve my energy until we've at least made it out of the sight of the Twilight Citadel."

"And the...egg..."

"I'll tell you everything once we are away from the cult," said Nadina. "Try to stand up straighter."

She paused slightly when she saw a couple of cultists passing by her and Siderion. Siderion looked up, watching them walk by. One of the cultists paused, noticing how Nadina was holding her companion up. The cultist was an orc.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He...uh...had a little too much wine," said Nadina. "Celebrating a little early."

"Too early," said the orc. "You should sober up. The Master is not going to be happy with incapacitated minions."

"Sorry..." Siderion said, his head continuing to bob up and down. "I will not do it...again, sir."

"Perhaps I should help you, Blood Elf," said the orc. "Get him to a bed."

"No," said Nadina. "That's fine. I've got him."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's no trouble..."

"No, it's fine," said Nadina. "I know where he lives. Come on...Sid. Let's get you to bed."

"Yes...bed..." said Siderion.

They continued to walk slowly on, leaving the orc to watch suspiciously. He scratched his head. Nadina looked behind her, seeing the orc shrug and walk away.

"Keep your head down," she said. "Try to walk straighter. I don't think we can pull the drunken act again if someone asks."

"If...you could heal me just a little bit," said Siderion. "I could...walk better."

Nadina sighed and then pushed him up against the wall, well out of the way of any cultist walking down the corridor. She looked behind her shoulder, making sure no one was coming and then laid a glowing golden hand upon his chest. She closed her eyes and allowed the healing glow to seep down underneath his robe and his skin suddenly reacted to it, absorbing it hungrily. Siderion closed is eyes, breathing softly. His body became lighter, his heaviness slowly going away. Nadina's keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming their way. She turned to find a rather high ranking cultist warlock come walking down the corridor. Nadina took in a deep breath and rose herself to Siderion's eye-level. Then, she pressed her lips against his, giving him a lengthy kiss. Her hand leg go of his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. However, her spell was redirected, flowing out through her lips and into Siderion's. Siderion looked up to see the warlock pause for a moment and then shake his head only to continue his walk. He felt his strength returning to him with the long kiss the Blood Elf gave him. Nadina slowly backed away, looking back behind her shoulder again. Siderion swallowed, looking at her with utter confusion. Nadina wiped her mouth.

"You taste like brimstone," she said.

"I'm sorry..." said Siderion. "What...what was that?"

"Nothing personal," said Nadina. "Do you feel better?"

Siderion shook his head, finding his strength returning him. He blinked.

"Healing kiss?" he asked.

"So long as a part of my body touches yours," said Nadina. "I can heal you. Which includes the lips."

Siderion licked his lips, still feeling confused by the odd method she chose to heal him with.

"It's nothing personal," said Nadina. "Alright? But if that warlock saw my glowing hands, he would have suspected something."

"Just an odd way of doing it," said Siderion.

"What's the matter, never kissed a mortal before?" Nadina asked with a slight grin.

"Uh..." Siderion began.

"Come on, scaly, let's go," said Nadina, taking hold of his robe and pulling him along.

With his renewed strength, Siderion was now able to keep up with Nadina and they both were able to reach the opening of the corridor. As the corridor opened up to the outside, they looked around about the twisted, dark purple land. Twisting, pointed rocks rose up from the ground, winding around various buildings. Growing out from the ground as if it was very much a part of it was the spiraling spire of the Twilight Citadel topped with the sharp, circular portal leading to the Bastion of Twilight. The massive chamber where the egg was was nestled under the citadel itself, kept hidden from prying eyes. The Cult did not want their enemies to know what they were creating under the citadel. Siderion cast his eyes skyward to the swirling, dark clouds. Lightning flashed through the clouds, a few of the bolts striking the elementium spikes jutting out from the rocks. Above, flying in protective circles were twilight drakes.

"Drakes," said Siderion. "My disguise may be able to fool most mortals, but it won't fool them."

"Then we have to get out of here now," said Nadina.

They darted towards a large, rocky cliff. As they ran, their presence was spotted by three twilight dragonspawn. Their strange, teal eyes narrowed as the hooded Siderion passed by them. One of the spawn sniffed the air. He could sense a great power emanating from Siderion.

He was not mortal.

The dragonspawn bellowed out a roar, pointing his sword at Siderion. The other two darted for Nadina and Siderion while the third one pulled out a ram's horn. He took a deep breath and blew into it, sounding its trumpeting call. Siderion and Nadina looked up as they heard the sounds of roaring drakes. Siderion turned towards the horn seeing two of the twilight dragonspawn racing towards both of them. They began to back up just as the dragonspawn moved towards them, brandishing their weapons.

"Siderion," began Nadina. "Are you strong enough to fight them?"

"No," said Siderion. "I am not. Just strong enough to run..."

She looked beyond Siderion. Right behind him was a cliff.

Nadina sighed: "I have an idea. Just play along."

She pulled out her staff and swatted Siderion in the face, knocking him down.

"Black dragon!" she called. "How dare you try to escape!"

Siderion looked up, his eyes wide.

"What?"

Nadina hissed to him: "Run...now!"

She hit him again. Siderion felt his face, feeling a bloody gash upon his cheek. He got to his knees and slowly began to crawl away. Siderion gasped as he felt something painful bolt upon his back. The pain continued as he tried to rise. Another sensation prickled upon his body and he could feel his energy slowly leached away from him. He turned around only to see that Nadina had switched to her shadow form once more. She was casting her spells upon him. Siderion looked up, seeing the twilight drakes leap from the sky and land. He flinched when he felt the pain of her continuing spell grip at him again. Siderion gritted his teeth, his body straining to move. He fumbled just as he started off, stumbling towards the edge of the cliff. Nadina and the twilight dragonspawn moved towards him. The drakes fired their shadowy breath upon Siderion and he felt more of his energy leave him. One of the drakes leapt out, barring his way. Siderion stumbled back as the drake swung her claws at him. He ducked under the claws and crawled under the twilight drake's belly. Nadina rushed after him. She waved at the drake, motioning her to step aside.

"I will finish him off," she said. "His body must be spared...for Ultraxion."

Siderion breathed heavily as he crawled out from under the twilight drake. He could feel the rocks under his knees scraping against them. The shadow of the twilight drake moved away. Siderion looked back only to feel the the tail of the drake bat him from the ground. He crashed upon the rocks near the ledge, rolling closer to it. He grimaced, holding his stomach. Nadina walked towards him. She knelt down to the black dragon and grabbed the collar of his robe. With a huff, she lifted him up from the ground.

"Grab me," she whispered.

"Grab you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Nadina. "Grab me and hold on. We're going over."

Siderion took hold of her and Nadina started to struggle against his grip. She moved him closer to the edge.

"Let go!" Nadina called, making sure the others could hear her. Then, she kicked Siderion's legs, tripping him as she pushed him off the ledge. Her hands still held firm to his robe and she fell as well. The twilight drakes and spawn rushed to the edge of the cliff, watching them both fall to the rocks below. A spawn raised his claw to the drake and then looked over the side of the cliff. They saw the two bodies, lying in the middle of the sharp rocks, twisted. They were not moving. He sniffed the air and then growled at the others, shaking his head. They slowly moved away, returning to their posts.

Down below the cliff's ledge, where the rocks were the sharpest, a faint glow around Siderion's body slowly disappeared. Siderion lifted his head, moaning uncomfortably. He looked over and moved to Nadina. He touched her shoulder.

"Nadina?" he asked.

Nadina moved and took in a deep breath.

"I'm alright," she said. "Took nearly all I had to keep that shield up around you and float myself down before we hit the rocks. She stretched. "I'm sorry if I hurt you back there. I tried to make it as believable as I could."

"It's fine," said Siderion. "Now...can you tell me what this is all about? That egg, what is it?"

"Not here," she said. "Not here. We need to go someplace safe."

"Where?" asked Siderion.

"Out of the Twilight Highlands," she replied. "There's a portal to Orgrimmar in the Dragonmaw port village. All we need to do is sneak in and go through the portal."

She leaned over and touched his shoulder, her hands glowed once more. Again, Siderion felt his strength returning to him as the Shadow Priestess healed him. When she could sense that he was almost back to full health, Nadina backed off, holding her hand.

"That's all I can give you right now," she said. "But it should do. Once we are out of the view of the cult..." Nadina broke off, taking a deep breath again.

"I'll transform," he said. "And I'll fly us to the Dragonmaw's portal." He rose to his feet and then helped her up. "But once I get you through the portal, you tell me everything."

"I promise," she said. "Everything."

Before them was the Highland Forest. Rich evergreen trees blanket the ground despite the raging destruction happening in the Highlands itself. Beyond the forest, Siderion could see a ridge of mountains where black drakes rested for the night. There was a desire to go to them, to call for their help, but he knew he could not. There was a deep possibility they would turn him in, still under the thrall of the Old Gods and the left over madness Deathwing once had. He lowered his head in shame. He could not trust his own kind no matter how much he wanted to.

"I know how he feels now," said Siderion.

"Who?" Nadina asked.

"Lord Neltharion," he replied. "He must be so distraught over this. He desires to try and help his flight, but most of us do not want to leave the madness of the Old Gods."

"Why don't you?" asked Nadina.

"Because to most black dragons, that's all they've ever known," said Siderion. "Myself included. But then I touched the world, and its heart. I felt...him..his song...and I began to realize there was something more than the madness Deathwing brought. And at last I met him, I met the real Neltharion, the real Black Aspect. The Old Gods...they don't want to give us power. We were the warders of this world, we are in the way. They are using us. That's what he said. Even after I met Neltharion...my grandfather for the first time...seeing the love in his eyes for not only me but the rest of his flight...and that he was afraid for us...I didn't quite believe him. The more I delved with my eyes now open to the truth...I realized Lord Neltharion was right. They want to kill us! They'll use us and then they will slay us. They hope that sooner or later our enemies will thin out our ranks. Then Deathwing started creating Twilight Dragons. These dragons became favored over us. When the Hour of Twilight happens, the only dragons that will be left in the cold dead world will be them. My flight will die. Alexstrasza's flight will die, Kalecgos' flight will die, Nozdormu's flight will die. Neltharion was right. Now he has been cured of the Old Gods."

"Do you hear the Old Gods now?" Nadina asked.

"No," said Siderion. "I do not. The power of Neltharion's song prevents me from hearing them. If only the other black dragons would listen to it, hearing its joy, it's sorrow...they might be cured too. But they do not want to. They refuse his song. I need to trust you, I need to know that this isn't some trick by the Twilight Cult, making me lead them to Neltharion. I know what they want to do with him. He betrayed him, they want him dead. He is the Earth-Warder, he holds the keys to the Old God's prison. Once he's gone, there is no stopping them. I have to prevent that."

"You can trust me," said Nadina. "I told you I didn't want to be with the cult. I was afraid, I felt they held all the answers to what all was going on in the world...all this destruction, they knew!"

"And that gave you a reason to join them?" asked Siderion, his eyes widened to her.

"I was afraid!" Nadina called. "Confused! They held the answers, but to know them, I had to join them. I...didn't know what I was getting into. I thought maybe if I joined, I would be saved from this destruction...but..."

"But the more you dove into the cult's secrets, the more you realized there was no haven they promised," said Siderion. His shoulders slumped and he took in a deep breath. "I will bring you to my lord Neltharion, but I will let him judge whether or not you are telling the truth. Trust me, he will know. He may be the kindly, wise Aspect he once was 10 thousand years ago, but cross him, and it will be the last thing you ever will do."

He turned back to see that as they walked through the dense forest, the looming, ominous Twilight Citadel was disappearing through the cover of the thick mist surrounding the Highlands. Once they were in the deepest part of the forest, Siderion looked around for anyone who would be spying upon them. He sensed no one nearing them.

"Alright," he said. "Here we go."

He leaned down upon all fours and in a flash of fire and smoke, his body swiftly shifted into his true form. The black dragon towered over the Blood Elf who helped him escape the Twilight Cult. He fought back a roar after the completion of his transformation. He opened his wings up, giving them a good stretch. Siderion lowered his body to the ground.

"Here," he said, keeping his great voice down to a whispering level. He moved a forepaw to her to help her climb on. "Climb upon my back and hold on tight."

Nadina climbed up upon his shoulders. She settled herself down between his wings and held tightly to his neck ridges. She felt the dragon shift under her as he rose up onto his feet. He spread his obsidian wings and leapt into the air, taking the first downbeat and swiftly rising into the cloudy sky.

"I'll fly to a high altitude," said Siderion. "Hopefully, they will not see me coming. Once we get to the Dragonmaw port, we will have to fight our way through."

"Can you just burn them?" Nadina asked. "If I am not correct, they have the heads of black dragons mounted on pikes..."

"I know..." said Siderion growled. "Believe me, they deserve everything I will give them. My flames will hopefully keep them back as we make our way to the portal. Orgrimmar will also be a problem."

"The moment we get there, just take flight again," said Nadina.

"Fly and go as fast as I can," said Siderion.

"Can you sense where your Aspect is?" Nadina asked.

"I sense he is in Kalimdor," said Siderion. "Going through the Barrens. I will be able to get a better lock on him once we get to Kalimdor."

"The portal will lead us there," said Nadina. "Far away from the cult."

"There are cultists in Kalimdor, Blood Elf," said Siderion.

"There are more who are against the cult in Kalimdor as well."

She felt along his sides and gripped harder to his scales when she felt Siderion's body shift again. Looking out over the sides, Siderion could see the whole Highland Forest spread out under him. They passed the mountains where some of the black drakes roosted and they were heading for the river delta that split the Highlands up. His snout began to wrinkle when he caught the scent of decay. He knew that smell very well, the smell of dead dragons carcasses. He growled deeply at the smell, becoming disgusted by it. Though he could not find any solace with the other black dragons, they were still his kin.

There, right at the river delta was the the Dragonmaw Port. Siderion growled when he looked upon the port, noticing the palisade that ringed it and the roofs on top of the buildings. Around the posts of the palisade were hides of black dragons. The roofs were made from hides of black dragons. Mounted upon posts in the entrance way were the heads of black dragons. Siderion's lips curled into a snarl.

His kin used as building materials and displayed as trophies.

Nadina could hear the black dragon growl as she felt his neck stiffen.

"Control yourself," she said.

"Very hard to," said Siderion. "Once we meet with Lord Neltharion, I will tell him what I saw!"

"I'm sure he knows already," said Nadina.

"He may have," said Siderion. "But he has not seen what I have seen. Good or not, he will burn this place to the ground."

"Didn't he help the Dragonmaw clan once?" Nadina asked.

"Once," said Siderion. "As Deathwing. He gave the Dragonmaw warchief his Dragon Soul so that the warchief could use it on Alexstrasza in order to create red drake riding mounts for the Dragonmaw to use. Now...I'm sure he will see them as another one of his mistakes. I will help him crush them once we have crushed the Twilight Cult."

Nadina took in a deep breath and laid her hand upon his side.

"Keep your mind on fighting the Cult," she said. "Don't worry about the Dragonmaw."

As they passed over the port, Siderion dove forth, sending his searing flames upon the Dragonmaw. They were not prepared for the sudden attack from the skies, their fliers were sent to battlefronts elsewhere in the Twilight Highlands. What guards they had were quickly running from the flames, desperately trying to find water. Siderion landed in the middle of the town and Nadina leapt from his shoulders. The black dragon quickly shifted back into his human form and they made their way to the portal housed in a building to the north.

"Warlord Zaeda!" called a Dragonmaw orc as he bounded through the flames. "Warlord Zaeda, the Twilight Cult is attacking!"

Siderion and Nadina rushed inside where the portal was. The orcs inside who kept the portal going looking down upon them with shocked eyes. Nadina grabbed her staff and pointed it at the orcs.

"Do not lower your hands," she said. "Keep that portal up. We are going through!"

"We'll never let a cultist or her black dragon through," said one of the orcs.

"Don't talk, let's just go!" said Siderion, grabbing a hold of Nadina's robes.

Before the orcs could react, Siderion and Nadina ran through the portal. In the midst of the fire, Warlord Zaeda came running through the portal house only to find them gone.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"One black dragon and a cultist," said one of the orcs. "Just one black dragon and a cultist came here and went through the portal."

"The fire was a diversion," said another orc beside her. "They apparently did not mean to kill any of us, just keep us away from them as they went through."

"Why would a black dragon and a cultist go through the portal by themselves?" asked Zaeda.

"Attacking Orgrimmar?"

"One black dragon and one cultist cannot attack Orgrimmar," said Zaeda. "And the Cult have their own portals that they can use to get about Azeroth. Why use ours?"

When no answer came, Zaeda huffed.

"Send word to Warchief Garrosh," she said, pointing at he orc beside her. "Follow them through and find out what they are up to."

"Yes, Warlord," said the orc. He went through the portal.

* * *

 

Th moment they stepped through the portal, Siderion and Nadina were met by guards of the Earthen Ring. They maintained portals to various places around Azeroth, including the Twilight Highlands so that Garrosh could send worthy adventurers through in order to stop the Twilight Cult. They knew what Nadina was wearing and immediately encased her in energy bonds. Siderion was subdued as well before he could transform back into his dragon form. Behind them, a Dragonmaw Orc came through the portal just as Garrosh Hellscream came to the Eastern Earthshrine.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "Who are these people?"

"A black dragon and a Twilight Cultist, Warchief," said the orc as he stepped forward. "They attacked our port and fled through the portal."

"A black dragon," said Garrosh, looking back at Siderion. He lifted the dragon-in-human form up by his neck to peer into his eyes. "I can see it now." he tossed the dragon down onto the rocky ground. "One of that Earth-Warder's pitiful wyrms dare to come here and attack my city? I should have known that bloated, fat lizard was still against us. Never trust Deathwing."

"He's not Deathwing anymore!" said Siderion. "He is Neltharion!"

"Oh, I've met Neltharion..." rumbled Garrosh. "He came flying into my city, drunk! And then he dared to insult me. He or any of his kind are not welcomed here. I will have your head mounted like I have Nefarian's."

"Please, I didn't come here to cause trouble," said Siderion. "My companion and I will leave. We won't bother you again."

"You attacked the Dragonmaw, wyrm!" said the Dragonmaw orc. "You set our homes aflame."

Siderion lifted up: "Only because you deserve it! You mount my kin upon spikes, use their hides for roof shingles. My kin lie in mutilated piles. I have no remorse for what I did to you. But I only used my flames to get you away from the portal."

"The Dragonmaw is now a part of my Horde," said Garrosh. "You attacked a Horde town, you attack the Horde. And I will have your head."

Garrosh rose his axe up as he approached Siderion. Just at the moment he was about to swing, a hand came out and stopped him. Garrosh looked beside him to find the one who stopped him. There, holding his axe arm was Thrall, the former Warchief of the Horde, now known as the World Shaman. Beside him was his mate Aggra.

"Don't kill him, Garrosh," said Thrall. "Not just yet."

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Garrosh. "This is the second time you prevented me from killing a black dragon. The first was Deathwing...now..."

"This black dragon feels different than the others," said Thrall. "Trust me, Garrosh. Let him speak. Hear what he says and if what he says isn't true, then do what you will to him."

Garrosh lowered his axe and watched as Thrall knelt down to the black dragon and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," said Siderion. "World Shaman. I know of you. You are an ally of Neltharion." He turned to the members of the Earthen Ring there. "The same goes for all of you. You are all friends of his."

"And what does that make you with us?" asked Aggra.

"My friend," said Siderion.

"Who are you?" asked Thrall.

"My name is Siderion," he replied. "I am Neltharion's grandson. One of many of course. But...when I saw him in Uldum, I saw Neltharion, I did not see Deathwing."

"He's cured of the Old Gods," said Nadina. "Like his grandfather."

"You will not speak, cultist!" shouted Garrosh.

"Hold on," said Thrall. "Who are you, Blood Elf?"

"Nadina," she said. "I was a member of the Horde once. Proud citizen of Silvermoon. Yes, I did join the cult, but I want out."

Siderion pointed at Nadina: "She knows something and I have been the victim of what she knows. I've been trying to get her to tell me, but she said we have to go somewhere safe. She wants to tell Neltharion what she knows."

Thrall raised his hands: "Wait...slow down. What is this thing you saw, Siderion?"

"After I began to feel my connection to Neltharion grow," he began. "The voices of the Old Gods became more faint. I heard Neltharion's song...you can hear it too, can't you?"

"I hear it," said Thrall. "All shamans do now. We feel our own powers strengthening from it."

"That song is slowly healing the damage to our world," said a Tauren shaman from the Earthen Ring. "The song is not enough. But the elements seem quieter because of it. It will take the full power of the Earth-Warder and his flight to undo the damage caused by the Cataclysm."

"Unfortunately," began Thrall. "He does not have his flight to aid him. He does have us, though."

"I hear it, and I am with him," said Siderion. "We black dragons were once connected to that song, we joined our voices to it and sang with Neltharion in a chorus through the planet itself. It was the thing that kept the Old Gods at bay for the most part. The Old Gods do not want us to sing. I was born hearing the Old Gods as many black dragons have been recently. But then, when Neltharion was cured, I connected to the ground only to hear him. As I connected, I felt the will, the whispers slowly withdraw. The reeled in pain from it and...I felt free for the first time in my life. Neltharion sings along now...but I tried joining my voice to his. I tried getting other black dragons to join their voices to his as well so that it would be a chorus again. They didn't want to. They were confused and it seemed the Old Gods still gave them answers. So they stayed. They called me and Neltharion traitors and they captured me. I was taken to the Twilight Highlands and then shackled in a vast chamber underground.

"I saw it, an egg, a massive egg. There were other dragons around me, all shackled in a circle around this egg. It was a twilight dragon egg. There were red dragons, green dragons, blue dragons, bronze dragons, and even netherwing drakes, all of us feeding our energies into this egg. Nadina, the Blood Elf who came with me, she helped me escape, but we couldn't save the others."

"I figured if I save one," said Nadina. "One would be enough to stop them from completing Deathwing's ultimate project."

"Deathwing's ultimate project?" Garrosh asked. He curled his fists tightly. "That backstabbing..."

"No!" said Nadina, holding out a hand. "He started the project before he was cured. The Twilight Cult are only trying to complete where he left off."

"I don't know this project my lord started on when he was Deathwing," said Siderion. "But Nadina does. Nadina, we're safe here, tell them what you know. I need to know too. I need to know what it was my energy was feeding."

"Ultraxion," said Nadina.

"Who?" asked Garrosh.

"He is a Twilight Dragon," said the Blood Elf. "The largest ever created. He fed from the energies of netherwing drakes and dragons of all colors to grow enormous. The reason was because he isn't really a dragon, he's a bomb...a weapon of mass destruction Deathwing created. He has a power that can bring about the Hour of Twilight, the power that can destroy all five Aspects in a single blow. And not only the Aspects, but their dragons too."

"Once all five Aspects are gone," said Thrall. "The Old Gods will be free from their prisons and the Hour of Twilight will begin. The world will be doomed."

"Deathwing created that dragon?" asked Garrosh, his eyes wide.

"Yes," said Nadina. "He began the process, but then grew impatient and attacked Wyrmrest Temple himself. He hoped to weaken the defenses while Ultraxion was still developing."

Thrall scratched his beard and nodded: "Then I connected with Neltharion inside of Deathwing and was able to help Alexstrasza save him." He turned to Nadina. "You're right, Neltharion must know about this." He looked around to the members of the Earthen Ring and then to Garrosh and the Dragonmaw orc who followed the two through the portal. "If Deathwing was the one who created this Ultraxion, then Neltharion would be the one who would know how to destroy him before he destroys Azeroth."

"Here is my question," began Garrosh. "Neltharion knew this Ultraxion was in development, why didn't he tell you or any of his new allies? We could have attacked the cult and destroyed the egg!"

"It still is an egg," said Thrall.

"Not for long," said Siderion. "He is hatching. I saw the cracks myself."

"Why didn't that idiot Earth-Warder tell us?" Garrosh asked, thrusting his fist at Thrall.

"After spending so long with the Old Gods, Neltharion is...still not quite right in the head," said Aggra. "Maybe he forgot."

"He had months!" said Garrosh. "He had time to figure out that Ultraxion is nearing completion. He could have said something! I say he's still Deathwing somewhere. He can't be trusted."

"We shouldn't dwell on why Neltharion didn't tell us," said Thrall. "The point now is to inform him that Ultraxion is hatching." He turned to Siderion. "Where is the Earth-Warder now?"

"Kalimdor," said Siderion.

"He was in the Barrens," said Garrosh. "I received a communicate from the Crossroads that Neltharion had come there." He crossed his arms. "Then he and his Alliance female were attacked by Twilight Cult assassins. Thork ordered the Earth-Warder and his female to leave. He was last seen flying north."

"North," began Thrall. "Of course! The World Tree. That is where his sister Ysera is. Neltharion has a special bond with his little sister, the Awakened Ysera. Running from the cult, he would try to find a safe haven with her."

"More likely to cause her more trouble," said Garrosh.

Thrall shook his head in dismay. He turned toward Siderion.

"We have a portal here to Mt. Hyjal where Ysera is," he said. "If you and your friend would accompany myself and Aggra there...hopefully Neltharion has arrived as well."

"The Aspect can fly faster than any normal dragon," said Siderion. "He probably is there by now." He nodded. "I will go with you. Nadina?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm coming too. I've done so much harm to my family and friends by joining the cult. I want out. I just want out. If Neltharion can help me...I am willing to speak to him. I don't want to hear the whispers of the Old Gods anymore."

"I warn you, Thrall," said Garrosh. "That Earth-Warder friend of yours isn't to be trusted."

"I'll find out from him why he did not remember Ultraxion," said Thrall. "But Neltharion must know."

As Thrall, Aggra, Siderion, and Nadina walked through the portal to Hyjal, Garrosh turned to the Dragonmaw orc.

"Tell Zaeda," he began. "Of this Ultraxion creature's existence. Tell her what you heard here. She must prepare."

"I will, Warchief," said the orc. Then, he disappeared through the Twilight Highland portal.

Garrosh growled, staring at the portal to Hyjal.

"I hope your trust is not misplaced," he said. "But I rather not trust the Earth-Warder as far as I could throw him."

* * *


	5. Mount Hyjal

**Mount Hyjal**

Rarely was he ever greeted with a welcoming party. However, here, he was always welcomed. Ysera made sure of that. Neltharion slowly landed upon the plateau next to the World Tree and looked around him. The Night Elves that protected the Tree greeted him with welcoming faces. Neltharion returned with a smile as well. He looked upon the land below him. Glowing streams of milky white water flowed and collected into a pond. He could hear a song chime through the streams and he smiled softly at it. The Earth-Warder raised a claw as a small orb of light floated around his head. They were spirits of Night Elves, wisps guarding the tree. He lowered his belly to the ground to allow his passenger off his shoulders. Calia slid down his black scales and landed upon the ground, bending her knees.

"This place is as beautiful as I remembered it," she said.

She heard her husband chuckle deeply. Neltharion knelt down to the glowing pond before him. Roots of the massive tree, towering even higher above his head seeped into the pond. Neltharion dipped his claws into the glowing pond, sensing the enormous arcane energy it possessed. He raised a claw out of the glowing waters, noticing it shine upon his scales. This was the newly reborn Well of Eternity. So long as Nordrassil, the World Tree continued to stand, the potent energies of the Well would remain suppressed. Neltharion looked over to the side only find an area of dead trees, burnt with fire and smoke still raging. The desolation threatened the World Tree itself.

"Don't do it," said Calia. "I know what you're thinking...don't do it."

"This..." began Neltharion. "I will have to say no. I am not fixing the world, I am strengthening one of the things that help it." He slowly approached the enormous tree before him and touched the trunk. "The other Aspects blessed Nordrassil with their gifts. I did not. Deathwing prevented that." He withdrew his claw and looked around to the druids still trying to hold back the destruction caused by Ragnaros. "My blessing comes late, but perhaps just in time." He leaned down and dove his claws into the rich earth. _"Si tiichi wer ordah zyak coi nomag majak wer Skjall dastudr."_

The words he spoke sounded guttural, harsh, and as well as slurred like the hissing of a snake. Calia knew her husband was speaking in his own native tongue, a language unfortunately she has never learned nor has Neltharion ever taken the time to teach her. As Neltharion withdrew his claws from the ground he looked around him. The soil itself reacted to his touch. He looked towards the desolation caused by Ragnaros to find the soil slowly becoming renewed. It was fresh, full of nutrients. To signify this, plants began to sprout up from the ground, their seeds feeding from the new life given through the soil itself. Neltharion touched the World Tree. He could sense its roots digging deeper into the ground, wanting to gather up the renewed energy from the soil. Neltharion let his head droop slightly. Rejuvenating the soil was not as tiring as healing a massive crack in the world, but it tired him still. Calia looked around her to see flowers sprouting with vivid colors around the tree.

"I thought Alexstrasza was the only one who could make flowers grow like this," said Calia. "How can you do it?"

"Her...methods are different than mine," said Neltharion. "I...touch the ground, giving it the properties it needs to make life grow. The plants were already here, I just...helped them along with dirt filled with fresh nutrients."

"You made the ground fertile," said Calia.

"That is my duty," said Neltharion. "I make the ground fertile so that life can grow. Alexstrasza only has the power to help life grow, but without the soil, which gives it the means to grow, life withers. Alexstrasza, Ysera, and I are connected with one another more so than we are with the others because of what we represent, Life, Nature, and the World that it flourishes upon." He looked up at the World Tree. "My gift to Nordrassil is one that should have been given. So long as there is an Earth-Warder, this land will not be poisoned. It will remain fertile, giving the Tree fresh sustenance."

"I still wish you hadn't done that," said Calia. "You're not well."

"And you're starting to sound like Alexstrasza," said Neltharion.

"She is right," said Calia. "I'm not trying to keep you locked up, honey, I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Safe..." said Neltharion. "That's Alexstrasza too."

"Big brother!" sounded a voice from behind Neltharion. The Earth-Warder was suddenly knocked down as a rather large, but not as large as he was, green dragon tackled him. Neltharion let loose a bark of surprise as the green dragon pinned him to the ground. She nuzzled her snout against his cheek. "Big brother, you came to visit me!"

"Ysera!" Neltharion said in surprise. He rolled to his back and Ysera climbed upon his chest, wrapping her forelegs around him.

"I'm so happy you came," said the Green Aspect. "I've missed you."

Neltharion gathered her up and held her close, returning her affections with a deep purr.

"I've missed you too, little sister," he said.

Ysera giggled, smiling a broad, toothy grin. She pulled away slightly to look upon her brother's face.

"You look so much better than you did before, big brother," she said. Ysera turned to see Calia smiling upon the ground. "You came too, sister. You're both here! This is a surprise. I was wondering when you would come for a visit."

She once more leaned down to nuzzle her older brother again. Neltharion nuzzled her back with a purr.

"We came for more than a visit, Dreamer," said Calia. "We were hoping you could help us. We need a safe place to stay. The Twilight Hammers are after us."

"The Hammers?" Ysera asked. "Oh...I knew sooner or later they would come for my brother. They don't have Deathwing anymore, so they're angry at you, Neltharion."

"I seem to be more trouble as Neltharion rather than as Deathwing..." said the Black Aspect.

"Don't ever say that," said Ysera. "I got my brother back. You're not trouble."

Neltharion chuckled and playfully poked his sister's snout. She looked up to see the flowers grow along the roots of the World Tree. Her face brightened when she realized what it meant.

"You gave your gift!" she said.

"Yes, I did," said Neltharion. "Long time coming. A gift I should have given for nearly destroying the Night Elves with the Dragon Soul 10 thousand years ago. I inadvertently help destroy the first Well and create the Maelstrom that is in its place. The Dragon Soul was used to try and bring the full force of the Burning Legion here. My gift will make sure the Tree will not wither from what Ragnaros has done to the land...or from what Deathwing did to it as well."

"So long as the Tree stands," began Ysera. "The Burning Legion will not be drawn to the new Well." She once more leaned in for a hug. "My brother protects his world as he always should have done."

"Yes...should have done..." Neltharion sighed. He leaned up an Ysera slowly backed away from him. His head slumped, feeling heavy.

"Big brother?" she asked.

"He's a little weak, Ysera," said Calia. "That is why we came to you. he still needs to rest some more, he isn't himself yet. And we were wondering if you could help him regain his strength back."

"I could try," said Ysera. "But my healing abilities aren't as powerful as Alexstrasza's. She would be the one to completely heal Neltharion. Well, she has to work on it in parts here and there." Ysera leaned down and poked at Neltharion's side, noticing the newly formed rip. "You used it! Oh, Neltharion, don't do that."

"We were hoping you could heal that too," said Calia.

"I will try," said the Green Dragon. She touched Neltharion's side and began to pull apart the plates that held the new split together. Neltharion growled feeling the wound open up and his fiery blood drip freely. Ysera breathed upon the would, green energy slowly began to seep into it. As she breathed, the wound slowly began to close up. Ysera placed her claw upon his flank and channeled the healing energies through her brother. The wound sealed tightly. She wiped away the blood.

"There," she said. "Better."

Ysera heard her older brother let loose a deep, pleasant rumble.

"Thank you...sister..." said Neltharion. He nuzzled her again and Ysera once more knocked him down, hugging him tightly. Neltharion grunted as his sister squeezed him in her forelegs. Then, he chuckled deeply, holding her again. Calia looked on at the two siblings as they hugged each other. The mighty protective older brother and his gentle sister. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, they were enemies, fighting on opposing sides all because of Deathwing controlling Neltharion's actions. Here they were, as it should be, a brother and a sister, sharing their bond.

Family.

Calia for a moment saw herself and then she saw her brother Arthas. She faintly remembered they were just as close. Her brow furrowed as she began to remember those times with her brother, how they loved each other. It was hard to believe that Arthas would later betray his family and his people. Her lips perked and her fists curled slightly. She felt her face flush slightly. Then, she cleared her throat.

"Neltharion!" she called. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest since we've flown all the way here?"

Neltharion and Ysera parted, the two dragons straightening up. Ysera's large form vanished, shrinking down to her Night Elf form.

"Who are you, my mother?" Neltharion asked, giving a cheeky grin to his wife.

"You don't have a mother," said Calia.

"That's not nice to say..." said Neltharion.

"Come on," said Calia. "Ysera, is there a room and a bed?"

"Of course," said Ysera. "We do have an inn here. And rooms."

She lead her massive brother and his wife over towards the inn. As Calia began to approach the inn, she paused to see an orc leave. He was just a shaman, on a mission of his own. Calia reached for her gun, ready to pull it out. Neltharion sensed her hostility, looking towards the orc. The orc paused, staring up at him with wide, astonished eyes. Neltharion swiftly scooped his wife into his massive claw and brought her close to him.

"Hey!" Calia called. "Put me down!"

"Don't even think about it," said Neltharion. "This is neutral territory. It doesn't matter what faction you are from, everyone is here to help Ysera. And they will do so peacefully. This isn't the place to start up any battles for the Horde or the Alliance."

"But..." began Calia.

"First you sound like Arthas, now you sound like King Varian Wynn," said Neltharion. "What am I to do with you, Cali? This is the perfect place for you to learn what it means to be neutral like the rest of us."

"I'm not a dragon!" said Calia.

"Some mortals are neutral too," said Ysera. "The Argent Crusade is an example. They put aside their differences and the factions they once belonged to in order to fight the remaining Scourge who still are in the Plaguelands. And besides, you are my brother's Prime Consort, you need to learn our ways."

"And abandon mine?" asked Calia.

"I'm not saying forget where you come from," said Ysera. "But as a member of his flight, you must set aside any animosity you have towards those who were once your enemies. Your duty now is to Azeroth, not any one faction."

"Calia," said Neltharion. "We cannot involve ourselves with their war. This includes you now. You can't involve yourself with their war either."

"I can't betray Stormwind," said Calia.

"You're not betraying them," said Neltharion. "As you will help me protect the world from that which threatens it, you will be helping Stormwind."

"The Horde..."

"Does not threaten Azeroth," said Neltharion. "They were invaders once, I will say that. But they are as much a part of this world as you are. Yes, I do agree, Garrosh and a few others need a good scolding, but that doesn't mean the entire Horde is evil. I wish you would see that. Let go of your prejudice." He huffed a cloud of black smoke from his nostrils. "Even King Varian Wynn needs a good scolding as well. However, I've held my tongue thus far considering what all my children and myself have done to the Alliance."

"I'm sorry, but I kinda grew up during the three wars, Nel," said Calia. "So did you!"

"When the Horde was once a part of the Burning Legion, they were a threat," said Neltharion. "But they forsook the demons that controlled them. If they were still a part of the Burning Legion, I would be behind your statement, Calia. They're not..."

Calia sighed, slumping in his claws. Neltharion brought her close to his head and nuzzled her gently with his enormous snout. She felt the hot air from his nostrils blow across her brow.

"Sooner or later, you will see it our way," said Neltharion.

"You think your way his better..." she said, pushing him away. Neltharion sighed, lowering her down.

"No, Calia," said Neltharion. "That isn't what I meant."

"What is it then?" she asked. "I'm a Dragon Aspect, I know what's best for the world. You arrogant lizard!"

"Calia!" Neltharion said as he watched his wife storm into the inn. He rumbled a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Ysera looked back as Calia walked up the stairs of the inn, going into a room. She shook her head in dismay.

"That ended well..." she said.

"I should learn to bite my tongue sometimes when it comes to Calia and the Alliance," said Neltharion. He licked his lips. "She is at times as hotheaded as either Arthas or Varian."

"Considering what the Alliance did for her during her...disappearance, can you blame her for being so forthcoming about it?" asked Ysera. "What has the Horde done for Calia Menethil? Nothing. What has the Alliance done for her? Gave her a new last name, a means to protect herself, a reason to go on fighting what she believes is the good fight. To her, fighting for the Alliance is protecting Azeroth."

"But it is so narrow-minded," said Neltharion.

"Were you any different when it came to the demons or the Highborne Elves?" asked Ysera. "That little disk around your neck would never have come to be if Neltharion the Earth-Warder didn't think that those he started deeming unworthy of such great power were threatening his world."

"Deathwing would have never come to be if..." Neltharion began. He growled, gritting his dagger-like teeth. "I need to stop thinking about him. Thinking about me...what I was like then. Each time I do it...I start with the self-pity again."

He shrank himself down and began to enter the inn.

"I should go apologize," he said. "Before she tries to hack my head off."

"My big brother scared of his human mate?" asked Ysera. She began to giggle. "No, don't apologize. You're right. But...so is she. Calia isn't used to our ways..." She approached her brother and leaned her head upon his black scaled shoulder. "Don't try to force it on her too much. It'll only drive you both further apart." She leaned away and smiled at her brother. "Go get some rest. Don't worry, you're safe here, but we are periodically attacked by the cult. I'll let you know if they come."

"Thank you, dear sister," said Neltharion. He leaned upon his haunches and folded his forelegs around Ysera. "I should...go and rest. If they come, and I've rested, I'll be able to stand beside you against them."

"I'd like that," said Ysera.

Neltharion rumbled a sigh and started into the inn. He saw the druids who worked with Ysera, nodding in greeting at him. The druids, like the shamans, were becoming to respect him like the days of old. He could sense no hostility from them. Neltharion took in a deep breath and began his walk up to the room where Calia was. He pushed through the door, peering on the other side.

"Cali?" he asked.

He heard a sniffle from the other side of the room. Calia sat upon the couch, wiping her eyes. Neltharion walked inside and settled down upon his belly, looking at his wife.

"I can't..." she began. "I can't be like you. I just can't."

"Calia," said Neltharion. "I'm sorry if I force it on you so much. I just don't want to see you bitter towards a people who have..."

"Done nothing wrong?" asked Calia. "Where the hell were you during the three wars? Oh, that's right, trapped in your mind while Deathwing mixed everything up. He helped the Horde by giving the Dragonmaw Alexstrasza, he tried to tear apart the Alliance from within by marrying me...and then his kids continued his work after he...disappeared..."

"Calia..." said Neltharion. "Listen to me, the Horde isn't evil..."

"Then why the hell do they allow Forsaken to roam my homeland?" asked Calia. "My father's grave? I can't even see it! You know what Sylvanas is planning? A new plague! Lordaeron is going to suffer more all because of her and she works for the Horde."

"Honey, Garrosh doesn't even like Sylvanas," said Neltharion.

"Then why does he keep her around?" asked Calia. "You tell me how that isn't evil?"

"Calia, stop it!" said Neltharion. "Garrosh keeps her around because she's a part of the Horde and as long as there's a Horde presence occupying the Eastern Kingdoms...that's all she's good for."

"See?" asked Calia. "How isn't that..."

"It's not evil!" said Neltharion. "He's an asshole. Yes. He's an asshole. And I do want to give him a good pounding, but he isn't evil. Bloodthirsty, war-mongering, but not evil. There's a difference. Varian Wynn is very similar, you know. He wants to keep up the war agains the Horde as well as much Garrosh wants to keep the war against the Alliance up." He rose up onto his feet. "I don't want either! Why should you two be fighting when there's something out there that's a bigger threat? I've seen it, I've worked for it! I've made this stupid disk for it! If I could, I would make both your king and the Warchief stop this senseless fighting and go fight the real fight...the good fight, the one that will save the world they live on." He took in a deep breath. "When I became Deathwing, the part of me that wanted to become Deathwing and the part of me that did not had one single thing on our minds...if I controlled this world, there would be no more wars. Everything will fall in a utopia that I would rule over like a god. Of course, blood had to be shed in order for that to happen. I was so...stupid then." Neltharion focused upon his wife. "But my belief stands firm. I don't want anymore bloodshed on my planet. The difference is though I know I can't make King Varian or Garrosh stop. But, you are my Consort."

"So, I don't have a choice," said Calia.

Neltharion gave in: "No. Ysera says I should not force our ways upon you, but you need to understand that you cannot fight their wars." He looked away. "However, if you wish to divorce me so that you can go off and kill orcs...I won't stop you."

Calia sniffed again and sighed: "I'm not going to divorce you so I can go off and kill orcs."

Neltharion stood silently.

"I didn't know you were so adamant about peace..." said Calia. "Neltharion, I'm sorry. You're right, there is a bigger threat. The Twilight Cult, the Old Gods. With our world divided like this, how can we stand up against them?"

"Peace must be created between the two factions," said Neltharion. "But I am not the one to force it upon them. Eventually, they will learn that their foolish battles are meaningless." He watched as she rose up and wrapped her arms around his massive neck. Neltharion gave into her embrace, purring as he gently caressed her with his snout. He leaned in to kiss her lips. As they parted, Neltharion looked into Calia's eyes. "I love you, Cali."

"I love you too," said Calia. "How can I start seeing the Horde differently?"

Neltharion smiled, raising a claw to her face: "Don't see them as outsiders and invaders. But also see them as neither your enemies nor your friends. Their concerns are outside of yours."

"The thing is though, I know secrets about Stormwind I'm sure Garrosh would love to have," said Calia.

"I told you, Alliance or Horde, if anyone threatens you, I will slay them myself," said Neltharion. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know," said Calia. She kissed him again. "Oh...Neltharion, I'm not going to leave you to go fight the Horde. I just...it's just that I grew up during that time. I...I've known nothing else. I did say the only Warchief I have any sort of respect for is Thrall. It's just that Garrosh...he wants to bring it all back." She laid her head down upon his chest and felt his claws run along her back. "I'm just confused by all of this. The Twilight Cult. They should be my concern, shouldn't they?"

"They are the real threat," said Neltharion. "For now. There are others. And we will face them together."

"I won't let those cultists get to you either, Nel," said Calia. "I promise."

Neltharion held her close. Then, as they parted, she led him over to the bed.

"Come on, you need some rest," said Calia. "So you can be up and ready to fight."

Neltharion chuckled and hopped into the bed. Calia disrobed and climbed in with him. Neltharion ran a paw over her back, feeling the burn scars on her skin. His face fell with sadness again when he felt the scars. He leaned into her, holding her close.

"It's alright," said Calia. "I forgave you, remember?"

"I know," said Neltharion. "I still feel saddened because of it. I hurt an innocent child."

"Not a child anymore," said Calia. She leaned up as he laid upon his back.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman," said Neltharion.

"Nel..." she began. "How is it that you...love me so much? I'm not a dragon, I can't give you little whelplings."

"I never loved my consorts," said Neltharion. "My relationship with them was based on loyalty and duty to further my flight. I love you. There is a difference. Alexstrasza did not love her consorts as well, except for one. Krasus."

"Him," said Calia. "But if you feel you need to...I mean. You need to make more...black dragons...well...I suppose I...shouldn't stop you if you think that I am. I know you won't cheat on me because when you do it with a female dragon...it's only to make baby dragons..."

Neltharion began to chuckle.

"Oh, what?"

"You're so silly, Cali," said Neltharion. "Make baby dragons. But thank you. The problem right now is finding a female black who is willing to mate with me so that I could create a purified flight...a flight freed from the Old Gods. No female would want to mate with me, not after what happened to my original consorts. And, most black dragons see me as a traitor now. Who would want to mate with me?" He sighed. "I do feel the urge to go out there and mate with other females, I just know they don't want to. You're my only companion, Calia. You can't give me a flight, but you have given me other things just as important." He ran a claw through her hair. "If there is a female black who is willing, I will remember I have your permission to mate with her."

"Only because I know you need to make more black dragons," said Calia. "That's the only reason. But your emotions, your love...all mine."

"I am yours," said Neltharion. He held her close, leaning his head over her shoulder. "Till death do we part."

They once more embraced each other, passionately kissing. She ran her hands along his scaly neck. Neltharion purred deeply at her touch. He pulled the cover over both of them as they held each other close.

* * *

 

It was night and Calia had left the room to stretch. Neltharion was still asleep. He needed the rest. Ysera was talking with her druids and her dragons. Her dragons were disguised in mortal forms, either Blood Elf or Night Elf. Calia looked up into the sky, seeing the low glow of the Firelands over the Rim of the World. The moon was rising. Calia ran her hands through her brunette hair, giving it a good shake. Then, she looked over at a portal leading to Orgrimmar. It flashed for a moment just as four figures came through it. Calia pulled her gun out, ready to strike at whoever it was.

"Ysera!" she called. "Ysera!"

Ysera came running from her druids at Calia's call. She paused seeing the four figures standing in the moonlight.

"What happened?" asked Ysera. "What's going on?"

"Wait!" called the large figure. "Wait, we're friends! Ysera! Finally."

As he stepped forward, the light of the moon caught his face under his hood. It was an orc with blue eyes dressed as a Shaman. Beside him was a brown-skinned orc and a Blood Elf and a human.

"Thrall?" asked Ysera. "Aggra?"

"Greetings, Awakened Dreamer," said Aggra.

"Thrall?" asked Calia. She put her gun away.

"Calia," said Thrall. "I remember you. You are the Earth-Warder's mate. We met at Wyrmrest."

"Yes," said Calia. She gave a sigh of relief. "Yes of course. It's nice to see you again, Thrall. Uh...who are they?"

"This is my mate Aggra," said Thrall. He motioned for her to step forward. "Aggra, this is Neltharion's Prime Consort Calia."

"Are you a black dragon?" asked Aggra.

"Er...no," said Calia. "I am human."

"Then Go'el was telling the truth," said Aggra. "The Earth-Warder and a human. How strange. How did you two..."

"It's a long story," said Calia. "But...what are you guys doing here. And who are those two..." She paused and moved closer to the human standing beside the Blood Elf. "Wait, I know you from somewhere."

"You met me in Uldum," said the human. "I am Siderion."

"Siderion, Nel's grandkid?" asked Calia. "Wow, and you're here too. Who is the elf?"

Calia paused again to look at the elf standing beside Siderion. Her eyes widened when she saw how the elf was dressed. Quickly, Calia pulled her pistol out of its holster.

"Twilight cultist!" she called. "What the hell are you doing here. You're not getting Neltharion! I will blow your head off before you even reach him!"

"Wait," said Thrall. "It isn't what you think. This cultist has turned rogue. She has valuable information that we need to get to Neltharion immediately."

"Forget it," said Calia. "I'm not letting her near my husband. Not in his condition."

"Please," began the cultist. "I have information that the Earth-Warder must hear. He's the only one who can stop it."

"Stop what?" asked Ysera.

"A monster Lord Neltharion created as Deathwing," said Siderion. "Please, it is urgent."

"No," said Calia, shaking her head. "I'm not letting her near Nel. She can pass her information to me and I'll tell him. But she is not going near him."

"I'm sorry," said the cultist. "But I must speak to the Earth-Warder."

Calia shook her head again, crossing her arms in defiance. Ysera took in a deep breath, running a hand through her green hair.

"Calia, maybe we should let her see Neltharion," said Ysera.

"Are you nuts?" asked Calia. "Has that time being asleep all these years made you loose a few marbles? She could hurt Neltharion, Ysera. Do you want that?"

"What is this information?" asked Ysera, looking at the cultist. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Nadina," said the Blood Elf. "I'm sorry, Dreamer, but this is for the Earth-Warder. You can listen, but he has to be here to hear what I have to say."

"Believe me," said Thrall. "What she has to say Neltharion needs to hear. She just told us that the Twilight Cult are trying to complete a weapon that Neltharion started on when he was with them. Siderion and several other dragons were being used in the experiment. Some of your dragons too, Ysera."

"My dragons?" asked Ysera. "What is this experiment?"

"Get Neltharion and Nadina will tell you," said Aggra.

"I need to see my grandfather about this," said Siderion. "Please, Calia, go get him."

"By the Light..." said Calia. She sighed. "You know you're supposed to do as I say when Nel's not around, right?"

"I realize that," said Siderion. "But I don't have time to argue. None of us do. Go get Lord Neltharion!"

"Alright, fine!" said Calia. "I'll go wake him up."

She walked back inside the inn and began to walk up the stairs. As she neared the door to their room, she heard the sound of Neltharion's loud snoring through it. She opened the door and found her husband sleeping, lying on his side. He held onto the pillow, his snoring was monstrous. Calia walked up to the bed and laid her hand upon his side, giving his flank a shake.

"Nel," she began. "Nel, honey."

Neltharion opened his eyes, shaking awake. He snorted and swallowed.

"Five more minutes..." he rumbled and turned around, falling back to sleep again.

"Honey!" said Calia. "Thrall's here! Wake up!"

Neltharion leaned up, sleepily yawned, his tongue rolled out between his fangs.

"Thrall?" he asked.

"Yes," said Calia. "Come on. You can sleep later, but they said they had something important to tell you. There's a Twilight Cultist outside.

Neltharion's emerald eyes widened and he pushed the covers aside.

"A what?" he asked. "What's Thrall doing with a cultist?"

"Come outside and see for yourself," said Calia. "She's refusing to talk unless she talks to you. I think she's here to try and kill you...but..."

"She can try," said Neltharion. He gathered Calia up and kissed her gently upon her lips. He rose from the bed and yawned again, following her sleepily down the stairs and to the outside. Neltharion rumbled and his eyes focused upon Thrall and Aggra.

"Thrall!" he called.

"Neltharion," said Thrall. He slowly walked up to the Earth-Warder who held out his black claw to him. The shaman took it and shook it. "It's good to see you again, Earth-Warder."

"It's good to see you too," said Neltharion. "I still want to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"It wasn't any problem," said Thrall. "I'm glad we were able to do it. It would have turned out worse if we killed you and I realized that."

"Now, what is this about a Twilight cultist?" asked Neltharion.

Thrall and Aggra moved away and motioned towards Nadina and Siderion. Before Neltharion looked to Nadina, his eyes focused upon Siderion and a broad smile appeared upon his face.

"Siderion!" he said. He walked over to Siderion and placed a claw upon his shoulder. "It's so good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Lord Neltharion," said Siderion.

"Sid, please, I'm your grandfather," Neltharion. "You can call me grandpa if you want."

"Uh...grandpa..." said Siderion. He swallowed awkwardly. Then, he turned to Nadina and brought her close. "My lord, this is Nadina, she was with the Twilight Hammers."

"Earth-Warder Neltharion," she said with a slight curtsy. "At last I can meet you."

"You're a cultist?" Neltharion asked.

"I don't want to be," said Nadina. "I never wanted to be. Before you broke from your hiding place in Deepholm, when everything was happening, I was frightened, I had no where to turn and I thought the cult had all the answers. I thought they could save me when no one else could, they could protect me. But..."

"You discovered that they just use frightened mortals like yourself to their means," said Neltharion. "Deathwing was more than willing to allow such frightened denizens like yourself to join him...to use you and then discard you when he was done."

"I know that," said Nadina. "I just didn't have a way out. I was afraid to try and escape. Then they brought in Siderion, and I saw how he was fighting, how he didn't want to be used like I was. And they started using him for the...project...a project they made me help them complete."

"Project?" asked Neltharion. "What project?"

"Lord Neltharion," began Nadina. "The Twilight cult has completed your...ultimate weapon...they have completed Ultraxion. And only you know of a way to kill him."

Neltharion's eyes slowly widened in realization as to what she was talking about. His jaw began to work, silent words coming from his mouth. Ysera and Calia looked to Neltharion, confused as to why Neltharion looked as if the world itself was shattering again. The Earth-Warder breathed heavily, swallowing hard. He shook his head in disbelief and then his jaw clinched tightly.

"Ultraxion?" he asked.

"Yes," said Nadina. "The egg was hatching when we escaped. Please, sir, you must do something! You made him."

"Ultraxion," said Neltharion.

"What is Ultraxion?" asked Calia. "Nel?"

The Black Dragon shook his head and then started off, heading for the portal towards Orgrimmar. It was the only portal closest to him. He knew that Orgrimmar had a portal to the Twilight Highlands.

"Neltharion?" asked Calia. "Where are you going?"

Neltharion shook his head and came to the portal.

"Ne?" Calia said. "Nel, stop! Stop!"

Neltharion turned back to his wife and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I must do this alone. This is something neither of you can help me with."

With that, the Earth-Warder leapt through the portal.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Calia. "Nel!"

"Calia," said Thrall. "Ultraxion is a weapon that has the power to kill all five Aspects and bring forth the Hour of Twilight."

"He's an enormous Twilight Dragon," said Siderion. "My energies plus the energies of other dragons from the other flights were feeding into it. Ultraxion was draining our lives away. Nadina saved me from near death."

"And Neltharion created that thing?" asked Calia.

"He did it when he was still Deathwing," said Thrall.

Calia started for the portal, running after her husband.

"I have to stop him!" she called. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Thrall ran after her and swiftly scooped her up into his arms. She kicked against his strong grip as he pulled her away from the portal.

"No!" she called. "No, let me go! He's gonna get himself killed! He's gonna get himself killed! He's not strong enough to fight that thing! Let me go! I have to save my husband!"

Thrall set her down and held onto her shoulders.

"Agent Hastings," he began. "I'll go after him. Don't worry."

"I have to go with you," said Calia. "I have to go! I have to go..."

Thrall sighed as Aggra approached him. The Mag'ar orc opened her arms up and Calia leaned in, weeping upon her shoulder.

"That stupid idiot is going to get himself killed..." she said sobbing on Aggra's shoulder.

"We all will go through the portal together," said Thrall. "Alright?"

"I'll come with you!" said Ysera.

They turned towards the Green Aspect who had a gleeful smile upon her face.

"My brother will need me to heal him if he gets hurt," said Ysera. "Besides, I want to help him destroy this thing."

"Dreamer," said Thrall. "This thing has the power to kill all the Aspects and their dragons..."

"He still needs help," said Ysera. "If we fail, then we're all dead anyway. It wouldn't matter if I am here or there. My brother needs me and I am going to help him." She walked to the portal. "And while we are there, I will be sending a message to my sister Alexstrasza and the young Spell-Weaver Kalecgos. We'll see if we can dig Nozdormu out of the sand as well. This is a fight all five Aspects must take on. Something tells me Ultraxion would have had the upper hand if it was just four of us, but now we are five again. I am going."

"No sense in arguing with an Aspect," said Siderion. "If you can help us, Ysera..."

"I can!" said Ysera smiling at the black dragon. "Besides, this might be fun."


	6. The Earth-Warder's Battle

 

**The Earth-Warder's Battle**

He waited at the portal, waiting for any sort of sign of Thrall's return. He wanted answers from Thrall. Most importantly, he wanted answers from the Earth-Warder. Upon hearing about Ultraxion, Garrosh began to loose faith in the Black Aspect even more. Not that he had faith in him in the first place. He never trusted Neltharion because of what Deathwing had done to Durotar, but upon Neltharion's redemption, he could not put his faith in a creature who caused so much suffering. He laughed at King Varian's blind faith to welcome Neltharion to the Alliance. He knew that sooner or later the Black Dragon will spit upon his and the Alliance's faces and he could not wait until that happened. But Neltharion chose to live in Kalimdor, next door to the Horde. Varian did not have to deal with him, Varian did not have to see him flying around the Barrens.

Garrosh snorted.

Neltharion had lied.

The portal fluctuated, indicating that someone was about to appear through it. A black clawed foot stepped out of the portal. That was not Thrall! The black claw was followed by a black, horned, draconic head. Along the dragon's neck were a line of elementium plates. Garrosh's hands clinched into tight fists. Neltharion, not Thrall, came through the portal.

"Perfect!" he called. "I wanted to hear it from Thrall, but I'll hear it from the Aspect's mouth himself!" He pointed at Neltharion. "Deathwing!"

As Neltharion came through, he paused when he heard _that_ horrible name being called instead of his true one. He turned to the current Warchief of the Horde, his green eyes wide.

"Garrosh?" Neltharion asked.

Garros rose his great axe in challenge to the Black Aspect.

"I want answers!" Garrosh shouted. "And you better give them to me."

"I don't have time to play, Garrosh," said Neltharion. "I have to go to the Twilight Highlands. There's something important I must take care of and I'm running out of time."

"And what could that be?" asked Garrosh as he approached Neltharion. "Could it be a twilight dragon named Ultraxion?"

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"One of your dragons," said Garrosh. "Well, tell me, why haven't you said anything about this weapon of yours?"

"I...I..don't have any time to discuss this," said Neltharion. He walked towards the portal to the Twilight Highlands. "I have business to take care of."

"Going to help your Cult friends?" asked Garrosh. "You may have fooled Thrall and Varian, but you won't fool me, Deathwing! I know what you are planning."

"Don't call me Deathwing," said Neltharion. "And I'm not planning anything!"

"Liar!" bellowed Garrosh. He gripped his axe and positioned himself between Neltharion and the portal. "You want through the portal, Worldbreaker, you have to go through me."

"Garrosh, you are being unreasonable!" called Neltharion. "I have a duty to preform, I have to kill Ultraxion!"

"Don't lie, Deathwing," said Garrosh. He stood ready to take on Neltharion.

"Garrosh, don't fight me," said Neltharion. "I may be weakened, but I'm still powerful enough to break every bone in your body. I don't think the Horde would appreciate a quadriplegic Warchief."

"And by doing so, you'll set yourself up to look even worse among the Horde," said Garrosh. "Do you really want that, Mr. I wish to be friend with everyone...?"

"I didn't say I would kill you," said Neltharion. "But I'll make sure you have to be spoon-fed for the rest of your life! Now step aside!"

"Never," said Garrosh, giving a sneer to the dragon. "Come on, Deathwing, I'll add your head to the pike that Nefarian's head stands upon as well."

Neltharion growled dipping his head low, his eyes flashing with ferocity.

"Very well," he began as he charged fro Garrosh and the portal. "Try and take it!"

He leapt upon the body of Garrosh and pushed him through the portal as well. The two rivals tumbled out onto the ground on the other side of the portal. They rolled around, both gripping each other's necks. Neltharion and Garrosh, much to the surprised warlocks keeping the portal up, rolled out the door into the middle of the Dragonmaw Port. Neltharion slammed the large, muscular orc down onto the grayish ground.

"Say it again, orc, say it again!" he bellowed.

"Which one?" Garrosh asked. "Deathwing or the fact that I have your son's head on display in the Valley of Strength."

Curling his claws into fists, Neltharion proceeded to punch Garrosh repeatedly in the jaw. Garrosh gripped the golden chain that the Black Dragon wore upon his neck and snapped it. He tossed the medallion away. The disk rolled off, ending up right next to the feet of Zaeda, the Warlord of the Dragonmaw. She knelt down and picked up the chain, staring at the golden disk.

"This can't be..." she began, sensing the strange, dark energies emanating from it. She looked up, hearing the other orcs cheer as the dragon and the Warchief continued to wrestle each other.

"I will slay you, dragon!" called Garrosh.

"Not before I break every bone in your body!" Neltharion bellowed.

Garrosh kicked his foot right between the Earth-Warder's legs. Neltharion's eyes bulged out and he growled from the pain and fell over onto the ground. Garrosh moved out from underneath the dragon as Neltharion curled up, his face grimacing in pain. The Warchief rose up to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Pathetic," he said. "We were afraid of you?"

Neltharion, feeling the pain subside slightly, raised a fist up and slammed it upon the ground. The ground quaked slightly and cracked and splintered. Garrosh felt his feet give way and he toppled over onto his back. Neltharion rose up from the ground, breathing heavily. As he slowly approached the Warchief, he rose up his claw again, ready to strike.

"Think you're so smart for...kicking me..." Neltharion started to say.

"Hold it!" called Zaeda. "Blood's Shadow!"

Neltharion looked up to the gray-skinned orc as she raised the golden disk up.

"Made another Dragon Soul too?" she asked. "As if that giant Twilight Dragon didn't keep you busy enough, Deathwing."

"A what?" Garrosh asked as he looked back at Zaeda. He then turned back to Neltharion, his golden eyes wide.

Neltharion reached to his neck, gripping it in realization he did not have it around his neck. He approached Zaeda, slamming a fist into Garrosh's stomach as he passed. The Warchief let loose a grunt and fell limp. He held out his claw.

"Give that back," he said.

"Still desire it?" she asked. "Like you did before?"

"I don't desire it," said Neltharion. "But I do need it."

"For what?" asked Zaeda.

"To stop the Hour of Twilight," said Neltharion. "Now would you mind giving me that back and just stand aside? I made Ultraxion, I have to destroy him!"

He approached her reaching out for the Dragon Soul. Zaeda pulled the disk away, placing it behind her back.

"No..." she said.

Garrosh rose up onto his feet, holding his stomach.

"That disk is the Dragon Soul?" he asked. "That thing is supposed to be destroyed."

"It is destroyed," said Neltharion.

"You made another," said Zaeda. "Never thought you had it in you to make another."

"No, I didn't," said Neltharion. "I don't have time to explain it to you mortals. Just give me the disk back, let me go handle Ultraxion, and then I will tell you everything!"

Zaeda held on tightly to the disk. The Black Aspect sighed.

"Fine, keep it if it makes you feel better," he said. "When I'm done destroying that monstrosity I made, I'll be back for the Dragon Soul."

Neltharion began to spread his wings, about to take to the sky. Garrosh rushed him, leapt into the air and knocked him down, pinning the Earth-Warder's wings to his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neltharion bellowed.

Garrosh grabbed one of the dragon's horns and pulled his head back. Neltharion bellowed, his tail flailing behind him. Then, the Earth-Warder growled, diving into the ground, his body becoming apart of it. Garrosh slammed to the ground scrambling around the dirt, hoping that whatever part of the ground the Earth-Warder belonged to, he would grab it.

"I want answers, Deathwing!" he called as he rose up upon his feet.

"Don't call me Deathwing, mortal!" Neltharion bellowed, the ground beneath Garrosh trembled violently. Suddenly, a rocky, massive fist jutted forth from the ground, upper-cutting Garrosh in the jaw. Garrosh was sent flying towards the main building of the port, slamming right into the wall. He fell hard upon the ground as Neltharion's black, enormous form took shape from rock below. Just as he took shape, Thrall, Calia, Aggra, Siderion, Nadina, and Ysera came through the portal. Neltharion slammed his claw down upon Garrosh.

"What in the name of the Light is going on?" Calia cried.

"Those two really don't like each other," said Ysera, cocking her head up at Neltharion.

Calia turned to Ysera: "Do you mind stopping your brother before he squishes Garrosh? As much as I'd love to see Garrosh flattened..."

"He must have called Nel 'Deathwing'," said Ysera with a shrug.

"Just go stop him!"

Garrosh raised his axe and sliced it down upon Neltharion's paw, tearing a gash in his black scales. The pain stung, but it was nothing more than a mosquito bite to the dragon. However, it was enough to make Neltharion jerk up and he removed his claw.

"Neltharion!" Ysera called as she walked towards the middle of their fighting. "Stop! Stop!"

Neltharion growled, ignoring his sister's pleas. He leaned down and snatched Garrosh up into his jaws. Thrall's eyes grew wide. Calia pulled her pistol out and fired it into the air, gaining the attention of the entire port. Neltharion, who had yet to swallow Garrosh, looked around, suddenly snapped out of his rage.

"SPIT HIM OUT NOW!" Calia called.

Neltharion grunted.

"NOW, YOU DUMB-ASS!" Calia shouted again.

Neltharion growled and leaned down to the ground. He coughed up Garrosh in a puddle of sulfuric-smelling spittle. The Warchief rose up, wiping his face off, coughing.

"Garrosh!" called Thrall. He looked back at Neltharion and then to Garrosh again. "Are you alright?"

"Never thought I'd see the inside of the Death Aspect's mouth," said Garrosh. "Smelliest thing I've ever had the chance to smell." He looked to Neltharion. "You ever heard of mouthwash?"

Neltharion's lips pulled back into a snarl and he growled deeply.

"Stop!" called Calia. "Just stop." She turned to Garrosh, raising her hands up to both of them. "The both of you stop!" Calia panted, her face flushed. "You want me to be neutral, Nel? Here's neutral. As much as I want to see you either imprisoned or dead, Garrosh, we have bigger problems right now than you and the Earth-Warder's petty squabbles. I don't know what is between you two, I don't know why you two are at each other's throat, but put it aside!"

She then saw a flash of gold coming from Zaeda and found her holding the Dragon Soul.

"Give that back to Neltharion," she said. "Now!"

"Do you have any idea what this is, human?" asked Zaeda.

"Yeah, I do," said Calia.

"Why does he have it then?" asked Zaeda.

"Because Nozdormu went back in time with Thrall to retrieve it," said Calia. "That's why."

"And he stole it!" said Garrosh.

"No," said Neltharion. "They gave it to me to take care of it."

"Is this true, Go'el?" asked Garrosh.

"Yes," said Thrall. "It is. Zaeda, I suggest you give that back to Neltharion."

"Has the Time Lord lost his mind?" asked Zaeda. "Deathwing is the one who made it."

_"Neltharion..."_ Neltharion said with a growl. "My name is Neltharion!"

"Give it back to him," said Thrall. "If you don't mind. He's the only one who can use it properly."

"Very well," said Zaeda. She walked over to the Black Aspect and set the golden disk down before his massive paws. Neltharion raised a paw up and as if upon command, the Dragon Soul floated to it, suspending itself just above his palm. He looked to it, seeing the colors of energy flowing around it, red, blue, green, and orange, with only the purple...his color...binding the other four together. Then, with his will, Neltharion guided the Dragon Soul down to Calia.

"Keep it safe," he said to her in a low rumble. Calia reached up and took the disk, placing it into her pouch.

"I'll have to have the chain fixed," she said.

Neltharion gave a slight nod. He looked to the sky, hearing the rumble of thunder and the flicker of lightning. The clouds were churning, echoing a strange, yet familiar energy to him. Off in the distance, he saw looming tall was the Twilight Citadel. Neltharion swallowed hard and faced the spire. His massive form leapt into the sky as lightning flashed.

"Neltharion!" called Calia. "Come back here!"

"So, tell me, has he come to see his project finished?" asked Garrosh.

"Garrosh, you know better than that!" called Thrall. "You know he's changed. Neltharion didn't come here to make sure Ultraxion is finished, he has come to defeat him. He doesn't want the Hour of Twilight to happen anymore than any of us."

Ysera blankly stared upon the spire in the distance. Her eyes blinked and her throat felt dry.

"What is that horrible energy that I feel?" she asked. "What is that darkness?"

"That is Ultraxion," said Nadina.

"Neltharion can't defeat that energy..." said Ysera, looking back at the Blood Elf. "He's not..."

"Not strong enough yet?" asked Calia. "What do you think I've been saying this whole time?"

"Neltharion cannot, but I bet Deathwing could," said Thrall. "Neltharion is not empowered by the Old Gods anymore. Deathwing, when he made this Ultraxion, he was empowered by the Old Gods to do it." He looked to Ysera. "If there's any help you can call, Dreamer, call them now!"

Ysera nodded and raised her hands to the sky. Sparkling energy of green and leaves fell about her as she began her summoning. There was the Vermilion Redoubt not far from here. If anyone could hear her, it be the red dragons there. She sent her message there, telling them to bring Alexstrasza with them. She knew that when Alexstrasza will hear her message, she would bring Kalecgos as well. Four Aspects against this evil was better than just two.

* * *

 

Neltharion was suddenly struck from the sky as a massive wave of dark energy impacted upon him. The energy was powerful enough to loosen one of his elementium plates from his spine and his fiery blood irrupted from the holes made into his flesh. Neltharion dropped from the sky and he fell upon the strange, purple and black earth rolling several leagues from impact. He rolled upon his back, his lava-like blood spilling into a pool behind him. Neltharion rose up and reached back to the loosen plate, attempting to drive it back into place.

"Is your armor coming off, father?" came a voice filled with crackling energy in its tone.

The Earth-Warder sensed a growing darkness descending upon him and he felt his body shiver. He snapped the plate back into place and looked around as the world around him began to dim.

"You are still coming apart, father," said the voice. "You should have never left us. We could have fashioned you better armor."

"Left you?" Neltharion asked as he swung around at the sound of the voice. He hunted for where the voice was coming from. He looked up to see the glow of the Twilight Citadel. "Left you? I betrayed my duty, my creators."

"I know you are here to destroy me, father," said the voice. "Why would you destroy the greatest of your children?"

"My children are black dragons!" Neltharion growled. "Not these bastardized monstrosities Deathwing created."

"Why betray the plan, father? Why betray the truth? You're lying to yourself, siding with the other Aspects. You know the truth of this world, you've always known. You were just aiding those who are the true masters. They would free you from your chains the Titans imposed upon you."

"Chains?" he asked.

Neltharion felt a mighty blow to his jaw and he was sent flying back against the cliff of black crystalline rocks. He saw a strange, crackling glow of cyan energy as he attempted to raise his head. A dark purple body, a body as massive as his if not more rising up.

"Ultraxion," said Neltharion, his eyes focusing upon the enormous twilight dragon. Dark energy flowed out from points encircling him. Neltharion looked around noticing they were energy coming from netherwing drakes either dead or dying. He panted hard, scooting himself backwards. The Earth-Warder pressed his back against the wall of a cliff as the shadow of Ultraxion fell upon him. The energy flowing into him ceased and Ultraxion slowly began to approach his father.

"I am only here to help you, father," said Ultraxion. "Help free you from your pained existence."

"My existence isn't pained!" said Neltharion. He rose upon his feet and reared back upon his hind legs. Ultraxion roared, rearing back onto his hind legs as well. The two dragons collided, clawing each other's heads. Neltharion swatted a gash into Ultraxion's cheek only for the twilight dragon to return the punch. Ultraxion scraped hard across Neltharion's neck, slashing a large, glowing gash into his black scales. Magma-like blood irrupted from the wound. Neltharion roared and latched upon Ultraxion's neck, pulling the twilight dragon down. Ultraxion's left wing batted the Black Aspect away and Neltharion tore a chunk of his son's flesh into his teeth. The twilight dragon roared out in pain and Neltharion spat the flesh from his mouth. His teeth were stained with Ultraxion's blood. He stumbled forward slightly, panting.

"You're so weak, father," said Ultraxion. "Give it up. You are only delaying the inevitable."

"No..." said Neltharion.

Ultraxion rose into the air, his body sparking with energy. Neltharion got to his feet, shaking violently. He spread his wings and launched into the air. He felt the furor of his anger rise inside of him as he raced after the twilight dragon. He allowed his body to ignite in searing flames and black smoke, unleashing the fiery power he hid deep inside. As Neltharion flapped his wings, the black ash and fire blanketed the Twilight Highlands. The Twilight Hammers' stations were set alight.

"I will burn you!" Neltharion bellowed.

"All talk and display, father," said Ultraxion. "Your words hold no weight. You're a joke."

Ultraxion folded his wings slightly and arched backwards, diving for his inflamed, furious creator. Neltharion's green eyes widened as he watched the monster dive for him. Backwinging swiftly, he righted himself and his claws were outstretched. He caught Ultraxion in mid dive, latching his sharp claws deep into the twilight dragon's scales. The two began to spiral into a flailing fall, wings flapping out of control. Ultraxion coughed, the black, hot smoke choking him. Neltharion grunted, his eyes lit up bright orange. Letting go with one claw, he reached into his own chest and dug deep into the scales.

"You want to know what real pain is?" Neltharion asked. "Feel the Heart of Azeroth sear your flesh!"

He ripped open his own chest, revealing the molten, boiling, glowing core inside. Neltharion pressed his chest up to Ultraxion.

"Feel this world's fiery core as it rages on inside of me," said Neltharion. "My pain? Or is it my strength?"

Ultraxion let loose a bellowing roar as he felt his chest burn black from the magma inside of Neltharion's chest. He took hold of the Earth-Warder's shoulders, trying to push him away. His flesh continued to sear from the heat. How could Neltharion survive such heat? How could he live with a form that was filled with nothing but molten magma? Khaz'Goroth had made the Earth-Warder's insides from the very core itself. Then, Ultraxion's eyes began to focus and his own power raged forth from his body. He looked beyond Neltharion to see the ground rushing quickly towards him. Then, he bellowed out as the cyan energy built up around him.

"Now, feel my gift you have given me, father!" Ultraxion called. Despite the searing pain, the twilight dragon gripped Neltharion and swung his body around. He tore the Earth-Warder's grip from him, sending the Black Aspect racing for the ground itself as the energy building up around him struck Neltharion. The energy sparked all around Neltharion's scales and he felt his power being zapped. He bellowed out as he felt his body grow numb. Neltharion landed hard upon the scorched earth, scraping a long chasm across the highlands with his great fall. Bones broke upon impact, his wings shattered. His beard covered in dirt. A cloud of soot, ash, and dirt rose up around him. Ultraxion landed, panting heavily, his tongue rolled out between his fangs. He licked his scaly lips, and then reared back upon his haunches. He gathered up an orb of dark energy into his foreclaws.

"Time to end your misery, father," he said. "With your death comes the release of our masters. It is what you would have wanted..."

Just as Ultraxion was about to shoot the dark energy forth, a blast of fire knocked him to his side. Ultraxion rose up, shaking off the dirt from his scales. He looked on as he saw four rather large shadows fly towards him, followed by much smaller shadows. Ultraxion concentrated again, gathering up his dark energy into his claws. As he was about to move, ready to send forth the energy towards his attackers, Ultraxion froze. He not only froze, but it seemed the world around him did as well. The four shadows landed along with their companions. Out from the darkness came Alexstrasza, the Life-binder. Beside her was Kalecgos, the Spell-Weaver. On her other side was Ysera, the Awakened Dreamer, and beside her was Nozdormu, the Lord of Time. Landing right next to him was a smaller black dragon, Siderion. Upon his back were Thrall, Aggra, Nadina, and Calia. Nozdormu held out a claw, golden waves of sand flowing out from it.

"I don't know how long I can hold it," he said. "Get our brother out of here, quickly, Alexstrasza."

Alexstrasza and Kalecgos approached the still form of Neltharion. She looked upon his form, her golden eyes widened. He was bent in an awkward position, his wings twisted and turned in all directions. Even his membranes were torn beyond the ability to fly. Calia looked upon the broken form of her husband and held her breath.

"Neltharion!" she called.

"Alexstrasza, is he dead?" Thrall asked.

"No," she replied. "But he's barely clinging onto life as it is. If we hadn't gotten here sooner, he might as well be."

Kalecgos reached for Neltharion, but the heat coming from his body was too much. He looked back at Alexstrasza and shook his crystalline head.

"I can't touch him!" he said. "The lava, it's everywhere."

"Can you cool him?" asked Alexstrasza.

"I can try," said Kalecgos. The Blue Aspect backed up a ways and took in a deep breath. Then, with one, powerful exhale, he sent forth an icy wind upon Neltharion's body. The Earth-Warder's body steamed as the temperature suddenly changed. His outer shell cooled slightly, enough for Kalecgos to take hold of him. The Spell-Weaver leaned down and picked up the much more massive form of the Earth-Warder, trying to lift him up. "I don't think we should move him with the broken bones."

"I can fix those," said Alexstrasza. "Just get him out of here, Kalec!"

Nozdormu looked around, taking note that the world began to move slowly. Ultraxion began to move as well. His hold upon time was loosening.

"We mussst move now!" he called. "We have no time."

Kalecgos and Ysera took hold of Neltharion's body, lifting it up together. Then, all three of them vanished. Alexstrasza took flight followed by her dragons and Siderion. Nozdormu dismissed his hold upon time and Ultraxion fired his beam. The Time Lord rose up into the air just as the beam raced by him. Upon his brazen face was a smirk. Ultraxion looked up at the Time Lord and smirked as well.

"Even you cannot deny your fate as well, Murozond," he said.

"We will ssssee in time," said Nozdormu.

With that, Nozdormu vanished. Ultraxion looked back towards the Twilight Citadel. As if by a silent command, he started walking for it. Approaching, he looked up upon the rocky platform where the gate stood. Standing on the platform was a two-headed ogre. Cho'Gall had watched the fight.

"The Aspects know how hard we can hit them," said Cho.

"Hit them really hard!" squawked Gall.

"They are afraid now," said Cho. "Not even Deathwing can defeat you."

"No Old Gods to power him, he's weak!" said Gall. "Weak!"

"I do not know where they've taken him," said Ultraxion.

"It does not matter," said Cho. "He will rise up again to try and face us."

"Fail he will!" said Gall.

"They may have taken him back to Wyrmrest Temper," said Cho. "Either way, that is the place we must go next. We must take on Wyrmrest and tear it down."

"The Aspects will have no safe haven to hide!" said Gall.

Ultraxion nodded and rumbled. He spread his great wings and launched into the air. With him came several twilight dragons and drakes, following him north.

"Divide and conquer," said Cho. He turned back for the portal to enter it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Calia's Thoughts**

 

Calia watched with silent patience as Alexstrasza and Ysera began to feed their healing energies deep into Neltharion's black scales. The Great Black looked deathly still. His beard was unbraided, covered in solidified lava that was once a part of the magmatic core inside of him. Cracks exposing his molten core still spilled out over his black scales. The cracks along his huge chest and his sides slowly began to seal up as Alexstrasza ran her ruby claw down his flank. Neltharion winced, growling as he felt the pain of her touch upon his wounds. Alexstrasza looked up around her, hearing a sudden crack from the stone above just as Neltharion winced in pain.

"At least he is responding," said Ysera.

Alexstrasza withdrew her claw, holding it tightly as a sharp pain of heat scalded her.

"I forgot how difficult this was to touch him when he's bleeding like this," she said with a breathy voice.

Calia folded her arms, rubbing them with her hands. The wintery, snow-covered land of the Dragonblight gave her a shiver. She could feel a cold ache in her joints. Thrall slowly walked up from behind her, carrying a large pelt. He swung the pelt around and draped it around her.

"I figured you were chilly," he said.

"Thank you," said Calia.

Aggra came up from behind Thrall, holding three mugs of warm Honeymint Tea. She gave one to her mate, and then one to Calia.

"Here," said Aggra. "You'll feel much better with something warm in your belly."

"Thank you," said Calia. She dipped her head. "I...appreciate both of your kindness. I'm just..." She gave a shake to her head and perched her lips tightly.

Thrall looked out over Neltharion's body. The Black Dragon's eyes were shut tightly.

"He's healing," he said, seeing the rips close. "Slowly."

"Not fast enough," said Calia. "Thrall, why would he hide information like that?"

"I don't know," said Thrall. "I never heard of this Ultraxion."

"I would think that such information would be important to talk about," said Calia. "And he avoided it."

"Only Neltharion knows the reason why he did it," said Thrall. He shook his head and sighed deeply. He looked focused intently upon Neltharion's body. "Don't dwell on it, Calia. He doesn't need that right now."

Calia's eyes rolled and turned away from her husband. Her heart quivered inside her chest as she felt a sting in her eyes. She rose a finger up to wipe away a bit of moister from her bottom lid. She sipped lightly at her tea.

Alexstrasza moved away, her shoulders slumped over. The world around her began to spin and she rose up to her drunken feet. She raised her claw to her head, feeling every blood vessel in her temples pulsate painfully against her skull. Ysera rose up, sensing her sister's sudden fatigue.

"I can't do it," said Alexstrasza. "I can't..."

Ysera moved around Neltharion's body to her sister, bracing her green, scaly flank up against her. She placed a claw upon Alexstrasza's chest.

"Our power that we granted the Dragon Soul again..." began Alexstrasza. "I don't have enough to heal my brother."

Ysera looked to the Black Dragon. Many of his cracks and rips were healed, but there were still many more that were open.

"I don't know how to help him," said Alexstrasza. She roved her head to her smaller sister. "I'm alright, Ysera."

She slowly lumbered away from the Green Aspect and settled softly down upon the cold ground. Thrall walked up to Ysera, craning his head up to look upon her. Ysera turned to him. With a soft flash of green and sparkling leaves, she reverted into her Night Elf form. Her hands folded in front of her and she lowered her head, shaking it sadly.

"He's too injured," she said. "Mine and Alexstrasza's powers aren't enough."

"I could help," said Thrall. "And Aggra. We've healed him before."

Ysera moved away from her brother and dipped her head silently to Thrall.

"Aggra!" called Thrall. "Our powers combined into one."

Aggra and Thrall spread to the flank of Neltharion. Raising their hands out to the Earth-Warder. Green energy swirled about their dancing fingers. Glowing oak leaves flowed about the energy, spreading out towards Neltharion's pained body. The Black Dragon took in a deep breath, letting loose a pitiful whimper as the green energy and leaves washed over his body. Thrall felt a tingle in his fingers as he held onto the spell, watching some of the smaller rips close up. However, the enormous gash in his chest was not closing. Aggra lowered her hands, a growing swimming feeling made her head seem heavy. She slumped down upon her knees. Thrall lowered his hands and rushed to his mate's side. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close. Aggra rested her head upon his shoulder, breathing slowly. She folded a hand around his.

"We've...started it..." she said. "But...we can't finish it."

"He is too wounded," said Thrall.

"He needs time to heal," said Ysera.

"Time is not on our side," said Calia. "That monster will be here soon."

"What can we do?" asked Thrall.

"The earth must heal him," said a voice from behind Thrall. He turned to see Siderion in his human form walking up beside Calia. Behind him was Nadina, the Blood Elf who rescued him. "He is the Earth-Warder. His heart is Azeroth's heart. Let Azeroth heal him."

Calia looked upon the Blood Elf priest, her eyes narrowing and her mouth drawing into a long scowl. Then, her sea, blue-green eyes came to Siderion.

"How?" asked Calia

"The blood of Azeroth is Neltharion's blood," said Siderion. He looked to Alexstrasza as she gripped her claw. She could still feel the searing heat from touching Neltharion's fiery blood.

"Lava," said Ysera. "It's real lava."

"Magma, actually," said Siderion. "Every part of his body is made up of the primal minerals that birthed this world. If there's anything that can heal him, it would be that."

Calia slowly approached Siderion: "And where can we find more of Nel's Azeroth...blood?"

"Volcanoes," said Siderion.

"The Obsidian Shrine," said Alexstrasza. "Kalecgos, Nozdormu, I need your help. We're moving our brother."

Two large draconic heads, one blue, the other bronze moved out from behind the back opening of Wyrmrest Temple. Siderion turned to Nadina, taking in a deep breath. The Blood Elf stepped back as she watched the one she rescued flash in a fiery light. The light grew out, forming that of a draconic body. Wings spread wide and the black dragon roared out at the completion of his transformation. Calia looked up, hearing a rumble from the ceiling above. Dust fell in heavy clouds. Calia backed away, feeling the tremble of the floor as Kalecgos and Nozdormu slowly lumbered into the chamber. Siderion, Kalecgos, and Nozdormu surrounded Neltharion, heaving his body up. The Earth-Warder's head dropped, rolling loosely upon his thick, muscular neck.

"Kalec," said Alexstrasza. "Take Neltharion to the Obsidian Shrine...into the mouth of the opening at the base of the volcano."

Kalecgos nodded and hefted Neltharion up, leaning the Great Black against him. He let loose a growl, feeling Neltharion's much greater weight upon his shoulder. He extended out a shear, blue wing and folded it over the Black Aspect's body. With a bow of his head, Kalecgos vanished, taking Neltharion with him. The others walked out onto the blinding, sunlit, white snow. Siderion lowered his neck, allowing the mortals to climb on. Calia held to the pelt draped over her shoulders as she felt the younger black dragon's body rise up. A cold gush of wind blew across her face, sending her brown locks into her eyes. Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu had taken flight. Calia leaned back as she felt the heave of Siderion's body. He spread his wings and kicked off into the air.

* * *

 

Kalecgos pulled hard upon Neltharion's body, dragging him deep into the mouth of the cave. The Blue Dragon gripped tightly with his claws, grunting and groaning as he dragged. He felt his hind legs give way and he toppled backward, wings splayed. Neltharion's massive form fell on top of him. Kalecgos panted, looking around him. Despite the cold temperature outside, the inside of the shrine was sweltering. Shimmering air rose up from the pools. He could hear the sounds of roaring bubbling and hissing gasses. Kalecgos rose up, slipping out from under Neltharion's limp body.

"Why do you have to be so heavy?" he asked. Kalecgos looked beyond Neltharion's body, seeing a glowing trail of his blood running from behind him. He scooted the Black Dragon's body towards the edge of a boiling pool of seeping lava. He felt the volcano rumble with a low growl. A spout of molten rock shot up from the pool. Kalecgos looked down towards the pool. The pool was like thick, glowing soup, a black crusty scum covered the top. From one side of the pool, all the lava rose up, spreading and cooling into a black crust, moving across the surface, only to fall back down.

Convection.

It looked like boiling pudding. He saw cracks along the black crust, revealing the viscus, hot, glowing molten rock under it. Kalecgos, as he took in a breath, felt the gasses of the pool burn his lungs.

"How can you stand this?" he asked. "How can this heal you?"

Kalecgos angled Neltharion's body closer to the ledge of the lava pool. He slowly moved away from the ledge, and leaned over Neltharion's body, breathing heavily. The Magic Aspect coughed, the gasses continuing to burn. He looked up again as the cave once more shook with the volcano's life.

"Come on, Alexstrasza," he began. "I don't want to be inside an active volcano any longer than I need to."

Kalecgos spat, coughing again.

"M...Maly...gossss..." Neltharion rumbled in his unconsciousness, shifting his head.

"Oh, my God, not this again..." said Kalecgos. He turned his huge blue head towards the Earth-Warder. "I'm not Malygos, damn it!"

He saw the Black Dragon breathe in and out smoothly. Despite the poisonous gasses in the volcano making it difficult for Kalecgos to breathe, Neltharion had no trouble at all. Kalecgos watched as another rip slowly sealed up. His head jerked up at the sound of another splash of the lava in the pool, sending several lobs of molten rock towards him. Kalecgos backed away, but the lobs of rock splashed upon his blue scales. The Blue Dragon yelped powerfully. He raised a forepaw, batting away the molten rocks just as they started to burn through his scales. Some of the lava splashed upon Neltharion's chest. Kalecgos gripped his wound and watched as the lava coalesced upon Neltharion's chest. As the molten rocks began to cool, their orange color dulling to red, and then to black, they began to seep into the Black Dragon's plated chest. The rocks merged with his chest, helping to seal up the open, fiery gash. The gash began to close even more.

"Okay," said Kalecgos. "Okay. Okay." He blinked with astonishment. "Okay. That is...I didn't know it could do that."

"Goes...to...show...you...what...you...know...about...the planet..." Neltharion whispered weakly. His eyes still remained closed, his body unmoving.

"Neltharion?" asked Kalecgos. He moved closer to Neltharion, leaning down. "Can you hear me?"

He placed a claw upon Neltharion's face, lifting an eyelid. The Black Dragon's emerald eye was rolled back into the eye socket. Kalecgos checked the other eye, finding the same thing.

"Neltharion!" he called. "Neltharion, can you hear me?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Neltharion replied in an almost dream-like tone.

Kalecgos lifted the Earth-Warder up, holding him by his brought, muscular shoulders. Neltharion's head flopped back, still limp. His forelegs hung loosely at his side. One of his wings draped over the ledge. Kalecgos looked up again, feeling the rumble of the volcano underneath him. He turned back to the unconscious Black Dragon.

"Um...it wouldn't be difficult to ask you if you could make the volcano happy..." Kalecgos said. Once more he felt his lungs burn as the gasses around him choked his throat. He let loose a cough.

Neltharion made no response.

"Please?" asked Kalecgos.

"Pressure..." Neltharion whispered.

"What?" asked Kalecgos, bringing Neltharion's lips closer to his ear.

"Pressure..." Neltharion repeated. "Volcano...is...releasing...pressure."

"Pressure..." said Kalecgos. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's...fine..." replied Neltharion. "Don't stand...near the...lava."

Kalecgos gently lowered Neltharion's limp body back to the ground. He folded his wings around his body, looking warily around the hellish cavern. Kalecgos coughed once more. He could not shake the burning sensation.

"Wimp..." Neltharion rumbled lowly.

"Oh, that's fine!" said Kalecgos. "Here I'm risking being barbecued by lava or suffocated by sulfurous gasses to help you and you call me a 'wimp'."

Neltharion's lips meekly curled up into a tiny smile.

"Are you awake or aren't you awake?" asked Kalecgos.

"Pretty flowers..." Neltharion replied.

"For crying out loud!" called the young Spell-Weaver. "Neltharion!"

Neltharion once more shifted his head as he fell into deeper unconsciousness.

"Neltharion?" asked Kalecgos. The Black Dragon could no longer reply.

He took in a deep breath, about to let loose another sigh, but the gasses made that even difficult. He coughed and sputtered, his throat now on fire.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I have to leave this place. I can't...I can't stand it here! Neltharion, if you can still hear me, I'll be outside. I just can't stay in here."

Kalecgos waited for a response, even a snarky comeback from the Earth-Warder. Neltharion remained silent. The young Spell-Weaver sighed and shook his head. He turned around to walk towards the entrance to the cavern. As he began to make his way back, another tremor rumbled through the cavern. Kalecgos ducked as he felt a shower of basaltic rocks upon him. He heard a crack and he turned back towards Neltharion. The ledge was breaking away from the quake. As the ledge cracked and buckled around Neltharion, the Black Dragon slid off, dropping heavily into the pool. Kalecgos rushed to the ledge. He held his breath, seeing the Black Dragon float upon the black crust of cooled molten rock. The crust pushed him towards the other end, where they began to fall back into the pool.

"Neltharion!" he called as he watched the Earth-Warder's body seep down into the other side of the pool. Slowly his body was submerged into the molten rock, inch by inch. Then, at long last, his head and enormous horns disappeared below. Kalecgos swallowed and held a claw up to his head, wincing. "Oh...damn. Oh...damn. Sorry, I...I can't dive in there...I..."

He let loose a frustrated grunt and snapped a claw. Suddenly, Kalecgos was covered in a glowing, protective shield of brilliant arcane energy.

"Magic don't fail me now," he said as he leapt down onto the lower bank of the pool. Swallowing hard, Kalecgos dipped his claw into the lava pool, pushing past the black crusty top. He could feel the intense heat of the lava even through his shield. The heat itself steadily began to weaken the shield. Kalecgos felt around the molten pool, feeling for any sign of Neltharion.

"Neltharion, I don't think I can...dive in there after you!"

"Kalecgossss!" sounded a deep voice from above, holding a familiar lisp.

Before the shield was gone, Kalecgos withdrew his claw. He slid back against the ledge, trying to move way from the boiling lava as best as he could. He looked up to see the sparkling brassy scaled head of Nozdormu looking over the broken ledge.

"Are you alright?" Nozdormu asked.

"A bit well done..." began Kalecgos. "But I'm not burnt yet. He fell into the pool."

"I know," said Nozdormu. "I sssaw it."

"Figures," said Kalecgos. "With your own eyes or with...?"

"Foresseeen it," said Nozdormu. "How'sss about that?"

"Right," said Kalecgos. "Couldn't stop it?"

"He wasss supposed to go in, correct?" asked Nozdormu. "The quake only made it easssier."

Kalecgos dove his claws into the hardened rock around him, climbing steadily out of the crevice. He let loose another powerful cough.

"The gasses in here," said Kalecgos. "It's hard to breathe. I need some...air."

He looked towards the entrance, seeing Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Siderion all in their humanoid forms walking in. Calia, Thrall, Aggra, and Nadina followed them. Kalecgos shifted into his half-elven guise as well and started walking out towards the entrance.

"It isss alright," said Nozdormu as he shifted into his High Elf form. "We'll take care of it from here."

"Sure..." said Kalecgos. He paused in his walk and turned back to the Timeless One. "Uh, have you ever thought about getting speech therapy?"

"What?" asked Nozdormu.

"For the lisp," said Kalecgos.

"What lisssp?" asked Nozdormu.

"That lisp," said Kalecgos.

"I do not have a lisssp."

Kalecgos blinked his blue eyes and gave a scratch to his head. Then, with a shrug he turned around and walked away. As he passed Siderion, he turned to the young black dragon.

"Your grandfather fell into the lava," he said. "I couldn't catch him."

"The lava won't hurt him," said Siderion. "In fact it is good for him."

"I saw," said Kalecgos. He coughed again, covering his mouth. "Neltharion sank, though. Can you get him out?"

"He can withstand the lava better than me," said Siderion. "But I can withstand it better than you, Spell-Weaver. I can."

"Alexstrasza, I'll be outside," said Kalecgos. "I've stayed in here for too long."

As he continued to walk out, he dipped his head at Calia. Calia turned around, nodding as she watched him leave the cavern. She slowly approached the lava pool, the Aspects giving her some room.

"Where is he?"

"Under the lava," said Siderion as he came to the ledge. He reverted to his dragon form and leapt down. "I'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far."

Siderion dove into the lava pool, allowing his slightly heavier body to sink into the viscous rock. Calia took in a deep breath and settled down on a hard, glassy, volcanic rock. She laid her hand upon the rock, touching its smooth surface. The texture reminded her a little of how her husband's scales felt. The rock felt warm as well. Calia's lips perched again and she closed her eyes. Once more, there was that quivering skip in her heart. Ysera looked over to her and walked up, sitting down upon the rock as well. She placed her hand upon Calia's shoulder. Calia shook her head, staring aimlessly down upon her feet. As she moved her arms to rest her hands upon her lap, she heard something jingle inside her pouch. She reached into the pouch and pulled out the thing that jingled. Turning her head she brought the golden disk hanging upon the chain and brought it up to her eye level. She dropped the Dragon Soul into the palm of her other hand and closed her fingers around it. She held the disk closely to her chest. Her ears picked up the sound of the lava boiling harder.

"Siderion has him!" called Thrall, looking over the ledge. Calia got up off the rock and looked over the ledge and down into the pool. She watched as Siderion pulled Neltharion partially out of the lava, allowing his great body to rest upon a shallow part of the pool. The smaller black dragon rose out of the pool, shacking off the cooling rock from his body. The splits and rips on Neltharion's body had vanished. He growled as he slowly began to climb out onto the ledge.

"Rest is all he needs now," said Siderion as he reverted back into his human form.

Ysera knelt down to the ground, looking out over the edge. Her brother looked like he was sleeping peacefully. His elementium armor glowed a dull red from the heat, however, it was cooling. He laid upon his side, his wings draping limply out over the crusted lava pool. She rose up and leaned over to drape her arms around Calia.

"It's going to be okay, sister," she whispered. "Neltharion is much better now."

"I know," said Calia, her reply short and flat. She rose up, still holding onto the Dragon Soul tightly. The rogue human turned away from the pool and started for the exist.

"Calia?" asked Ysera.

Calia shook her head, swinging her hair about her shoulders. She walked out of the cavern.

Ysera's bright eyes widened as she heard a painful moan. She looked towards Alexstrasza, who fell to her knees. Thrall and Nozdormu rushed to her side. Alexstrasza held her head tightly as it throbbed painfully against her skull.

"I can feel him nearing," she whispered. "I can feel all the lives he is snuffing out as he makes his way here."

"Ultraxion?" asked asked Thrall. "Do we even have the power to stop him?"

"Even in that, my vissssion is vague," said Nozdormu. "But we musssst stop him. Thissss is the moment I saw."

"All five of us coming together to defeat the thing that can bring about the Hour of Twilight," said Ysera. "I will call all my dragons here."

"Assss will I," said Nozdormu.

"I will bring all of my dragons here as well," said Alexstrasza. "Kalecgos is outside, someone should..."

"I will tell him," said Nadina.

Alexstrasza took in a deep breath, steadying herself as she got to her feet. She gave a nod to the priest. Nadina headed out towards the entrance.

"Neltharion..." began Alexstrasza in a breathy tone, looking down upon the still, large form of the Black Dragon. "He has no flight to call upon."

"He has me," said Siderion. "I will fight at my lord's side."

"I appreciate your determination," said Alexstrasza. "And your newfound loyalty to your sire...but one young black dragon and his Aspect does not make a flight." She took in a deep breath. "I am sadden to say that you and Neltharion may be the only fully grown black dragons left on Azeroth. I know he left other black dragons in Outland, but we have no time to rally them up. And I do not know who all we can trust there."

Siderion lowered his head, his black hair falling down into his face. He brought his dark-skinned hands to his front, folding them up. He then lifted his head, his fiery eyes looking upon the Dragonqueen.

"But you do have us," he said. "Two black dragons are better than none."

"Two black dragons _are_ better than none," said Thrall in agreement. "And you have us as well, Siderion. You and your lord. In some strange ways, Aggra and I have become a part of Neltharion's family. And we have the Earthen Ring. We may not be black dragons, but our powers are similar. We command the primal forces of Azeroth as well." He turned to Alexstrasza. "We can fill the void for the Black Dragonflight."

"It is one of the reasons why before all of this hiding from the Cult began, Neltharion was working closely with us," said Aggra. "Until he could remake his flight, he needed substitutes."

"Thrall, it is faster for an Aspect to rally up members of his or her flight," said Alexstrasza. "We can communicate with each other in ways you mortals cannot. I don't know if we even have time to call upon the Earthen Ring."

"Then, we will make time," said Aggra. "The Earth-Warder needs time to regain his strength fully. We need time to gather up our allies and so do you. Send a small force out to stall Ultraxion's flight here."

"That would be suicide," said Alexstrasza, curling her fingers, her long, wispy eyebrows rising.

"My sssissster," began Nozdormu. "Ssssacrificesss mussst be made. Even unfortunate onesss. It issss a hard choice to make. If we do not, then we will have no time at all."

Alexstrasza looked away, her eyes becoming downcast.

"I do not agree with this," she said, her voice showing her frustration. "But, if there is no alternative, then...we must. We will choose those who will go and stall Ultraxion."

Thrall heard the sounds of footsteps as Kalecgos came back in. He fanned his face from the heat. Blue Dragons were not lovers of sweltering volcanoes like the Black Dragons.

"Nadina called me in, what's going on?" he asked.

"Ultraxion is heading here," said Ysera. "And he's pillaging along the way."

"Wonderful," said Kalecgos, slumping slightly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Call your flight here, Kalecgos," said Alexstrasza. "Bring all that you can here. We will make our stand at Wyrmrest. But we need time. I will ask of a few members of my flight to go to Ultraxion and face him while he is still in the Eastern Lands. We have to stall him while we are gathering up our forces, including the Earthen Ring and any ally we can find. And to..." She turned back to the pool. "Give Neltharion time to awaken."

"Alright," said Kalecgos. "I'll relay the message."

* * *

 

"That is a very beautiful pool," said a voice from behind Calia. The rogue swung around to find Nadina walking up behind her. Calia's eyes narrowed coldly at the ex-Twilight Cultist. Nadina came to her side, looking out over the colorful, hot spring pool. Steam rose up from its surface. Near the hot spring were bubbling mud pots releasing all sorts of gases as well as fumarole vents capped with bright yellow of sulfur crystals. Alien looking, bulbous plant life grew around the volcanically active landscape, enjoying the poisonous gasses coming from the vents. A geyser sounded from just a hundred yards from the spring, spraying forth a gush of heated water.

"Amazing!" said Nadina. "I've heard tales of the Obsidian Shrine. I heard it was a place of death and ugliness. But all around me...I've never seen such wonders. It's so lively, so active." She turned around, taking in the thermal life and then turned back to the spring. "What causes the coloration in the water? I've never seen a spring that had rainbow colors!"

Calia took in a deep breath and looked to the hot spring as well: "Neltharion says there are little microbes in the water that live in colonies. It looks like red, yellow, and orange shaggy carpeting on the bed of the spring. He says it changes color depending on the seasons. They love hydrothermal pools where the water is heated by a magma plume below. That's why this place is like it is, because of a well of magma under our feet."

"I've heard of therapeutic qualities of hot springs," said Nadina. "But, I suppose because of those microbes, that spring isn't safe to take a dip..."

"It's too hot for one," said Calia. "Neltharion can take its scalding temperature fine, but, it will burn us."

"The water is so pure, so blue," said Nadina. "I suppose it's caused by the heat, isn't it?"

"I don't know," said Calia.

Nadina looked around, seeing the skeletons of many fallen black dragons. She folded her arms around herself and licked her lips, her glowing, green eyes alight with curiosity.

"They have a nice place to be at peace," she said. "It is so pretty here. It's like all the power of the planet on display. All these strange plants everywhere. I've never seen them either. They look like little mushrooms."

"Neltharion told me it was possible that this is what life used to be like on Azeroth long before the Titans came here," began Calia. She turned to Nadina. "Even long before the Old Gods."

"Long before the Old Gods?" asked Nadina.

"My husband said the Old Gods are aliens too," said Calia. "They came here to this world and destroyed its life with their chaos, keeping the elementals all in flux with their wars. Because of that, life could not develop and grow. He said when the Titans came here, there was potential for life, but as long as the Old Gods kept the battles between the elements up, Azeroth would remain lifeless. So, they locked the Old Gods up. Neltharion said when he was Deathwing, he was reminded many times that this world does not belong to us, but to them, but it isn't true. It never belonged to them either. And it does belong to us. The Titans only helped us grow and develop." She looked back to the spring. "This represents how life needs the heat of the core to survive. It needs the planet. Neltharion didn't realize it then, but he does now that though he protects the planet, he also makes it to where life can continue to flourish upon it. But as long as the Old Gods remain down there, there's always going to be something that will threaten that life." She sighed. "We keep saying that they will destroy the world. They won't. The world will always remain whole, it is life they will destroy. I like to sometimes think Neltharion's stubbornness comes from the fact that the planet does not need us to survive, we need the planet in order to survive. And Neltharion represents the planet as a whole."

Calia drew a long frown upon her lips as she looked back at Nadina.

"So, tell me, Cultist," she began, her worlds becoming like ice. "Why would you join up with a group who works for those that do not belong on our world, that only want to destroy the life that is on it?"

"They had the answers," said Nadina. "They had all the answers. Or at least I thought they did. You've seen it, you've seen what was happening before Deathwing broke out."

"I remember," said Calia. She gripped the Dragon Soul tighter. "All the elementals attacking. Theramore nearly burned down. People screaming in the streets. And the earthquakes. They said volcanoes erupted too, sending forth their ash clouds, flattening villages. People died. I remember. And you joined those who delighted in it."

"I was scared," said Nadina. "Many of us were. And confused. I didn't know what I was getting into. And when I got too far, there was no way out. I was trapped. And the whispers, those horrible whispers!"

She knelt down to her feet, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach as she felt a sob choke her throat. Tears dripped from her eyes. Her long, pointed ears drooped slightly.

"You have no idea what it's like to hear them," she continued, pausing each time to let out a sob. "Everywhere, the speak everywhere...no escape from them..."

"I do know what it's like to hear those whispers," said Calia. "I've heard them."

"How?"

"My husband is Deathwing!" shouted Calia. "Or was Deathwing. I've heard those voices coming from him because he was haunted by them. Despite being freed of the personality that made him do those horrible atrocities, Neltharion continued to be plagued by the Old Gods. They mocked him and tormented him, telling him he was weak, nothing...and they were telling me to put him out of his misery. I fought against those voices and I helped him fight as well. I told him he can be strong against them. You allowed yourself to be tormented by them...believing what they say...just like him. And look what it did to him...and you." A flash of gold came from her fingers as she continued to grip the Dragon Soul. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just like the rest of them. Monsters."

The Blood Elf lifted her head, sniffing: "Do you feel the same way about your husband?"

Calia's face flushed as she felt a heat build up around her cheeks, her blue-green eyes flashing coldly. She kicked up some of the volcanic rock on the ground, sending the grit towards Nadina. She shook with anger and stormed heavily away from Nadina.

"I suppose that same cold determination really does run in the family, willing to do everything that is necessary to achieve your goal, no matter who you step on," said Nadina. "I didn't realize who you were until I saw that look...and those eyes. Northrend suits you well just like it suited him."

Calia grimaced, gritting her teeth hard. She took hold of the priest's cloak and pulled her up, holding her close.

"I am _not_ him!" she said with a hiss. Calia tossed the priest to the ground and darted off, still gripping tightly to the Dragon Soul. She headed out the gate to the Obsidian Shrine running swiftly down the snowy path. Her breath was becoming tight and she began to slow, panting as she felt the ache of the chill in her legs as well as her heart. She knelt down upon a thick, snowy patch and shivered. The warmth of the hydrothermally active shrine did not spread out beyond its walls. She saw something dark and jagged upon the rise of glacier-capped mountains. Standing up, she came to the very ledge of the trail and looked towards the north. Calia felt her body grow numb just as the feature of jagged spikes and saronite metal came into view.

Angrathar, the Wrathgate.

Calia beheld the gate to the Icecrown Citadel, the fortress her brother once was housed in. She stared longingly at it, her face unmoving, her eyes locked upon its surface

"I am not you," she mouthed. "Why would I ever want to be you?"

_You are him..._

Calia gripped the Dragon Soul tighter.

_It does run in the family._

She took in a deep breath.

_Cannot deny who you are._

_Who are we to deny what you want?_

Calia opened her hand, peering down at the Dragon Soul. The reflective surface continued to shine brightly like rays of the sun.

"What do I want?" she asked, as if directing her question to the golden disk.

_Power to protect the one you care for the most. Keep him safe, protect him...whether he realizes he needs your protection or not._

_He is still weak, but you are strong._

"How can I protect him?"

Take down those that threaten him.

Calia licked her lips feeling them becoming dry in the cold air. She swallowed. The reflection of the disk shined upon her face, lighting her eyes.

_Take them down._

_They are like the Scourge, their master like the Lich King._

_They should be dealt with like the Scourge._

_You cannot trust Neltharion to do this for you._

_You must do it yourself._

_And only then will you be able to have peace._

Calia's eyebrow cocked up and a slight smile appeared upon her face as her eyes admired the perfect surface of the Dragon Soul. Looking back at the black, sharp, jagged gate, she gave one last cold grunt of disgust. Starting off down the snowy hill, she continued to make her way to Wyrmrest Temple. There was a taxi service there and she knew that perhaps it would be able to take her to Dalaran. After all, Dalaran was the quickest way back to Stormwind. She looked upon the Dragon Soul one last time before dropping it into her pouch.

"Arthas may have had the Helm of Dominion, and Frostmourne, but I have something greater in my possession," she said. "Something much greater."

 


	8. Two Betrayals

**Two Betrayals**

She appeared inside the Wizard's Sanctum of Stormwind City. She caught the whiff of burning wood coming up from the windows. The windows glowed with an angry orange color. Calia took in a deep breath, pulling out her rifle. She slowly approached the left window just as a billow of black smoke rose up. The assassin's eyes lit up wide as she watched the cobble stone streets blanketed by chaos and flames. Trees burned like bright torches. Stormwind guards trampled through the streets, shouting over the roar of the flames. As they ran, they were suddenly beseeched upon by Twilight Cultists. Calia cocked the barrel of her rifle and lifted it up. She took in a deep breath and steadied the beat of her heart, bringing the scope up to her eye. She felt her heart slow, the scope vibrating only periodically with her heartbeat as she took aim. A guard fell, his attacker's sword dripping with his blood. Calia set her jaw and fired upon the cultist. The steel-jacket whistled through the air and piercing the cultist in her chest. The knock-back force of the bullet sent her toppling over towards her companion. Calia lowered her gun just to empty the used shell. Once more, she took aim, this time for the second cultist. Once more taking another deep breath, she fired. One of the guards turned and came in between the cultist and Calia's shot.

"No!" Calia called as the shot impacted him upon his back. The guard toppled over, blood splattering out onto the cultist. The cultist looked up towards the Wizard Sanctum. He wiggled his fingers, dark, purple energy flowing around them. Calia edged back from the window. The cultist sent a wave of energy flowing from his hands. It wrapped around her body, tightly constricting her. Her arms fell to her sides as she was suddenly yanked powerfully from the window. The cultist sent her flying towards him. The stone ground suddenly came rushing towards her. Calia's eyes squinted from the wind. She grunted as she fought against her restraints. A flash of gold came from her pouch and the purple energy snapped around her. The golden glow flowed out around her, shielding her. Gripping her rifle tightly, Calia pulled her dagger from her belt. She slammed upon the cultist, driving the knife into his chest. Kicking off of his shoulder, she flipped in the air and landed right behind him. The cultist staggered backwards, gripping the knife tightly in his hand. Calia turned around to the cultist breathe his last breath.

_Cleanse this city..._

Calia looked up, seeing the other guards struggle against the attackers. Her ears twitched at the sound of a mighty roar coming from above. The ground shook with the sound. She cast her gaze skyward, seeing black and purple wings flapping above. She held her breath. It was a Twilight Dragon. Seen against the sun, the dragon appeared as black as time's ending. When it spread it's massive wings, the sun disappeared completely. Another roar sounded and she felt the rush of wind around her, blowing the tops of the trees. A second black and purple scaled dragon followed the first. Purple energy sprayed from its jaws. A score of Twilight Cultists dropped from its back like overripe fruit eager to be picked. They opened their parachutes and landed just beyond a burning building.

_They're invading the city,_ Calia thought.

_Protect all that you hold most dear._

Calia shook her head, sensing the buzzing in her mind. She patted her pouch, hearing the sound of the Dragon Soul jingle in it. Calia started off. Her body slowly began to fade into invisibility. She felt her leg muscles bunch up and she started off in a blur. Her speed increased, sending her darting swiftly down the streets.

Her thoughts became drowned out by the sounds of fighting. Screams echoed through the streets. An idle cry of a child called for her mother. The flames blurred around her as she continued her run. Flames licked out over her legs, singing her leather trousers. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath burned in her lungs. Smoke choked her throat and she coughed. As swiftly as her legs sent her through the streets, she finally felt her speed give out. Calia's stealth faded from her as she slowed. She felt the muscles in her calves throb, her thighs twitch. She trained her muscles to send her to incredible speeds. Her commander noted that she was one of the fastest he had ever seen. However, her special sprint lasted much shorter than the other rogues, who could pace themselves better. Calia leaned over, resting her hands on her thighs, breathing.

She looked up to the sounds of footsteps against the cobble stone. Just as Calia rose up, she felt a mace slam across her jaw. Her body flew backwards like a ragdoll , slamming hard upon the ground, the mace cutting lines across her face. She painfully rose, the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. Calia came to her feet, her head pounding. A hand grabbed her hair, yanking her painfully close to her attacker. She looked up to see a Twilight Hammer, blue-skinned, and purple, spiky-haired Troll bringing her close to him.

"Look what I found," he said with a sinister, toothy sneer. He drew his mace close to her again. "I won't be thinkin' of no funny business, mon."

Calia gripped her knife tightly. She reached up and sliced the Troll across his hand. The troll let her go, calling out, gripping his hand tightly. Calia slung her brown hair and leapt in a roundhouse kick, sending the troll to the ground.

"Filthy Twilight Hammer," she said, spitting another lob of blood.

"You pay for that, mon," said the cultist, gripping his mace tightly. He swung it down upon her. Calia swerved out of the way as the spikes of the mace barely missed her shoulder. The troll took another swing, this time, aiming for her left and Calia once more dodged it. He turned and slammed his foot into her stomach, knocking her down. Calia rolled across the ground as the troll swung his mace for her again. He slammed the mace down to her side as Calia rolled out of the way. As he lifted the mace of, a some of the stone broke off from the ground. He swung again, slamming the mace upon Calia's side. The assassin called out. A growing dark spot stained her leather jerkin. She felt the warmth of her blood spread around the wound. Holes poked through her armor. Calia coughed. The troll rose up, and gripped his mace tighter. Once more, in one swift swing, he came for her again. Calia rose her dagger up, blocking the blow with the blade. She kicked upward with her right foot, knocking the mace from the troll's hands. Jumping to her feet, Calia drove the dagger into the troll's stomach. She pulled upwards upon the dagger, slicing through his skin. The troll slipped off of her blade, falling to his back, his body limp. Calia held to her side, feeling the blood spread down her hips. She reached into her pouch with her hand, searching frantically for a healing potion.

"Where is it?" she whispered as she searched around.

Pulling the pouch off, Calia dumped its contents out. Many of her poisons fell to the ground followed by the golden disk. Calia paused, gasping for air as her eyes focused upon the golden surface of the Dragon Soul. She reached down, wincing as she lowered, to pick up the disk. She turned her head to peer at the Dragon Soul. Her hands caressed its warm surface and it responded with a soft, pulsating glow. Calia closed her eyes and brought the golden chain to her neck. Placing the Dragon Soul around her neck, she tucked it under her leather armor.

_Give in..._

_Make them pay._

_These inferior beings._

_They threaten everything._

_They are the evil of this world._

_They must be snuffed out like the flames that cover this city._

Calia gripped the disk under her shirt. She knelt down and fumbled through her spilt contents for a healing potion. A scarlet vial sparkled in the light of the flames. Calia picked up the vial and popped off the cork with her teeth. Leaning her head back, she downed the potion. She felt the pain of her wound subside and the warmth of her blood lessening. Calia gasped, hearing the sound of creaking above. She looked up as a flaming branch from a tree snapped loose. Painfully, she tumbled out of the way as the branch fell to the ground. Calia rose up and sheathed her knife. She pulled her rifle from her back and started off once more.

As Calia rounded a corner, she heard the sounds of swords clanging against swords grow even louder. Civilians ran for their lives, picking up their belongings as they made their way for the gate. Guards guided their evacuation, while at the same time, keeping the Twilight Cult busy. Calia heard another bellow and a rush of wind around her. Looking up, she spied the flapping of draconic wings. A ball of fire streaked across the sky as a red dragon flew into view. The red dragon dove for a twilight dragon, talons outstretched. The twilight dragon rolled and its talons locked upon the red dragon's talons. The two dragons spun through the cool, evening air, snapping at each other's necks. Their blood falling like horrible rain upon the terrified observers.

Another fireball flew out from the red dragon's mouth, impacting upon the twilight dragon's chest. The dragon disengaged from his foe, spinning away as the red dragon flew in pursuit. Another fireball raced out from the sky as another red dragon flew overhead. The dragon sent forth a cone of flames across the streets, setting fire to the cultists. Another red dragon fell from the sky, purple and black energy crackling across its body. Calia leapt out of the way as the dragon slammed upon the buildings around her. Dust, clouds, fire, and shards of wood and glass flew out from the fall of the dragon, knocking Calia back. The shards cut her sides. A piece of the dragon's horns broke off and drove into the ground. The red dragons that were still battling chased after the other twilight dragons. The master of the twilight dragons, Ultraxion, was no where to be found. Calia swallowed hard, her throat becoming dry. She made for the sounds of swords clashing.

Rounding a corner, she came to the Valley of Heroes. Looking up upon large pillars were two scorched, claw marks.

They were the claw marks of Neltharion when he destroyed a portion of Stormwind City during his destructive flight as Deathwing at the beginning of the Cataclysm.

_How interesting you wish to protect the one who caused so much destruction to your beloved city._

Behind her, the Cathedral was in flames. Calia turned away from the Cathedral and ran for the Valley of Heroes. Before her were many refugees as well as the guards fighting off the Twilight Cultists. Aiding them was none other than King Varian Wynn. Of course, Varian would not leave Stormwind to the hands of the cult, the warrior king was more than willing to defend its gates along with his soldiers rather than flee to safety with the refugees. Varian, good friend to Calia's younger brother Arthas prior to his descent into becoming the Lich King. Though, Calia recalled some of Arthas' jealousy towards Varian. Varian was always physically stronger than Arthas. However, when Arthas became the Lich King, stabbing Teneras with Frostmourne, to Varian, he had dealt the ultimate sin. He betrayed the Alliance and his father, as well as their friendship. Varian took Arthas' betrayal as personally as Calia did.

Since Calia's reconnection with her estranged husband Neltharion, she could sense a growing resentment towards her that Varian held, questioning her loyalty to Stormwind. After all, Deathwing harmed the Alliance far more than he ever did with the Horde. He ripped it from the inside out, causing deceit to flourish through the ranks and breaking up the strong Alliance. His daughter Onyxia split Varian apart into two personalities, two people and turned Anduin into a puppet king. Varian was more than willing to slice her head off once he merged with his other personality. As Calia came through the gates to the Valley of Heroes, she saw the head of Neltharion's daughter Onyxia still hanging from the chains. When she was slain for the second time, those who brought her down brought the head back to Stormwind. The rest of Onyxia now laid upon the Obsidian Dragonshrine.

Though Varian had vocally stated he had forgiven Neltharion for his actions as Deathwing, Calia could sense there was still hatred. King Varian Wynn can never easily forgive any actions made against his beloved Alliance. Rather than causing any further grief, he let it go for that one day so that Calia and Neltharion could stop Command Schnottz from using the Coffer of Promise. Saving Azeroth from the goblin's ambitions meant saving the Alliance and at that moment, that was all Varian cared about. However, Calia knew that Varian thanked the Light every day she and Neltharion remained on the other side of the world, in Theramore. Neltharion was Lady Jaina Proudmoore's problem, not Varian's. The less Varian saw of the Earth-Warder, the better.

Calia looked behind her at the city in flames.

It seemed Neltharion's troubles had become Varian's once more. Even in Northrend, the Earth-Warder had made his presence known through his enemies. The Twilight Cult attacked Stormwind, hoping to draw out Neltharion and anyone aiding him. Knowing Neltharion was once in an Alliance stronghold, it would make sense to attack the main city of the Alliance in order to draw him out. Though Neltharion had stated many times to Calia about the meaning of neutrality, whether he acknowledged it or not, he was allied with Stormwind. And so, Stormwind was made to suffer for it.

Varian swung powerfully with his longsword Shalamayne. His wizards providing back up, shielding him from the lethal spells of the cult's dark warlocks. Conjured demons bashed against the guards, their great axes clanking upon the shields. A felgaurd grabbed a guard by the collar and tossed him away as if he was a toy. The demon swiftly made for Varian, raising his axe. Calia darted off, once more calling upon her speed. Just as the demon took his swing, Calia leapt into the air, pulling out her rifle and fired. The demon kicked back, stumbling slightly. He turned around only to feel the impact of Calia's heel upon his jaw. He came crashing down before Varian's plated boots. The felguard rose up reaching for his axe. Calia backed away as Varian sliced down, cutting the demon's arm off with his sword. Calia cocked her rifle and shot the demon in the head.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Princess," said Varian, cocking a brown eyebrow at her. Before Calia could answer, he raised his great sword. Thrusting it forward. The blade pierced straight through the chest of a Twilight Hammer Night Elf.

Calia wiped her forehead: "Don't call me princess..." She paused and smirked slightly. "Tiny."

He swung his sword and rested it against his shoulder.

"They started dropping in not long ago," he said. "Setting my beloved city aflame. The giant dragon, a twilight dragon the size I've never seen...started blasting much of my city. Then, he flew on, heading north. He is probably in Lordaeron now, setting it on fire now."

"Lordaeron..." said Calia, taking in a deep breath. She gripped her own neck, pulling at the skin in a nervous fit.

_Protect all you hold dear..._

Calia felt a strong hand upon her arm as Varian pulled her aside. He shoved her into the shadows. Calia looked up, looking into the dark, cold eyes of the warrior king. He held strong onto her, his gloved hand squeezing her arm.

"Where the hell is that husband of yours?" he asked. "Where is our dear 'King Prestor of Alterac'? Not here to defend his Alliance? The least he could do after what he's done."

"He's in Northrend," said Calia. "Wounded badly by Ultraxion."

"Ultraxion?" asked Varian.

"That giant Twilight Dragon..." Calia began. She looked away, her eyes growing downcast. "Neltharion created it."

"He what?" asked Varian, his jaw dropping. His lips pulled tightly across his perfectly white teeth. "That monster was created by Neltharion? I should have known..."

"He was created when Neltharion was still Deathwing!" called Calia. "Neltharion tried to destroy Ultraxion."

Varian looked beyond Calia seeing the orange glow of his city. His lips perched and his heart quivered. His jaw set.

"All because of him," he began. "This is happening all because of him! All because we had to go and let him live! How is Azeroth better off with Deathwing alive rather than dead?

_Threatening the one who you love?_

Calia blinked.

"Tell me, Princess Menethil..." began Varian, looking down upon her. "How can it be better with him alive? Would it have been better if we just put that dragon out of his misery? Would my city be burning now with him dead?" He pointed his sword at Onyxia's head dangling loosely from its chain. "I should have mounted his head along with his daughter's."

_He threatens Neltharion's safety._

_Neltharion cannot defend himself._

_Only you can._

_He is like the Twilight Cult!_

_He wishes to take Neltharion away as well._

"No..." Calia whispered.

_You cannot trust anyone, not even those who you call your friends._

_He allows your beloved land to be destroyed._

_He wishes to kill your beloved husband._

_He curses your brother's name._

_Deep down, sometimes he curses your father's..._

_You are scum to him now._

_Not even fit to hold your title let alone your true name._

_You lost that long ago._

_Was it your brother's fault, your father's, Neltharion's or Varian's?_

_No longer Menethil..._

_You are Hastings._

"When this is over, that dragon will pay for this," said Varian. "After I've slain this Ultraxion as well, I will make Neltharion pay. I will take his head as well!"

Calia's eyes narrowed at Varian's words. She could see the king's fury build. She felt a growing heat against her chest as the Dragon Soul began to glow. Power began to build up inside her muscles giving her greater strength.

_He threatens Neltharion, he threatens Azeroth!_

_Traitor!_

_Do what must be done for the safety of all._

_Run him through!_

She had no idea what prompted her to do it. With her building strength, she swung her arm and tore from Varian's grip. Before the king could react, Calia kicked him away, sending him slamming onto the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Varian called, jabbing his sword into the ground and rising up.

"Don't ever _threaten_ my husband's life..." Calia said, drawing both of her daggers. She circled the King of Stormwind. "You have no idea what evil lies beneath your feet. You are too busy with your thumb up your ass, having a shouting contest with Garrosh to even care what really will happen to this world. Wake up, Varian!"

They should be dealt with, like the Scourge.

"My brother was blind as well," said Calia. "All he cared about was doing what was necessary to take his enemies down, not about his own people, and look what happened to him. Look at what happened to my father. You're just like Arthas! You don't deserve to have my father's position as leader of the Alliance. And you don't deserve to bear the banners of the Alliance of Lordaeron as your emblem."

Varian looked into Calia's cold, blue-green eyes. Her mouth curled in a similar smirk, the crooked smile her brother had when he fell from grace. Arthas was smiling back at Varian through his older sister.

"I should have known..." began Varian, brushing a brown lock from his face. He raised his sword. "How could kindly old King Teneras raise two treacherous children? It took you 30 years to show your true colors, Calia Menethil. Maybe Deathwing helped bring it out. All the more reason for me to run my sword through his heart. I'm not like your brother, you are!"

"I am not Arthas!" Calia called.

"Oh, but you are, Princess," said Varian. "And just like him, you are blind to what is happening to you. I don't want to loose you, Calia, but I do have any problems taking down another traitor."

_Dethrone Varian!_

The guards looked behind them, seeing the cult thinning out. The raised their swords, preparing to charge at Calia.

"Stop," said Varian. "I'll handle the last member of the House of Menethil. It is the least I can do for Teneras. I could not take care of Arthas, but I will take care of you, Calia."

"So you take all that pent up anger you had against my brother on me," said Calia. "The only good thing I have to say about my brother is this...he was always much stronger than you, Varian. You're a weakling!"

Varian raised his sword and charged for Calia. Calia gripped the ground with her feet, both her daggers poised in defense. Shalamayne swung down and clanged upon the blade of one her daggers. She swung with the other dagger, slicing a deep gash through his gleaming armor. She felt the power of the Dragon Soul flowing into her arms, feeding her muscles with hot energy. Calia ducked as Varian swung his blade over her head. Varian slammed down with the hilt of his sword upon her head and Calia dodged. She backflipped, kicking him in the lower jaw. Varian staggered backwards, landing upon the ground. He felt his chin. The nimble assassin once more circled him, cross-stepping as she walked around the king. Varian felt his own muscles bunch up as a strange energy washed over him. He looked back at Calia, his eyes taking on a feral appearance. Once more, his jaw set as he rose to his feet. Once more, Varian charged for Calia, but this time with greater speed. Calia's eyes widened as the sword came down upon her. She barely had time to block it, rolling out of the way as the sword gouged a crack through the cobble stone. She swung with her daggers again and Varian dodged, kicking her back against the ground. Calia rolled out of the way as Varian swung his sword once more. The blade sliced a piece of her hair off, the brunette lock falling to the ground. Calia gasped, rising to her feet. Just before Varian could swing again, the assassin winked out of sight. Varian looked around, taking a sniff of the air as Calia silently circle him again. She leaped upon his back, her daggers out, ready for the kill. Varian swung around and moved out of the way just as the daggers sliced forth. Calia faded back into view just as the king grabbed her arm. He spun around, slamming her back to the ground.

"Don't underestimate me, Calia," he said, pointing his sword at her throat.

"You think that can save you?" she asked, breathing heavily. "I've got a secret too." She lowered a hand upon her collar. "Would you like to see?"

Varian made no reply, raising his sword up. Calia puled upon the chain around her neck, revealing the Dragon Soul's glowing surface from under her shirt. The glow of the golden disk flashed a blinding beam of light into Varian's eyes. The king stepped back, crying out as the light blinded him. He dropped his sword, covering his eyes.

Calia watched as Varian shook his head. His vision slowly cleared. He looked up, seeing a blurry vision of Calia, bathed in the glow of the Dragon Soul. As his vision cleared, Varian leaned down to pick his sword back him. Calia motioned him to come to her with a graceful hand. Arthas' smirk still spread across her mouth. Varian squinted as he looked upon Calia. The glow of the Dragon Soul nearly obscured her. A new vision appeared before Varian's eyes. As Calia lowered one of her blades, it appeared to grow out longer taking on a strange, cold, bluish cast. It look so strangely familiar. She grew taller, her leather shifting to dark plate. Her hair looked white and her eyes glowed with the same cold blue glow as the now strange rune blade she carried. Whether it was an illusion, or some trickery, Varian could not tell.

For all he knew, he saw Arthas standing before him.

The sword swung against him, knocking him back to the ground again. As the sword rose up, ready to pierce through his armor, a powerful, earth-shaking voice sounded. The voice sounded like two large boulders grinding against each other.

"Calia, stop!"

Varian looked beyond the glow of the Dragon Soul to see the statue of the famous mage Khadgar slowly coming to life. The white marble statue began to shed pieces of its material as it began to move, stepping down off of the pedestal. The staff it carried withdrew into its hand as the form began to slump over. Massive marble draconic wings sprouted from the back of the Khadgar statue and the face elongated to that of a box-like dragon's head. The body thickened and became powerfully muscular. A long tail tipped with a carving of a blade grew out from behind the statue as its hands and feet twisted into claws. Shapes of armored plates appeared along the back of the marble dragon-looking Khadgar statue. A beard flowed in braids from its jawline. It spread its wings wide and bellowed out a roar, leaping to the ground.

The living, marble statue was Neltharion, the Earth-Warder.

* * *

 

They had left Neltharion alone to rest in the lava, making their plans to defend all of Wyrmrest. Dragons came flying in from Tanaris, the Vermilion Redoubt, Coldera, and the Emerald Dream. They called in their ambassadors to the temple and their best of lieutenants. The red dragons of the Vermilion Redoubt brought in members of the Earthen Ring. Dragons both in their mortal disguises and their true forms blanketed Dragonblight, ranging from red, blue, green, and bronze. Siderion though was the only black dragon there aside from Neltharion, both were the odd ones out. Instead of joining them, he remained near the shrine, guarding his lord's slumbering body. The only one he would let in though was Calia, however, she had not returned. Nadina told him she walked off and she had not been back since.

"Don't worry about hiss conssort," began Nozdormu, upon sensing Siderion's worry. "She will return sssoon enough."

Still, Siderion waited.

Neltharion shifted his body in the lava, going deeper into his slumber. His mind was lost in the darkness, resting peacefully. The soothing, churning of molten rock seeped into his body. His bones cracked back into place, his wings reshaped.

Yet, all he could feel was numbness.

The cracking of bones, the knitting of muscle and tendons would have caused him tremendous agony, but in his unconsciousness, he felt nothing.

It was cool in the dark despite his body halfway submerged in glowing lava. His mind could not sense anything going on outside. His claw reached out in his dreary, dreamy state, hoping to touch a loved one. Hoping to touch Calia. But his claws fell upon the basaltic rock around him. Neltharion let loose a small whimper, his face contorting into a pained expression. His heart sank, she was not there.

"Calia..." he whispered. "Ysera...Alex...?"

He felt the air around him grow colder. His breath became heavier, labored. The sting of the chill washing over his body. He no longer could feel the heat of the lava around him.

"Calia..." Neltharion said, waving his claw around, searching for her.

"She is not here," said a strange, echoing, hallow voice.

Neltharion turned his head, his eyes still closed. Once more he let loose a small, weak whimper, pawing the air for something to reach out and touch him. He felt two hands upon the upper parts of his forelegs. His body lifting up off the floor. Whoever it was, he drew Neltharion near him. The Black Aspect could feel an icy breath upon him.

"Open your eyes, brother-in-law," said the voice.

Neltharion lifted his brow, but his eyes remained tightly shut.

"Open your eyes," the voice commanded.

He slowly began to open his eyes, almost feeling it to be a strain just doing so. Despite his body healing, Neltharion felt very weak. His head dipped to one side, hanging there limply upon his shoulder. He barely could lift his arms. His wings still drooped upon the floor, draping out like a wrinkly, leather shroud behind him. His tail dangled loosely, the elementium blade scraped along the stone floor. His vision was blurry, he could not make out the strange blob holding him up.

"Who...who are you?" Neltharion asked.

"You do not recognize the sound of my voice, Daval?"

Neltharion's eyes slowly began to clear and the face in front of him slowly came into view. The man was a human, with a very pale, deathly purple face. His hair was white. He was dressed in plate and chainmail, skulls decorated the armor. A black cape fell over his shoulders. A crooked smile drew a thin line across his mouth. Though, what caught Neltharion's attention was the man's eyes. They were the most intense blue-green he had ever seen. They looked much like Calia's. Neltharion's jaw began to work, opening and closing as he stared into those eyes. There was only one other human he knew had eyes like that.

"Arthas?" Neltharion asked.

He could feel the icy grip of the death knight's hands upon his scales. He shivered through his spine, causing the elementium plates to clank against each other as they vibrated. Neltharion looked around him. The chamber was black, made of the cold sardonite, blood of Yogg-Saron. He could hear the strange whispers of the Old God chiming through the walls and the floor, but the whispers were faint, indistinguishable to him. His new found immunity to the whispers of the Old Gods kept them nothing more than whispers, barely even hearing what they had to say. Though, even then, the constant whispering could drive one mad without the fortitude to ignore them.

Arthas hefted Neltharion up with unreal strength, dragging him towards an icy pillar in the center of the chamber. The whole room looked almost devoid of color, as cold as Arthas' heart. Arthas lowered Neltharion upon a slab of ice. The dragon could not fight back against the death knight, his strength still lost to him. He raised a gloved hand to Neltharion's face, feeling behind his long, black beard. The dragon shrank back from Arthas' touch.

"Tell me, Prestor," Arthas began. "What did it feel like to leech upon my father's mind, make him bend to your will like that? To manipulate everyone you came in contact with...with only a glance and a smile? How could we fall for your charms?" He touched the other side of Neltharion's face, feeling along the scaly bumps of his chin. "The power over lesser minds you wielded." He grabbed hold of the dragon's lower jaw, pulling him up. "You tricked my father into allow you to marry my sister. You sewed the seeds of my father's fall. In a way I have to thank you for it, dear brother."

"Thank me?" Neltharion asked. "Why would you thank me?"

"You, through your machinations, Deathwing," began Arthas. "Brought about all of this." He raised his hand to the cold air. "The Alliance fighting each other, not seeing the true threat, breaking apart and allowing the Scourge in. Which brings me here."

"I had nothing to do with your choice, Arthas!" Neltharion pulling away from the death knight. "You pulled that sword out of its icy prison. You heeded the call of Ner'zhul."

"I swore that I would find a way to protect my kingdom at all costs," said Arthas. "I never knew that my kingdom was in danger until my sister gave birth to something rather...interesting."

"Our child," said Neltharion. He recalled the day Calia told him about the child. A half dragon, half human hybrid. She described the baby as being covered in black scales, with fangs, stubby wings, and a stubby tail. When the baby was taken away, Calia stated that it was Arthas who took it and then killed it. It was their child, Calia's and Neltharion's. Their first child...their only child.

"Who knows what else could have risen if the Alliance became weakened," said Arthas. "You left a gap in the Alliance when you disappeared, Prestor. A gap that the Scourge later filled. Your tactics were different, but the result was the same. Everything fell into chaos, just like you wanted. I realized then if one powerful entity could take down all my father built up, another could just as well...very easily."

"Don't blame the Scourge's attacking Lordaeron upon me," said Neltharion. "Nor your actions in Stratholme." He lowered his head, breathing heavily. "Damn it, I'm talking to a ghost! Or an illusion...you're dead! And not the moving kind either." He took in a deep breath, lifting his head up again and leaned upon his elbows. "Arthas, why are you here?"

"We are all determined to do what is necessary to protect those who we love," said Arthas. "Protect those who need our protection whether they realize it or not. Even if that means we go to great lengths and commit acts of horrible malice upon a few to save the others."

Neltharion leaned up upon his haunches, looking sternly at his late brother-in-law.

"I know what I did," he said. "I know the actions I went to, the lengths, I went to in order to protect my world. And it drove me to madness. Just as your actions drove you to your madness." His eyes narrowed. "I can no longer lay blameless for what I have done. Alternate personality be damned, I cannot live without paying for my sins. But you never came to that conclusion. You still believed what you did was right, even in your death, you gave no admittance you were even sorry!"

Arthas turned away, slowly waving his hand in the air.

"You and I make an interesting family," he said. A rush of air swirled around him. Neltharion brought his wings around his body, shielding himself from the piercing, stinging cold. Once more, his body trembled and his plates rattled with every shake. Neltharion clinched his teeth tightly.

"Family..."

"Both of us, sacrificing our very sanity for the destruction of all that threatens us," he replied. "But now, someone else follows in our footsteps. You've seen it in her eyes."

He once more smirked when he heard the dragon's growling huff. Noxious smoke escaped Neltharion's nostrils.

"That determination," began Arthas as the swirl of air coalesced into a rippling image. Neltharion slid off of the icy table. His head felt heavy as he attempted to lift his great body up. Arthas looked back to him. "Our determination."

Neltharion looked upon the vision before him, seeing a human female shuffle through the streets of Stormwind. The city was on fire. Neltharion watched as she came to a Twilight cultist, driving her daggers into his chest without paying any heed to the calls of innocents crying out for her help.

"Calia?" he asked.

"What have you done to my sister?" asked Arthas.

Neltharion's wings gripped his body tightly, the digits squeezing in desperation to keep what little heat he had left inside of him trapped. He looked away from the vision before him, his wife continuing to slaughter any and all Twilight Hammers she could find. His black scales looked pale, cold, as a growing frost began to cover them. Neltharion closed his eyes tightly. He usually could withstand such extreme temperatures, no matter hot or cold. There was something about the chill that drove deep inside of him. He could feel the molten core that kept him alive, solidify as the cold over took him.. He raised a claw, noticing his movements were sluggish.

"What are you doing to me?" Neltharion asked.

"Don't like the cold?" Arthas asked.

"I don't!" the dragon bellowed, his voice echoing off the tall walls.

"Determination," said Arthas. "Yours, mine, and Cali's. No, it is desperation. What have you done to my sister?"

"I don't understand the question," Neltharion replied, his head stiffening as he moved it back towards Arthas. His tail coiled around his body and his shoulders haunched up. He could feel every joint in his body aching as they froze solid.

"Think on it, Prestor," said Arthas. "But do not take too long. I just might have a new dragon statue to decorate here."

Neltharion lowered his head stiffly down. He felt it lock to his neck and he could not move it another inch. Arthas walked around the large, Black Dragon, laying a hand upon the shoulder of his wing. He leaned closer to Neltharion's head, pulling down on a horn. Neltharion felt his neck begin to move, the scales cracking as he drew closer to Arthas. His claws clinched up. He bit his lower lip. His heart pounded against his chest, trying to pump the solidifying magma inside of him. His breath became shallow, wheezing as he breathed. Neltharion desperately gasped for air.

"So...cold..." Neltharion said in a shutter.

"Desperation," said Arthas. "Look how desperate you are. Clinging onto life as it slowly begins to freeze over."

Frost formed tiny crystals upon Neltharion's eyelashes. His green eyes began to slowly gloss over with the growing ice. He blinked, feeling the crystals painfully scrape across his inner lids.

"Answer my question, Prestor," said Arthas.

Neltharion felt a tear drip from his lid, only to freeze instantly upon his cheek. His sight becoming cloudy with the ice.

"I...don't understand the question..." the Earth-Warder repeated.

"The cold will give you clarity," said Arthas. He lifted one of Neltharion's braids. The braid snapped, breaking off like a shard of volcanic glass. "You better hurry. You do not have much time."

"Stop doing this...to me..." said Neltharion, his voice barely making a sound. "Arthas..."

"Death..." began Arthas. "Is never soothing, is it? Cold. Painful. Scary. You called yourself Deathwing, and yet, you've never experienced what death is like. Only delivered death, never experienced it. Pitiful. Desperate. My sister...say the words. Don't hide them. And this will all go away."

"She is...desperate!" Neltharion whispered. "Desperate. Because of me." He blinked, the shards of ice cutting thin, lines inside his lids. "Desperate. I...was desperate. Attacking him, not asking for help. Not telling anyone about Ultraxion. I have no one...to blame but...myself. And it finally bit me in the ass."

"What is she doing?" Arthas asked.

"Revenge for...my mistake..." said Neltharion. His eyes began to close as he felt the last bit of the cold clutched at his slowing heart. "I am sorry. The desperation that we have felt...now is upon her. And she will...fall into the madness that we succumbed to. My redemption, I thought I could...fix what I have done...it is only more of my selfishness. My desperation. Now, it is hers. I love her, I want to be with her...I don't want her to make the same mistakes I have." He opened his eyes up. They were completely white, frosted over. "Or you have. We are no different. Different methods, but we are the same. And we have hurt her because of it...we have hurt them...Calia, Teneras, Onyxia, Sintharia, Nefarian. We use them, when we need them, we push them away. We don't deserve them..."

Neltharion felt his body lower to the ground, stiffly laying upon his side. His wings folded once more around him, wrapping him tightly in a blanket of wrinkled membrane skin.

"No, we do not," said Arthas.

Neltharion felt the cold air rush against him and he curled up tightly. He could hear the sound of cracking along his body as it hardened into cold obsidian. The pain of the chill slowly etched away as his senses numbed again. He was bathed in darkness. He closed his eyes again, grateful for the numbing sensation as his body locked up, changing to rock.

_We do not deserve them..._

As the cold subsided, Neltharion felt a burning heat upon his body. He felt it crack again, and heard it splinter across his back. His senses changed, becoming alive again. He felt the rock around him, extending his consciousness out everywhere. He heard the sounds of the ocean, felt the wind, heard the rumble of the mountains, and the voices of people.

The voices of people, they filled his ears the most. He could hear the mortals upon the surface, hustling and bustling about. He felt his body extend out through the crust of the planet and seeping down deep into the molten, gooey center. Neltharion's mind felt its extensions peaking out through the surface. His lengthy ears finally came upon Stormwind. Neltharion saw through the rock an image formed through sound. He focused his ears upon the familiar sound of footsteps, specific footsteps that he recognized. He rolled through the rock, his mind extending out once more to follow the footsteps. He looked beyond the feet to find them belonging to a female human swiftly running through Stormwind. A thunder broke through the rock, sending a white light into Neltharion's senses. The sound blinded him and he shrank back. His ears throbbed, his head pounded and the rock quaked around him. His ears rang loudly, the deafening sound echoed through his mind. As the white light slowly faded away as the horrid ringing sound subsided, releasing the pressure upon his mind. The sound cleared, showing once more a vivid image. Neltharion spied the echo of a fallen dragon lying upon the cobble stone street. He continued to swim through the rock and dirt beneath the city. Sparkling stars filled his vision as the sound of gunfire and swords clanking resounded through the stone. Neltharion paused, seeing the sound itself bounce off of great, statues all lined along two columns with a path leading out from them. He was in the Valley of Heroes. Neltharion shifted, hearing the sounds of his wife's voice and another familiar voice. He turned, seeing the image of a hulking man wearing gleaming armor and a large sword.

"Tell me, Princess Menethil..." began the man, looking down upon her. "How can it be better with him alive? Would it have been better if we just put that dragon out of his misery? Would my city be burning now with him dead? I should have mounted his head along with his daughter's."

Neltharion looked on, seeing the echo of the sound bounce off a dangling, surface. It was a large draconic head with horns curving forward. His heart stopped, dropping heavily like a stone. He felt the agony of the cold once more creep upon him. There she was, hanging from chains was the head of his daughter, Onyxia.

"Don't ever _threaten_ my husband's life..." Calia said, drawing both of her daggers. Neltharion watched as she began to circle the man. "You have no idea what evil lies beneath your feet. You are too busy with your thumb up your ass, having a shouting contest with Garrosh to even care what really will happen to this world. Wake up, Varian!"

_Varian!_ thought Neltharion. _King Varian Wynn. What is Calia doing?_

"I should have known..." began Varian, brushing a brown lock from his face. He raised his sword. "How could kindly old King Teneras raise two treacherous children? It took you 30 years to show your true colors, Calia Menethil. Maybe Deathwing helped bring it out. All the more reason for me to run my sword through his heart. I'm not like your brother, you are!"

"I am not Arthas!" Calia called.

"Oh, but you are, Princess," said Varian. "And just like him, you are blind to what is happening to you. I don't want to loose you, Calia, but I do have any problems taking down another traitor."

With that, they threw themselves upon each other. Calia and Varian fighting. As their steel clanked together, Neltharion once more was assaulted with blinding flashes of white light. Varian threw Calia down and Neltharion swiftly shifted away as she hit the ground, sending another flash of white into the dragon's eyes. He held his head, hearing the sounds of their struggling.

_This has to stop!_ Neltharion thought. _What is wrong with her? Why is she attacking Varian?_

He shifted one more time, feeling his way in a retreat as they battled. He came upon the image echo of a large statue of an elderly man, dressed in fine robes and holding a staff heroically up. Neltharion focused upon this statue, remembering something about it. His mind slowly began to recall a battle in Outland, with him made to watch as Deathwing fought a cunning mage. Deathwing defended the children his Sintharia had laid, in which he hid in Outland. Neltharion watched through the broken window of his eyes, warped landscapes and warped figures, but he could clearly make out the mage. All the mage's magic could do nothing against the great power of Deathwing, that is until...

It was a simple spell, a parlor trick. Deathwing felt something come loose upon his back. One by one the goblin-forged, adamantine plates began to peal away like the skin of an orange, coming loose from their bolts. Deathwing bellowed out in agony as his fiery blood erupted like a fissure of lava, spilling out over his ashy, black scales. Neltharion cheered the mage on, hoping that perhaps he would finish the job. He was the only mortal that seemed to be able to weaken Deathwing. Of course, Neltharion's praises was met by a lash from Deathwing himself. He sliced at the weakened personality, punishing him for even speaking out.

_You will know your place, Neltharion!_

Though, he had been punished, Neltharion smiled. Deathwing's plans were ruined. Forced to retreat, the Aspect of Death sent one final warning to the human mage.

"I've seen you, mage!" he said. "I've seen you!"

The name came back to Neltharion and his eyes looked upon the statue with some hope.

_Khadgar_!

He had no other form but the planet itself. Neltharion extended his consciousness, filling the marble statue of Khadgar. As he took control of the statue's form, the statue slowly came to life. Haunching over, it suddenly fell to all fours as bat like wings sprouted from its back. The human face of Khadgar twisted and reshaped, becoming a box-like dragon's head. A tail sprouted out and the statue shed its marble robes, filling out into a large, draconic body. Finally able to move for the first time since the strange dream, Neltharion step down from the pedestal. He approached the two dueling humans. Calia had Varian down on the ground, pointing her dagger right at his throat.

"Calia, stop!" he called, raising a claw to her.

Calia turned around, her eyes widened when she saw the white, marble statue of her husband walking towards her.

"Cali," Neltharion began. "Don't do this. Please. Don't make the same mistake your brother has. He is not your enemy!"

Calia rose up slightly, her face stern as she looked upon her stony husband. Neltharion felt the coldness of her eyes upon him and despite his marble body, he shivered slightly.

"Don't stand in my way," said Calia, pointing her other dagger right at Neltharion.

 


	9. For the Love of...

**For the Love of...**

Varian watched silently as the marble stone avatar of Neltharion, the Earth-Warder, slowly began to make his way towards Calia. He breathed slowly, taking note that Calia was distracted, her hand on her dagger loose. Neltharion stepped lightly his eyes shown his concern.

"Calia, please, just put the dagger down," he said. "Put it down and come back with me. There's no need for this."

Varian took in a deep breath and then reached for Calia's calf, causing her to loose her footing. The rogue slammed hard upon the ground as the king rolled out of the way.

"Calia!" Neltharion called.

Calia rolled away just as Varian raised his sword. Her foot came slamming right between his legs. The sword dropped with a clash and Neltharion winced at the sound, a blinding white light now filling his visions again. The dragon faltered slightly, the ringing of the metal deafening him. Varian fell afterwards, coming to his kneels. She swung her foot and kicked Varian in the head. He land upon his side.

"Do you have any idea what he said to me about you?" she asked.

Neltharion slowly moved closer to her and then paused, leaning back on his haunches. He raised his front paws and with a dismissive gesture, said: "I don't care what he said, Cali. I just want you to come back to Wyrmrest with me."

"How can you not care about all I am doing for you?" asked Calia "Protecting you from people like him!"

"Calia, I don't need your protection," he said. "And I don't want you to risk your loyalty with Stormwind. Please, think about all they've done for you. You've reminded me time and time again why you won't take a neutral stance, and it's because of what the Alliance has done for you, kept you safe. Do you want to throw all that away? Don't make the same mistake that I have, that your brother has. Don't betray the people who have given everything to you."

Varian looked to both once more, just as Calia stood over him again, her dagger pointed at him. He shifted his eyes between them. He slowly began to slide away once more. Calia turned her head slightly as she heard the sound of his heavy maile scraping across the stone. She bent down and thrusted the long dagger deep into the king's shoulder. The blade pierced all the way through and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't go anywhere," she whispered. She grinned at his pained groans.

"Calia," began Neltharion. "Please! Let him go!"

"You ungrateful bastard," she called. "What all have you done for me? What all have any you done for me? What all he's done...what has he done? Except take my name away, give me a new one, and hide me somewhere on some gods-forsaken continent far away from my home. And then he promises me that maybe he'll get Lordaeron back for me." She moved towards the stone dragon. "I lost my identity the moment I lost my family. But I have done everything for you, for him, for his selfish war! I gained nothing but empty promises..."

"Hone, I am your family," said her husband. "And you are mine..."

"My home..."

"Is with me," said Neltharion. "Right here with me."

The Earth-Warder knelt to his knees, raising his paws up in pleading.

"My world, I beg you, to stop this! Don't turn against your allies. Don't turn your back on me, or on anyone that you care about."

"Turn my back?" she asked. "On those who I care about? I've cared, for far too long I've cared...and what has that gotten me?"

_Nothing!_

_Not your home._

_Not your father._

_Not even Neltharion has give your home back to you._

_He's too weak to take back your home for you._

_If he truly loved you, he would give you Lordaeron and destroy those who harmed it._

"Empty promises," said Calia, answering her own question. "That's what my caring got. My loyalty to my people got me shoved off to Kalimdor, a world away from Lordaeron. And not once has he or you made the attempt to bring me home." She looked to the guards and smiled. "I am Calia Menethil, Princess of Lordaeron, and I am married to a husband who has the power to crumble cities with a stamp of his foot and yet he can't chase the Banshee Queen out of my city because he's a pussy neutral! Neltharion can't get involved, can't save innocent lives that bitch is destroying, because he's neutral. But I have to fight your war, help you save the world from squid monsters and shadows that go bump in the night. But never have you fought my war." Calia leapt up into the air and swung her foot against Neltharion's head. He staggered back, falling to his all fours. He held up a claw to his face as she landed.

"Where did this come from?" he asked. "Your war? What war? You want me to go and kick Sylvanas out of the Under City, rid all of Lordaeron of the Forsaken. Is that what you want me to do? Those Forsaken are your people as well, Calia."

"You're just too weak to, my love," she said in spite. "And I take care of you like a suckling babe. What kind of a husband are you? I protect you. I take care of you because no one will. So, I don't ask for much, just my home." She pointed to Varian. "He is like all the rest. He wants to take you away for me like he allowed my home to be taken away from me. He wants to do that to you!" She raised her finger up to the rotting, severed head of Neltharion's daughter Onyxia hanging from the wall. "And like Sylvanas, Varian has refused you even a chance to mourn for her death I haven't mourn for the death of my father."

"I did mourn for her at the shrine," said Neltharion, fighting a growing pain in his heart as he looked upon his daughter's head.

"A headless body," said Calia. "While he still parades her on the gates of Stormwind. He defiles your daughter's body! A real man would take the head, you are a sniveling whelp."

Among the argument, Varian gripped the dagger in his shoulder. With a pained grunt, he slowly pulled the dagger out. Blood and flesh hung from the blade, turning it a dark red. His strength stolen from his as blood seeped out of his wound. Knights came to his aid, lifting him up gently to his feet. Varian groaned again, wincing in pain as his shoulder shifted.

"Your Grace," began a knight. "You need a healer. Leave them to their squabble, we must leave the city."

"I will not suffer traitors," said Varian. "Nor the folly of Deathwing!"

"You'll not suffer long if your wound is not dressed, sire," said the knight.

"Then patch me up!" said Varian. "I will stay here. I want to see this."

With one strong hand, he tore the pauldron from his shoulder, revealing the deep gash. He dropped the bloodied armor to the ground. Neltharion winced again as he heard the sound of the metal hit the stone.

"To the victor goes the head," Varian whispered.

With Neltharion once more blinded by the sound of metal clanking upon stone, Calia made her move. She fired upon her husband. Hearing the sounds of gunfire, Neltharion rolled away, allowing the bullets to hit his wing. His vision cleared and he felt the vibrations of her feet through the stone as they padded towards him. Then, there was nothing. Through the rock, he felt the air current change and Neltharion raised his claw to snatch up Calia's ankle. He slung her down to the ground. Calia rolled away and watched her husband as he passed himself between her and Varian. He took on a defensive stance, digging his marble claws into the stone.

"I don't want to fight you," he said.

"Then leave with your tail between your legs, whelp," said Calia.

_Whelp, that's the second time she's called me that. She's never called me that before. What is wrong with Calia?_

Neltharion turned slightly to Varian: "What are you foolish mortals waiting for? Get out of here! Stormwind is in flames, there is nothing else you can do."

"No thanks to you, Deathwing," said Varian. "I should have let you rot with your daughter."

"I thought you forgave me," said Neltharion.

"Varian lied!" Calia said.

_Of course he lied!_

_That is what they do, lie._

_You above all should understand lies, whelp._

_They all give you promises, but in return, only give you pain._

_But we promised you greatness, Neltharion..._

_And you lied to us most of all..._

Neltharion's eyes opened wide upon hearing those horrible voices inside his mind for the first time in months. Though the voices had no affect upon him anymore, they could no longer drive him to madness. He was stronger than that now. He knew their tricks. He knew their devices. They could not fool him again. But here they were, speaking to him once more. The voices came from a central point, hissing and rattling in his mind. Neltharion looked to Calia, noticing her gripping something hidden beneath her tunic.

_"Keep it safe..."_ He remembered himself saying to her when he handed her the Dragon Soul. The Dragon Soul spoke to him again with all the worms of the depths that drove him mad 10 thousand years ago.

"He only told you what you wanted to hear," said Calia, bringing his thoughts back to her. "He only told me what I wanted to hear, like he used to play my father and my brother. They were best friends, but there was that resentment. It's because he knew he was second best, always never good enough. Why do you think he sent me away, across the sea to be taken care of by my brother's sweetheart? To be shoved away and forgotten by my people! Never given me to chance to avenge my father's murder? So he could, right? So he could look heroic in my people's eyes. He wants me home for himself. He wants what belongs to me! He wants to rule what is rightfully mine, to take my people away from me! But they are mine! Lordaeron is mine! You are mine! He wants to take what is mine. I won't let him have it!"

Neltharion stared at her, dumbfounded. As he looked upon her, he saw not only Arthas, he saw himself. Calia gripping the Dragon Soul tightly like he used to.

"Calia," Neltharion said, stepping towards her again. He began to form the words inside his head, words that Alexstrasza once said to him 10 thousand years ago when he said something similar. "What...madness has gripped you, let it go! This is not you! Don't...don't become me. Don't become what I became. Don't become a monster too." He knelt down again, his paws upturned to her. "For the sake of my love to you, Cali, give me the Dragon Soul and put aside the madness."

_Alexstrasza and Malygos begged the same thing._

_But you turned against them._

_And now Malygos is dead and Alexstrasza still resents you._

Calia only smirked at him.

"Look how pathetic you are, begging me," she said. She moved close to her husband raising a hand to him. Calia softly laid her hand upon his cheek and whispered bitter-sweetly. "You should beg me. And often. For I am the one to keep you safe. And I will keep you safe, my husband. I won't let Varian or anyone else in this world harm you. Not the Alliance, not the Horde, not even Alexstrasza and the other dragons. I will keep you safe."

Then, with unreal, shocking strength, Calia punched the marble statue of her husband. Neltharion paused feeling the marble crack and splinter. One by one, the pieces fell into a pile of marble before Calia. She turned her attention to Varian, stepping over the rubble that was her husband. As she took another step, the ground itself quaked violently. She began to lose all footing and she toppled to the ground. Varian and his guards watched on as rock creatures suddenly burst out from the stone of Stormwind, each one taking on the shape of the Earth-Warder. He looked up to find another rock Neltharion leaping out over the wall, joining 4 others. Each one was made from various mixtures of rock, dirt, and slightly covered in moss. One of the Neltharion(s) had draping roots on its underbelly and a patch of weeds growing from its back. Another looked to have a mixture of sandstone around his feet with limestone strata streaking across the neck. The fifth Neltharion was formed from slightly darker rock with a reddish film on top and veins of gold and silver along its flank. Varian suspected that the reddish film was iron oxidizing from the moisture. Five pairs of eyes glistened like emerald green gems. Truly, what he saw was a sample of what the Earth-Warder really was, the stone, the rock, the dirt of the World.

"I will say again, Calia," began the iron Neltharion. "Come back with me to Wyrmrest. Give me the Dragon Soul and come back with me to Wyrmrest. Everything will be alright."

"Everything won't!" said Varian. "You two have caused enough problems. When this is all done...I will have both your heads on pikes."

"Varian," said the sandstone Neltharion. "You don't understand. She is being controlled. She is not herself. Everything she is saying right now are not her words. It would be wrong to punish her. You know she would never do this..."

"Would she?" asked Varian. "She is her brother's sister...and your wife. You two really do deserve each other."

Calia shook her head and suddenly vanished.

"Calia!" Neltharion called. Four of his avatars darted off for her, following the sounds of her footsteps through the ground. The iron Neltharion turned back to Varian.

"I don't care what hatred you have for me," he began, lowly. "I don't care what you think about me. Why should I care whether or not you forgive me? Why should I beg forgiveness from a human who won't even matter 60 years from now? You are nothing, Varian. And you know it. You are a little man with a tiny kingdom. You think you are in control in the east, but you are not. Every step you take on this world, I will know. I can hear where you go, who you talk with, and I can see what you do. And I can be anywhere you are in just a matter of seconds." He paused and looked around. "The next time you threaten my wife or threaten me, the Great Divide that separated the Barrens will pale in comparison to the burning gorge I will create to replace Stormwind with. Your little kingdom will be the site for the birth of a new sea. And I will tear it right through the Eastern Kingdoms, creating a fourth continent. Do you understand?"

Varian leaned upon his knight's shoulder, staring at the Earth-Warder with cold, dark eyes.

"Take His Grace to some place safe," said Neltharion to the knight. "Protect him and heal him."

"Y...yes..." he said.

"Yes, what?" asked Neltharion.

"Yes, my lord," said the knight.

"That's right," he said with a grin. "Take him away."

* * *

 

The four Earth-Warder avatars filed through the streets, following Calia as she made her way towards the wizarding district. Her stealth was not good enough to hide herself from her husband's ability to see through the vibrations of the rock. She toppled over a cart, sending a wave of white light into the four avatars' senses. They paused, momentarily blinded by white light. She looked back to see the dragons wincing, holding their heads. Smiling she spied the Eastern Earthshrine through the trees and across the lake. Calia dashed into the woods towards the lake and dove in. The shrine rested upon an island out in the middle of the lake. The earthy dragons felt their sight coming back to them. They turned their heads, sensing ripples hitting against the shore. As they made their way to the lake, one of the dragons dipped its claw into the water. Though he could sense the vibrations through the water, the liquid made what he sensed fuzzy. However, he and his three other companions knew Calia was heading for the shrine. The four dove into the ground. Just as Calia rose from the water, shaking rivulets off of her body, the four Neltharions leapt out of the ground.

"Calia, please!"

"Think about what you are doing."

"Don't make the mistake I did."

"Just come back with me."

"No," said Calia. "Stay out of my way!"

Calia backed away, coming to a portal surrounded by twisted, spikes made of elementium.

"I do this for you, Neltharion," said Calia. "I am ridding the world of all that will harm you. I will make this world perfect for you, so that you can live in safety and without fear. I will do what should have been done. Then, I will return for Varian. You will see, my husband. The world I will make for you will be just like you wanted. Perfect. And all those who seek to harm us will be destroyed."

_I will have my world perfect again! Those who are not fit to serve me will be slain!_

He said something all to similar long ago. Neltharion's consciousness winced with his memory of that day, his heart sinking to hear words he spoke as well coming from his own wife.

"Calia," said the four dragons in unison. "Please. Don't do this. Come back with me. Come back to Wyrmrest. Just let go of the disk. Just let it go."

"It is the key," said Calia. "You know it is. Nozdormu said it was. And I will use it! I will make this world safe with it."

"It's not yours to use," said Neltharion, almost kicking himself for saying it. "It is..." he swallowed... "... _mine_."

His heart contacted with pain when he said those words. He wanted to rip his own throat out.

"You will get it back, my love," she said. "When I am done making this world perfect for you."

With that, Calia disappeared through the purple portal.

"Calia!" called the four dragons. Their forms crumbled.

Neltharion opened his eyes in a sea of fire and molten rock. He wanted to cry, but the heat was so intense, he could not form tears. He felt a sob strain his throat.

_Making the world perfect.._.he bit his lip. _This world is perfect. Because it is imperfect. I love this world just the way it is. I love her just the way she is. Why have you evil monsters turned her against me? The Dragon Soul, I have to get the Dragon Soul away from her. I have to save her from its corruption. It cannot be purified. No matter what they said, it can never be purified. Just use it for what it was intended to be used for and destroy it! I should have destroyed it before. Right when we were winning, I should have destroyed it, broken the matrix! I should have listened to Alexstrasza, to Malygos. My arrogance will cost me everything, including the last person on this world who loves me. No, I won't let that horrible thing take her away from me too. Time be damned, it will be destroyed! And only I can destroy it._

He felt his great strength return to him, his body healed by the blood of the world he protected. Neltharion felt his spirit rejuvenated. His world was in danger. No, he did not mean Azeroth, though it was in danger. It was his world, his Calia, she was in danger. He could sense her movements, see where she was. She was in the Twilight Highlands. But then, she disappeared. The last image he had of her was she taking a gryphon, and then vanished. The only reason for her vanishing was she was no longer in contact with ground. His incredible sight through vibrations of the world was only limited to what he could see making vibrations on the ground. Water and air was a problem. He could barely see through water and when someone took to the sky, he was blinded. He had to go there himself and find her with his regular eyes.

Neltharion pushed himself off of the rocky ledge in the lava tube he was submerged in and began to swim through the flow of lava. He felt the pressure of the lava grow as he neared the mantle, but the pressure did not bother him. An ordinary mortal would be crushed by the pressure if they were not incinerated by the heat first, but he was the Earth-Warder. Swimming through the molten crevices of the world was one way he got around. He dove down into the mantle, the impressions of the world reversed. Mountains were valleys, trenches became peaks. Though his eyes were open, his visual sight was impaired by the bright glow of the soup of rock he swam through. Though he could see through the vibrations and they guided him. Neltharion hugged close to the rim of the crust as he felt through for an opening close to the Twilight Highlands. A hotspot flowed upwards and the vibrations produced familiar images of folded hills and a mine. Rich volcanic pools bubbled up to the surface. Though one opening he could sense he could push himself through with very little damage to land around him. It was an opening through a large mountain. It was a volcano.

_Blackrock Mountain!_

He had swam himself south all the way to the Burning Steps. Kaz Modan was just right around the corner.

* * *

 

Blackrock Mountain shook violently. A tremor rumbled through the rock. Splits formed, releasing noxious gases and hot steam. Out from the cone of the volcano, black smoke erupted forth. Lightning flashed within the ash cloud. Lava bombs shot forth, pelting the foot of the mountain. Lava poured out from the vents along the summit. Below, the fiery elementals left behind by Ragnaros looked up with wonder as to what could have awoken the mountain. The mountain always smoked, always had some rivers of lava flowing forth to collect into pools below, but never was the eruption so violent as now. A claw as black as the rock around it, dripping with lava rose from the crater of the volcano itself. The mountain burst forth, sending a rush of ash and debris in a violent black, superheated cloud. Something roared through the cloud as the surge flowed forward, destroying the settlements of remaining Dark Horde that still resided there. The Dark Iron Dwarves watched with bewilderment as the mountain bellowed again and fiery tips of black wings flapped through the surge. The ground shuck beneath their towers and the iron began to buckle. A dwarf looked up as the tower started to tilt, seeing the form of a black dragon through the pyroclastic surge. There was only one dragon who could cause a mountain to tremble with such fury.

"Deathwing!" he called. "Deathwing!"

Neltharion took the sky, his wings alight with the fire and ash from the volcano. His fire surged forth from his wings, blanketing the ground below him and burning over the blackened land. He gave a flap and carried the pyroclastic cloud with him up over the mountains that bordered Kaz Modan. Below him were the snowy mountains of Ironforge. His fire melted the snow, causing a surge of mud and ice to waste away the tall pines and dwarven villages.

_Forgive me..._ came the only apology he could think of. There was nothing he could do. His body glowed too hot. Neltharion only hoped that the fire would cool once he came to the Twilight Highlands, but to lay waste and burn right through to the citadel delighted him. He wanted to destroy them all. Calia was all that mattered. He banked off, seeing the hidden doors of the dwarven city up on the side of the tallest mountain.

_Miss it, just miss it!_

He would take his fire else where.

_I will fix it all later, I will fix it all later!_

The clouds around his wings thinned. The fire that burned his body was going out. Neltharion flapped again, dispersing the ash cloud. He felt the coolness of the air around him finally and he took comfort in it. His flight path had not gone unnoticed by the dwarves. As the last bit of the ash cloud rained down upon them, they watched on with straight faces as the Great Black swiftly flew above them. Someone had to warn Stormwind.

Neltharion banked off over the mountains towards the west, seeing the stormy skies that blanketed the Twilight Highlands.

"Calia," he whispered. "Don't do it. Please, don't do it. Please, don't get yourself killed just to protect me. Don't make the same mistakes I've made. I don't know what I'll do without you. Don't leave me behind!"

His heart pounded as he pumped his wings powerfully. All he could do was think of her. For that, he nearly forgot about Ultraxion, who was still heading for Northrend. Not even Ultraxion mattered. Only Calia.

For the love of Calia.


	10. Hour of Twilight

**Hour of Twilight**

Siderion walked through the Maw of Neltharion, shivering in the heat. He came to the ledge where Neltharion had rested upon in the pool of lava. He peered down into the pool to check upon his Aspect, hoping to find improvement in his health. He found the pool empty. Siderion reverted into his dragon form and leapt down onto the lower ledge. He fanned and flapped his wings, as he gripped the black rock and closed his eyes and thumped his tail against the wall of the ledge.

_He must have slipped down again,_ Siderion thought. His mind slipped into the rock as he listened to the vibrations echo back to him. Images of the lava tube below came back to him, outlining the shapes deep within. The blobs became clear, but he found no sign of Neltharion. The Great Black was not in the tube below. Siderion searched lower. Seeing the bends and bumps, twists and turns, but still no sign of Neltharion. The Aspect of Earth was gone. Siderion pulled his mind from the rock and climbed out of the hole. He rushed out to the mouth of the cave and took off in to the air, flying as fast as he could back towards Wyrmrest Temple. The closer he came to the temple, Siderion saw more dragons gather. Shaman from the Earthen Ring gathered around campfires, discussing battle plans. Siderion angled p and landed upon the highest ledge of the temple where Alexstrasza and the other Aspects gathered with Thrall and Aggra. He reverted to his human form in an explosion of black smoke. Siderion gasped as he approached them, gripping his chest.

"He's gone!" he shouted. They all turned to him.

"What happened, Siderion?" asked Thrall.

"Lord Neltharion is gone!" said Siderion, choking on his breath. "He's not in the shrine."

Alexstrasza filed herself between Kalec and Nozdormu.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, Life-Binder," he replied. "I went to check up on him." Siderion's head lowered. "He was not there."

Thrall walked over and touched Siderion on the shoulder: "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"You won't need to," said Nozdormu. "He isss not here, not in Dragoblight. Not in Northrend."

"Where is he?" asked Kalecgos.

"The Twilight Highlands."

"Good Titans," said Alexstrasza. "He can't be there. He's injured." She turned to Nozdormu who shook his head. Alexstrasza walked over to him, her eyes focused heavily upon him. Th Time Lord crossed his tanned, muscular arms, flipping his lengthy, striped scarf over his shoulder. Alexstrasza stopped, placing her weight upon her left heel, tilting her head and narrowing her golden eyes. "You knew."

"I did, little sssister," said Nozdormu.

"You let him go alone in his condition," she said, her fists balling up. "Have you no concern for your baby brother?"

"I do, Alex."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would it do any good? We have to face an army of Twilight Hammersss coming our way. With them away to fight us and Ultraxion with them, Neltharion could go there in safety."

"Why would he leave us?" asked Kalecgos.

"Someone has to keep the Dragon Soul out of the handsss of Cho'gall," replied Nozdormu.

"What?" Thrall said in a thunderous boom. "

"Dear gods no!" said Aggra. "Why is it there?"

"Because Calia is," said Nozdormu. "And Calia has it."

Everyone shifted back and forth, murmuring over what was brought forth. Thrll huffed. Aggra placed a firm but calming hand upon his shoulder. He looked to her, shaking his head, his blue eyes darkening with distress.

"It seems everything is falling apart...one right after another," he said in a heavy sigh.

"It will not take them long to know that he is there," said Kalecgos. "The Hammers want him dead more than they do us. When Cho'gall finds out, he will call Ultraxion and his Twilight Dragons back."

Thrall nodded: "One thing that I have learned about Cho'gall, he never takes betrayal easily. The Hammers expected Deathwing to deliver the Hour of Twilight and Deathwing promised it to them. With Neltharion on our side, this slander became a slap in their collective faces. He lied and made them look like a joke among the other factions. Cho'gall will skin him alive if he does manage to kill Neltharion."

"We need to do something!" Alexstrasza called. "My brother..."

"Will be alright," said Nozdormu. "Trust that." He shrugged. "It's just Cho'gall. What can he do to an Asspect?"

"Don't treat Cho'gall lightly," said Thrall. "In Neltharion's weakened state, he is a liability."

Nozdormu smiled. "And I sssuggest you do not underestimate the power of the planet Neltharion protectsss."

"You know the outcome."

"I do," said Nozdormu. "But the future can change. Sssso long as we stick to this path and Neltharion sticksss to his, we will succeed. The Hour of Twilight will be ssstopped."

Siderion's head lowered and wagged with dismay. They were planning to do nothing to help his lord. His lips perched and he felt a dryness grow inside his throat. Neltharion needed him. Siderion was the only member of his flight that did not betray him. He was faithful. The little black dragon in human form walked away as the Aspects and Thrall continued to argue their next move. He reverted back to his true form and flew off, gliding himself down to the snowy scape below. Still many of the mortals looked to him with hostility. Black dragons were synonymous with evil and many of them still conducted evil.

Siderion shook his head and settled down up the snow. He heard the sound of feet crunching through the powder and he turned his head. Nadina, the Blood Elf who saved him, came walking up to his side. She was dressed in more appropriate priestly robes instead of her original Twilight Hammer robes. She gripped her staff and waved.

"I saw you fly over," she said, her glowing green eyes casting a light on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Neltharion is not at the shrine," said Siderion.

"Where is he?"

The Twilight Highlands."

Nadina's face grew dark and she turned to the south. She shivered in the silent cold. Siderion lumbered closer, comforting her with his radiating heat.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"I must help my lord," said Siderion. "I must go where he is."

"I want to go with you," said Nadina.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Who knows more about the Hammers better than me, Sid? I was a member once."

"Which is why you should remain here," Siderion said as he swung his neck to the elf, lowering himself to her level. "I don't want to risk getting you killed. They don't like traitors. What do you think they'll do to Lord Neltharion when they get a hold of him?"

"I know what they will do to him," said Nadina. She placed a hand upon his neck and smoothed the ruffled, pointed scales out. "That is why I need to come, Siderion." She turned back to the south. "Would I be any safer here with the Hammers knocking down the door? Please, let me go too."

Siderion's black scaled ruffled again, sticking out along his neck like a spiky mane. His upper lip pulled back across his fangs, twitching as he growled lowly. Though this fearsome expression did not frighten Nadina. She had seen worse.

"I am going," she said, her eyes flashing with intent. The black dragon shifted and lowered his body for her to mount up. Siderion rose from the ground, loose snow dropping wetly from his belly.

"I may not be able to protect you," he said.

"I can protect myself," she said as she settled between his wings. "And I can heal you if you need it."

Siderion craned his head around: "I suppose you have your uses then, elf."

The black dragon hobbled off, heading for the portal the shamans were coming out from. Thrall had the portal established just north of the Elwyn Forest where it was maintained by the Earthen Ring representatives sent to Stormwind. Their portal access to the Twilight Highlands was quicker for many of the shamans to get through in order to assist the Aspects. Before one of the orc shamans could stop them, Siderion bolted into the portal while Nadina ducked down, bracing against his neck. They flew out over the Elwyn Forest. It was quiet, the sky was eerily black. Siderion's orange eyes looked to the northeast. A plume of ash erupted from the peak of Blackrock Mountain. How lucky was Stormwind to be built a hundred miles upwind from the most active volcano in the region. Siderion spied cracks and fault lines heaving, seeing that the Elwyn Forest was not completely spared. Homes near Goldshire were toppled over, trees up-rooted, roads cracked and splintered. A landslide buried a farm.

"What happened here, Siderion?" asked Nadina.

"Blackrock Mountain erupted," he replied.

"Isn't it always active?"

"It is, but activity doesn't mean eruption."

He looked onto the north, seeing a trail of an ash cloud forking off from the main cloud. The cloud followed to the north towards the Twilight Highlands, blanketing the forests around it in soot and volcanic rock.

"Neltharion," he said, pumping his wings northward.

"What happened?" asked Nadina.

"That cloud," said Siderion. "That is Neltharion's trail." His head turned back towards Blackrock. "He caused the eruption."

"Why?"

"He climbed out of Blackrock."

Siderion continued towards the Twilight Highlands, following the volcanic destruction left behind by the Earth-Warder.

* * *

 

Neltharion shook off the last bit of the volcanic ash from his wings, giving a them a mighty flap. The flames trailing the edges were extinguished. He looked behind him to find the trail of fire and smoke he caused from his path. Neltharion's brow furrowed and he sighed, shaking his head at the destruction. It was exactly how Deathwing first emerged from Deepholm a year ago. He was going to pay for it, he knew that, but he hoped that what he will about to do will make up for it. What's a little destruction when you are trying to save the world? But now, the world, as in Azeroth, did not matter to him. Only his world mattered, Calia...she was his world. And he was going to save her. He hovered above the corrupted Twilight Highlands, his path of destruction following behind him. He landed upon the blackened ground and then turned to the south. There amid the jagged rock named Old Gods' Blood was the spiraling spire and shadowy energy of the Twilight Citadel. Ogres who followed Cho'Gall guarded it from watch towers. Neltharion dove down upon them. Their arrows bounced harmlessly from his hardened scales. Then, with a wash of his lava, he burned right through them. Neltharion landed right at the foot of the citadel and looked up. He could sense the movement of the Dragon Soul. It was in the Twilight Citadel. Cho'Gall was in there as well.

Neltharion knew what he had to do. Launching into the air, he flew up to the very top of the twisted spire. He landed upon the platform where the glowing purple portal stood surrounded by a rick of curved spikes. He took in a deep breath and touched the portal. Beyond the portal laid the Bastion of Twilight, a pocket dimension of shadow and despair the Twilight Hammers called home. Neltharion could feel the cold air on the other side as he pushed his way through the portal. The Black Dragon came through to the dimension of chitin-covered walls, slime dripping from the ceiling and a shadowy glow of purple lighting his path. He could feel his eyes adjust to the low light, though even with his keen sight, it was difficult to see. Deathwing could see through the shadow better due to his connection to the Old Gods. Without that connection, Neltharion was nearly blind. But he could still feel the vibrations on the ground and that was enough to help guide him. Though gripping the floor was difficult. His paws slipped on the mucous-covered floor. The organic structures breathed and pulsed as if they were alive. As he moved down the corridor of the Bastion of Twilight, Neltharion felt his footing fumble in the darkness. His claws slipped and slid on the floor and the vibrations from his own stumbling impeded his Sight even more. Then, he felt the floor give way only a few feet into the corridor. He plummeted down through the darkness only to land with a squish into something he did not want to know. The chamber he fell into was even darker than the corridor he was previously in. Whatever it was, it was slimy, and the sour smell of it turned his stomach. He felt as if he fell into a pool of sticky gelatin. The slime splashed onto his tongue and Neltharion spat, coughing from the taste. His wings flapped and flailed in the slime. It was cold and clammy. As he struggled to fight against it, he felt himself seep further down. He kicked his legs and thrashed his tail, fighting desperately to hold his head above the surface. Neltharion grunted and groaned. Slime plopped all around him.

_Calm down,_ he thought. His breathing slowed and Neltharion felt himself settle. He let his eyes adjust again and as his irises opened wider, a bank of the slimy pool came into view. Neltharion slowly began to push himself through the slime. His wings draped back behind him, pinned by the thick syrup. Pushing through, feeling around, he finally came to a rough ramp. His toes could touch the bottom at last and that at least gave him a heart-jumping light of hope. He could get himself out of this horrid place. Neltharion gripped as best as he could with his toes and bobbed up and down as he hobbled towards the bank. He lifted a foreleg out of the muck and reached for the bank itself. With a pull, he managed to clime himself out of the pool. As he emerged, slime glopped and dribbled from his body. He was covered from head to toe with a thick coating of the nasty stuff. His wings could barely rise in order to fold themselves to his back. He let the heavy membraned limbs droop open, hanging down from his sides and drag at his feet as he walked out away from the pool.

Neltharion fumbled back through another tunnel, wobbling as he walked. The smell clinged to him, causing him to become dizzy, making the world around him tilt. Neltharion rumbled and he leaned against the wall, his head felt heavy, his shoulders slumping and his mind swimming around in the drunkeness. His weakness gave way to sleepiness. His beard clinged sticky to his neck. HIs slime-covered body shown dark blue in the purple light. Neltharion pushed himself away from the wall, trying to reach into a pocket of energy to continue on. As he continued down the corridor, there at the end was a glow of orange light. He suddenly felt drawn towards it. He heard the metallic scrape of his tail blade upon the floor as his tail dragged heavily behind him. The glow opened out to a vast chamber of dark purple and black chitin. At the center of the chamber was a pit of lava, bubbling, splattering, and churning. A black crust formed along the cooling ledges. All around the ledges were hundreds of spiky, midnight blue eggs. They wiggled and pulsated with life. Neltharion stumbled out, sliding down a bank. He rolled over to a group of eggs. Raising a claw, he touched their surface. The shell seemed almost translucent and he could see the little whelpling inside squirm. It was black. But it was not a whelpling. Neltharion snatched his claw away looking at the egg with horror. These were not normal black dragon eggs. Inside, he could see that the unborn baby was in fact a drake, not a whelp at all. The drakes were the young adolescent stages of a dragon's life. He could see the colors of the membrane wings. They were the color of blue and purple.

"Twilight drakes," he said in a hushed whisper. Neltharion slowly backed away from the egg. He swallowed hard. He swung his head to the sound of something cracking and splintering. Then, another crack sounded and it rolled across the chamber joined by more cracking. Then another, and another, and another until the sound itself became horribly deafening to Neltharion. It pounded inside his head and the Aspect backed up to the wall, firmly pressing against its slick side. Neltharion looked about him as eggs cracked open, releasing their noxious fluids and claws, heads, and ails burst out from them. Fully developed Twilight Drakes slicked out of their eggs, devouring the yokes inside as their first meal. Neltharion looked about him, the numbed expression of horror spreading about his face. He held his breath as if not to attract their attention to his presence. But the horrid stench of the slime covering his body would no doubt gain their attention. The drakes hissed and snapped at each other at first and then sniffed at each other. The calmed down, each of their scent was like the other, just as it should be.

Neltharion kept still, breathing shallowly and hoping that the would not see him. With his back to the wall, his vision filled with newborn twilight drakes, the Earth-Warder slid as silently as he could towards the opening he came through.

_Look for Calia,_ he thought. _She is all that matters. Save her from the madness that once took me._

He tried to keep his thoughts to himself, and away from the drakes. As he continued to back towards the opening, Neltharion watched the drakes, hissing and growling. It would not be long before they are fully grown dragons. Deathwing mutated them, speeding up their life cycles so that they would be grown in a couple of years. And with many Twilight Dragons now capable of reproducing, their numbers could be replaced easily. But having advanced aging meant for short lives. But like mortals, there would be thousands if not tens of thousands in a few years. And this batch guaranteed that. With this batch, the survival of the accursed Twilight Dragonflight was assured. They had a future. And it seemed that any other flight, including his precious Black Dragonflight, did not. They would replace all other flights.

"What have I done?" Neltharion said to himself. "The Hour of Twilight, no other flights but the Twilight Dragonflight will exist in a burt world of death and madness."

He hushed himself quickly when he heard a fevered rustle of leathery wings of a purple scaled, Twilight Dragon come lumbering in. She dragged behind her a carcass of a horned animal.

"Feed, children," she said. More twilight dragons came in, bringing more rotting meat. Neltharion, who began to get used to and enjoy the delights of various mortal delectables, felt his stomach wretch at the putrid smell of the bloodied flesh. It stunk and his nose quivered at it. The drakes dove into the carcasses, tearing the flesh. They gobbled down the meat, jaws stained with blood, entrails dripping from their scaly lips. Neltharion continued to watch them as he made his way to the opening. His great, slime-covered bulky foot bumped against something. He tore eyes away from the drakes in the center to a drake at his feet. The little drake looked up and its blue eyes lit up with and a gleeful smile spread across his blood-stained maw.

"Father!" he squeaked in delight.

Neltharion's green eyes lit up in horror. He turned to the other drakes who them echoed the first upon seeing him.

"Father! Father!"

"Father?" the grown Twilight Dragons quizzed as they turned towards his direction.

"Father came to see us being born!" chimed another drake.

The female dragon bounded to Neltharion, her cyan eyes lighting up.

"Father," she said. "They are beautiful, father! And strong!"

The drakes climbed onto Neltharion's body, clinging with their tiny claws to his black scales. They nuzzled him. A drake scampered up his shoulders and pressed his head against the Earth-Warder's neck.

"We love you, father," they cooed at him.

Neltharion felt his head grow even heavier as the drake continued to caress him. They were breathing out their vampiric breaths, the black cloud sapping away his strength.

"No," he said. "Get away from me."

Neltharion felt his body sink down, growing ever-so heavier as he tried to slide away from them. His mind felt drunk and his senses betrayed him. He thought he was wobbling to the opening, but his eyes saw the light of the molten pool grow brighter. He sauntered towards it, dragging his feet. He stumbled about, flailing his wings to bat them away. Neltharion collapsed upon himself, colliding with the floor with a great tremble, face now full of the embryonic fluids from the eggs and blood from the carcasses.

"Father!" called a male twilight dragon. "Father, we will help you."

"No," said Neltharion as he squirmed and reviled the touch of his nameless twilight dragon son. _They have no names, they deserve no names What monsters have I wrought?_

Neltharion felt himself being lifted by the forepawes of the twilight dragons. The female leaned his much larger body against hers and brushed down his scales, attempting to calm him. She breathed her sapping breath upon him.

"Don't," he said with a weak moan.

"We should tell our big brother that Father is here," said the male again with that sickening sweet, gleeful tone that Neltharion began to hate about the twilight flight.

"Big brother...?" Neltharion said with a rumble.

"Ultraxion, Father," said the male.

"Titans damn it..."

Again, Neltharion squirmed. He pulled away from the female, once more batting away the drakes who snuggled up beside him. Neltharion lifted his heavy head up, his eyes on the pool of lava. He reached out for the pool, trying to pull himself to its ledge.

"Oh, Father!" said the female. "No! Father, no!" She latched her claws at his scales. "Father come here."

Fuck you..." Neltharion said, but all that came out of his mouth was a hiss.

"Father!" said the male, latching his claws to Neltharion's black, muck-covered hide.

Neltharion growled at him, his scaly lips curling over his sharp teeth. The mate's claws dug into the Earth-Warder's scales, piercing all the way through to a magma-filled vein. Neltharion screeched as his fiery ichor erupted from the wound. The male backed away, bellowing in pain as Neltharion's blood seared his blue scales. He snatched his claws away. Neltharion slid out from under him and his tail whipped about, slicing the blade against the smaller male's flank. The twilight dragon slammed a ways from his father, colliding into a group of smaller drakes, crushing them under his greater weight. They died with the sound of a crunch. An enormous purple, bloodied gash sliced across his side, bleeding profusely.

_Good,_ thought Neltharion. He turned back to the molten pool, reaching out for it again as he dragged himself towards its ledge. The heat swirled around him and he could feel the heat ignite the hardening slime on his body. His black form came alight with flames as the hot tongues licked their way down his scales. The female tore away from the fire, hissing as she watched her sluggish patron crawl towards the pool. Neltharion hissed as he came close to the pool, delighting in the heat.

"Father!" called a drake. "Don't go in there. Ultraxion will come and help you."

"Ultraxion can feast upon my shit for all I care!" Neltharion bellowed as he commanded his body to dive into the molten pool. The lava began to clean away the grime, burning away the muck and any drake that still clung to him. He dipped down into the fiery, thick substance, delighting in the strength he felt from the heat. He lowered his head completely inside the lava, smiling. He could feel his strength returning. The sounds of the twilight dragons' protests were muffled by the lava's roar. Then, Neltharion rose his head up out of the lava, strength renewed.

"Father?" the female said, cocking her head up at him.

Neltharion's eyes narrowed, glowing dull red from the heat of the lava pool. A low, menacing growl escaped his jaws.

"Don't ever call me father, you bastard mutant," he said. "None of you are my children. You're delinquent creations of Deathwing's pompous craving for power. My children are black dragons!"

"But we are your children, said the female. "We are all born from Mother Sinestra's eggs and your seed."

Neltharion slammed his right forefoot onto the ledge of the pool, sending a tremble rolling through the floor.

"My seed..." he said with a growl. Then, he leaned back. "And Sintharia's eggs. This was her breeding chamber." _Oh my Dark Lady, what did I do to you? These 'children' these monsters have no right to call you 'mother'._ He blinked. "What children of mine and Sintharia's would proclaim their love for us and then demand our heads to be served up to the monsters down below? My children would love me and rely on me, not harm me."

"We must end your suffering, Father," said the female. She moved to the male and lifted him to his feet.

"You–are in pain, father," said the male.

"I am not in pain," said Neltharion. "And I don't suffer."

"You lie to yourself," said the female. "As you suffer, the world suffers. We only wish to end its pain. Your pain, father. We do this out of love."

"I'm not on my death bed, barely alive, trapped with no way out," he said. "This is my life! My choice to live. And I will live it and no squid-monsters nor bastard brood of Deathwing's will tell me otherwise."

"But, father..."

"Shut up!" Neltharion bellowed. "However, you my mutant children, are a threat to all I hold dear. It is your lives who will be forfeited." Lava began to drip from his jaws. "Starting with this batch."

Their eyes lit up as a stream of fiery, sticky, lava erupted forth from Neltharion's jaws. The female twilight dragon leapt out of the way as the wounded male caught the brunt of the blast. Lava burned away the flesh and the male screamed out his last breath. Neltharion swung his head around in a low sweep, burning away the drakes as well. The chamber began to smell like burning flesh. Fire rose up adding to the heat as his splattering breath burned the rest of the foul spawn. Neltharion lifted his bulk out of the pool lava, claws crushing the hardening, molten slag, crushing and spurting as he strode over it, crushing any bones he did not burn through. Neltharion felt the weakening breath of the twilight drakes and he began to slump over. The Black Dragon raised his armored tail and slammed it down upon a larger group of drakes. More drakes flew up to climb onto his neck, breathing their life sapping clouds.

"Get off of me," Neltharion bellowed. "Leave me alone!" He slammed his bulk against the wall, squishing the drakes.

"We are only helping you, Father," said the female. "Don't make us force you to submit. The Hour of Twilight must happen. We will free this world."

"I won't let it!" said Neltharion as more drakes climbed onto Neltharion's back. The Black Dragon toppled over, his strength once more stealing away.

"Why?" he asked, lifting his head heavily up. "Why? Why do this? What children would harm their father?" He growled deeply. "Why harm me?"

"We must free you," said the only remaining twilight dragon. "You are in pain, you suffer."

"What pain?" Neltharion lashed out upon the female and trapped her under his claw. "Tell me now or I will break your body!"

"Your pain?" she asked.

"My pain!" Neltharion bellowed. His head swung around, seeing another group of drakes moving for him. "Tell them to back off."

"Stay away," she said. The drakes stopped.

"Tell me about this pain you wish to free me from," said Neltharion.

"The pain that brought you to our masters. The pain they promised to free you from. The burden you were sentenced to carry since your creation..."

"What burden?"

"The burden of the world itself," she replied. "The charge of the Earth-Warder. That which your creator forced you to bare upon your shoulders and that only you can carry. You have forgotten why you became Deathwing in the first place."

"I became Deathwing because those monsters splintered my mind, creating Deathwing."

"You warred with yourself, father," she said. "But now the Aspects keep you alive for nothing."

"I live because I want to, because it is the right thing to do," he said. Your masters want me dead. Deathwing wanted me dead. Well, I don't want to die. I don't want to ever die. Despite all I've done, I don't want to die." He looked around at the dragons. "You are all a mistake, a mistake that would never have happened if I hadn't fallen. And I want to correct it now."

"And you are making another mistake," she said. "You're just going to continue to suffer."

"Who says?" asked Neltharion. "N'Zoth? The calamari can bite the fattest part of my ass."

"You don't remember?" she asked. "But we do. We were born knowing."

Neltharion leaned down, his fiery eyes glowed brightly: "Remember what?"

"You're an experiment," she replied.

Neltharion's eyes slowly faded back to green and he leaned up from her, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"This world is an experiment," shad the Twilight Dragon.

"You're the only one who figured it out, father!" called a drake. "You're smarter than the other Aspects. They never listened to you."

"They laughed at you, father," said the female dragon. "They told you that you worried too much. Even your best friend did. But you knew better. You knew the truth of the Titans' sins. You wanted no part of it."

"Malygos..." Neltharion whispered. "Malygos laughed at me? He...he wouldn't...he's my brother..."

"You could never trust them, father," said the dragon as she felt his grip loosen. She tried to wiggle herself free. "How dare your creator make you with the Heart of Azeroth as your blood, your heart. You think being made of molten rock inside was a coincidence?"

Neltharion leaned away, shaking his head.

"We know," she said. "We were black dragons. We will not forget. You made us better, you made us free. Now we will live for you. But you cannot live. You have to die. For the planet's freedom." She pulled herself out as she looked upon her father staring blankly at the floor. She reached out to touch his foreleg. "We love you father, but we must kill you. Your death and the death of the other Aspects and the world will be free. No wars, no more death, just like you wanted. You will no longer be burdened. You begged the masters to take away the pain, this is the only way."

Neltharion shook his head.

"If you will not listen," she said. "Then you will be shown."

* * *

 

Calia stood in front of a line of dead Twilight Hammer cultists. Blood dripped from her daggers. Before her, lined in purple tapestries was the inner chamber of the leader of the Hammers, Cho'Gall, the ogre mage. A smile spread across her face as she slowly entered the chamber. Inside her mind, the Voices continued to chime on their

_Destroy him._

_Only then can your Neltharion be safe._

_Only then can all see that they shall not stand against you._

_Only then can your Neltharion be truly free._

_Free,_ she thought. "I do this for you, my dear, beloved husband. Only I can protect you from monsters like the ogre."

She slowly walked into the inner chamber, the glow of the purple torches leading her down the corridor. She could feel the disk laying on her chest pulsate and flush with heat. Calia felt her heart beat along with the pulsating. She felt one with the Dragon Soul. She grinned, feeling the power flow through her, tingling her fingers, strengthening her leg muscles. Calia allowed herself to fade, cloaked in shadow as she silently slipped passed the guards. She leapt and slung her knives to their backs and they died without a sound of warning to their comrades. Finally, the rogue came to her prize. There, studying his all seeing eye, his crystal ball at the battle that was happening in Northrend, was the hulking and imposing Cho'Gall. Calia's nose wrinkled when she took a sniff of his scent. It smelled like a mixture of souring sweat and tar. The smell alone almost made her gag, but such a noise would alert him to her. Calia swallowed and drew her pistol, and sited his back.

_One shot and that's all it will take,_ she thought. Calia pulled back on the trigger taking a deep breath. She held it, allowing her heart to slow and groped the trigger. She fired, feeling the gun kick back as the bullet left the chamber, spinning swiftly to Cho'Gall's back. The bullet ricocheted off of an invisible barrier. The barrier shimmered and fluctuated.

"Shit!" she said in a hiss, priming the pistol again.

Cho'Gall turned around, the two heads looking towards her area.

"I know you're there, intruder," said Cho.

"You can't hide! You can't hide!" said Gall in a screech.

A flash of shadowy energy from his hand blinded her and she felt herself being throne to the wall. Her cloak was disrupted. Another bolt of shadowy energy spiraled to her and Calia leapt out of the way. She rolled away and fired again. Cho'Gall only chuckled when the bullet impacted his shield. He leaned down and snatched the smaller woman up into his huge hand and pulled her close.

"Who are you, pretty thing?" asked Cho.

Calia turned her head away, noting his breath to be even worse than his body odor.

"Pretty, pretty," squawked Gall. "Pretty stupid."

Calia kicked his chest and squirmed around in his tight grip.

"Well?" Cho asked.

"I am here to kill you," she replied.

"Just yourself?" asked Cho.

"A fool! A fool!" chimed Gall.

"I only need myself," Calia replied. "I don't need anyone else."

"Such a lonely task."

"Shut it," she said. Calia raked her foot across Gall's jaw and the bloated Ogre dropped her. Calia rolled again as the ogre slammed his heavy foot down. She felt the floor tremble with his massive weight. Calia swiftly tumbled behind him and pulled her dagger. With one slice, she cut his tendons and blood splattered out from the wound. Cho'Gall fell with a heavy thud and he bellowed in frustration, reaching for his foot. Only his massive belly would not allow him to bend. Calia rose up, touching her chest, feeling for the disk.

"For doing it solo, I'm handling you quite well," said Calia with a smirk. "Why are we afraid of you again?"

"Answer my question, human," said Cho. "Who are you?"

Gall just squawked, spitting out a lob of blood from where she kicked him.

"I am from the Alliance and I am doing my civic duty to take down terrorist leaders like yourself."

"You're not answering my question," he said. "No human has the power to best me alone. Who are you?"

"My name is Calia Hastings," she replied. "I am Neltharion's Prime Consort. I am the new Queen of the Black Dragonflight."


	11. Svabol ui Vis?

**Svabol ui Vis?**

He felt cold. It was all too familiar to him again. Neltharion leaned over, wrapping his wings about his body, the digits folding over his form. He shivered as he tightened the membranes. He breathed deeply and the veins of the membranes of his wings glowed dully orange, his molten blood adding to the heat. Though still, it was not enough. He just kept shivering. He looked about him, seeing the familiar black, slick, stone walls that he had seen in his dreams before. He knew this room. There before him stood a pillar of ice and a steely throne frozen inside. Neltharion lowered his head and rumbled in frustration. Then, he felt something impact his head and he flew back aways, sliding onto the floor. His wings draped every-which-way, his tail scraped the floor with a metallic sound. Neltharion panted and lifted up, feeling the pounding pain of his lower jaw. He looked around, trying to find who it was who hit him. Then, a spark of wispy blue ignited in the shadow. Runes glowing along the edge of a cold blade lit up the figure before him. There, standing before him, dressed in his sardonite armor was Prince Arthas, his late brother-in-law. He carried Frostmourne in his hand and he scraped the blade across the floor.

"Hello, Prestor," he said. "I'm so glad you came for another visit."

"What am I doing here?" Neltharion asked. "I'm supposed to be in the Bastion of Twilight. Where's that Twilight Dragon? Where are the drakes? What are you doing here too, Arthas?" His eyes focused upon Frostmourne. "That sword was supposed to be destroyed."

"Anything can appear in one's mind, brother," said Arthas. "You decided it fitting I carry it."

"My mind, this is inside my mind..." said Neltharion. "If this is my mind, like it was before, then what the hell are you doing here? You're dead."

"Haunting you," said Arthas. "And we've been through this before. But here we are again. The two of us. Just the two of us, inside your brain."

"My mind isn't Icecrown," said Neltharion.

"No, but it suits the both of us, doesn't it?"

"How?"

Arthas circled him, heading for the Frozen Throne. He slid his cursed rune blade into its icy prison and sat down upon the throne. He leaned over, a crooked smile upon his face and he folded his gloved fingers, resting his elbows upon his lap.

"This is a representation of who you were," he said. "For we both wanted the same thing. We both were dissatisfied with what we were handed. So, either you or I would have been excellent for the throne." He blinked and shrugged, the sound of his armor clanking echoed through the chamber. "I wonder what it would have been like, Deathwing as the Lich King."

"A bad idea," said Neltharion.

"But something, if given a chance, Deathwing would have done," he said. "But by the time I searched for Frostmourne, you were no where to be found. If you stayed, the knowledge of this great weapon would have been something you would have desired as well. You and I would probably fight over it, for the amusement of Ner'zhul." He took in a deep breath and leaned back. "And given I, just a lone paladin, I would probably have been bested by you. And you would have had the sword, not me. No doubt Deathwing's mind would have fought for control of Ner'zhul and succeeded considering who and what you are. I do believe you've manipulated Ner'zhul before, correct? He would have been an old comrade to you and you would have used him just the same. Perhaps just let me have the sword, and you manipulate me from the shadows like you did to my father and the other leaders of the Alliance of Lordaeron." He smiled. "What an army we would have created, you and I, _brother-in-law."_

Neltharion shook his head, rising from the floor. He wrapped his wings around his body again, they looking like a billowing black, wrinkly cloak, draping and gathering at the floor. He curled his tail about his feet. His breath gathering as steam about his nose. Arthas could see the smoky steam rise from the back of Neltharion's spine armor, the areas where the bolts driven in allowed the heat to escape. The air almost shimmered around the Black Aspect.

"The only thing we would have argued was over who wanted it hot and who wanted it cold," said Arthas with a chuckle.

"I keep asking what you want with me," Neltharion said. "And you ignore the question. What do you want, Arthas?"

"I want you to realize something," he replied. Arthas rose from the cold throne and walked towards his brother-in-law. He placed both hands upon Neltharion's sides and pulled the dragon down to his level. "This place was never all that it seemed to be."

"Not you too..."

"Prestor, you and I, we seek more than what we were given. And we just couldn't follow the rules because we knew that if we did, we'd be the saps like the others. We aren't the fools, they are. They all are." He turned away. "Even my father. This world is broken, it was broken before you broke it. Why should we continue on like this?"

Neltharion extended his wings and then snapped them to his back. He walked away from Arthas and a snarl appeared on his lips.

"This world became what it is because of the Old Gods," he said. "And there is no changing it."

"Sometimes, we have to make them realize the truth of it," said Arthas. "Even if it means they will always be against us."

"Just let it happen?" Neltharion asked. "Just let the plan fail, just let it all happen? Just let the Hour of Twilight pass over us and awaken to a dead world..." He turned to Arthas, his chest heaving in and out with his frustration. "What would that prove? They're right?" He shook his head. "Was I really that weak back then, to want to give up? What made me think this?"

"You are alone in your own responsibility," said Arthas. "As I was. And what was placed upon our shoulders no one should ever take. You think it was easy for me to sentence innocents to death, knowing they will become our enemies the moment they rose from death?"

"And you gave in, Arthas," said Neltharion.

"So did you," Arthas said as he lowered his head. "We had no one to turn to in such tasks. Only subordinates who did what they were told. No equals."

Neltharion lumbered towards the Frozen Throne, looking up at its icy surface. He shivered again and wrapped his wings around his body.

"What will you do with me again, brother-in-law?" the Black Aspect asked. "Try to freeze me like you did last time? You are the only mortal who has ever discovered my debilitating weakness. The heat in my body...the heart I was born with...can die with the cold. I was born with not a strength, but a handicap." He looked down and raised a scale from his chest to see the glowing stretch mark revealing the fiery core that boiled on inside of him. Neltharion felt another shiver rattle his metallic plates and he puckered his lips. "My insides was never made of flesh, but of molten rock. Like the world's insides...made of molten rock. I don't bleed, I erupt." He looked back at Arthas. "The others aren't made like this. They have flesh, they have blood. What do I have? Lava. Why did my father make me like this?"

"To do what you were charge with better?"

"This charge..." Neltharion rumbled. "You call it a charge. You have no idea what this is...what I was born with." His eyes lit up in realization. "The burden, my burden, my pain...it's the world itself. It is aging, cooling, slowly dying." Suddenly, he felt heavy as if a great weight was placed upon his shoulders. His heart began to thump hard through his chest. Neltharion leaned over, barely able to stand up. He panted, feeling like his body was about to be crushed under the great weight. Then, his body expanded, his scales splitting, revealing his fiery insides.

"Though I may not have know what your burden is like, dear brother," said Arthas as he leaned down to the dragon. "I can empathize. And the only way out was to become what we are now."

"I am not Deathwing any longer!"

"Am I still the Lich King?"

"You weren't sorry for what you've done!" Neltharion looked up at him. "You were never sorry! I try to pay for my mistakes."

"But you were right," said Arthas. "This world is a joke and you the Grand Jester. An experiment. This world is an experiment made by a bunch of high-tech, metallic aliens. And you, bound to it, the glowing heart that you state now is your weakness, is also your chains."

"Enough!"

"Look around you, Prestor!" Arthas said as he rose up, raising his arms up. He turned around to survey his throne room. "This place...a stark copy of my father's throne room. If I had just let things be, I would have been King of Lordaeron. And it would have been my prison. But I freed myself. You, my brother, even as Deathwing, you could never be free. So long as you existed, you could never be free. You are bound to this world and until you die, you will remain bound. But when I died, I was freed, even after all I did, I still was freed. You will never be free."

Neltharion growled as he rose up, even the act proved difficult as his heaviness pulled him back down. He felt he weighed as much as the world itself.

"I do pity you, Prestor," he said. "I do pity that you were born as you are, born with your chains. But if you want freedom, it comes with a high price..."

"My death," Neltharion said in a whisper. "Why live with this pain when I can just escape it? Death, easy, so very easy. All I have to do is die. It will all be over..."

Arthas reached up and drew Frostmourne from its icy sheath. He walked over to Neltharion and then pointed the blade at his chest. Neltharion rose up again and watched as the blade followed his movement. Then, Arthas flipped the sword over, now pointing the hilt at the Earth-Warder.

"Take it," he said.

Neltharion raised a black claw and then took Frostmourne from his brother-in-law. He lifted the rune blade up, studying its surface. It truly did feel very cold to the touch, perfect to be wielded by a Death Knight like Arthas. Though the long sword looked more like a dagger in Neltharion's claw. He took in a deep breath and turned the blade back towards his chest.

"I wonder if Frostmourne will steal my soul," he said.

"Frostmourne was destroyed," said Arthas. "But it is still a blade..."

"I only wanted to help the world," said Neltharion as he brought Frostmourne closer. "What would it be without me? I know I made a lot of mistakes...but...I..."

"Do you honestly love this world?" he asked. "Even with the pain?"

"I don't know..." said Neltharion. He closed his eyes. "Thousands of years ago, I was so naive then. I believed that what I recieved was a gift, but it ended up as a curse. What my father gave me, why did he make it like this? Why couldn't he just give me a basic gift without tying my heart to the heart of the world? Why make me feel this way? Why was I born in pain?"

"Only the Creators know," Arthas said with a shrug.

Neltharion held up the sword, poised right at his heart. He closed his eyes, resigning to his fate. He listened to his heart beat and he breathed slowly. His mind felt blank as if he was forgetting something important. There was that growing weakness again, ache in his joints throbbing once more.

"Father..." whispered a caring voice. "It is for the best..."

He paused, looking at Arthas. The piecing sea blue eyes stared at him, waiting for him. Though, those eyes that stared at him kept reminding him of someone special. Someone he could not quite remember. Neltharion felt a warmth around him, urging him on to do the one final stroke.

"We love you, father, we don't want you to suffer..."

Neltharion's breath became shallow.

"Suffer..." he said. "I'm not suffering..."

He looked back to Arthas, those eyes once more bringing his thoughts back to the present. Neltharion shook his head and he lowered the sword.

"Arthas," said Neltharion. "Calia. I can't do it. Calia. She's in trouble. She needs me. If I die, then...she...I can't die. Calia, I want Calia."

He dropped the sword and it clanked heavily upon the floor. Neltharion dropped to the floor, his body was so heavy again. Arthas lowered as well, placing a hand upon the dragon's neck.

"This is why you do not suffer anymore," he said. "My sister's love keeps the pain away. You really do care for her. I wish I could see her face one more time. We really would have made quite a family, you, me, and her." He lowered his head. "Don't let her become us. Don't let her make the same mistake that we have."

"I won't," said Neltharion.

"Go, brother-in-law, save my sister," said Arthas. He withdrew from the dragon.

Neltharion felt himself being pulled back to his body. There was a roar of rage as if he had defeated some horrid monster that kept him bound inside of Icecrown. The dragon closed eyes closed and the world itself seemed to fade away. Neltharion awoke once more in the antechamber that was the birthing chamber of the Twilight Dragons. His body was still heavy and weak. He could not move. He felt a claw slowly petting him, soothing him. His great form laid upon the smaller, female twilight dragon's chest and she breathed her leeching breath upon him. The newborn drakes snuggled up to him, despite all the killing he had done earlier to their brothers and sisters, caressing him with their snouts and breathing their leeching breaths upon him as well. They kept him weak and Neltharion could feel his life slowly drain away.

"Don't worry, father," said the female. "We'll make it painless. It's the least we could do for you."

"I don't want to die..." said Neltharion. "I have a reason to live."

"Don't be silly, father," she said, nuzzling him. "Who would want to live in pain all the time?"

Neltharion tried to lift a foreleg to at least bat her away, but even that was beyond him. His head was dizzy, swimming from side to side. His hind legs were limp and splayed, his tail barely moving between them. Even his wings were draped all about, too heavy to lift. He could not move. He looked over at the drakes moving around, piling the dead bodies to one side of the chamber. They were all burnt and black. He could smell their charred bodies, scent like burnt tar. He had killed them, every single one of them. Half of what was born was left, but he killed them. Newborn babies and he killed them. His anger for the violation of his own flight was great that even looking upon twilight drakes born from black dragon eggs reviled him.

Genocide, these creatures deserved nothing less. After all, they want the annihilation of his flight too, or use his flight's eggs as a way to implant the parasites, just like what he did with Alexstrasza's eggs. Even Alexstrasza, seeing her children being born as twilight drakes, believed they were no longer hers. Even she wanted them dead. She was only a means, just as he was.

A means to an end.

Neltharion's eyes suddenly became unfocused again just as he felt a claw slide down towards his pubic foot. He felt his body tense up and his mind screamed in horror of what was about to come next.

"We need to replace what you, in your rage, decided to destroy, father," said the female, whispering into his ear silkily.

"No–" Neltharion tried to say but all he could do was whimper.

"Relax," she said.

He felt a tongue graze upon his cheek and his body trembled. Neltharion clenched his lower half up, trying to prevent her from reaching any further down. He desperately did not want what she wanted. He wanted to run, he wanted to flap his wings and fly away, but the drakes kept him as weak and helpless as a newborn, human baby. All he could do was fidget. Neltharion yelped when he felt a talon reach under the softer scales that protected his most private areas.

"Don't–" he said. "Please, don't...I'll...do anything you say, but don't do that..."

"We need your seed," said the female. "The strongest of our flight comes directly from your seed, father. I will make it pleasurable. Just lean back and enjoy it." She nuzzled him. "Your final gift to us..."

Neltharion shut his eyes his claws desperately trying to cover himself, trying to bat her violating talons away.

"Father, don't you want to give us more brothers and sisters?" squeaked a drake.

"It is your duty to make our flight strong," said the female. "Don't fight it, father. It will only hurt more if you do."

Neltharion felt the dragon's body shift as she laid him softly upon the chitin floor. The drakes helped to fold his wings up slightly as a means to keep him bound. Neltharion's eyes opened and he clinched his teeth just as the female positioned herself up over him, straddling his hips. She lowered her hips down slowly, meeting his in almost like a kiss. Neltharion jerked, trying with what little strength he had to buck her off.

"Hold him!" the female called. "Don't fight me, father."

Neltharion's mouth began to fill with searing lava as he readied himself to blast her off of him. His lower jaw dripped with the hot liquid, and it splashed upon his neck. A drake leapt upon his snout and extended its wings out to wrap themselves around Neltharion's jaws, binding them tightly shut. Neltharion screamed a muffled growl, trying to fight against his gag. His eyes trembled, his wings quivered, and in his weakness, there was no escape.

_I suppose they'll just plot me right on top of Wyrmrest right after they're done...with me..._ he thought. _Oh, I just want it to be over with. Just kill me now!_

Once more, he closed his eyes, hoping that his body would go numb, that he would not feel the unwanted sensual pleasure. Such pleasure only Calia should give him. This is what he wanted to do with Calia, to show her love, to show her passion, to give back what he took so many years ago, and now it was all being wasted by a female twilight dragon in heat. He felt his lower half swell out, making the connection and a lustful purr from his violator. His body was now reacting despite his mind still crying out for it to stop. It wouldn't listen to him. It was just running on instinct instead of logic. Nothing was under his control anymore. It was just like when Deathwing commanded him. He did things he did not want to do and tormented him for it. Just as they were sealed together, a flash of heat spread across his face. The little drake that bound his mouth was knocked off. The female came next, being knocked off by a blast of heat. Neltharion's eyes tried to focus, but whatever it was flew around him like a blur. Blood splattered across his face as the female died, screaming in agony. Time seemed to slow around him as he saw the swirl of a black tail in his blurred vision. The wind rushed up around him, blowing a crusty lock into this face. He heard a roar of rage and the drakes around him died in a rush of heat. The heat would not harm him, though. A flash of purple glowed about him and he thought he saw a black wisp of smoke form into a skull above him, only to fall back the other side into obscurity. Then, when the chaos quieted, a familiar voice called out his name.

"Lord Neltharion! Lord Neltharion!"

"What were they doing to him?" came a voice that was not quite so familiar.

"They need more twilight dragons," said the first voice.

Neltharion closed his eyes finally, just letting the darkness take him away.

* * *

 

"I never knew he had a human for a consort," said Cho, studying the ash brown-haired human before him. "His last consort was Sinestra."

"She's dead," said Calia. "He loves me now. And I am here to make sure you don't harm him. Only I can keep him safe."

"No one is safe," said Cho. "Not even your precious Worldbreaker. The Hour of Twilight will come, girl. Just you wait."

"Just you wait!" chimed Gall. "We will skin your precious Earth-Warder. Skin him and wear him like a cloak! Yes! Yes!"

"No!"

Calia ran and then leapt up into the air, kicking Cho right in the jaw. She landed upon his pot-bellied chest and slid down. Calia looked towards the strange indentions in his arms and around his pectoral muscles. Like lids, they opened up, revealing cat-like eyes that followed her movement downward. She jabbed a knife into one of the eyes, the blade passing into the gooey center and poisonous ichor splattering out upon her. The smell was as sour as his words. Cho'Gall bellowed out in agony and knocked her down to the ground. Calia rolled, slamming hard against the wall.

"His consort or not, you are still just only a human," said Cho as the huge ogre leaned down to her. He took hold of her hair and pulled her up, just dangling her by her locks. Calia held onto his beefy hand, kicking and grunting. Cho'gall chuckled darkly as he slammed her upon the wall. "I will take such joy upon grinding your bones for soup, pesky human. I'll make your consort watch me drink the soup just for fun. Maybe feed him what's left over before I take his head as a trophy. Would he like that?"

Calia let loose a scream of fury and raised her knife up. She sliced into her hair, cutting it clean off. She toppled down again and all that Cho'Gall held was the remaining locks of her hair. With it cut short, her hair looked wild and tangled, a look that mirrored what was going on inside of her.

_Skewer him!_

_Run him through!_

The voices urged her on and she was desperate to obey them. Cho'Gall's eyes then lit up in horrifying realization when he heard just the whispers calling out from her to kill him.

"What is this?" he asked. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked up at the ceiling and raised a taloned hand as if to be reaching for some higher presence. "Why have you betrayed me? I have done all that you ask me to. I allied myself with Deathwing only to have him betray me and now you wish to turn on me as well?" He looked around at the empty room. "Why am I met by traitors? When Gul'dan perished, I survived, I make took over what belonged to me! And now in the wake of the Black Dragon's own deceit, you leave me as well." A hand raised up to hold the pieced eye upon his chest. "Damn Deathwing, damn him and damn you!"

"Finding it lonely at the top?" Calia asked as she shook off the dust. She laughed.

"That's how!" Cho'Gall called, pointing at her. "That is how you are able to even survive me! They empower you! But Deathwing no longer is their ally. How can you hold their power?"

"I don't know what you are talking about ogre," said Calia.

_Kill him!_

_He is of no use to us._

_Kill him and your beloved Neltharion will be free._

_Kill him and he will have nothing to fear._

Cho'Gall bellowed a defiant call and rushed for her, gripping his hammer tightly. His cut tendons though made it difficult for him to run and with every stride only brought him more pain. He raised the hammer up, preparing to smash her into a bloody smear upon the floor. Calia tumbled upon the ground right before the hammer made contact and then thrusted upward, jabbing her dagger straight into his heart. She sliced down with the dagger, cutting a deep gash upon his bloated belly. She sliced through muscle and tendon and spilling out blood and entrails upon the floor. Cho'Gall coughed and sputtered, toppling over as Calia rolled away. He once more looked back at her, his eyes still wide with horror.

"Why have you betrayed us?" he asked.

"Leave us to die!" Gall called.

"Great Masters of the Dark," said Cho. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We have not failed you!"

"We will end the Black Dragon. We swear it. We are still on your side. He is not."

"The Worldbreaker will pay! Yes! Pay for his crimes! Pay!"

"My husband will do no such thing," said Calia. "You will keep your filthy hands off of him."

_We have found someone new to play with._

_Let his end come at the hands of the one he loves._

_It is only fitting that she would do it._

Calia felt the burning of the disk around her neck. She pulled it out and held it close. It glowed brightly like the surface of the sun and Cho'Gall wretched back from the light. The glow seemed to spread out around Calia and bathing the ogre's chambers in the golden light. Cho'Gall let loose a wail of agony as the light engulfed him, searing his flesh, crackling his muscles. But the light did not burn Calia, she rejoiced in it.

"The disk!" the ogre's gargling voice called. "That disk! That..."

Then, all was silenced. The glow receded away, leaving behind nothing more of the ogre than charred, blacken bones. But laying at the remains' side was the hammer Cho'Gall carried. Calia breathed as she felt the whispers urge her on again, telling her to come close to the hammer. She knelt down and touched the handle of the hammer.

"Hammer of Twilight," she said. Despite it's great form and heaviness, she was able to lift it rather easily.

_A gift your husband gave to Cho'Gall._

_It would serve better if you wielded it._

_Let it be yours now._

"It belongs to me," she said. She stared upon the surface of the hammer, noticing purple glows within its surface. "To keep Neltharion safe..."

She felt herself let go a laugh of triumph. Her sea blue eyes sparkled as she raised the hammer up.

_Neltharion may not want you to keep him safe._

_What would he know of your kindness for him?_

_You love him more than he loves you._

_He must be made to see things your way._

_Make him bow before you, Calia._

_Make the Earth-Warder grovel._

_He will worship you like a goddess._

_They all will worship you._

_They all will not harm Neltharion, or see your wrath._

_Keep him safe._

_Safe from them._

_Only you know what is best._

"Yes," said Calia. "Only I know what is best for him. No one else. He needs me."

She stared upon the disk's surface, her eyes now entranced with its glow. The glow reflected off of her irises, giving them a fiery light as well. In the shadowy light of the Bastion of Twilight, she could now see better than she ver could before. The future laid out before her. Upon the surface, she saw the visions. The lands bowing before her, Lordaeron rightfully hers again. The Horde defeated and Garrosh impaled. Sylvanas defeated and her Forsaken either slaughtered, or driven out of her land. Varian made to grovel at her feet. And then there was Neltharion, chained to her side to make sure he would never leave her sight.

More of a slave than her husband.

Though deep inside of her, a part of her still thought that this would be more fitting for the one who sought to shatter the Alliance, who aided the Horde with both enslaved red dragons and willing black dragons. This was more fitting. But he would not be harmed, no. He would remain safe and only lick the ground she walked upon.

_For you..._

_All for you..._

_No one else..._

"All for me," said Calia with a dreamy voice. "Yes. For me. To keep safe for him. He can't do his job, but I can. I can do it for him."

Calia swung the Hammer of Twilight up and rested it upon her shoulder. A smile continued to spread across her face.

"This world is mine now," she said.

* * *

 

Twilight Dragons filled the skies above Wyrmrest. Twilight Hammers sliced through the resistance. The four remaining Dragonflights battled the twilight dragons, claws met claws, teeth met teeth. Fire, shadow, frost, green flame, and piercing rays of gold lit up the sky. Thrall looked up to see the great form of Alexstrasza fly over head, blasting several twilight drakes down with a ball of her own fiery breath. Ysera barrel rolled down, gripping two twilight drakes in her claws and letting them go, watching with glee as they plummeted upon the snowy ground. Thrall raised his hammer up, calling forth a bolt of lightning to ignite it. He then, slammed the hammer down and a quaking crack, sparked and splintered across the ground. The crack opened wide and the earth itself seemed to swallow the Twilight Hammers. Aggra set her totems, calling upon helpful elementals to her aid.

"The elements are on our side!" Thrall shouted to the Earthen Ring.

Wildhammer dwarves took to the sky upon gryphons calling forth lightning to pelt the ground. A Twilight Hammer rider upon a drake dove down towards one of the gryphon riders, a poisoned blade at the ready. The drake dove its claws into the gryphon's flank. The dwarf looked up as her face met with the scaly underside of the drake. She drew her dagger and scraped it along the belly of the drake as the drake bit into the neck of the gryphon, snapping it instantly. The dwarf climbed up the drake's side and her blade met with cultist's sword. The drake bucked as the two fought upon his back, letting go of the gryphon's dead body. The dwarf parried and then the Twilight Hammer rounded and thrusted the sword slide deep into the dwarf's chest. She called upon a fireball and fired it right at his face just as she was about to fall over. The drake finally bucked both off, and they went burning painfully to the ground. Thrall looked up once more, seeing Kalecgos pass over him, causing a rush of wind and snow to blow up around him. With the aid of the wind, he channeled and commanded it to blow across the battlefield. A Twilight Hammer dark shaman blasted him with a fire ball, forcing him to the ground. Thrall took hold of Ogrim's hammer and raised it, only to have it clash with the sword of the shaman.

"You will not win, World Shaman!" the cultist announced.

"That is where you are wrong," said Thrall, throwing the shaman off of him. He swung his hammer and it clashed against the sword. Another swing and another clash, sparks flying as metal met metal. A braid flapped up behind Thrall as he swung again. The cultist swung as well, and Thrall stepped away as the sword slashed a smooth line through his leather tunic. Thrall rebounded and with a smooth swing, he knocked the cultist back. The cultist flew back, landing in a dune of snow. Thrall readied himself once more, approaching the downed cultist. The dark shaman looked up as a growing cold spread across the wasteland. A shadow fell upon the land, just as massive as one of the Aspects. Thrall looked up to what created the shadow.

"You have failed," said the cultist. "The Hour of Twilight is at hand..."

Thrall's eyes widened just as a dark purple, massive Twilight Dragon lowered down from night sky.

"I am my father's greatest achievement!" the dragon announced.

"Ultraxion!" Alexstrasza called.

"You will all parish!" Ultraxion said, giving a mighty flap of his wings. Red, blue, bronze, and green dragons were sent flying towards the ground, all knocked by the gail winds Ultraxion's mighty wings created. "The time of the Aspects is over!"

"Oh, Neltharion, what terrible child you have brought into this world," said Alexstrasza, shaking her head.

"I still do wish that he would have told us about this monstrosity, big sister," said Ysera. "Why?"

"It doesss not matter why," said Nozdormu, tightening the striped scarf around his thick, scaly, brassy gold neck. "What mattersss isss that we destroy Ultraxion."

"But Neltharion must be with us when we do!" said Alexstrasza. "How can we destroy this monster without him? We need all five Aspects."

"Perhaps I can go to the Twilight Highlands and teleport him here," said Kalecgos.

"No," said Nozdormu. "That isss not necessary." He swung his head over to the Blue Aspect. "Just wait. Just wait for the right time."

"And when is that?" asked Alexstrasza.

A terrible roar erupted from Ultraxion as he let loose his powerful purple and cyan beam from his mouth. The beam slid across the icy wastes and one by one, many of the Earthen Ring were instantly vaporized. Ysera's eyes lit up and she dove for the snow.

"Thrall!" she called and quickly snatched him up into a green claw just before the beam hit.

Kalecgos followed, seeing Aggra was next and swiftly dove to snatch her up as well. The rest of the Earthen Ring began to scatter. Ysera and Kalecgos quickly joined the other Aspects, hovering and watching the attack.

"What a monster!" Aggra said.

"Even we are not safe up here for long," said Thrall. "Queen Alexstrasza, we have to kill that thing!"

"Neltharion knows how to kill it," said Kalecgos. "I think."

"Did you see what Ultraxion did to Neltharion?" asked Thrall. "Even he can't kill it."

"Well, he made the damned monster," said Kalecgos. "Wouldn't he know how to kill it?"

"Deathwing does," said Nozdormu. "And Neltharion isss no longer Deathwing."

"He is no longer Deathwing," said Thrall. "We're going at this all wrong. The only thing that might be able to destroy Ultraxion is..."

"The Dragon Soul," said Nozdormu. "That isss how we are to kill it. And Neltharion knew how to use the Dragon Soul even before Deathwing took over."

Then, Ultraxion turned, banking off. His head looked up to the four Aspects hovering above.

"I see you up there!" he said with a maddened cackle. "I destroy you, and then I will destroy my father!"

"No child should ever want to kill his own father!" said Alexstrasza. "Neltharion gave you life, you should be grateful to him!"

"I am grateful, Life-Binder," said Ultraxion as he rose slowly up to them. "I love my father and rejoice in what he did to make me. But he is in pain and I must end it. As I must end yours."

"None of us are in pain," said Alexstrasza. "And Neltharion...well, the only pain he felt was the pain the Old Gods inflicted upon him! We took that pain away. We can take your pain away as well. You don't have to obey the Old Gods. You can be free of them like your father."

Ultraxion chuckled and shook his head at the Aspect of Life: "Oh how foolish you sound and how little you know, Life-Binder. There are many things my father never told you–but we know. We have always known."

The other Aspects looked upon each other with confusion.

"What have you known?" Alexstrasza asked, her eyes narrowing at the Twilight Dragon. "What was it that Neltharion never told us?"

"Perhaps before your death, I will set your minds at ease," said Ultraxion. "I hate to have relatives die with the agony of not knowing. My father had always hated..." He paused, his eyes darting back and forth. Then, he let loose a powerful bellow and the other twilight dragons answered. He looked back at the Aspects and grinned a sinister, toothy grin. "I must cut my visit short. But, I will be back..."

Just at an instant, Ultraxion, followed by the other Twilight Dragons, all disappeared in a shadowy haze. Twilight Cultists also vanished, leaving many of their foes standing in bewilderment. The other dragons flew around, scouting for any survivors or wounded. Already red dragons were landing, breathing their healing flames upon wounded mortals and blue dragons carting them back to the temple.

"Where did he go?" Alexstrasza asked. "Where did they all go?"

"Twilight Highlandssss," said Nozdormu. "He mussst have just found out that Neltharion was there."

"Oh no," she said. "He can't fight that monster alone!"

"Neither can we," said Kalecgos.

"Together, all five of us, and with the Dragon Soul, we can," said Ysera.

Alexstrasza nodded: "Yes. Yes. Kalec! Open a portal."

"Right," said Kalecgos as he landed upon the snow.

Alexstrasza looked back at Nozdormu: "I suppose now is the time?"

"Now isss the time," said Nozdormu.

"What did he mean that Neltharion had always hated...what?" Thrall asked, looking up at Ysera. "What had Neltharion always hated?"

"I–I'm afraid I don't know," she replied. "Alex? Do you know?"

"No," said the Life Queen. "I do not. Something Neltharion always hated. If we make it out alive, I wish to ask him."

An enormous portal back to the Twilight Highlands opened up and dragon and Earthen Ring alike filed through. Alexstrasza took one last look back at Wyrmrest just before she went on through and gave a soft smile. Then, the Great Red disappeared through the shimmering portal as it closed right behind her.


	12. Lovers' Quarrel

**Lovers' Quarrel**

Neltharion's body shivered. Siderion raised the Great Black's right wing and folded it over his body, covering his shame. Though, thankfully, it was disappearing on its own. Nadina laid her hands upon the Earth-Warder's scales and her eyes closed. Her hands glowed a soft yellow glow as she felt herself connect to every muscle, every tendon, every vein, and finally to his heart. She played every muscle like a harp, letting the song vibrate through his form. Neltharion began to relax as he felt the glow wash over him. Slowly, his strength was returning to him, what life was almost leeched out coming back. His body relaxed in the glow and he took in a deep sigh of relief. His eyes slowly opened and he turned to the draconic face who stared upon him with worry.

"Sid," he whispered. "Good boy."

"Thank you, my lord," said Siderion. He slowly helped the Great Black up, leaning his much large weight upon the smaller dragon's shoulder. Neltharion wobbled to his all fours.

"Careful, Earth-Warder," said Nadina. "They nearly took everything."

"I know exactly what they were trying to take," said Neltharion in a horse tone, straightening out his shoulders. He shivered again. "My poor Sintharia was violated the same way." The Black Dragon lowered his head. "To now fully understand what that must have been like for her." His eyes closed. "What it was like for Calia as well." He looked all around him, seeing nothing but burnt bodies everywhere. "These creatures came directly from me. They called me father."

"They could not help themselves," said Nadina.

"I programmed them this way," said Neltharion. "Programmed them with one thought in their minds, all other flights must be either destroyed or assimilated. But most important, we Aspects must die or the Old Gods will never be released. My betrayal weakened the prisons. And these things are just automatons created for a means to an end. All used for Deathwing's evil." He moved over, heavily stepping as he came to the burnt form of the female. "I'm sorry."

"We cannot think on it right now," said Siderion. "My lord, the Dragon Soul! Can you sense the Dragon Soul?"

"The Dragon Soul?" Neltharion asked as he lifted his head. "Yes. I can." He tilted his nose up, taking a sniff of the air. "It's being used. Calia? Oh no. No. Calia!" His head swung down to the smaller black dragon. "We have to stop her!"

"Where is she?" Nadina asked.

Neltharion swung his head around again: "Cho'Gall's main atrium. Oh, if that bloated, two-headed pimple has harmed her...I will serve him up as a side dish!" He batted as much of the charred flakes off as he could, though his body was still heavily covered in blood and grime. His long beard kept sticking to his chest. It was matted, unbraided, and it annoyed him. As he pealed it off his chest, Neltharion looked back down to Siderion. "I need your help again."

"I am here for you, my lord," said Siderion.

Neltharion shrank down to about the size of a large horse and then looked towards Nadina.

"Do you have a knife?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, pulling the knife out. She handed it to the Earth-Warder who then proceeded to whack away at the knotted locks, cutting a good 5 inches off his beard. With that, he tossed the locks away and gave her back her knife.

"Thank you," Neltharion said. He turned around to find Siderion once more in his human form and gave a nod. "Come on, its this way."

They followed him down through the corridor that he had first entered. He turned to the pool of slime had fallen through and planted himself against the wall. He pointed at the pool.

"Don't go in that," he said. "Disgusting stuff. And it induced much of my confusion when I came to the birthing chambers."

The darkness grew out around them as they moved away from the lava pool. Neltharion followed his senses, feeling the vibrations of the Dragon Soul becoming stronger as he made his way through the corridors. He came to another opening and shadowy light shined all around the eerie, chitin walls. Veins pulsated along the pillars. Neltharion shivered, hating the look the Twilight Hammers decorated their bases. It echoed the madness that they were slowly seeping in as they continued their worship to the tentacled, other worldly beings known as the Old Gods.

"Earth-Warder," began Nadina. "Back there...what that twilight dragon was doing to you..."

"I rather not talk about it, mortal," Neltharion rumbled, a frown of spite carving a taunt line across his dark face. "I don't...I don't care what they tried to do with me. I just want to make sure Calia is safe."

"But...why would they..."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" the Aspect looked back at her with a snap of his neck, growling furiously.

"Forgive me, Lord Neltharion," she said falling back behind Siderion.

Neltharion continued forward, keep his eyes out for any enemies that would suit well to relieve him of his anger. Nadina shook her head. Siderion placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"You know that Deathwing raped Sintharia to create many of the current twilight dragons, including the likes of Ultraxion," said Siderion.

"I...never really knew what went on in the chamber," said Nadina.

"This thing is a touchy subject for him," he said. "And to have the twilight dragons use Lord Neltharion for the same purpose...it hurts him even more because it reminds him of what he did to his Prime."

"Why would they want him for that?" Nadina asked. "The twilight dragonflight is quite capable of...breeding on their own..."

"Stronger dragons are produced when they are the direct product from the Aspect himself," said Siderion. "Whether they are hatched from an Aspect's egg like eggs of Alexstrasza, or directly from the seed, like in the case of Neltharion. Children who are born from an Aspect are stronger than children who are not. They knew that. That's why they wanted him to mate with that twilight dragon." He sighed. "Neltharion is a special case, he is not the father of one flight, but the father of three."

"Three?"

"Black Dragons, Nether Dragons, and Twilight Dragons," said Siderion. "And because of this, they all share a piece of him. He could...probably mate with any female of any of those three he created and still create more of those particular flights." He looked back at her. "That's why, Nadina." He sighed. "I don't know about the twilight dragons born from other dragonflights' eggs, but these were black dragon eggs. They were black dragons."

"So, he could do it, make more twilight dragons that way," she said. "They wanted him breed like a stallion."

"That's enough!" Neltharion said in a growl. Then, he slowed down and his head lowered. "What they want isn't any different than what Alexstrasza has planned for me. She intends to breed me like a stallion too. To produce a pure Black Dragonflight again. But the problem is...we haven't found female black dragons that I could mate with, dragons who aren't corrupted anymore." Neltharion looked back at Siderion. "As of now on Azeroth, you and I, and a single black dragon egg purified by Titan technology, are the only members of the Black Dragonflight who are uncorrupted. And from what I heard from Alexstrasza, that egg is also male. What the hell can I do with three males? You can't make eggs with that! Unless we find females who are willing to do what you did, Sid, there isn't going to be anymore black dragons."

"I know of a female who began to do what I did," said Siderion. "She started hearing your song again, and she said the voices in her head stopped. She doesn't hear them anymore."

"One female?" he asked.

"My sister, my lord. I could ask her to become your new broodmother. She would be happy to take up such a job if it means saving our flight. She will be willing to mate with you and there will be black dragons again."

Neltharion shook his head: "I would have to hear it from her. I don't want to force this task on her if she doesn't want it."

"But, our flight..."

"Free will is important too, Sid," said Neltharion. "You made your decision to renew your loyalties to me a year ago, but you decided on your own. I didn't make you. And I'm not making anyone...not anymore. I won't make her either."

"I understand, my lord," said Siderion.

Neltharion nodded and continued his stride. They wind their way through the corridors, sloshing through shallow slime puddles. Neltharion took a sniff of the air, pausing briefly. The vibrations were growing more violent and the air held a metallic taste. Then, he felt his heart fall and he paused again. The Aspect gripped his chest, wheezing and sputtering. He stumbled forward just as a bright light flashed from the end of the corridor. Suddenly, the hall filled with the cackling laughter of a woman's voice. Neltharion's emerald eyes lit up and his jaw opened and closed, his tongue dried.

"My lord!" said Siderion. "What's wrong?"

"That voice," said Nadina. "Is that–?"

"Calia," said Neltharion. "No!" He knew that laugh, he knew what it meant for he had sounded a similar laugh. "No! Please! Please!"

"Lord Neltharion!" Siderion called just as he watched his Aspect dart for the light.

"Wait for us!" Nadina called and they both ran after him.

Neltharion remained deaf to their calls, all that mattered was Calia. He galloped as fast as his overly thick legs could carry him. Never had he tried to run so fast since becoming so bloated. He felt his heart about to burst with each strep he took. But he kept going. For Calia. He had to rescue her, he had to save her from the madness that he knew was consuming her.

"Calia!" he bellowed. "Calia! No, don't let it! Don't let it!"

When he came to the end of the tunnel, Neltharion paused, looking around at the bodies. She had slaughtered every Twilight Hammer who stood in her way. He could smell their death, smell the feces, their last expulsion. Neltharion coughed, lifting a wing to his nose. He came through the opening, heart pounding against his chest. Neltharion stopped right at the door to find what he smelled was his wife standing over a burnt body on the floor. She had shorter hair, her dagger dripping with black blood. In her other hand was a glowing disk. Neltharion clinched his teeth.

"Calia," he said. From behind came Siderion and Nadina.

Calia laughed and turned towards the Dragon Aspect, her eyes gleamed darkly. Neltharion his brother, what stood before him was not his wife, at least not in present mind.

"Calia!" he said, hoping the sound of his voice would break the spell. He reached for her, claws outstretched. Neltharion leaned towards her, wanting her to come to him, to hold her, to comfort her. "Calia, please..."

"Begging me again," she said. "So pathetic you are." She slinked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, you need me, Neltharion."

Neltharion instinctually began to wrap his his forelegs around her, pressing his snout against her forehead and purring softly. He looked upon her lovingly and then leaned down to kiss her lips. Calia pulled away.

"No," she said. "The feet, whelp, I want you to kiss my feet."

Neltharion stepped back from her, his head tilting. He could smell the blood of Cho'Gall upon her blade and see the maddened ire in her eyes. He shook his head with dismay, looking to the gleam in her smile.

"Don't you see, my husband?" said Calia, pointing down at the charred husk upon the floor. "I killed Cho'Gall! I have made you safe. Only I can truly take care of you."

Neltharion sniffed the air and his eyes came to the glowing disk in her hand. He wagged his head.

"No, Calia," he said. "You did not kill Cho'Gall. The Dragon Soul did."

"How dare you!" She thrusted her fist at him. "Not giving me praises for the deed I have done. You should worship me, Neltharion. I have freed you from the Twilight Hammers. Bow, my husband. Bow to me!"

"No," said Neltharion. "I won't." He raised to his haunches, lifting both forepaws up from the ground. Neltharion pointed a talon at the disk. "Listen to yourself! The Dragon Soul has you. It is telling you these things. Don't listen to the voices. Don't listen to them. Throw it away, Calia. Be free of the damned thing!"

"The disk is power," said Calia. "It is also our safety."

"No. It's eating you alive. Please, my love, just put it down. The Old Gods put something in it when I was making it ten thousand years ago. They put a curse upon it that makes anyone who touches it desire it more than life itself. You have to let go of it. You have to fight its hold on you. I can fight it now. I have found a way. That way is you, Calia. So find your way, find me! Listen to my voice as I have listened to yours. I desire you more than I desire the Dragon Soul. Now desire me. Desire me and free yourself from it. Don't let them consume you."

His eyes became moist as he once more reached out to his wife.

"Just let go of the disk and come to me, Cali. Hold me, don't hold it."

_Neltharion defies you._

_How dare he after all that you have done?_

_You take the credit of killing Cho'Gall._

_You killed him to protect Neltharion._

_Now the whelp has gone against you too._

_The whelp wants it._

_He wants the disk._

_He desires to take your power away from you._

Neltharion's breath held still as he could hear the cold whispers etch their way into his mind. Calia stared at the disk, her eyes sparkling with its glow.

_Don't let him do it._

_He does not know what is best for him._

_Only you do._

"Stop it!" Neltharion bellowed at the voices. "Stop it! Stop talking to her! You're not allowed to talk to her. Shut up!" He snapped his jaws. "Leave her be."

"No, you be silenced, Neltharion!" Calia called. "I have given you everything. Now let me have this."

"Calia," said Neltharion. "They are not what you want. They won't give you what you desire. Do you thin they would have given me what I wanted? What did I crave? Control. They would have destroyed me. They're using you like they did me, like they did everyone they have come in contact with." He paused and swallowed dryly. "You are a means to an end to them. You're just another expendable puppet. Cast them down. Take control."

Calia put the disk back around her neck and readied her dagger: "I will show you control, whelp!"

She darted and lunged for him, dagger slicing down upon him. Neltharion caught her dagger arm. Calia then uppercut with her free hand upon his lower jaw. The Black Dragon jerked back from the power of that blow. He tossed her to the ground and spat a loose tooth from his mouth.

"My lord!" Siderion said.

"Stay out of this!" Neltharion said. "This is my wife! I'll fight her." He swallowed again, watching Calia rise. "Even if that means I have to knock some sense into her."

Calia screamed and leapt up, swinging her foot around for a kick to Neltharion's head. He grabbed her ankle and slung her down to the ground, rising up over her. As his claw loosened around her ankle, Calia spun and kicked him with her other foot right to the side of his head. Neltharion staggered back, nearly collapsing from the kick. The Dragon Soul was feeding into her strength. The two rose together, Calia flexing her calves for another strike. Neltharion raised a claw.

"I don't want to fight you."

"You're weak," said Calia.

"No," said Neltharion. "I'm not. I am no longer weak."

"Did the whelp grow a spine?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," said Neltharion. "Those are not your words."

Calia struck again and Neltharion rolled back to raise his tail and allow her blade to chip against the elementium blade upon his tail. Calia crossed and once more her blade was met with his. Sparks flew upon the clashing of metal against metal. Shavings of her blade came free with every strike. Her blade could not stand up against the much stronger and more durable elementium. He slung his tail and with the broad side of the blade, he knocked her down. The tail came down and Calia rolled over. She drove the dagger into the black scales, only to have it break the moment it came in contact with it. No matter his size, Neltharion's tough outer shell could not be pierced. But not once did he try to slash at her. He was merely defending himself. Calia brought out the Dragon Soul and aimed it at her husband. The light around it glowed brightly, filling the room. Nadina and Siderion backed away, covering their eyes. Neltharion stood there, not even making a movement to duck. The light folded upon itself into a bright beam and shot forth from the surface of the disk, streaking directly towards the Earth-Warder. The beam collided with him, but he did not feel a thing, not even warmth from the light. As the beam dissipated, Neltharion still stood, unharmed by the very weapon that burned Cho'Gall into a charred husk. Neltharion did not laugh, he just stood there, his head wagging.

"The Dragon Soul has no affect on me," he said.

Calia cocked her head and snorted: "Have it your way!"

Calia huffed and then faded, blending herself with the background itself. The rogue's trick. Neltharion glanced around, trying to search for her, but with his physical eyes, he could not see her.

"Where did she go?" asked Nadina.

"Stay still!" Neltharion called. "Don't move."

He began to thump his tail, sending forth vibrations into the floor. Neltharion closed his eyes and allowed the images from the vibrations fill his senses. The vibrations radiated out from him. He could 'see' the soft movements of Calia as she made her way across the room. He could also sense the Dragon Soul, but sensing it this close only told him it was in the room itself and it had not left. However, his Sight allowed him to see where Calia was. As her foot touched the ground, another ping vibrated back to Neltharion, telling him exactly where she was. His eyes opened wide when he realized where Calia was. She was crawling right behind Nadina.

"Nadina, duck!" he said.

The Blood Elf priest made an attempt to move until she felt the icy hands of the Human rogue reach for her neck.

"Calia!" Neltharion called.

"Nadina," said Siderion.

"You move, my husband," began Calia. "I break this filthy Blood Elf's neck."

"Calia, no!" said Neltharion.

Nadina held her breath and then clapped her hands. Just then, a rush of shadowy energy erupted from her body, expanding outward like a shockwave. Neltharion felt the shadowy wave wash over him, giving him warmth and comfort, healing whatever wounds that were inflicted upon him. The same could not be said for Calia, who screamed in pain and backed off, letting the elf go. Calia held her face, the wave burning a line across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Nadina turned and reached for the gold chain around Calia's neck, tearing it clean off. She shoved Calia against the wall and tossed the disk to Neltharion. The Black Dragon caught it in both claws. Calia elbowed Nadina in the ribcage, and shoved her away.

"You will pay for that, elf!" she called.

"No, I won't," said Nadina. "But you will."

Calia felt her neck, seeing that the disk was gone. She looked to Neltharion, who held it. The disk floating just above his claw. The rogue screamed for him, her hands outstretched, reaching for the disk.

"Give it back!" she called.

Neltharion raised the disk up and it flashed upon his command. Suddenly, Calia froze. Neltharion felt a tear drop from his left eyelid as he raised a claw up to her. He clinched the claw and Calia felt her body constrict as if she was being held by a massive, invisible hand. She felt her muscles react without her commanding them. Her bones seemed to pop and crack as she began to move. Neltharion began to sob, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He tilted his claw and Calia felt her body bend. Bones continued to pop and crack. Calia's face turned read, but she could not let out a cry of agony. Neltharion kept her silenced. The Black Dragon dropped his claw and his wife slammed upon the floor, lying flat. She could not move, though she wiggled slightly, struggling against her restraints.

"Calia," said Neltharion, sniffing as he wiped his eye. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. Don't force me to do this. Please don't force me to do this." He shut his eyes and clinched his claw again, flipping it over. Calia flipped over as well upon command. Neltharion perched his lips, his cheeks wet with his salty tears. His face felt flushed and if his black scales were lighter, they would be red. "I...did this to Malygos...to Alexstrasza and to Ysera. I did this to them. I hurt them like this. Look at what I am doing to you. I don't want to do this. But you have left me no choice." He moved towards her, seeing her face quiver as she felt herself being stretched out, spread eagled upon the floor. "This is what the Old Gods made me do to my brothers and sisters. Do you honestly want this? Do you want them to do this to us?"

He released Calia's head and allowed her to speak.

"Let them go," he said. "I love you, Cali. You are what is important to me."

Calia held her breath just as he leaned down to her. He paused just before her lips and waited. He was not going to kiss her, instead he wanted her to kiss him. He leaned his body over her.

"Calia," he said.

"I just want us to be safe," she whispered. "And you...always needing me...a giant dragon...an Aspect even, always needing me. How pathetic does that sound? I'm just a human, I don't have my country anymore, nor my father, all because of my brother. I have lost everything. And you cling to me..."

"I don't cling to you," said Neltharion. "If you ever thought that. We dragons are affectionate, maybe more so than humans. I don't need you to protect me. But I do need you as my mate. I don't want you to loose yourself to the same creatures that I lost myself in. I wanted to do something that no one ever did for me. I wanted to reach out to you. Reach for you and pull you away. When I first succumbed, no one reached out for me. Not even Alexstrasza. I wanted to reach out for you. I wanted you to reach for me. The Dragon Soul was a simple device I created to fight the Burning Legion, but the Old Gods corrupted it. They put that horrible darkness in it and they make people like us want it and want to do its bidding. You have to fight it. Use me as I have used you to fight those horrible voices." He leaned up. "You and I are so estranged from our own people. We are lonely and we need each other because of it."

Neltharion slowly began to release her from his hold and she felt the feeling return to her limbs. She wiggled them, feeling them tingle. She leaned up and kissed him upon his lips and he melted there. They held each other close, lips fastened tightly for a while. Then, their lips parted and the two looked upon each other and smiled.

_He is trying to trick you!_

_He is betraying you!_

_He does not know what all you are doing for him!_

Calia shrank back from the voices coming from the disk.

"They're setting my mind on fire," she said, holding her head. She raised up and clinged to Neltharion's scales. "Get that thing away from me!"

Neltharion placed the disk around his neck and held it up to his eyes.

"N'Zoth!" he called. "It won't work. You're loosing! All the hold you had on us, you are loosing it. We are in control."

_I am everywhere, whelp. You think your will can defeat me? I intend to grant you your wish, Neltharion. The release of your pain. You shall have it._

"I am not in pain," said Neltharion.

_And you still lie to yourself. Well, you will die in that lie._

Then, the disk fell silent. Neltharion shook his head.

"Pain?" Calia asked as she came to her feet. "What pain is he talking about?"

"I remember resenting my job," said Neltharion. "But I don't remember any pain. The Twilight Dragons say they are releasing me from it. Ultraxion says he is releasing me from it. But...I don't know. This world carries a heavy burden, that I know. One of the reasons why I resented my position. It doesn't matter now. I truly have a reason to stay at it no matter what pain this world inflicts upon me."

He opened his forelegs up, waiting for her. Calia smiled and then leaned into him, holding him tightly. Neltharion purred and brushed his claws into her shorter hair. He pulled away to touch the recently cut locks.

"New hair style?" he asked.

"Cho'Gall grabbed it, so, I just hacked it off," she replied. Calia reached up to touch his beard. "Your beard's shorter."

"I took a dive into slime and it got all crusty."

Calia smiled, though deep down, Neltharion could tell she was still shivering from her experience. Her mind was all in a knot, and he could see the goosebumps rising on her exposed skin. Her eyes were frosty and showed every bit of her fear. The Black Dragon extended his wings and wrapped her up in them, keeping her warm with his heat.

"I want to leave," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I want to leave."

"Alright," said Neltharion, his voice lowering to a deep purr. "Sid."

"Yes, my lord," said Siderion. He leaned down to help Nadina up as Neltharion helped Calia to her feet. They gathered themselves up and made their way out of Cho'Gall's chambers. Calia, still having a hand on her husband, looked to Nadina.

"I'm sorry," she said. There was nothing more she needed to say after that.

"No worries," said Nadina.

Calia smiled weakly and nodded. The moment they came outside the chambers, Neltharion paused and took hold of the golden disk.

"Come around me, I can get us out of here real quick," he said. They all gathered around him, touching his sides. Neltharion concentrated and the glow of the disk began to envelop them. It slowly burned away the crusty slime upon Neltharion's body. Then, the glow withdrew and they vanished only to reappear outside the Citadel of Twilight. Neltharion stood there now in his full size, towering over the two mortals below him. Siderion had also returned to his dragon form, his horns barely coming up to the bend of Neltharion's massively muscled foreleg. Siderion leaned down and Nadina climbed upon his shoulders. Neltharion leaned down as well and waited for Calia to scale up his enormous, scaly side. Calia cleaned to the bolted elementium plates on the side of his upper foreleg, inching her way closer to Neltharion's plated back. As soon as she reached his back, she leaned down and gave a bolt a jiggle to let Neltharion know she was there.

"No crazy maneuvers, honey," she said. "We don't have the harness with us."

"It'll be a short flight," said Neltharion.

"Where do we go, my lord?" asked Siderion.

Neltharion raised his head and sniffed the air. He felt the presence of his siblings right at the shore of the Twilight Highlands. The other Aspects had arrived. But something else was here as well. A dark presence was coming towards Neltharion, racing as swiftly as it could to face the Earth-Warder.

"Ultraxion," he whispered. "Sid, to the shore!"

"Yes, my lord."

Neltharion extended his massive wings and Siderion followed. The two black dragons leapt into the air with a mighty flap of their wings. Calia held tightly to the plates as Neltharion pumped swiftly, hoping to beat Ultraxion. The presence of Ultraxion continued to tail him, swiftly gaining. Neltharion turned his head just a shadowy bolt of energy flew passed him. He banked, letting a second fly under his right wing. Down towards the mirky, damp, gray shore were the four other Aspects and many members of the Earthen Ring including Thrall and Aggra. He heard the sound of Ysera call for him and saw her flapping her wings, waving frantically at him. Neltharion dove down and Siderion followed. The two dragons backwinged landing upon the soft gray soil.

"Neltharion!" Alexstrasza said as the Great Black lowered to let his passenger off. She came to him and gave him a good slap to his shoulder.

"Hey!" Neltharion said in a yelp.

"Don't you ever do that again!" said Alexstrasza.

"Do what?"

"Leave in your condition."

"I got better," said Neltharion. "A lot better. We've got worse problems–"

His head turned as he heard the sound of a powerful roar. He looked up to find the blue and purple, crackling form of Ultraxion hovering above. His scales were splitting, glowing blue with his shadowy power.

"Father!" he said in a bellow. "You cannot escape me this time! Now I have all five Aspects here. I shall make your deaths as painless as I can."

"I'm unimpressed, Ultraxion," said Neltharion, leaning back upon his haunches and crossing his forelegs in front of his huge chest. "You are a failure of a son."

"I am your greatest achievement!" Ultraxion said. "Everything your power has created has culminated into my birth."

Neltharion snorted and said: "You think that I would create something like you? Only Deathwing has done it. And look where his failings lie. He is no more. Here I am, cleaned of his madness. I call that my greatest achievement, not you."

"You keep denying the truth, father!" said Ultraxion. "Why do you lie to yourself? You are suffering. I must end it. I cannot stand to see my father suffer?"

"Neltharion does not suffer," said Alexstrasza. "Not anymore."

"Whatever pain he had died a year ago," said Kalecgos.

"We have cured our brother," said Ysera. "You only want to make him suffer. You want him to fall into his madness again."

Nozdormu remained silent, but nodded in agreement.

"You are all lying to him!" said Ultraxion. "Please, father, just let me end your pain. I love you father, I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Neltharion rolled his eyes and laughed loudly: "I have no love for you. I have disowned you and the mutant flight I created. All you have to do is look at the countless newborn drakes I slaughtered in the Bastion of Twilight. I'd say they were suffering more than I was."

Ultraxion backed away, his orange eyes glowing brightly. There was a tremble in his jaw and a shudder in his breath. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set. Neltharion had killed them, every last one of them. He looked to his father's eyes and saw nothing more than malice. Neltharion's green eyes glowed, that grin was telling everything. He enjoyed slaughtering them. For Neltharion, it was a feeling of release, at last getting rid of the last remnants of Deathwing, all that he had done, all that he had created.

One after another.

"How could you?" he asked. "They were your children..."

"They were no more his children than the twilight drakes born from my own eggs," said Alexstrasza. "Those dragons no longer were mine as well. The moment they became twilight dragons was the moment they stop belonging to us."

"I put them out of their misery, Ultraxion," said Neltharion. "For the same reason you wish to put me out of mine." His grin curled wider. "They were suffering."

"My brothers and sisters," said Ultraxion. "Slaughtered by their own father–"

Neltharion tilted his head, allowing a vertebrae to pop: "What I did to them will pale in comparison to what I am about to do to you, my _son."_ He extended his wings and gave them a flap. "Now it is you who happens to be on the wrong end of my fury. You and your pathetic excuse for a flight. It's not fun, is it? How do you think the rest of Azeroth felt?"

Ultraxion swallowed, a glowing crackle flashed inside of his throat.

"No matter what has happened, father," he began. "I will end your life."

"Well, it really didn't matter if I killed a bunch of mindless twilight drakes, did it?" Neltharion asked. "I'm already on your shit list, kid. If I had shown any amount of remorse, I still will have to be killed by you. I let them live, show them some love, I have to die. I hate them, revile them, slaughter them, I have to die. I really was insane to create such a flight that believes kill their own progenitor is showing loving affection for him." He planted his claws upon the ground and let loose a powerful bellow. Lava dripped down from his jaws. "Now why don't you come down here like a good boy and give _daddy_ a hug!"

Ultraxion dove for him, claws outstretched, jaws glowing with energy. The five Dragon Aspects prepared themselves, building up their energies one after another. All around the mortals who aided them, waves of red, blue, green, gold, and finally brilliant purple and black fluctuated, leaping from one Aspect to another. The Aspects launched into the air, racing directly towards the massive Twilight Dragon.


	13. Between Father and Son

**Between Father and Son**

There they were, together all five Dragon Aspects, hanging in the sky, massive wings flapping. Air whipped about them as their wings stirred the wind. Thrall could feel the power off of them swell all around him, tingling his skin, giving him a sense of hope. Aggra held wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the wind blowing around her. Calia breathed slowly, covering her eyes as the wind whipped up the gray sand from the beach. Siderion stood above her and Nadina, bracing himself against the wind, his wings partially spread. The sound of the roaring sea was deafened by the thunderous flapping of the Aspects' wings. Though, one pair of wings' sound muted the others. With one swoop, the colossal wings of the behemoth Black Aspect Neltharion sent a gust of cyclonic, roaring wind across the beach. Earthen Ring shamans fell to their knees by the gust. Thrall held his ears as they rang loudly from the sound.

_Sometimes, I fail to remember just how big Neltharion is..._ he thought. He turned to Aggra, his braided tails whipping about his face, scratching near his eyes. Letting loose a loud shout, he called to his mate. "This is going to be a problem!"

The only reply he could see was the movement of her mouth. It looked like she was saying: "What?"

"I–I said this is going to be a problem..."

"What?"

"I said...never mind!"

He then looked to a swirl of purple and blue as the energized form of Ultraxion sizzled before the five Aspects. Ultraxion was every bit as immense as his sire Neltharion, full chest cavity, bulging muscles, and powerful wings, sending the wind right back at them. Glowing cracks of cyan spread across his scales, looking like a mirror of Neltharion's own fiery splits along his black body. Though, the difference was that Neltharion, though still wearing the elementium armor he bore as Deathwing, was healing slowly. Soft, new scales formed over the stretch marks along his sides as the wounds closed. Ultraxion, it was a different matter. His scales spread, splitting apart to reveal the electrified blue energy inside of him. Neltharion had made him powerful, but also unstable. Thrall then realized with blue wide eyes that Neltharion, or rather Deathwing, never meant for his son to have a long life. Ultraxion was nothing more than a ticking time bomb. His purpose truly was to kill the Aspects even if that meant killing himself in the process. He soon figured out why Neltharion did not tell anyone of this project and Thrall shook his head in dismay. Neltharion's own reasons to destroy the 'son' he birthed through horrid experiments were just as justified. More or less, they were an act of mercy to both Ultraxion, and a save to the Aspects.

Thrall leaned down to Aggra and attempted to shout above the wind.

"Whatever happens, Ultraxion has to be destroyed," he said. "If he isn't killed now, he will level this land with explosive martyrdom."

"His only purpose is to live to die," said Aggra.

"Weaken the Aspects and then...utterly destroy them," he said. "And us too. That energy around him, it's instability. Deathwing created a sentient bomb." Thrall cast his eyes skyward, trying to find Neltharion's head. The Black Aspect's head was concealed, far up to the clouds. Though he could sense the determination upon Neltharion's face. "He's positioned himself between Ultraxion and the Aspects. He knows what will happen." Thrall turned to the other four Aspects behind Neltharion. "Unfortunately, they do not."

"He should tell them," said Aggra. "Tell them know before it–"

"Neltharion doesn't have time," said Thrall. "That's why he ran through the portal at Hyjal. Racing against a clock that none of us knew existed. He is counting the seconds now. He wanted to stop it before it happens. Ultraxion must be utterly destroyed before he destroys himself–and us as well."

"The Hour of Twilight," said Aggra. "I had hoped we would have prevented it by curing Neltharion of the madness the Old Gods inflicted upon him."

"Deathwing had a back up plan," said Thrall. "If he was defeated, there was some hope still that the Hour of Twilight will finally fall." He stared back at Neltharion hovering above them. "With or without him. That is true cunning. Hard to believe those two are the same being."

"Positioning himself between Ultraxion and the Aspects and us," said Aggra. "Go'el, you don't think Neltharion hopes to take the full brunt of whatever Ultraxion will deliver."

"He is the largest of them," said Thrall. "I do not know if sacrificing himself will save them or not. I hope he doesn't think it will come to that. Even after Ultraxion is defeated, we still need all five Aspects alive."

High above, Neltharion was thinking something similar. He studied Ultraxion's form, seeing it pulsate with the unstable power Deathwing had given him. Did Ultraxion know of what was happening to him? It did not appear that way. Ultraxion looked to his father with confidence that he will win, but little did he know that winning would also mean losing. Neltharion shook his head in dismay. He looked back to the other Aspects who hovered at the ready. Then his green eyes cast their gaze down to the glowing disk now hovering above the palm of his paw. For a moment, his mind went back ten thousand years ago to the first confrontation with the Burning Legion. He had the Dragon Soul then, he had the other Aspects flying behind him, only replace Kalecgos with Malygos. They formed the magical matrix that empowered the Dragon Soul and Neltharion struck at the demonic forces marching upon his land. The glowing ire of the Dragon Soul burned away at the Burning Legion, reducing them to dust. Though, he watched through filtered lenses as Deathwing took control of him, laughing wickedly as he burned away his enemies. Today was the same thing, except there was Ultraxion, not the Burning Legion. And he had the Dragon Soul again. Somewhere, Neltharion wondered if Ultraxion knew about the disk or if the Old Gods had warned him about the disk. The purple and blue dragon did not seem to acknowledge that he had the disk with him. And Neltharion was afraid to use it. He was afraid of what it will do to him if he did.

"Five against one," said Ultraxion above the roar of the wind and waves. "It seems rather unfair, father."

"I want to make sure the job will get done, your destruction!" said Neltharion.

"You only make it convenient for me to destroy all of you in one go," said Ultraxion. "I will try to make their deaths as painless as possible, but yours, father–I will make sure you won't get that luxury. Not after what you have done."

"No hold's barred, eh?" Neltharion asked. "I don't expect you to hold back. In fact I'm planning on it! It'll make it easier on my conscience to see you for the monster you are."

"It is you who are the monster!" said Ultraxion. "Those were your children."

"We've been through this," said Neltharion. "They are not my children."

"They didn't have to die," said Ultraxion.

"Oh, and just let them rape and murder me?" asked Neltharion.

"What?"

Neltharion turned back, hearing the startled question from Alexstrasza. He shook his head.

"Never mind!" he said in a growl. "It doesn't matter."

"We needed you to give more to the plan," said Ultraxion. "At least you would have lived long enough to see a new generation born."

"But once you were done with me, you'd cast me aside," said Neltharion. "Something I would have done, if I was still Deathwing. In fact, I've done that many times when I was Deathwing. You would have used me like I had used many others. Like I used Onyxia, Nefarian, and my beloved Sintharia." He sighed, holding his empty claw out to Ultraxion. "Under difference circumstances, maybe I would have offered to you what was offered to me, a chance to make things right, to cast off the Old Gods' shackles. But I know what you really are, Ultraxion. There is no chance. There never will be. The mercy you say I will never be given, I will grant you. I will be merciful. Their deaths were quick. They didn't suffer for long. Neither will you. I will make it quick. Deathwing would never have given any of those he killed that option. But I am not Deathwing."

Ultraxion huffed and a wisp of blue escaped his nostrils.

"The Twilight Dragonflight should never have been created," said Neltharion. "I aim to correct the mistake I made."

"And I will ensure the survival of my flight, with or without your help, father," said Ultraxion.

Neltharion only shook his head again, his jagged bearded locks brushing wetly against his scales. A flash of a distant bolt of lightning reflected into the cold green orbs of the Earth-Warder. Thunder rolled across the boiling clouds above.

"The pain you say I have," he began. "Is the pain you now possess. You say I am blinded to that pain now, that I've been lied to. I should accept my fate? No. Look upon yourself, Ultraxion. Look at your body. The power you have been born with. It will destroy you." He closed his eyes. "And it will take us out as well. But if I kill you now, that will be more merciful than just letting you explode." His eyes opened, looking down at the Dragon Soul. "I know what it feels like to be pumped full of power, so much power that my body would burst if I recieved anymore. Feels exhilarating at first, but after that–" He turned back to Ultraxion. "Just stand down now and I will make it easy for you. You won't have to suffer, my son. Nor your flight."

"You will kill us," said Ultraxion.

"There is no other alternative," said Neltharion.

"We are yours!"

"Yes, mine! To hold your fate in my claws. I created you, I can unmake you."

"You can try, father."

Neltharion cracked his claws and popped his neck, a smirk spreading across his scaly face. Ultraxion let loose a horrible wale, his jaws open wider than seem possible for a dragon. Lightning struck again, and Neltharion could smell the ozone in the air.

"What is that horrible sound he's making?" Kalecgos asked.

Before Neltharion could reply, suddenly the sky became filled with the wings of twilight. There were thousands of them, to match the handful of dragons and mortals that apposed them. Neltharion only had one of his flight, the other four, a few hundred here and there. The Earthen Ring made up for all that was missing from Neltharion's flight, and now here came a horde of Twilight Dragons.

"So many..." said Ysera.

"And we ssso few," said Nozdormu.

"I thought I had destroyed them all in the Bastion of Twilight," said Neltharion.

"These were not born of Mother Sinestra, father," said Ultraxion. "They were born from–"

"My children!" Alexstrasza said, realizing exactly what they were. "My children...every last one of them. The ones stolen from me." Her brow furrowed and she barred her fangs. She whispered under her breath. "You monster..."

Neltharion's scaly brow twitched, catching what she had said above the roar of the wind. His heart wretched in his chest. He let loose a deep grunt, snorting out black ash from his nostrils as he focused upon Ultraxion again.

"So easy you could kill your own children," said Ultraxion. "But can you destroy Alexstrasza's as well, father?"

"Alex," said Neltharion, turning back to the Great Red.

"They are not my brood anymore," she said.

"Divide our resources," said Neltharion. "I'll handle my _son_."

Alexstrasza let loose a powerful bellow, commanding her flight to attack the oncoming Twilight Dragons. Ysera, Kalecgos, and Nozdormu echoed their own roars to their flights and the engagement began. Down below, the remaining Twilight Hammers began their attack, leaping out from dark, shadowy portals. Neltharion's wings swept and tore through the air, the gust knocking back some of the Twilight Hammers. Thrall and his Earthen Ring realized the time the Earth-Warder gave them and took the advantage. They channeled their powers, calling upon the elements to protect them. Neltharion slammed against Ultraxion, diving his claws deep into the Twilight Dragon's flesh. Ultraxion tore loose, spinning in mid flight. He flapped his wings and righted himself, shooting up towards the swirling clouds. Neltharion bounded for him, the sound of the wind howling and whistling in a cry as the metallic leading edges of his wings sliced through the air.

"We will survive, father!" Ultraxion said. "We deserve to do so."

"Who said?" Neltharion asked.

"You did."

"I take it back, then!"

Neltharion opened his mouth wide, feeling the boiling, bubbling lava erupt from his jaws. The fiery, sticky liquid rushed forth, in a cone of heat. Ultraxion bellowed out as he felt the molten rock splash upon his wing, clinging to him. He spun violently trying to shake off the lava, but it would not let him go. His right wing became heavy and he dove into a thick cloud below with a loud screech. Neltharion hovered over the churning clouds where Ultraxion had fallen through. A part of his mind celebrated with glee that he had struck him so quickly, but the other part knew there was something amiss. This was too quick, too easy. Neltharion's green eyes scanned the clouds, searching for some sign, waiting patiently. The sky lit up in a brilliant light of purple and blue. A beam of twilight rushed for him and Neltharion rounded, folding his wings in for the spin away. The world seemed to spin swiftly around him as he dodged the beam.

_Bad aim, son!_

Neltharion's thoughts broke just as another bolt of twilight collided with him. He felt the energy of shadow feed into every capillary just under his scales and his strength snatched away. His vision was skewed and tilted as he flapped his wings, fighting against the growing shadow around him. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Something slammed against his back and Neltharion found himself accelerated, clouds nothing more than a blur. His eyes closed slightly against the wind as the dark mass below him rushed up to meet him. The Earth-Warder closed his eyes as he and the ground became one. Ultraxion screeched out in shock, slamming to the ground, rocks cracking and splintering. The forces of Earth and Twilight paused as the land around them jostled and jolted with the impact. Shards jutted forth from the ground and hairline cracks widened to become gorges. Ultraxion rose painfully up from the ground, shaking off the dust. He looked around, his orange eyes wide with astonishment.

"Father?" he said.

Neltharion was no where to be found. There was only the crater left by Ultraxion's impact. He heard the sounds of fighting and screeching. Above, the other Aspects battled the smaller Twilight Dragons. A twilight dragon fell, its body crushed and it slammed into a bloody mess upon the rocks. Ultraxion felt the ground.

"Father!"

He swung his head around, lips pulling back across dagger teeth, letting loose a deep snarl.

"Are you a coward, father?" Ultraxion said and then roared over the thunder clap. "You have to hide from me? You are truly as weak as they say."

As if to reply to his insult, the ground itself trembled violently. Ultraxion spread his wings, preparing to launch back into the air. The ground appeared to shift beneath him, breaking up into large boulders, and then to rocks, to pebbles, and then to sand. His heavy body slipped into the sand, lowering down as if something had reached up and grabbed him. Then, the ground solidified, trapping him up to his chin in dirt and rock. A ways away, a large boulder rose up, forming into a draconic shape. Neltharion shook off the rocks and bellowed out a triumphant roar, spreading his wings wide. He snapped them swiftly to his back. He slowly walked towards Ultraxion, grinning.

"Clever, father," said Ultraxion. "Reconnecting with the power you lost so long ago."

Neltharion chuckled and leaned back upon his haunches, raising his forelegs up. The ground underneath seemed to splinter and shift with his weight. He took in a deep breath, and Ultraxion could see the glowing stretches under Neltharion's chest scales. Neltharion curled his claws.

"I am going to crush you, now," said the Earth-Warder.

The salty wind blew across the Black Dragon's face, picking up a few of his black locks. Lightning once more flashed into his eyes, lighting them up with a blue-white glow. Neltharion blinked and began to clinch his claws together. The lightning flashed again as Ultraxion felt his rocky prison close in upon his thick body. The ground itself rumbled and cracked. Ultraxion growled deeply, feeling his chest become restricted. The Twilight Dragon focused upon his father as the ground slowly constricted upon him. The lightning flashed again and his eyes widened when he saw the soft glow of a golden disk around the Black Dragon's neck.

_Take it!_

_Take it now!_

_Make your father pay!_

He recognized the voices that whispered inside his mind. He knew them and he found comfort in them. They fed him power, fed him solidarity. He did their bidding. He and his kind will live in harmony with them once they are freed. Ultraxion's eyes narrowed.

_You have done well._

_Your father thinks he has the upper hand._

_Now it is time._

Ultraxion grinned as he wiggled. The ground cracked around him and the grip loosened. Wisps of blue rose up around his head as the ground opened up.

_Should he die?_

_Perhaps he should._

_But showing him the pain he now ignores will be worth much more than his death._

Ultraxion broke through his bonds, rising out of the ground, surrounded by his bluish glow. Shadowy electricity erupted from his body. A bolt of the twisting energy leapt forth and struck Neltharion, sending him flying backwards into the the corrupted, purple and black, jagged rocky wall at the base of the Twilight Citadel. The force of Neltharion's gargantuan form impacting broke through the rocks and a low, metallic moan sounded from the tower itself. The tower swayed forth, bending and snapping until it toppled and crashed upon the Black Aspect's body. Upon his collision, he felt something pierce through the back of his right flank and he heard the sound of hissing and felt the heat leaking out from him. The twisted tower laid upon him, trapping him under sharp elementium blades and harden Old God's blood. Now it was Ultraxion who was shaking his head. The Twilight Dragon gripped the fallen tower and with ease, opened the twisting bladed structure open to reveal his father underneath. Neltharion's mouth was dripping lava, but not from preparing another blast of his breath weapon. Ultraxion smiled, Neltharion was once more mortally wounded. Overly swelling muscles in the Black Dragon's forelegs bulged out as he attempted to move. Neltharion winced, the pain of his wounds sharp.

"I have made a decision, father," Ultraxion began as he gripped Neltharion's reddish neck frill. "I have decided to let you live. At least for now."

Then he ran his claw down Neltharion's chest and to the golden disk hanging from the chain around his neck.

"But you must return something that does not belong to you," he said.

"And–what is that?" Neltharion asked, wincing in pain again as he gargled his words.

Ultraxion pulled the chain and snapped it. He held up the Dragon Soul.

"This disk," he said. "Does not belong to you."

"You know what that is..."

"Of course," he said. Ultraxion took hold of Neltharion's beard and pulled the Black Dragon up. Lava dripped down the Black Dragon's back, hissing upon the ground. Neltharion felt his right foreleg grow numb by the pain that spreading down to the joints. It drooped heavily down to his side, swinging loosely. His chest heaved in and out heavily.

"I shall drag you to the center of the battle, let them see what I am about to do to you, father," said Ultraxion.

Neltharion gurgled a weak laugh: "I like to see you try, son. I'm so fat you wouldn't be able to drag me 10 feet."

His eyes rolled back lazily and his lids fluttered as he felt the swimming sway tingle its way into his head. His blood erupted from its wound, seeping his strength away with it. Ultraxion tossed his father face first into the dirt. Neltharion gripped the ground, the rocks cracking under his weight as he attempted to push his burdenous bulk up. His right foreleg was still limp, no life twitched it. His right wing drooped as well, hanging lifeless. He spat the shards of rock from his mouth.

"Come on," he said. "You ugly monster. Quick playing with me. Take me on." Neltharion's eyes lowered to the golden disk hanging from the chain in Ultraxion's talons. "You call yourself the–epitome of my creations, the perfect weapon. You're nothing, Ultraxion!" His eyes narrowed. "That is my greatest weapon, my greatest creation."

He slumped down, growling as the pain dulled. Ultraxion knelt down and gripped his father's box-like head, holding it up. Despite Neltharion's greater weight, Ultraxion was uncombed by it. Neltharion was just a bloated, fat dragon, there was nothing frightening to that.

"I am going to hurt you," he said. "I am going to destroy your family just as you have destroyed mine. And you will watch, father. You will watch me destroy everything you love."

Neltharion felt his body grow numb as his vision filled with shifting purple and blues and shadowy light. He swallowed dryly as the world itself warped. The color of the land seeped away to shades of gray. Even the subtle reddish hue of his black scales now looked dull and bland, his wings bleached of their color. And he felt achingly cold. The air held no taste and no scent. All his strength stolen away, Neltharion could not even lift a wing to wrap around himself and warm himself. He looked up and saw Ultraxion, the only being of color in this shadowy world. And then he turned out to the bleak landscape to see there was another Ultraxion there. His eyes lit up and as if someone had pounded the point into his head, Neltharion realized what had happened. Ultraxion had shifted a part of himself into the realm of Twilight, and he drug Neltharion in with him. He laid his head down, curling up as all he could do was watch the scene unfold before him as Ultraxion launched into the air and flew back towards the fight. In the Twilight Dragon held tightly to the golden disk in his claw.

"I know the secret, father," he said.

Neltharion lifted his head and looked up with dull gray eyes, drawing a frown upon his scaly lips. He shifted his great bulk, scraping the pointed scales across the muted ground. Despite being in the realm of Twilight, he could still feel the ground buckle under his tens of thousands of tons.

"I know your secret," said Ultraxion.

"What secret?" Neltharion asked.

"You may not be harmed by the disk, but it does not mean I cannot harm them."

Neltharion's head lowered, his eyes growing slowly downcast as he looked away from his creation. He felt something moist drip down from his lower eyelids and then splash upon the gray ground. His claws curled, dragging up the dirt into his talons and racking four long gashes. He felt his shoulders tremble, his wings shook. He still felt the heat of his blood drip down over his back. A claw reached out and rubbed over the wound and he sensed it slowly closing with a warm tingle. Though, at the same time, Neltharion's strength did not return as a shadowy cloud washed over him, keeping him weak and helpless.

"I told you, you will live, father," said Ultraxion. "Live to see them die. It is the least I can do for what you have done."

Neltharion let loose a hushed sob, his body swaying with each breath. His wings still drooped. He shook his head just as he watched the other Ultraxion raise the Dragon Soul up. It flashed brightly. Neltharion's eyes widened and a squeal escaped his mouth just as the beam of bright light flowed out over the dragonflights. There was barely a scream from them as they suddenly exploded into dust. The four other Aspects stopped their attack just as they watched helplessly as the beam flashed.

"No!" Alexstrasza said, watching in horror as she watched her red dragons burst in the light.

"The Dragon Soul," said Ysera. "Ultraxion has the Dragon Soul."

"Neltharion," said Nozdormu. "Where isss he?"

Kalecgos swung his head around, attempting to search for the overly massive Black Dragon: "How does something his size just up and disappear?"

"Neltharion!" Alexstrasza called. "What have you done?!"

Neltharion reared: "It's not my fault! Alex, get away, get away from him!"

His voice fell upon deaf ears.

"He has the Dragon Soul!" Kalecgos called, bringing the attention to the disk in Ultraxion's claws.

Thrall and Aggra looked up, their eyes wide. Calia placed her hand over her mouth. Alexstrasza shook her head. She could not sense Neltharion anywhere.

"Neltharion..." said Aggra. "How could he..."

Thrall looked around and then closed his eyes. He felt nothing but emptiness where Neltharion was supposed to be. His blue gaze came to his life mate and he shook his head, his frown growing, his bushy black brows furrowing. He turned to Calia standing under Siderion. She looked aimless, searching, clutching a bloodied dagger. To get him back only to loose him again, she allowed a solitary tear to escape her right eye.

And Neltharion was no where to be found.

But Neltharion was there, just not where they could see him. He could see the sorrow in his wife's eyes knowing that she lost him again. He could see the worry on Alexstrasza, the confusion in Kalecgos. Kalecgos, the one dragon he had a difficult time of gaining trust from. Kalecgos only knew Deathwing, and even after a year of Neltharion's freedom from Deathwing, Kalecgos still wondered if he could fully believe in him. For all Neltharion could sense, Kalecgos, seeing the Dragon Soul in Ultraxion's claws, believed in a betrayal from the Earth-Warder. After all, Neltharion had betrayed Malygos too. Neltharion's claws curled and his head lowered. He clinched his teeth, feeling his tears stinging his eyes. Ultraxion in the Twilight Realm chuckled.

"There it is," he said. "There is the pain I told you, you had. The pain that I feel now as well for the betrayal you gave me."

The pain that Ultraxion had repeated Neltharion possessed was not physical pain, it was sorrow, it was betrayal. Ultraxion laid a claw upon his father's shoulder.

"Do not fear," he said. "When it is done, I will grant you release from your pain. But not before you see all you care about die in front of you."

"Yes, I see now," said Neltharion, shuddering a sob. "I see." The he raised his head to his horrid creation. "But if you think that this will ever make me feel sorry for what I did to those Twilight Dragons, you are living one hell of a delusional lie, Ultraxion." He wiped a tear from his cheek. "I am not sorry, not in the least bit."

* * *


	14. Earth Unleshed

**Earth Unleashed**

Thrall searched for him. He was not in the sky, nor was he on the ground. But somewhere, he could still sense him. What was the Earth-Warder was everywhere. He could feel the land still vibrate, the heart still beat. Neltharion was alive somewhere. Though his body had disappeared, his spirit was with the World Shaman.

"I won't give up," he said to himself.

_Don't you dare! Don't you even dare, orc._

Ultraxion had cleared many from the blackened earth. He swept across the land, his wings creating the most foul of wind. The beam of the Dragon Soul continued to etch its way into the ground. Kalecgos conjured a brightly blue shield around the other four Aspects as the beam beat down upon them. Twilight Hammers dove upon the Earthen Ring and sparks of fire and lightning lit the battle field. Thrall took hold of Aggra as the beam swept by them and pulled her away. His sight turned white and all he could smell was ash. But Aggra was still there.

"We have to do something!" she said. "We have to do something."

"Neltharion..." said Thrall.

_Feel me, Thrall. I am here! I am here!_

His blue eyes shifted, turning around as if he could feel a brush from a warm dragon's claw upon his shoulder. He could sense the Earth-Warder reach out to him.

"Go'el?" Aggra asked.

"He is here," he said. "Neltharion is still here."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Siderion took to the sky and Thrall could see Calia and Nadina riding upon his back. Then, he turned to the sky as the beam swept back up. Suddenly the beam of light was slowed to a crawl as another golden glow flashed. Thrall focused upon Nozdormu, claws out stretched. The form of the Time Lord appeared to waver. Ghostly forms separated from him, taking form all around him. Thrall's eyes lit up in realization. Six different Nozdormu had appeared in the sky, each one pulled from different points of time.

"He isss still here, sister," said one of the Nozdormus. "Out of phase with the rest of us."

Kalecgos followed his example only to create mirror versions of himself, stacking each one side by side until Thrall could count five Kalecgoses in flight.

"Neltharion," Thrall began.

_He has me, Thrall._

The six Nozdormus and the five Kalecgoses dove upon Ultraxion as golden light and blue and purple danced in the air. Alexstrasza and Ysera waved their claws, whispering silent spells of protection as their brother Aspects attacked the enemy. Thrall ducked down just as a molten rock rolled over head, colliding with a cliff. Fiery shards of rock splattered forth and Thrall and Aggra dodged off as the rocks splattered and hissed upon the ground. A flap of wings sounded and Thrall looked up to see Siderion with Calia and Nadina on his back, fly over head. The black dragon opened his jaws and fire flowed out, setting ablaze the Twilight Hammers on the ground. The ground trembled as the fire billowed, rolling across the gray, flat valley floor. From Siderion's shoulder, both Calia and Nadina used their own range attacks upon the Twilight Hammers. Calia fired her long range rifles while Nadina commanded her power over shadow, sending forth wisps of black and purple over them. Twilight Hammers called out, coughing as the clouds touched them. They dropped to the ground, reaching out to the air and then falling limp.

"Where is Neltharion?" asked Aggra. "Where did he go, Go'el?"

"Ultraxion has him," said Thrall. "He is held in the Realm of Twilight."

"How can the Aspects get him out?"

"They can't."

The ground shifted again and he heard a powerful bellow of anguish. Thrall looked up to see Alexstrasza slamming to the ground and the ground quaked and splintered with her mighty fall. At her body the rock seemed to break and open up. Alexstrasza lifted her head painfully up when she saw a pair of rocky, enormous claws grow out from the ground, reaching for her. The claws cracked and splintered, revealing molten insides, lava spewing forth from the wounds. The roar quake the ground as the claws then fell, breaking upon impact.

"Neltharion," she said, her ruby claw reaching out as the claws fell back to the rock. "Neltharion!"

Alexstrasza shook off the dirt and then launched into the air, the wind off her wings nearly knocking back Thrall and Aggra. She and the other Aspects continued their battle in the air with Ultraxion. They flipped and dodged the golden beam of the Dragon Soul. Thrall's eyes narrowed at Ultraxion, hearing him growl in frustration as he sparked and struggled against something else that seemed to be attacking him.

"He is fighting," said Thrall. He turned to Aggra. "Ultraxion is split between here and the Realm of Twilight! Neltharion is fighting him there!"

The Aspects once more concentrated their power upon Ultraxion, each one circling him. Streams of blue, red, gold, and green spiraled around the Twilight Dragon, The earth continued to tremble, showing the Earth-Warder's agitation. The four Dragonflights flew around, locking claw to the twilight dragons, flashes of purple and blue streaked down with whistling screams, impacting the ground and angering it even more. Thrall then looked to the ocean as he felt the salty sea air blow across his face, picking up his black braids and whipping them about his shoulders. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw the ocean itself also heave, white capped, and foaming. Lightning sparked and sizzled across the clouds, forking towards the battle. Even the clouds looked angrier than they normally did in the Twilight Highlands. And the water rose up, trying desperately to take shape, a familiar shape, a draconic shape, but suddenly, it crashed back down, rolling waves slamming into the black sand of the beach.

Thrall looked to the sky, seeing the clouds swirl around as if to form into a tornado. A familiar shape formed in them, a titanic draconic head roared out as lightning fingered its way up the thick neck, taking shape in the clouds. And the lightning continued to pop and spark about the shape. The ground heaved again as the cloud dragon roared. Ultraxion looked to the sky as lightning shot forth from the maw of the dragon forming in the clouds, forks spreading out, etching cracks of blinding white light in the air. The lightning struck the Twilight Dragon and he was flung to the ground, the earth quaking from the mighty fall. Thrall knelt down, taking hold as best as he could as the ground jostled. The smell of ozone filled the air. Still, within Ultraxion's claw was the Dragon Soul, glowing brightly, burning his scales. Thrall's eyes studied the dragon's form. Cyan cracks along his body continued to widen and the energy swirling about him fluctuated and intensified, the air about his body rippling with his power. Ultraxion lifted up and tried to pinch one of the opening rips forming along his shoulder, hoping to close it.

"He's ripping apart!" Thrall said. "Just like Neltharion did."

He looked back to the sky again to see the dragon head withdrawing, but the clouds still seemed just as angered as the earth was, as the oceans were.

"Father!" Ultraxion bellowed towards the withdrawing dragon's head. "You are mine! You are sealed! And there is no escape!"

"Sealed," said Ysera, lowering down to Alexstrasza. "Ultraxion has him!"

"You will watch them die!" Ultraxion called.

"Let our brother go!" Alexstrasza said. "Let him go!"

"Never," said Ultraxion. "Whether he wants it or not, he will serve the purpose the Masters have set for him." He raised the Dragon Soul up. "And you will suffer as well!"

The two dragons parted as the beam raced forth for them. Thrall swung around and then knelt to the ground, feeling around the dirt.

"I must become one with the world again," he said.

"Will that get you to the Twilight Realm?" asked Aggra.

"It will connect me to Neltharion," he said. "A piece of him lies within me. And I will use it as a beacon."

"You will need more than that," said a voice, a strangely familiar voice from behind him. Thrall rose up, gripping Doomhammer tightly in his hand, sparks of lightning tickled the edges. His eyes came upon a human dressed in skull, heavy plate of a death knight. Long white hair whipped about him in the wind and a dark, tattered cloak billowed out behind him. At his hand was a sword which made Thrall's brow twitch, a horrid skull upon the hilt and runes glowing along the blade.

"No," he said. "You're dead, Arthas."

"That's what Prestor said as well," said Arthas.

"Arthas?" Aggra asked. She turned to her life mate. "You told me about him."

"What are you doing here?" Thrall asked, raising his hammer.

"There is no need to fight, Thrall," said Arthas. He pointed down to his feet and Thrall followed his hand. Parts of his feet looked to be made of rock, as if he was coming out of it. Arthas held out a glove hand. "I can take you to my brother-in-law."

"You know about him," said Thrall. "You know who he is, who he is married to."

"I should never let a family member down," said Arthas. "After what I have done to my own. Come with me."

Thrall gripped his hammer tightly, shaking his head.

"I don't have time to argue, orc!" Arthas said. "Neither do you!" He pointed to the expanding body of Ultraxion. "When he goes, we all do. I am with Prestor as well, been with him since this mess started. But I need you to set him free. He has to protect my sister. He promised me that." His hand curled into a fist. "I want to make sure Prestor keeps his promise!"

"If he can take you to Neltharion," said Aggra. "Then go with him."

"I will make sure Prestor keeps his promise to you, then," said Thrall, hearing a gun shot sound above. The gun was Calia's. "Alright, let us go."

Arthas held out his hand again and Thrall took it, swinging his hammer over his shoulder. As the shaman took the death knight's hand, crackling ice flowed all around them, sealing them in a globe. Thrall's vision was then filled with white and blue as an overwhelming cold over took him. His body shivered and he heard Aggra call out to him, her voice growing ever so distant. The ice cracked and then shattered. Thrall saw the color of his skin leave him, the color of his robes fading away. He was gray, as gray as the world around him. But the ground itself continued to shift and writhe under him. He heard the powerful roar of a dragon and then the form of another dragon slamming against the ground. The dragon who slammed to the ground had a back covered in elementium scales.

Neltharion rose up as Ultraxion slammed his body against him. His roar was deafening and he flipped, rushing Ultraxion. Lightning sparked about him and struck the Twilight Dragon. The earth continued to heave and writhe with each slam of Neltharion's claws to his son's body. Ultraxion forced him up, slamming him against the edge of the prison that trapped him here. Thrall slammed his hammer down and the earth itself cracked and splintered with the force, the crack racing for Ultraxion. The Twilight Dragon slammed to the ground, loosing footing as the cracks etched around him. Neltharion looked on, his face relaxing as he saw Thrall standing beside Arthas. Ultraxion's form wavered. Arthas raced forward and leapt up. He brought his sword out and swung in a blinding spin of blue. The blade of Frostmourne sliced through Ultraxion's scales, revealing the cyan and blue core that threatened to burst from him. Thrall called forth his lightning, aiming the bolt for the opened wound. Lightning sparkled and inched its way into Ultraxion, the dragon violently writhed from it, his body twisting and contorting. He bellowed out a horrid scream and Thrall backed away, holding his free hand up to his ear to cover it.

Neltharion shifted and gave a mighty flap of his wings. The wind at his command swirled around the group, clouds billowed and churned at the might of the gust. Neltharion swept his claws and the moisture around him condensed. Arthas added to the wind as he felt the chill of the cage grow much more.

"Cold is not your weakness," he said. "Cold is just another form of heat."

Thrall looked around to see the moister then freeze to ice shards. He continued his bolt upon Ultraxion, holding the writhing dragon down as Neltharion called forth the shards to strike. Icy daggers fell upon Ultraxion, driving deep into his purple scales. Liquid, glowing cyan sprayed from his wounds. Ultraxion bellowed out in agony. His body burst forth, the energy spreading out in a violent blue wave, knocking back Neltharion, Arthas, and Thrall. Then, all around them as they attempted to rise, the world itself began to crack in spiderweb cracks. The gray broke, shattering like glass and the color returned. Neltharion felt his own strength returning, his massive wings becoming blood red like they were before, his scales once more holding that deep blue and black sheen, like the color of volcanic glass. His eyes glowed brightly green.

The real Ultraxion roared out in defiance as he saw his father and the two who struck him materialized upon the ground. Blinding blue white and purple light raced forth from him. Alexstrasza looked over her shoulder to see the beam of twilight slam painfully against Neltharion. The Black Aspect spiraled off towards the ocean, smacking against the white capped water.

"Neltharion!" she called as the water appeared to explode out from the impact. Neltharion slowly sank beneath the waves.

"If you will not play properly, Father," began Ultraxion, his voice directing towards the sea. "So be it!"

The water began to spiral upward into a column. Kalecgos' eyes opened wide. He backed away positioning himself slightly behind Nozdormu. Ysera's jaw opened and close. The water suddenly cracked and splintered, solidifying into ice. Structures of ice etched upward and forked and shifted, moving like tendrils. Ice struck the ground, slamming into the molten elementals. Their bodies froze. Their fire cooled. Rocks splintered and broke from their forms as whatever life the heat gave them was stolen from them. Twilight Hammers ran as each tendril struck them, freezing them instantly. Ice tendrils spiraled around ice shards shot forth. Twilight dragons bellowed out, each one falling with the frozen blades sticking out of their chests. Alexstrasza breathed heavily, watching the icy tendrils spin around her, barely missing her only to strike at a twilight dragon about to attack her. Explosion of ice filled her vision as the dragon fell from the sky, screaming until the impact silenced it. She swallowed hard and heard another tendril whistle by her.

Earthen Ring shamans scattered out of the way of the tendrils, taking note they were not attacking them, but the Hammers. Siderion circled and Calia leaned over his shoulders. Her mouth was wide, her eyes blinking in disbelief. Siderion banked swiftly as a tendril rushed forth towards him, only to collide with a twilight dragon.

"What in the Light is that?" asked Calia, holding tightly as the black dragon dove and spun over the battlefield. She looked behind her shoulder. Seeing more tendrils swirl around. A flash of purple and several icy branches broke, melting into water as they slammed to the ground. Calia looked up to see Ultraxion reading another blast from his own breath weapon, gathering spiraling purple and cyan energy around him. The tendrils raced for him, twisting and writhing. Ultraxion exhaled and sent forth a horrid ball of purple and cyan energy. The ice shattering all around him. Snow fell upon the gray and black land, dusting it in a fine coating of white. Calia leaned over to Siderion's head far in front of her.

"Who is doing that?" she asked.

"I haven't a clue," said Siderion. "I have never seen power like this before."

"The Aspects are just as dumbfounded," said Nadina, looking upwards to see the the four Aspects watching the tendrils twist and turn.

Calia looked down to see Thrall standing with someone else, the shaman kneeling down to the ground. The stranger was kneeling as well. Her eyes focused upon the sword he held in his hands, the blade firmly on the ground. She knew that human and her jaw set.

"No, it can't be," she whispered to herself.

"How is ice able to move like that?" asked Nadina, catching Calia's attention. "It moves as if it was still liquid."

Calia looked once more over the flank of the black dragon and heard the sound of the ground itself buckling and heaving again. Cracks spread wide, releasing now fountains of lava. Bolts of fire flew out from below, acting much like the ice tendrils. They spiraled across the land, setting the Twilight Hammer forces ablaze as they impacted with a thundering sound. They whistled and popped, heating up the land itself. Alexstrasza looked around as the ground began to glow with the heat. Despite that, the ice tendrils continued to spiral, arching their way upward, unaffected by the heat. The wind whipped around her and lightning hissed and popped above her.

"My turn!" a voice thundered from the sky.

Ultraxion looked to the clouds, seeing them swirling around a massive black body. His fiery eyes widened.

"Father!" he called. Ultraxion opened his mouth, gathering up the torrent of energy from all around him. Sparks of purple and blue flowed about him, spiraling to the central point at his maw. The ice spiraled up around Neltharion. Ultraxion sent forth his blue and violet beam, the power of its might splitting the air into rings. Neltharion folded his wings inward as the ice solidified into a spherical shield of brilliant blue. The violet and cyan beam collided with the icy shield and it shattered. Neltharion swept his wings back, the clouds sweeping away with the gush of wind coming off of his wings. He was unharmed by the blast and snow and ice fell softly about him. Lightning sparked, tracing the forks along his metallic back. Neltharion swirled and the bolts of fire raced upwards towards Ultraxion. The Twilight Dragon looked down and the fiery tendrils sparked and sputtered, exploding upon him. Ultraxion spiraled to the ground, slamming into the rock. But the earth did not give with his weight. The Dragon Soul drop with a flash of gold from his claw, clattering and rolling a ways from the dragon. Fiery bolts pounded into Ultraxion and he bellowed out again.

Arthas looked up, hearing the ring of the Dragon Soul as it clattered heavily on the shifting ground. He rose up and, stumbling a bit on the uneasy ground and made his way towards it. Ultraxion slowly rumbled, struggling to rise. Arthas knelt down to the disk and lifted it up by its chain from the ground. Ultraxion bellowed out at him.

"Give that back!"

The dragon reached out with his claw, ready to snatch Arthas up. The death knight only smirked and wrapped the chain around the tip of Frostmourne. He looked to the sky where Neltharion floated above, clouds still swirling around him. Then, he rose up to his feet and raised his sword.

"Prestor!" he shouted to the Black Aspect. "Here! Catch!"

Arthas spun and Frostmourne was sent spinning up towards Neltharion, carrying the golden disk with it.

"No!" Ultraxion shouted.

Neltharion caught the rune sword in his claw. He opened his fingers and felt the warm glow of the Dragon Soul. Ultraxion came to his feet and launched into the sky, the gust of wind off of his wings knocked Arthas down to the ground. The death knight clutched the dirt, shielding his eyes from the dust. Then, he looked back up again as Ultraxion spun upwards towards his father. Arthas smiled once more. Neltharion looked on as Ultraxion swiftly flew up towards him. Then, he raised the Dragon Soul up and the golden light flashed again. Ultraxion broke away as the golden shockwave thundered down to the ground. Neltharion looked around him as Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu, and Kalecgos rose up towards him. The Black Dragon lifted the Dragon Soul up to the air. Dark purple light flowed out from him and swirled around the Dragon Soul. Alexstrasza dipped her head and out came the glow of crimson energy swirling around the disk. Kalecgos, Nozdormu, and Ysera dipped their heads and added their energies.

Thrall looked up to the sky as he felt the charge vibrate in the air. This was what they were planning to do before if Ultraxion had not struck at them, combining their energies to be focused in the Dragon Soul. Ultraxion looked about him as the ground itself revealed a pattern in the strange cracks. Strange designs formed in a swirling circle, glowing fiery orange, gold, purple, blue, and red. The circle slowly began to rise up from the ground, glow shifting, expanding its diameter to miles outward around Ultraxion. Thrall saw the swirling designs then shift and lock into place and Ultraxion roared out in defiance. His body froze, bound by the symbols of ancient energy flowing out from the Aspects. He saw symbols within the circle folding up and he recognized them as symbols for the elements, fire, air, water, and earth. Secondary symbols rose from the inner track, representing lightning, magma, mud, and ice, and Ultraxion roared again, feeling them holding him still.

The Aspects had their heads bowed, whispering silently as the Dragon Soul glowed brightly above them, feeding into their spells. Ultraxion roared, his body expanding out, blue rips continuing to tear through his body. He began to swell out.

"The power!" Ultraxion bellowed. "It is too much!"

Neltharion lifted his head, his eyes catching the many rips forming along Ultraxion's back. The energy continued to spark about him, fighting against the binding spell the Aspects cast upon him. His eyes squinted as the energy began to force its way against the spell, breaking the bonds with electric flashes.

"Now!" Neltharion called to his brothers and sisters.

Thundering ripples around the sealing sphere of energy squeezed down upon Ultraxion as the Aspects thrusted their claws out in commandment.

"Father!" Ultraxion called. "I will not be beat!"

Neltharion grunted, pressing his power down against the explosive might of his son's. Ancient inscriptions wrapped around Ultraxion, binding his wings, his claws, and his feet. He folded his wings around him, struggling against the binds of the Aspects. As the energy crushed the Twilight Dragon's body, Ultraxion's own power was building up. A pulsating white light formed right at his chest, growing ever brighter. The sphere folded in around him, holding him, but his light glowed on beyond the binds. Neltharion shielded his eyes with a claw as the light sang forth, filling his vision.

Thrall looked up swallowing as the white light began to engulf the Aspects in it.

"Oh-no," he said.

"Prestor!" Arthas called.

Siderion landed upon a cliff, a little ways from the battlefield. Calia looked up, seeing the white light as well and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Nel," she whispered as the light obstructed her view of him.

The light rumbled outward, spreading the clouds out away from the Aspects. Neltharion growled as the light came to him, and all he could see was brilliant white and it consumed him. The light finally exploded forth, breaking the circle that bounded it.

Then, everything grew dark and cold.

Neltharion awoke, coughing, covered in gray dust. He rose from the ground, shaking the dust from his body. He heard the moans of Alexstrasza as she rose up, covered in the ashy soot as well. Ysera and Kalecgos followed, rising up from the ground, their bodies aching. Nozdormu also rose up, shaking the dirt free from his striped scarf. Thrall rose up as well. He glanced around, taking hold of his hammer. He could not see Arthas anywhere. Whatever it was that bounded the spirit of the fallen Prince of Lordaeron, had been broken. Neltharion looked up to the sky, seeing the clouds part to reveal the silvery glow of the moons in the soft midnight blue sky. He felt a strange energy seep into him as he looked upon the moons. It was so familiar to him and inviting. He heard another moan and his face darkened. Behind him, the moan grew to a growl and Ultraxion rose up from the ground. A flash of gold glittered and Neltharion heard a familiar metallic thud. The Dragon Soul had fell between them. Ultraxion's orange eyes lit up when he saw the flash of the gold disk and he scrambled for it. Neltharion came to his hind legs and his claws became outstretched.

Ultraxion felt his body freeze again, but this time it was from something that was crawling around inside of him. He looked beyond the Dragon Soul and saw his father, the Great Black poised in a strange position, a hind leg lifted up while he stood upon the other. Neltharion lowered his foot and yanked both fore claws back in a single sweep. Ultraxion heard the horrid sound of his spine cracking as if his muscles were acting against his bones. He felt every strand of his muscles be plucked at and he stumbled forward, falling face first into the dirt. Neltharion lifted his claws again and Ultraxion obeyed to his own horror. He rose up, lifted up off the ground and then his body was pulled taunt, his arms and legs spread eagled, his wings extended.

"What–are you doing to me?" Ultraxion asked.

He heard his bones crack again under the stress of his muscles as they moved. Tendons began to splinter, ripping away with aching snapping sounds like rubber pulled too tight. Ultraxion bellowed out in agony as his muscles, stand by strand, ruptured. Ultraxion coughed, red blood splattering out from his mouth. Neltharion stepped forward, his claws still poised out, holding the Twilight Dragon still. Ultraxion shook, trying to still fight against what this strange force was that held him. Neltharion stopped just before him, his foot over the Dragon Soul. Ultraxion looked passed his father, seeing the twin moons, full and bright, casting a silvery halo around the Black Dragon.

"I see," he finally said. "You don't need the Dragon Soul to do this."

"Only on one day a month," said Neltharion, but his voice held no malice. He said it softly. Then, he lowered Ultraxion to the ground, releasing his grip upon the water that saturated the Twilight Dragon's muscles. Ultraxion fell to his knees, his body still shaking, his strength stolen. Though, his body still ripped, tearing away with the power that continued to build up inside of him. Neltharion's head shook in dismay.

"Now you know why I cannot give you the chance I was given," he said.

"Born to die," said Ultraxion.

"I am sorry I gave you such a curse."

"Now you apologize."

Neltharion held up his fore legs, opening them up to Ultraxion. The Twilight Dragon looked up to see silvery lines of salty tears flowing down the Black Dragon's cheeks. Ultraxion rose up, his muscles sore. He growled from the sharpness of the pain each muscle echoed to him. Then, he fell upon Neltharion's huge chest and wrapped his forelegs around him.

Alexstrasza gasped, lifting her claws to her snout. Kalecgos looked on in confusion, shaking his head. Nozdormu and Ysera just watched in silent patience.

Neltharion nuzzled Ultraxion, wrapping his wings around him, hearing the Twilight Dragon break down, shuddering with his sobs.

"I love you, father," he said. "I really do."

"I know you do," said Neltharion. He closed his eyes and then lifted his right claw up behind Ultraxion's back. "Forgive me, my son."

Neltharion's claw clinched tightly and Ultraxion froze, his body now twitching. He gargled, eyes bugged out wide. Inside his chest, his heart burst and he splattered his blood upon Neltharion's shoulder. The Twilight Dragon's body fell limp and the Earth-Warder lowered him down to the ground, folding his wings over his body. Neltharion lowered his head and folded his own wings up, shivering from the cool that he felt. The fire of his attacks dimmed their light, silently extinguished by the chilly night air. Alexstrasza slowly walked up to him and touched him with a talon. Neltharion turned to her and opened a wing. The Great Red came and leaned against him and he folded his more gargantuan wing around her. She laid her head upon his powerful shoulder. He looked on as the other Aspects circled around him. Kalecgos dipped his head in respect and Ysera smiled. Nozdormu only nodded. Neltharion looked down to Ultraxion's still form.

"He belongs in my shrine," he said. Neltharion looked to the torn battleground. Bodies of twilight dragons littered the gray dirt. "They all do."

Alexstrasza looked up at him, her claws tracing along his shoulder.

"They are of my flight," said Neltharion. He sighed, shaking his head. "And I killed them."

"There was no choice," said Alexstrasza.

"I had a choice," said Neltharion.

"You can't–change the lives of everyone," she said. "Even if you tried."

Neltharion sighed as he lowered himself down to the ground, looking upon Ultraxion's form.

"I tried so much to erase all that Deathwing has done," he began. "But in the end, I became Deathwing again, only to the twilight dragons this time. Wanting their death, believing that we were superior to them. Who am I? Would Neltharion do this?"

"It had to be done," said Kalecgos. "There wasn't a choice around it. Somethings really can't be fixed."

"I used to believe they could," said Neltharion. "Because I could be fixed."

"You were freed," said Alexstrasza.

"I was," he agreed. "I was. Now, I have freed him."

"Mossst of the twilight dragonss are now destroyed and the Twilight Hammersss disbanded," said Nozdormu. "You have erased all that Deathwing did. Except for one."

Neltharion lifted his head to his elder brother, tilting it in question.

"The Dragon Soul, brother," said Nozdormu. "It isss time for it to return from whence it came."

Neltharion lifted up off the ground and a fleck of gold flowed up into his claw. He looked down upon the tiny golden disk and then to Nozdormu.

"Returned to time, it will be destroyed as it should be by the hands of Rhonin," said Nozdormu.

"This thing has caused no end of trouble," said Neltharion. "Now you would have me give it to you to be used as a tool to trap Alexstrasza..."

"Neltharion," said Alexstrasza.

"No!" the Earth-Warder said. "If it goes back, you know what will happen to you, sister."

"I know."

"You would have it happen? You want to be breeding stalk for the Dragonmaw?"

"Never," said Alexstrasza.

Neltharion lifted his other claw up, poising it over the disk at the center of his palm.

"Let me destroy it here and now," he said. "Its evil ends!"

"No!" said Nozdormu. "Give it here, brother. Let me take it back ssso it may return to the timeline."

"And have Alex be a slave?" asked Neltharion. "It was my fault. Then I stole her eggs to be experimented on."

"Don't think I don't know that," said Alexstrasza. "Neltharion, listen to Nozdormu."

Neltharion curled his claw upon the disk.

"I can't let you have it," he said. "Not after what it will do to you!"

"What it has done to me," said Alexstrasza. "If it doesn't go back now, the damage will be great. You may never be able to return to me as you are now."

"Every event hasss a reason for being, Neltharion," said Nozdormu. "Including this. Including Deathwing's betrayal and Alexstrasza's enslavement."

"No," said Neltharion. "I will destroy it. Just watch me!"

He opened his claw again, pointing a talon straight down at the disk. He readied himself, readied to pierce the metallic surface, to finally break the disk as he was meant to all along.

"Break the matrix," he said. "Like Malygos wanted me to. I will break it!"

"Neltharion!"

Neltharion paused, hearing two smaller wings beat and a black dragon land. Siderion lowered to the ground, letting off his passengers. Calia slowly walked up to her magnificently gigantic husband, placing her hands together in pleading. Behind her, Thrall walked up, nodding in agreement.

"Neltharion, give Nozdormu the disk," said Calia. "Let him take it back to where it belongs."

"This disk has caused much evil," said Neltharion. "Even to you, Calia. It hurt you!"

"I know what it did to me," said Calia. "Just let it go. Like you told me to let it go. Now, it is time for me to tell you. Give it to Nozdormu and be freed of it the way you were meant to be freed."

Neltharion felt his eyes moisten when he heard his wife say the exact words he said to her.

"Let it go, Neltharion," said Thrall. "Just let it all go."

Neltharion closed his eyes and he lowered his claw down softly to the ground. The ground rumbled as he planted it to the dirt and Calia felt it shift beneath her with his weight. She blinked and looked up, keeping strong against her massive husband. Nozdormu softly lumbered towards Neltharion and held out his claw to his brother. Neltharion opened his eyes, looking down to his smaller brother and then finally nodded slowly, but reluctantly. He lowered the disk down and Nozdormu plucked it from the Great Black's palm.

"It will go back and all will be asss it should," said Nozdormu. "And we will have our brother jussst as he ssshould as well."

He backed away, adjusting his scarf. Then, he spread his wings and vanished in a flash of golden light. Neltharion sighed, perching his lips together. He looked to his wife. Alexstrasza let go of her brother and she, Kalecgos, and Ysera shifted in a flash to their mortal disguises. Neltharion shrank down as well, but as always, keeping with his dragon form despite the adjustment in size. He opened his forelegs to Calia and she ran up to him, hugging his thick neck. Neltharion held her close to him, combing his claws through her short golden brown hair. Pulling away, he pressed his lips against hers and they stayed there in their embrace. Thrall looked on, hearing the sound of a familiar voice calling his name.

"Go'el!"

"Aggra!" he said, seeing the brown-skinned orc running up to him, her topknot bouncing. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. Then, he turned to Neltharion when he felt the eyes of the Earth-Warder upon him. Neltharion smiled with Calia leaning against his chest, one arm around him. Thrall let go of his life mate and walked over to place a hand upon Neltharion's shoulder.

"I never knew you had that kind of power," said Thrall.

"I had help," said Neltharion. His claw held out and Thrall took it, shaking it firmly. Then, Neltharion's eyes grew dark as he looked upon Ultraxion's form again. He sighed and lowered his head. "I will take them all to the Obsidian Shrine."

"All of them?" asked Thrall.

"Yes. I am their Aspect, it is my choice what I will do with their bodies."

He looked upon Ultraxion, his eyes full of resolution. It had been eons since he had felt this purposeful. For the first time in ten thousand years, Neltharion had felt like he was the Earth-Warder again. The power that he felt he lost finally returned to him in gusto. He was able to command all the elements once more, conducted them like music and an extension of his own body. And he used it on every Twilight Dragon who dared to threaten him or his family. But now, what truly made him the Aspect of Earth was what he was about to do to the corpses of the Twilight Dragons. Neltharion raised his claws up and the ground trembled in response. The ground began to open up and the bodies of Ultraxion and his brothers and sisters slowly slid into the cracks. Neltharion shifted and the cracks closed up as each twilight dragon disappeared deep into the earth. The ground rumbled as if to agree with Neltharion's decision. He looked to Calia again and she leaned against him.

"Thank you," he said to her. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Thank you for reminding me," she said.

Neltharion smiled and then looked up to see a familiar human standing on a ledge above. White hair whipped about his deathly face. Arthas dipped his head again and Neltharion could hear him speak. He spoke only to the Earth-Warder.

"I will be keeping in touch, Prestor," he said. "Take care of her for me."

Neltharion gave a nod just as the death knight vanished in a wisp of night. The Earth-Warder smiled, looking hopeful, but somber.


	15. Alliances

**Alliances**

The City of Stormwind, once pristine and white, was now covered black with soot. Long had the fires gone out. The people, displaced from their homes, were just now returning. King Varian Wrynn rode on proudly through the gates, behind him was his son Anduin. He led his people back through, a spark a hope in his eyes. Though they had lost much, they will rebuild. Varian dismounted and watched as the trucks and wagons pulled in, carting passengers and whatever belongings they had left, filing through the streets. He heard the snarl of the motor and shaky, squeaky steal as the trucks jiggled their way down the streets. The incandescent lights of the streets were out, power had been cut. He turned, hearing the cry of an infant as a family group passed him, dipping their heads respectfully at him. The statue of Khadgar still was toppled over, broken in half. Varian's frown drew a taunt line across his face.

"I will beat that dragon until he is black and blue," he said.

Anduin rode up beside him and then dismounted.

"He is already black, father," he said. "And I doubt the blue would show up."

Varian turned to the gates, seeing Onyxia's head still dangling by its chain. His eyes narrowed at the head.

"Lady Katrana's head survived," said Anduin, calling Onyxia by her disguised name. "Not even fire can destroy it."

"Black dragons are not harmed by fire," said Varian.

The wind rushed up, blowing a few brown locks against Varian's face. He looked up, his eyes squinting at the sudden roll of black clouds filling the twilight dome above. Flashes of lightning lit the clouds in a shock of blue white. Varian sniffed at the clouds.

"Just what we need," he said. "Rain."

He could smell the metallic smell of the rain as the clouds rolled on over his city. Anduin looked up, the wind blowing his blonde hair wildly around. The survivors, ushered by the guards, began to take shelter as thunder sounded above. Varian continued to stare up at the clouds. They boiled and churned, lighting up purple and blue. A bolt of lightning forked through the clouds.

"We should take shelter too, father," said Anduin.

"There's something about these clouds I do not like," said Varian.

Deep inside of him, he could sense the spirit which shared his body, the wolf spirit of Lo-Gosh, growling and snarling. He could feel the spirit's tail lower down, wagging lowly, ears flattening as the clouds continued to churn above. Varian's jaw set. Leaves blew about him. Doors shut and locked. The king gripped his sword and raised it up, ready to face whatever it was that was about to invade his destroyed city.

"Father," said Anduin.

"You go inside, son," he said. "I will stay out here."

"It's just a storm, father."

"No, it isn't."

Varian's nose wrinkled when he caught the smell of sulfur. The clouds themselves began to light up with a fiery light, lightning still forking through. The clouds swirled around a central point as if to form a tornado right on top of Varian himself. Varian's feet spread wide, gripping the blacken stone and he gave a thrust to his sword. Anduin looked around and then up and swallowed hard.

"Father, we really should seek shelter!"

Varian's eyes flashed when he heard the sound of a deep, monstrous growl coming from the forming cloud funnel above. As the growl sounded above, he heard the thunderous shock of the ground rumbling below, echoing in kind. A tree toppled over, weakened by the flames, crashing upon the thatched roofs. Varian took in a deep breath, hearing the sound of enormous wings flapping slowly at the center of the funnel that threatened to touch down. Lightning lit up a dark shape and two glistening green eyes glowed high above. The dark form became more and more solid as the lightning flashed around it. The clouds ignited with fire, giving light to the shape. It was black, draconic, and titanic. The form was so enormous, it could not even dare land in the Valley of Heroes without crushing everything in site. Varian saw the flash of metal plates along the spine of the great dragon's back and the glow of fiery splits dotted here and there around its scales.

"Deathwing," he said.

The voice echoed out in reply to the hated name: "Don't call me Deathwing!"

"What do you want here?" Varian asked, still holding his sword up in challenge to the Earth-Warder. "Haven't you've done enough to my city, to my country? Get out!"

"I have not done a thing to your city, Varian," said Neltharion. "I have come back to inform you of great news, though."

"Oh, what news?"

"Ultraxion is dead."

Anduin stepped forward, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the fierce wind.

"That is great news, Earth-Warder," he said.

Varian sneered, shaking his head at the Great Black hovering above in the swath of clouds.

"And where is his head?"

"You will not have it as your decor," said Neltharion in a shock of spite, his deep voice caused the ground itself to tremble. Varian stumbled back, nearly falling to the cobble stone.

"Then what proof you have that he is slain?" Varian asked.

Neltharion shook his head, chuckling deeply at the tiny mortal who demanded the body of his son's death. His wings swept back, dispersing the clouds around him, lightning flickering at the rim of the funnel he floated in.

"I need not to give you proof."

Varian stepped forth against the wind, thrusting his sword at the Black Aspect.

"Then your word that he has died means nothing to me!" he said in a harsh and grating voice.

"Varian!" Neltharion said, his voice reverberating through the ground. The cobblestone cracked beneath the King of Stormwind and Varian stumbled forward, dropping his sword. "I am tried. I am sad and I am tired. I have lost another son this day. I had no choice but to kill him. And I do not wish to treat the likes of little mortals like yourself who will not matter in a hundred years." The Black Dragon's voice ended with a deep growl. "If you wish to become like Garrosh to me, then so be it. I will treat you as such. I was hoping that you would have some sense in that thick head of yours not to get on my bad side."

"That is what I want to hear from you, dragon," said Varian. "Threats! Give me your threats and I will hunt you to the ends of the world. I'll put your head up right against Onyxia's!"

"No!" Anduin called, placing himself in front of his father. "Wait!" He turned to Neltharion. "I know you really don't mean it, Earth-Warder. We are grateful you were able to destroy Ultraxion before anything else horrible would happen."

"Anduin," said Varian.

"This has to stop," said Anduin. "What good are we if we hold grudges for so long? It poisons us, father." He turned back to the Earth-Warder. "You must not have just come here to inform us of Ultraxion's death. Is there anything we can do for you, Lord Neltharion?"

In reply, the clouds swirled around Neltharion, obscuring his great form. The clouds lowered slowly down, funneling towards the two mortals. Varian leaned down and grabbed his sword from the ground, raising it up. As the clouds cleared, opening up like two hands, they revealed Neltharion, now no more larger than a horse standing before them. The Black Dragon lowered to his haunches and folded his wings around his body. The wind slowly began to die down and the thunder became more distant. Neltharion looked to Onyxia's head and then back to Varian.

"I have something to ask of you," he said. "Two things, actually."

Varian let loose a growl, but Anduin held up his hands. He shook his head and then returned his attention to Neltharion.

"What do you need?" he asked. "I don't know what all we can give you." Anduin looked around. "It is not easy returning to a crushed home."

"The first thing I ask of the King of Stormwind is to forgive my wife Calia Hastings," Neltharion said as he walked slowly over to Varian. Varian could hear the heavy footfalls of the dragon through the stone. "I would suspect he has some understanding of those who are under the control of powers greater than themselves. And because of this, he would be understanding that what she did was not of her own doing, she was controlled."

"She threatened me," said Varian. "Those words she said..."

"Were words that she may have felt in a part of her own heart, but they are not her true feelings towards you," said Neltharion. "If anything that I have noticed from my time with Calia is her fierce loyalty to the Alliance and at times that loyalty conflicts with me because I have to remain neutral when it comes to your battles with the Horde. She wants so much that your war be my war. She wants so much that because I am married to her, I should fight for the Alliance, especially due to all the tragedy I have caused it in the past." The Black Dragon extended his wings and gave them a flap, stirring up the soot around him. He snapped his wings to his back swiftly. "So, now I ask you that you would set aside the grudge for words that were spilled only in anger. The Old Gods feed into the darkest of negative emotions, Varian. And they control the person who has them. I know this very well."

Varian looked away and lowered his sword. He shook his head, wiping his mouth. Neltharion shifted and waited patiently, patting his tail on the stone with a metallic tap. The soft wind picked up some of his long black locks, blowing them across his broad chest. The Black Dragon looked around and saw the citizens of Stormwind peek out fearfully from their burnt homes. He could still sense the fear they had form him. As he breathed deeply, he exposed the glowing rips in his chest and they backed away even more, disappearing in the shadows.

"I cannot forgive easily what was said," said Varian. "No matter why it was said. It still was said. Not even your powers can take back those words."

"No, I can't," said Neltharion. "I am just asking you to let them go."

"Father, why should we dwell on them?" asked Anduin. "Calia is the daughter of King Terenas, if there is a chance we could ever get Lordaeron back, wouldn't it be wise to make sure we keep the last heir on our side?"

"She said I was jealous of Arthas," said Varian.

"Are you?" Neltharion asked. He crept a little closer to Varian and then paused when the king raised his sword up again. "Are you jealous of her brother?"

"He was always so...perfect," said Varian. "I almost leapt for joy when I found out that even he was capable of faults. But to the lengths he went...he wasn't even sorry for them."

"He wasn't," said Neltharion. "At least not then." He looked away, his eyes narrowed. "He is sorry now."

"What?" Varian asked, his sword lowering. "How do you know? How the hell do you know whether or not Arthas was sorry?"

Neltharion looked to the king and then gave a small smile: "I have been called the Dragon Shaman by the Earthen Ring. And what powers does a shaman have, not only a connection to the elementals that bind our world. We hold a spiritual connection as well. I am the first shaman, Varian. I have a connection to the spiritual world, something I only now have begun to realize. Arthas is sorry. Just like I am sorry." His claw traced the spaces along the cobblestone road. "He and I are very similar, we wanted the best for those we loved and we went to horrible lengths to achieve it. Forgive his sister, Varian."

"It isn't easy to forgive any of you," said Varian. "Very well. So I won't have to look upon your hideous face, Destroyer, I will forgive your wife. She can return to her post in Theramore–and far away from me!"

Neltharion's shoulders slumped and he heaved a sigh, wagging his head.

"I am sorry you feel that way."

"Enough!" Varian said. "What else do you want?"

Neltharion's head slowly roved over to his daughter's severed head dangling from its chains. His eyes glittered wetly when he saw her and his lips perched tightly. Anduin then looked to Onyxia and back to Neltharion. He walked around the Black Aspect and came to a stop in front of him, placing his hands together.

"I feel that this was all my fault it happened," he said. "Your daughter. Even after all she has done, she is your daughter." Anduin's head lowered. "A parent should always love a child no matter what they have done, Earth-Warder."

"I am finding that out the hard way," he said. Neltharion shook his head. "No, Prince Anduin, it wasn't your fault. She brought this on herself."

"Yes, she _did_ didn't she?" Varian said as he crossed both, folding his arms up. He turned a cold blue eye at Neltharion. "What do you want with Onyxia's head? To reanimate her again like you did before?"

"No," said Neltharion. "I wouldn't! I want my daughter's head so I can finally burry her." His head lowered. "Calia is right, if I were a real 'man' I would just take it." His eyes flashed as he turned to Varian. "If your son's head was on a spike in Orgrimmar, wouldn't you do anything in your power to get it back?"

Varian blinked, looking upon Onyxia's head. His brows furrowed.

"Damn it, Varian!" Neltharion said in a loud bellow. The ground trembled again. "You had your fun! Everyone gets the point now, you took down my daughter for kidnapping your son! Enough's enough! Whether you let me or not, I will take Onyxia back with me! She belongs with her father! She belongs with her family! She belongs with her mother and brothers and sisters!" He thumped a forepaw on the ground. "From one _father_ to another, let me have my daughter back!"

Varian sighed and then turned away. Softly, he nodded in defeat.

"Take it," he said in dismissal. "And get out of my city."

"I intend to leave," said Neltharion. "You don't have to worry about that."

He thumped his other paw and the chains broke as if they were commanded to. Onyxia's head fell to the ground with a thud, her ragged tongue snaking limply out of her jaws. The clouds descended down like the tendrils of an octopus, covering Onyxia's head. Then, it vanished as the clouds lifted. The clouds descended down upon Neltharion again, swirling around him, flashing in purple and blue.

"Earth-Warder!" said Anduin. "Don't think ill of us." He clinched his fists. "I'm sure we can figure out a peaceful coexistence."

"I do want that, someday," said Neltharion. "But until then, it is best I stay on a completely different continent. I don't think ill of you, Anduin." His form began to dissolve in the clouds. "And I don't want you to feel ill of me either."

"I won't," said Anduin. "I forgive you."

"It's a start."

Varian sighed as he looked back, seeing the Earth-Warder disappear in the clouds that brought him here. He turned to his son and gave a nod.

"Father," said Anduin. "When we have rebuild Stormwind, I wish to see Auntie Jaina some time. And see Neltharion too."

"Why would want to see him?" asked Varian.

"I want to talk to him," said Anduin. "Since you don't want to, someone from Stormwind has to. All you would is yell at him."

Varian's brow furrowed: "Perhaps. We will talk about that some time."

Anduin grinned a hopeful grin as they headed inward towards the palace.

* * *

 

Neltharion looked on over the budding, yellow and gray stone of the Obsidian Dragonshrine. The mountain smoked above, rumbling with fire. The pine trees were frosted with fresh snow. The hot spring bubbled, its bed turning bright colors of blue, orange, and red. All around him, new corpses were added to the shrine, dragons who's scales ranged from violet to plum purple, to deep blue. Twilight dragons littered the shrine, with one hulking, gigantic one in the center of them. Still, at the center of the hot spring was Sintharia, lying beside the headless body of Nefarian. However, on her other side was Onyxia, her head sown back to her body. He looked back to see Siderion standing reverently at the entrance. Beside him was Nadina, Thrall, and Aggra. She smiled softly. Neltharion looked on and saw Calia huddled next to the spring, letting the warmth of the spring comfort her from the chill. The smoking mountain above spewed forth its black clouds and sparked with flashes of light and deep hues of orange and red at the summit, echoing its activity. All around the shrine were the banners of the Black Dragonflight, a fiery mountain on a field of jet, the symbol of the raw, primal power the Earth-Warder wielded. Neltharion lowered his head, whispering a silent prayer to the spirits that guarded his shrine, hoping that the souls of his fallen children would hear him. As if to reply, the wind blew across his shoulders and he shivered slightly. When the ceremony was over, Neltharion led Siderion, Calia, Thrall, Aggra, and Nadina out. At the entrance was Alexstrasza who dipped her head. Ysera stood beside her, looking hopeful. Kalecgos once more had that bewildered look on his face. Alexstrasza stepped forward to her much larger brother. Neltharion planted his feet in the snow, his great weight sinking down on it.

"What will you do?" Alexstrasza asked. "Where will you go?"

"South," said Neltharion. "Back to Theramore."

"You won't stay here with me?" Alexstrasza asked.

"No," said Neltharion. "I need to be where I am needed. There is no need for me to hide anymore. Besides it is Calia's home. And she hates the cold." He gave a sneeze, wrapping his wings around his body. "So do I."

"After that attack I saw you use," said Kalecgos. "That seems hypocritical of you to dismiss the cold."

"I can control heat," said Neltharion. "It doesn't mean I have to like the cold."

"Besides," said Calia. "I have my job down in Theramore. Who knows when the Horde might come knocking down our door?"

"If ever," said Neltharion. "So far they have kept their distance."

"How many times do I need to tell you not to trust the Horde?" asked Calia. "Garrosh is planning something, I just know it!" She caught herself and looked to Nadia, Thrall, and Aggra. "Uh, present company excluded."

Nadina smiled and dipped her head.

"No harm done, Agent Hastings," said Thrall. "I know what Garrosh is capable of." He looked back to the Aspects. "We must be returning to the Earthen Ring ourselves. There is still much to heal after even this battle. The shaman's usage of bound elementals has upset the balance again."

"I should join you in that," said Neltharion.

"We could use the help," said Aggra. "Thank you, Earth-Warder."

"You have so much work to be done," said Alexstrasza. "We do wish you all well." She looked over to Neltharion. "Brother, don't be a stranger. You are always welcomed here."

"Thank you, sister," said Neltharion as he lowered his body to the snow. Calia climbed up upon his neck. Once he felt she was seated upon a plate, Neltharion lifted up again, the snow shifting under his weight. "There is one thing I wish to do, for my wife at least." He swung his head down to Thrall. "I will join you in a moment."

Siderion lowered himself down to allow Nadina, Thrall, and Aggra upon his back.

"I shall take them to where they need to go, my lord," he said. He turned to Nadina. "Besides, I promised I would take Nadina back to her home."

"Silvermoon is going to seem strange to me," said Nadina. "Even after all that I have done."

"I know the feeling," said Neltharion. "I wish you well, priest." He watched as Siderion took the sky and smiled at him. "Be careful, Sid."

He turned to Alexstrasza and gave her a hug, folding his enormous wings around her. Alexstrasza laughed, wrapping her forelegs around his great neck.

"Oh, I will miss you again, Neltharion" she said in a whisper. Her head rested upon his shoulder and she peered down upon Calia. "Take care of my brother, will you?"

"I will," said Calia.

"Good bye, big brother," said Ysera. As Neltharion let go of Alexstrasza, the Green Aspect came up and gave him a nuzzle with his snout. "Take care, sister."

Neltharion nuzzled her back and then stepped away. His wings spread wide and he flew off, heading for Icecrown. Neltharion banked off, circling the jagged, black gate of Icecrown. He landed a ways away, feeling the ice and snow shift under him again. Turning his flank, he allowed Calia to get a better look at the gate.

"I just wanted to see it one more time," she said.

Neltharion nodded silently. Calia placed a hand upon his plate.

"I saw someone," she said. "During the battle, someone standing beside Thrall. I thought for a moment I saw my brother there."

"Did you?" Neltharion asked. "Funny how that is..."

"Arthas," she said. "Why would he be there?"

"Maybe to make sure I kept my promise to him," Neltharion replied. "To keep you safe."

"Your promise? When did you make such a promise?"

Neltharion gave a deep chuckle: "Would you believe I am haunted by Arthas' ghost?"

"My brother's ghost is haunting you?" Calia asked, her brow rising. Then, she laughed. "That is the silliest thing I've heard you say! And I've seen what you're like when you're high on narcotics!"

"It's true," said Neltharion. "He is."

"Why would Arthas haunt you?" Calia asked, still unbelieving of Neltharion's rather tall tale.

"Because he can..." said Neltharion.

"Because he can..." said Calia. She shook her head. "Whatever. Get me the hell outta here! It's cold!" She shivered. "I might turn into a death knight if I stay here any longer."

"I wouldn't want that," said Neltharion. "One Menethil as a death knight is enough."

"Oh, shut up!"

Neltharion chuckled, turning around towards the large canyon that separated Icecrown from the Dragonblight. He spread his wings and dove off from the ledge, diving into the wide canyon, only to glide right out, a cloud of snow following him. He flapped his wings lazily, gaining altitude while Calia cleaned tightly to his back.

The first few days after leaving Northrend, Neltharion had dropped Calia off at Theramore just to join the Earthen Ring. He aided Thrall and the others in quelling the raging elementals. They gathered around at the circle of stones around the Great Maelstrom, focusing their will upon the torrent of water and wind. Neltharion felt the planet heave as if to let loose a great sigh, a signal that the elementals were calming down again. When the deed was finally done, Neltharion returned to Theramore. Already, Lady Jaina Proudmoore gave Calia and Neltharion a guest house on the island for them to stay in while they were there. Behind the house was a beach and Neltharion made good use of it, warming himself on the white sand, basking in the sun's rays and listening to the crashing of the waves.

Nearly a week had went by since the battle and Neltharion found himself settling down once more on the beach, sunning himself as he does. His massive bulk took up nearly the entire white rim of the island itself and he cast a shadow upon the wall of the stronghold. He purred as the warm tropical wind brushed up against his black scales. He heard the sounds of human children playing and felt a rubber ball bouncing against his great chin. Neltharion opened a green eye slightly as the two children froze before him. They trembled, their knees knocking against each other at the sight of him. The Earth-Warder made no movement to get up, or even to give them back their ball. He knew it was best to stay completely still. The dragon let loose a snort and his breath was enough to send the ball bouncing back towards them. The two children chased after the ball as swiftly as they could, but still more to get away from him. Neltharion lifted his head slightly, opening up the other eye and heaved a graveling sigh. They still were afraid of him. His size, his bulk, his metallic plates, he was a fright to mortals who were not used to his presence. He turned when he heard the sound of guards shouting at the front gate. Neltharion stretched, letting loose a deep yawn. He spread his wings and then snapped them back. Within an instant, he shrank down to his smaller size and made his way towards the center of town.

Guards swarmed the gate. Neltharion saw his wife Calia with her rifle out, pointing it at some intruder trying to make its way in. He padded his way over to her, filing himself as best as he could through the crowd. Jaina also came out of her tower, making her way as well towards the front gate.

"What is going on?" Jaina asked.

Calia swung around to see her husband come up to her, pressing his snout against her cheek.

"What's happening?" Neltharion asked.

"Stay back, honey," she said. "Dragonspawn..."

"Wait, what?" Neltharion asked. He swung his head over to see several Black Dragonspawn standing before the gate. Behind them was a mature black drake. Neltharion's eyes focused upon the dragonspawn a silent connection made between them and him. He read their thoughts, their feelings, their history. They were the residents of the Dragonmurk, left over from when Onyxia still resided here. Because they lived in Dustwallow, it was one of the many reasons why Neltharion had to be hidden prior to his and Calia's flight from Theramore. It was for his protection from them and any other black dragon who would seek him out to kill him for betraying the Old Gods. But here they were.

"I knew this would happen," said Jaina. "I still thought of locking you back under the cellar, Neltharion, to keep you out of sight of these monsters."

"Nel, honey, go," said Calia. "Go to the house."

"No," said Neltharion.

"Don't argue with me."

"Yes, argue!" Neltharion said. "These are my...dragons, Calia. My daughter birthed them, I birthed them. They're my children, let me handle them." He pushed his way passed Jaina. "I'm not weak anymore. I don't need to hide in a cellar."

"Neltharion," said Jaina.

"Neltharion!" said Calia.

Neltharion looked back at Jaina: "Tell the guards to stand down."

"They'll come in!" said Jaina. "They'll attack us."

"If they do, I will destroy them," said Neltharion, his eyes flashed momentarily with orange fire. "Tell the guards to stand down."

"Captain!" said Jaina. "Have your men stand down."

The captain looked back with confusion, still holding onto his pike tightly, his eyes dodging from Jaina back to the gate: "Ma'am?"

"Do it," said Jaina. "Let the Earth-Warder pass."

Neltharion turned back to the gate as the guards parted, his braided beard jingling against his neck. The wind blew his feathered ornaments against his chin. He came to the edge of the gate where the dragonspawn were and leaned back upon his haunches to lift his paws up. He counted ten dragonspawn so far, but Neltharion knew there were more in the marsh. His eye looked upon their jagged swords, spears, and clubs and he shook his head.

"Perhaps if you would lower your weapons, the mortals would not be so hostile to you," Neltharion said.

The dragonspawn nodded at his soft comment and knelt down, lowering their weapons to the ground. They backed up slightly as Neltharion looked upon them.

"We are here to serve you, father," said the drake behind him. The spawn nodded in agreement.

Neltharion looked upon them again, delving into each mind. His chest swelled when he could not find any corruption of the Old Gods in them. They were not dwelling in madness. They were clean.

"How?" Neltharion asked.

"We heard you," said a dragonspawn. "Louder than the Voices."

"We answer now," said another dragonspawn.

"We only wish to be with you, father," said the drake.

Neltharion stepped back: "Not kill me?"

"Why would we kill our father?" the drake asked, tilting his head.

"To take my powers, to free me from the pain, to...do what the Old Gods want," said Neltharion.

"We don't serve the Voices," said the first dragonspawn. "We serve you."

"Are there many of you?" Neltharion asked.

"Many, hiding in the marsh," said the drake. "Whelps too."

"There were always black dragons in the marsh," said Jaina as she and Calia walked up tot he gate. "We never could keep count and we rarely bothered them unless they attacked us. We didn't have the resources to go diving into the marsh and hunt down black dragons."

"A waste of men to go on a dragon hunt, Master Neltharion," said the captain. "But they always wanted to pick a fight with us."

"They're not picking a fight now," said Neltharion.

"We can't have black dragons go running around Theramore!" said Calia. "One's enough, honey."

Neltharion turned to his wife and then prostrated before her, holding his claws up to her in pleading: "Please, let me keep them! They're not controlled by the Old Gods anymore! Let me keep them, Cali! Please!"

"Light's Sake, get off your fat ass, Nel," said Calia.

"You know this?" Jaina asked.

Neltharion rose up to his fours and bobbed his head up and down. He gathered Calia up into his muscular forelegs, squeezing her, snuggling her. The black dragons looked on with confusion as to the action their Aspect was doing to this one human.

"Please, I want to keep them."

"Why are you asking me?" Calia asked.

"You're my Prime," said Neltharion.

"You're the leader of your own damned flight," said Calia. "You don't need me to say anything." She turned to Jaina. "As Jaina."

Jaina sighed, shaking her head. She ran a hand through her golden hair and tapped her staff against her heel.

"They're black dragons," she said.

"What do you think I am?" Neltharion asked. "A black lizard?"

"That's not what I meant," said Jaina. "I mean. They're not you, Neltharion."

"So, only I can be trusted," said Neltharion. "Not the rest of my flight. I can sense their minds. I don't sense the Old Gods." He looked back to the dragons. "My return to good is slowly curing my flight as well. These are young dragons and dragonspawn. They're change would come easier than the older ones. They don't have to stay here, Jaina, they can stay in the marsh. But, they're...mine...my family..."

Calia felt him let go of her and she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Our family," she said.

"Our family," said Neltharion. He lowered himself down to Calia's shoulder and looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. Calia laughed.

"You're like a puppy dog," she said. Neltharion laid his head upon her shoulder, flexing his wings and wrapping her up in them. Calia scratched behind his ear. "Alright, we can keep them."

Neltharion chirped in glee and knocked Calia down with his great weight, nuzzling her with his snout. Calia laughed, feeling his beard tickling her as he rubbed his snout against her. Jaina smiled, shaking her head again.

"Deathwing is a giant puppy," said the captain. "What do we do with the dragons?"

Jaina looked back at the dragons and then gave Neltharion a nudge with her foot. The Great Black lifted back up and straightened himself out, clearing his throat and smoothing out his beard. Jaina held her hands out to the black dragons.

"As your Aspect has said, you may remain peacefully in the marsh," she told them. Neltharion came up beside her and nodded in agreement.

"Onyxia's lair, it is still accessible?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," said the dragonspawn. "Ready for you to use for your new home. It is nice and deep, filled with lava and heat."

"Great, lava," said Calia. "Sounds like a homely abode."

"For me," said Neltharion. "Not you, Cali. I think perhaps I should make my home there." He leaned over to nuzzle his wife again. "When you're away on your trips, I mean."

"I shouldn't keep you from your flight," said Calia.

"You don't," he said. "You are my flight." He turned back to the dragons. "Guard my new lair, I will be making my home there. Perhaps some renovations need to be made to make it truly my new home. I never liked that break away floor she put in. The moment I step on it, I'll fall right through."

The dragonspawn nodded and they and the drake picked up their weapons and backed away from the gate. Silently, they disappeared through the gray mist of the marsh. Neltharion smiled and laid his chin upon his wife's shoulder again. She looked down, noticing how his eyes sparkled at her.

"I never seen you this happy," she said.

"I can't help it," he said. "I have my wife, I have my fight. I'm happy."

He thumped his tail upon the ground. Neltharion backed away just as Calia felt herself knocked towards his hefty forelegs. She looked back to see several rocks jutting out from the ground.

"You two are ridiculous," said Jaina as she watched Neltharion lift Calia up into his forelegs, standing upright upon his hind legs and balancing his weight upon his tail. She waved her hands at the guards, dismissing them. Then, she turned around to see Neltharion, awkwardly walking upon his hind legs, carrying Calia back to the guest house. Calia called back, looking beyond Neltharion's shoulder.

"I suppose I'll get to my post later, Jaina."

"I'm not going to argue with your captor," said Jaina. "Go on, have your fun."

Neltharion chuckled as he barged his way through the wide door, ducking down to squeeze himself through. The door slammed right behind him just as he slid his tail through.

* * *

 

Garrosh received the news from the Dragonmaw Clan. Ultraxion had been slain by none other than his own creator, Deathwing the Destroyer, or Neltharion as the foolish Thrall kept calling him. It was one last thing he had to worry about, at least for now, however more news came in about Neltharion once more returning to Theramore. Garrosh sat upon his chair, curling his thick fingers around the arms and grimaced. The last thing he needed was to deal with that dragon again, so close to Orgrimmar. The low light of the brazers glowed, casting wild shadows upon Grommash Hold. He leaned against the chair he fashioned out of Mannoroth's titanic bones and tusks, sneering at the thought of being so close to the Lord of the Black Dragonflight. He knew there were still black dragons in the Dragmonmarsh, and they no doubt were siding with Neltharion, with Theramore, with the Alliance.

"That fat, bloated, black dragon wants to be Alliance?" he rumbled to himself. "Very well. He can be Alliance, and I _will_ add his head next to his son's."

An orc messenger dressed in simple leather walked in through the iron pillars and knelt down before Garrosh.

"What is it?" Garrosh asked, his voice coming out like sharp grate.

"There are some shamans at the gates," he said. "They wish to speak to you. They are...Twilight Hammers."

"Twilight Hammers?" Garrosh rose from his seat. "I shall kill them..."

"No, they want to talk terms," said the messenger. "About an alliance with the Horde. They said the Hammers were once Horde and they wish to do so again. They have brought gifts, weapons developed for the Twilight Hammers. They want to give them to you."

Garrosh took in a deep breath and ushered the messenger out, following him. As he stopped at the center of the Valley of Strength, the arching chasm winding its way through the city, he paused to see the guards showing in dark orc shamans dressed in dark purple and black robes and iron armor. Many of them were gray skinned, like those of the Black Rock orcs. Behind them they carried a chest. A shaman stopped before the Warchief and thumped his chest in salute.

"Hail Garrosh Hellscream," he said. "Warchief of the Horde."

"You are Twilight Hammer shamans?" Garrosh asked.

"We are," he replied. "Were actually. The Hammers have officially disbanded. Our citadel has been destroyed by the Betrayer Deathwing in his battle with Ultraxion. Ultraxion himself has been slain of course."

"So I have heard," said Garrosh. "And you wish to join me?"

"We have a shared enemy," said the shaman. "He who now calls himself the Earth-Warder, Deathwing...or Neltharion...or which ever you wish to name him. He and his flight are all traitors to the Hammers. But you, we have seen great power in you. The Alliance now has a Dragon Aspect on their side, but what have you?"

"You?" Garrosh asked.

"More."

The gray orc twitched his head, motioning for the other shamans to lower the chest. They unlocked the iron chest to reveal several scrolls. The shaman picked up a scroll and unrolled it, showing it to Garrosh.

"They have the Worldbreaker," he said. "But we have his weapons."

Garrosh looked upon the scroll, seeing a schematic for a rather large cannon that could be built up on the side of a mountain.

"What does this do?" he asked.

"This is what Deathwing called a coil gun," said the shaman. "It is a gun that operates by utilizing magnetism to fire shells at super sonic speeds. The shells are tungsten coated with elementium. And with force of their fire, they can pierce even a dragon's hide...even the Earth-Warder's hide." He folded up the scroll. "This cannon is powered by the elements themselves, it is a Titan weapon Deathwing himself had locked up in his mind. And it can be made rather easily. The Titans made some weapons that can be built using resources from the worlds they visited."

"And Deathwing could create this weapon?" Garrosh asked.

"You can create this weapon,Warchief," said the shaman. "It will require much mining for resources. Lands will have to be torn up..."

Garrosh snorted: "A trifle. They are my lands, I do with them as I wish."

"This weapon only needs the power of the elements to fuel it," said the shaman. "A particular power we shaman of the Twilight Hammers learned from Deathwing himself. He taught us ways of using the elements that other shamans have never even dreamt of."

"Perhaps the fat dragon isn't as stupid and useless as he let on," said Garrosh. "Alright, shaman. I will listen to your terms. This weapon would be an excellent addition to Orgrimmar's defenses, especially against Deathwing himself."

The shaman nodded and then signaled for the others to follow him. Garrosh led them into Grommash Hold, a dark grin growing upon his face.


End file.
